A Way
by FI.BananaZoo
Summary: Sakura dan Itachi, dua manusia yang menganggap masing-masing seperti keluarga pada awalnya. Keduanya mengalami pengkhianatan yang siapa pun di dunia ini tidak akan pernah menyangka. Tapi, terkadang hidup menyimpan teka-tekinya sendiri, merekalah yang harus menemukan jalan sebagaimana setiap manusia lain dalam kehidupan. "Sebab dunia ini adalah zona probabilitas." (TAMAT)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **A Way**

Ada sebuah jalan yang harus kutempuh untuk menemukan tempat di mana seharusnya aku berdiri. Aku belum tahu di mana, bisa jadi itu di sampingmu.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Echo Beta India Sierra Uniform, melaporkan target menuju barat daya dari Konoha Tower."_

Tanpa membalas suara yang terdengar dari radio komunikasi, ia terus mengemudi menuju tempat yang dilaporkan. Deru napasnya stabil, setenang alunan musik yang suaranya ia keraskan. Ia menyeringai miris, berani bertaruh kalau si pelapor dan rekan-rekan lainnya sedang frustrasi karena tak ditanggapi.

Melodi klasik yang terdengar dari pemutar musik di dalam mobil sangat kontras dengan emosi yang menghentak-hentak keempat bilik jantungnya tak karuan. Namun, ada yang mengatakan bahwa emosi yang terwakili oleh musik lembut adalah emosi paling dingin dan membahayakan, seperti hujan di luar sana. Lebat dan membutakan. Suara musik dan hujan berlomba untuk memekakkan telinga dan pria itu tak peduli. Ia terus mengemudi untuk mengejar sesuatu, atau dua hal. Target dan pelepasan emosional.

Keempat ban AT ( _All Terrain_ ) tanpa ampun menggilas jalanan aspal yang kuyup oleh hujan. Pria itu sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan abnormal. Laju mobilnya cukup bisa dijadikan alasan oleh polisi lalu lintas untuk menilang si pengendara, namun malam itu jalanan sedang sepi. Andaipun ada polisi lalu lintas, ia hanya akan butuh beberapa menit saja untuk lepas demi melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi untungnya tidak ada.

Keberuntungannya.

Namun, apakah keberuntungan itu akan tetap berpihak padanya jika secara tiba-tiba sebuah kendaraan yang sangat besar menabrak mobilnya? Mungkin keberuntungan memang tidak berteman baik dengannya kali ini, atau memang tak pernah.

Lelaki berambut hitam sepunggung itu sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya pasrah ketika sebuah truk muatan yang menyerobot jalur mendorong mundur mobil jeep hitamnya. Pada benturan pertama, kantong udara ( _airbag_ ) di depannya secara otomatis mengembang sehingga ia sedikit terselamatkan. Tetapi, tak ada yang menjamin keselamatannya manakala bagian belakang mobil membentur sesuatu dengan sangat keras atau malah bisa jadi masuk ke jurang. Ketakutan dan harapan untuk mengakhiri segalanya bercampur jadi satu. Entah bagaimana dengan harapan hidupnya, ia tak tahu lagi. Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa dalam keadaan seperti ini, harapan untuk hidup itu terdengar lucu.

Dan, entah keadaan yang mana. Ada dua keadaan yang membuatnya tertawa getir sambil menutup mata, seakan ia menikmati detik-detik terakhirnya sekaligus rasa berat karena ada sesuatu yang ia pikir tak dapat ia selesaikan. Tak akan pernah.

Ya, detik-detik terakhir...

 **XxX**

Buram. Segalanya menjadi buram. Air hujan dan air mata sama-sama sialannya. Ia nyaris tak dapat melihat apa pun malam itu. Andai ia tak takut mati, sudah dari tadi saja ia lajukan mobil SUV abu-abunya, apalagi jalanan malam itu sangat sepi. Hujan dan air mata seakan enggan berhenti sejak petang tadi. Wanita itu tak peduli jika terjadi banjir di belahan wilayah lain sebab tak ada lagi yang ia pedulikan sampai sesuatu sekonyong-konyong menghantam nuraninya.

Tak tahu apakah ini karena nasibnya yang sedang sangat sial atau karena sebuah truk muatan yang mengagetkannya dengan menyalip dari belakang, wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu mendesiskan beberapa kata sumpah serapah. Makian-makian tersebut ia maksudkan untuk dua hal yang berhasil memporak-porandakan hatinya hari ini. Pertama, bagaimana bisa ia mengalami kejadian yang memukul pertahanan mentalnya, lalu kedua, truk muatan macam apa yang bisa melaju sedemikian kencang? Memang tidak sekencang pembalap liar dalam film mengendarai mobil, hanya saja sebuah truk muatan tidak seharusnya melaju dengan kecepatan seperti itu, apalagi sampai keluar jalur.

Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup selaju mobil jeep hitam di depannya; mobil yang ia yakin tak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari hantaman truk tersebut. Truk muatan itu memakan hampir setengah badan jalan dan dengan ukuran itu, tidak mungkin bagi si pengemudi jeep langsung membanting setir. Kedua pengemudi kendaraan-kendaraan naas itu sama-sama tak bisa menghindar.

Atau memang sudah takdir.

Takdir kematian bagi siapa pun yang berada dalam mobil jeep itu. Wanita itu ketakutan sekali, tapi sebagai seseorang dengan profesi yang mengharuskannya berurusan dengan hukum, ia tak mungkin membiarkan begitu saja dengan cara kabur. Itu sama saja melakukan kejahatan jika ia abai, seperti yang dilakukan truk itu; kabur setelah mobil jeep hitam menabrak pembatas jalan dan tertimpa pohon. Sial. Lagi-lagi sial! Mengapa air matanya mendadak berhenti, tetapi air hujan tetap deras sehingga ia tak dapat menghapal nomor plat truk itu?

Ia tahu bahwa mengejar truk muatan itu sama artinya ia membiarkan entah berapa nyawa dalam mobil malang tadi melayang. Itu pun kalau ada harapan. Tapi, apa pun alasannya, hati dan intuisinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menolong siapa saja yang dapat ia tolong.

Tanpa memedulikan betapa derasnya hujan saat itu, ia berlari menuju mobil jeep hitam tadi. Hatinya mencelos saat ia merasa tidak asing dengan mobil itu, maka ia tambahkan kecepatannya untuk berlari. Tibalah ia di samping mobil jeep yang sudah tertimpa pohon tumbang dan matanya tak lagi merasakan pedih akibat hujaman hujan setelah menangis selama kira-kira dua jam.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan!" desisnya dalam gigil.

Mengetahui bahwa mengetuk kaca jendela tidak akan membuahkan hasil, maka ia mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk memecahkannya. Kaca itu cukup tebal sehingga perlu beberapa kali hantaman sampai akhirnya pecah. Ia ulurkan tangan ke dalam jendela demi membuka kunci pintu mobil itu dan ia dapati sesosok laki-laki yang membuat degup jantungnya makin kencang. Wajah laki-laki itu tenggelam dalam kantong udara (airbag). Kemudian, ia sandarkan tubuh lunglai itu ke sandaran kursi pengendara.

"Kak Itachi!" pekiknya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya.

Ia tak mau berlarut-larut dalam keterkejutannya. Dengan segera ia membuka sabuk pengaman lelaki itu, kemudian setengah mati mengeluarkannya. Sudah jelas lelaki ini cidera di dalam sebab darah mengalir melalui sela samping mulutnya.

Umpatan kembali meluncur dari bibir yang dipoles dengan lipstik merah muda itu saat ia kesulitan mengeluarkan sang korban dari mobil. Pasalnya, bagian depan mobil yang ringsek hingga menyebabkan kaki pria itu terjepit. Mungkin tidak sampai membuat tulang keringnya hancur, tapi yang pasti membuat proses penyelamatan ini berjalan tidak lancar.

"Demi Tuhan, cepatlah!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ketegangan semakin menjadi saat ia mencium bau bensin. Ini gawat! Tangki bensin bocor dan itu artinya ia harus segera mengeluarkan sang korban atau ... ia harus memilih. Melarikan diri atau mati bersama. Tapi ia tak ingin mati dan tak ingin pria itu mati. Alasannya sederhana, ia mengenal pria itu. Maka, tak ada jalan lain selain menarik paksa kaki korban.

Darah mengucur dari kaki itu. Ia hanya berdoa semoga ia tak mematahkan kaki orang yang ditolongnya. Kaki pria yang ia panggil 'Itachi' itu sangat berharga; mereka adalah sumber penghidupannya. Tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini, ia memang tak dapat mengatasi ketidakberuntungan yang ia dan pria itu sama-sama alami.

Entah mengapa ia merasa takdir sedang mempermainkannya saat ini. Tidak ada satu mobil pun yang lewat sehingga ia harus sepenuh tenaga, setengah mati menyeret tubuh Itachi; menopang kedua lengan dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang lalu menyeretnya. Meski tubuhnya bisa terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran wanita Asia, namun tubuh Itachi tetap cukup jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Shannaro!" geramnya sambil terus menyeret tubuh pria itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya dan entah dari mana kekuatan itu datang, yang jelas tubuh wanita dengan tinggi 5,5 kaki dan dengan berat badan 50 kilogram itu akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh lelaki dengan tinggi 6 kaki dan berat badan 70 kilogram itu ke mobil SUV-nya. Setidaknya Tuhan masih punya keadilan. Semoga keadilan-keadilan yang ia butuhkan selanjutnya muncul. Itu saja.

Semoga...

Jauh setelah ia meninggalkan tempat kejadian kecelakaan, ia mendengar sebuah ledakan, kemudian ia melihat dari kaca _rear-view_ bagaimana mobil milik pria yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di kursi penumpang belakang itu meledak dan terbakar sempurna.

Sedikit saja ia terlambat, ia akan kehilangan pria itu dan dirinya juga. Ia mematung, tak memahami situasi ini dengan mudah sebab ada rasa syukur terselip di antara protes-protes yang ia layangkan kepada takdir. Atau, haruskah ia kembali mempertanyakan kehendak Pencipta tentang mengapa ia harus mengalami semuanya sebab pria itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan orang itu? Itachi memberinya satu alasan untuk membatalkan niatnya meninggalkan semua yang ada di kota itu.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 2**

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Seorang wanita separuh baya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sambil menyerukan nama wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri bersedekap dalam keadaan basah kuyup di depan pintu ruang tindakan. Tampak dari rambut hitam panjang yang diikat asal dan agak basah, Sakura tahu bahwa Uchiha Mikoto, wanita separuh baya itu, tidak lagi memedulikan penampilan maupun hujan setelah mendapat kabar bahwa putra sulungnya mengalami kecelakaan. Di belakangnya, lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan sang korban, berjalan mengikuti Mikoto dan di belakangnya lagi, seorang wanita berambut coklat tua panjang yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Sakura menyusul.

Sakura tak mengacuhkan pria itu, ia justru langsung menangkap tubuh Mikoto yang kelelahan karena berlari dari tempat parkir ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam wanita yang satu lagi. Gemetar tubuh kedua wanita tersebut menandakan bahwa mereka tak hanya lelah, tetapi juga ketakutan.

"Bagaimana Itachi? Bagaimana putraku?" Mikoto terus mengulangi pertanyaan itu bagai mengucap mantra, sementara Sakura tak henti-hentinya meyakinkan Mikoto bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang membuntuti Mikoto dan yang merupakan adik dari Itachi, memegang bahu ibunya dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Mata hitamnya memandang Sakura, namun wanita itu tidak membalas. Ia bahkan mengabaikannya. Tatapan Sasuke nanar. Biasanya Sakura akan selalu menatap matanya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Sasuke tahu bahwa mulai tadi sore, tatapan seperti itu tidak akan kembali padanya.

Wanita yang datang bersama mereka tadi melepas tangan Sakura, kemudian bersandar di dinding sebelum tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia duduk dan termangu dengan air mata yang tidak sanggup ia hentikan. Hanya menangis dalam diam, sedangkan rambut panjang coklat tuanya ia biarkan tetap berantakan tanpa berusaha merapikannya.

"Nona Haruno...Sakura?" Seorang polisi datang bersama seorang rekannya mencari seseorang dengan nama itu, yang sepertinya ia tahu.

Sakura menghampiri polisi itu dan sempat membaca nama Shiranui Genma pada label nama yang tertempel di bagian dada kanan seragamnya. "Aku di sini."

"Astaga! Pengacara Haruno! Ah, benar Anda yang membawa Tuan Uchiha Itachi kemari?" tanya Genma dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju distrik Naka sekitar pukul 20.45 sampai sebuah truk muatan menyalip mobilku. Tak lama kemudian, truk itu menyerobot jalur sampai memakan setengah badan jalan lajur kanan dan menabrak mobil Uchiha Itachi, lalu mendorong mundur sampai kira-kira 100 meter sebelum akhirnya mobil Uchiha Itachi menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan di mana di dekatnya ada sebuah pohon yang menurut perkiraanku memang sudah rapuh. Pohon itu tumbang menimpa mobilnya setelah truk itu berhasil kabur," terang Sakura tanpa diminta. Sebagai seorang pengacara yang dalam dua tahun berhasil membuat namanya terkenal, ia tahu bagaimana prosedur proses sebuah kasus berjalan.

"Apa Anda mengetahui nomor polisi truk itu?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku memang mengejarnya, tapi... Aku tidak dapat mencapainya dan hujan terlalu deras. Tidak ada yang dapat kulihat dengan jelas kecuali peristiwa itu."

"Dan Anda menyelamatkan korban?"

"Ya. Aku tak dapat berpikir panjang lagi dan satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah menyelamatkan siapa pun dalam mobil itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga kalau itu adalah mobil milik korban."

Mikoto masih tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang menyangkut putra sulungnya. Ia hanya terduduk dan tergugu dalam pelukan sang putra bungsu yang memasang telinga untuk mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Ada perasaan takut sekaligus takjub di hatinya. Takjub akan kebetulan ini dan takut kalau Sakura mengetahui lebih dalam. Tapi dari cara wanita itu bersikap, sepertinya ia belum mengetahui segalanya.

Kedua polisi itu meminta kesediaan Sakura untuk memberikan kesaksian lebih lanjut di kantor polisi. Tak lama setelah ia mengangguk, Uchiha Fugaku, kepala rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha, pun datang.

"Sasuke, antar Sakura sekarang juga! Ibu akan berjaga di sini bersama ayah dan kakak iparmu," kata Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" Satu kata itu terucap bersamaan dari bibir Sakura dan Fugaku, membuat Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran.

"Aku yang akan mendampingi Sakura," tegas Fugaku.

Tak ada sanggahan. Nada bicara yang seperti itu biasanya digunakan oleh Fugaku ketika ia tak ingin dibantah. Maka dengan terpaksa juga heran, Mikoto menyetujuinya, sementara raut kelegaan jelas tergambar di wajah pengacara muda yang cantik itu dan raut pasrah tak berhasil Sasuke sembunyikan.

 **XxX**

Kini, baik Sakura maupun Fugaku sama-sama duduk dalam diam sambil memandangi cangkir berisi teh panas di depan mereka. Kedai teh kecil yang terletak dekat dengan kantor polisi itu sedang lengang. Mereka mengunjungi tempat itu setelah menyelesaikan urusan di kantor polisi dan Sakura telah mengganti baju basahnya dengan baju kering yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam mobil. Sepertinya hujan menahan orang-orang untuk keluar rumah, atau memang hujan sedang memberikan apa yang kedua orang itu butuhkan. Kesunyian. Hanya suara interaksi antara pemilik dan pegawai kedai itu yang terdengar lamat, teredam oleh suara hujan yang kembali deras.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit lamanya mereka duduk di sana. Keduanya jelas sedang berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing meski pikiran mereka sudah benar-benar lelah. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menghentikan otak mereka dari berpikir sampai akhirnya Fugaku menghela napas berat.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mendiang ayahmu saat aku mati nanti?" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Aku masih ingat betul saat Kizashi menitipkanmu padaku. Pada Sasuke. Tapi anak tak tahu diri itu mengacaukan segalanya," kata Fugaku.

"Hati bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diwasiatkan, Paman. Menjagaku tidak selalu berarti bahwa aku akan...menikah dengan Sasuke," ujar wanita bermata hijau zamrud itu, mencoba menenangkan hati pria di hadapannya. "Aku harus melepaskannya karena dia ingin pergi. Makanya tadi aku berniat ke rumah untuk mengembalikan cincin ini padanya. Mungkin kuserahkan pada Paman saja, kurasa itu..."

Ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari rahang Fugaku yang mengeras sebelum ia mendengus. "Tapi kenapa harus Izumi?" desis Fugaku lirih, tapi penuh dengan emosi.

Sakura yang masih memegang cincin yang hendak ia sodorkan pun terbelalak. "Apa?!" Suara Sakura sangat lirih, setengah berbisik, namun bisikannya sarat akan keterkejutan sekaligus kemarahan.

Kali ini giliran Fugaku yang terbelalak, merasa kaget karena ternyata Sakura belum mengetahui pada siapa Sasuke memberikan setengah hatinya lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria berumur 55 tahun itu merasa begitu bodoh dan tak sanggup menatap tajamnya sorot mata Sakura. Tidak seharusnya ia membuka aib itu. Seharusnya Sakura hanya cukup tahu bahwa Sasuke mengkhianatinya, tak perlu menyebutkan nama terlarang itu.

Takdir macam apa ini? Bagaimana bisa cinta terlarang yang biasa Sakura tahu dari cerita ataupun beberapa kasus yang pernah ia tangani terjadi dalam lingkup hidupnya? Izumi, Uchiha Izumi, adalah istri Itachi. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke memiliki hubungan gelap dengan kakak iparnya sendiri dan jika kecelakaan Itachi ada kaitannya dengan hal ini, maka ia akan menyebutnya sebagai kebetulan luar biasa.

Namun, dari kata-kata Fugaku, ia tahu bahwa kecelakaan itu jelas karena hal ini. Itu sebabnya Izumi membisu.

"Aku malu. Kurasa aku tak sanggup menanggungnya." Getaran dalam suara Fugaku sungguh mampu menyeruak hati Sakura hingga ia pun menangis.

Wanita itu menagisi cerita hidupnya juga mereka. Saat pertama kali ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat empat tahun lalu, ia merasa kehilangan pijakannya. Beruntunglah keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan rekan orang tuanya menggantikan posisi mereka. Memang sebelum mereka berangkat ke bandara, Kizashi sempat menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga itu. Kata-kata Kizashi menyiratkan pesan terakhirnya; ia ingin Sasuke lebih menjaga Sakura yang saat itu sudah setahun menjalin hubungan.

Sejak kecil, Sakura selalu mengagumi Sasuke dan ketika remaja ia menyukainya sampai perasaan itu berkembang menjadi cinta. Sasuke yang pada awalnya tidak menaruh rasa dan bahkan selalu bersikap kasar -menolak dan membentak- akhirnya menerima perasaan wanita itu. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa dari awal perasaan Sasuke tak pernah kuat karena mungkin saja penerimaan itu berdasarkan rasa terpaksa.

Tapi, mencintai Izumi adalah hal yang tak pernah ia sangka dan tak bisa ia rumuskan. Sejak kapan dan bagaimana, ia benar-benar tak tahu.

"Paman, aku bukan wanita yang lemah. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku dengan atau tanpa Sasuke. Di dunia ini, Paman dan Bibi adalah orang tuaku, kak Itachi adalah kakakku, maka selamanya akan seperti itu. Jadi Paman jangan berlarut-larut dalam rasa bersalah," hibur Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menganggap anak brengsek itu?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sakura menjawab, "Dia tetap bagian dari hidupku, entah sebagai apa. Yang pasti dia adalah masa laluku dan biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab."

"Andai bukan Izumi, aku tak akan terlalu terpukul seperti ini," balas Fugaku.

Dan Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 **XxX**

Sasuke dan Izumi tidak berani masuk ke ruang perawatan di mana Itachi terbaring. Mereka tak sampai hati dan yang pasti mereka kehilangan nyali. Apa yang telah mereka perbuat sebelum akhirnya terbongkar, menahan mereka dalam rasa takut dan bersalah yang menyiksa. Keduanya berdiri berjarak, seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Pria berambut hitam legam yang mencuat di bagian belakang itu sudah tidak tahan dengan kebungkaman mereka, maka ia nekat mendekati kakak ipar sekaligus kekasih gelapnya itu. Izumi beringsut ke sudut dinding, seakan baru menyadari betapa kotornya mereka. Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya, tetap pada jarak yang ia buat agar wanita di depannya tak berlama-lama ketakutan. Tidak. Ada sorot kebencian juga di matanya.

Lucu. Bukankah wanita itu juga ikut andil dalam hubungan terlarang mereka? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia bertingkah seakan ia adalah korban pelecehan? Tapi Sasuke menyadari sesuatu: dialah yang memulai semua ini.

"Cukup..." bisik Izumi. "Selesai. Kita harus selesai."

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Mendengar suara dua pasang kaki melangkah mendekati mereka, keduanya menoleh ke arah asal suara itu sebelum mendapati Sakura dan Fugaku yang datang setelah lebih dari dua jam mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kedua orang itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan terluka dan marah. Mereka memang sangat berhak untuk marah.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini!" ucap Fugaku dengan nada dingin pada Izumi.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Ayah! Kumohon... Bagaimana pun, Itachi adalah suamiku," ujar Izumi memohon.

Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tampak tak memedulikan permohonan menantunya, ia malah mengeluarkan telepon genggam dan menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi tinggi kedua putranya datang. Di ujung helai-helai rambut jingganya, nampak beberapa bulir air yang menyerupai embun menempel akibat hujan yang mereda menjadi gerimis.

"Juugo, antarkan dia pulang!" perintah Fugaku, kemudian ia masuk ke ruangan tempat Itachi dirawat.

"Tidak! Ayah..."

"Baik, Tuan. Mari, Nyonya," jawab Juugo.

Izumi menangis sambil menggeleng tanpa mampu melawan kekuatan tangan kanan Fugaku yang menuntunnya meninggalkan rumah sakit. Wanita itu sempat bertukar pandang dengan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa tak percaya. Yang jelas, mata zamrud itu sangat terluka dan ia tahu bahwa ia dan Sasuke yang menyebabkannya.

"Maaf..." ucapnya lirih sambil berlalu.

Sakura menatap kosong entah ke mana dan sedetik setelahnya, ia berjalan menyusul Fugaku. Namun, belum sampai ia membuka pintu, Sasuke menahan lengannya. Satu lagi keegoisan sang anak bungsu Uchiha: ia tak ingin ditatap dengan cara seperti itu, dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian, menghina, dan terluka.

"Lepas!" ujarnya pelan.

"Kita belum selesai bicara. Aku belum selesai menjelaskan dan kau pergi begitu saja," balas Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pergi sejak lama, Sasuke."

Ada rasa nyeri ketika wanita yang masih memiliki setengah hatinya itu berhenti menambahkan akhiran ' _kun_ ' pada namanya. Tamat sudah. Memang dia yang mengajak Sakura mengakhiri hubungan mereka, namun tidak dengan cara yang justru balik melukainya dengan cara yang jauh lebih sakit daripada yang ia bayangkan. Ternyata Sakura sudah mengetahui kebenaran itu dan harusnya ia tahu mengapa Sakura dan ayahnya berada di luar rumah sakit cukup lama.

Dengan demikian, Sakura dapat lepas dari mantan tunangannya itu untuk kemudian masuk ke ruang perawatan. Ia berjumpa dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang duduk di samping ranjang Itachi. Pria itu masih belum sadar; ia terbaring dengan masker oksigen yang menempel pada hidung dan dua selang infus di tangannya. Di ibu jarinya, terpasang jepit EKG sementara suara dari alat itu menandakan bahwa detak jantungnya sudah normal.

Pandangan Sakura nanar menatap kaki kanan Itachi yang terbalut gips. Ia menduga kalau Itachi mengalami patah tulang. Tak heran, kaki kanannya memang sempat terjepit sehingga Sakura harus mengeluarkannya secara paksa.

"Sepertinya kak Itachi sudah melewati masa kritis," ujarnya mengawali obrolan.

"Ya. Dia baru saja selesai menjalani operasi paru-paru. Kami baru tiga puluh menit berada di sini. Semoga satu jam lagi ia sadar," terang Mikoto.

Pengacara muda itu mengerti. Benturan punggung yang dialami Itachi pastilah sangat keras sehingga menghantam paru-parunya. Pantas saja ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulut.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu dan mengebut hingga mengalami hal ini?" Mikoto bertanya entah pada siapa.

Sontak Sakura mengalihkan pandangan bertanya-tanya pada Fugaku yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala yang ia yakin tak disadari oleh istrinya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura mengetahui bahwa Mikoto belum menyadari apapun, tapi mungkin membiarkannya tidak tahu apa-apa terasa lebih bijak untuk saat ini. Ia tak akan kuat mendengar penyebab sebenarnya.

"Pulanglah dengan Sasuke, biar aku yang berjaga di sini," ucap Fugaku.

"Aku masih ingin menjaga Itachi," tolak Mikoto.

"Dengarkan aku, Mikoto. Pulanglah."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mikoto menuruti perintah suaminya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berat hati. Fugaku mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati Sakura tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku ingin di sini, Paman. Biarkan aku tinggal, aku ingin memastikan kak Itachi baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menghubungi Ino untuk menemaniku. Paman pulanglah bersama Bibi, Paman pasti sangat lelah. Besok aku libur, kan?" katanya menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Fugaku.

Nona muda keras kepala ini tak akan mendengarkannya dan ia menyadari itu, maka ia cuma mendesah berat, membiarkan Sakura mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Mungkin saja Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Itachi.

"Baiklah," balas Fugaku kemudian ia pergi menyusul istrinya.

Cukup lama Sakura memandangi tubuh lemah Itachi. Sungguh, wajahnya sangat mirip Sasuke, pria yang sudah menorehkan luka dalam di hatinya, tapi lelaki yang mirip Sasuke ini juga mengalami luka. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih dalam. Izumi sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya dan pria yang membuat sang istri berkhianat adalah adiknya sendiri. Cerita yang sempurna.

"Bangunlah, Kak. Jangan menakut-nakuti kami seperti ini..." ucapnya lirih. Perih.

Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Sakura memang sudah terbiasa berkeluh kesah pada Itachi, tapi tak pernah sampai menangis meskipun ditanggapi dengan sikap dingin seperti tidak mendengarkan. Ia tahu bahwa Itachi selalu mendengarkannya tanpa banyak berkata-kata, kemudian masalahnya selesai keesokan harinya. Hari ini pun ia berharap hal yang sama akan terjadi; ketika ia membuka mata esok hari, masalahnya akan selesai.

"Aku tak peduli kalau aku ini egois, tapi aku masih ingin merepotkanmu sampai aku bosan mengeluh padamu. Tapi percayalah, sepertinya itu masih sangat lama. Aku masih membutuhkan telingamu, Kak. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu, bahkan si brengsek itu juga, jadi jangan tidur terus... Apa jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kau berniat bunuh diri, hah?"

Kali ini meledaklah tangisnya. Sakura menangis sampai tertidur... Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa jari-jari Itachi perlahan bergerak.

"Bodoh..."

 **XxX**

Sepasang bola mata hijau itu mengintip melalui sela katup mata yang membuka perlahan. Dari sela itulah Sakura mulai menangkap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Mungkin karena matanya bengkak atau ia sedang bermimpi, ia mendapati samar-samar Itachi yang sedang mendengarkan seseorang, suara perempuan yang agak heboh, berbicara.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Benar. Pantas saja ia mengenal suara itu. Yamanaka Ino, lebih tepatnya sekarang Uchiha Ino, sedang mencerahami Itachi dan di belakangnya, Uchiha Shisui yang merupakan sepupu Itachi, sedang menyumbat telinganya dengan jari.

"Ah! Kau bangun juga, _Dekorin_. Jadi, sebenarnya kau yang menjaga Itachi atau Itachi yang menjagamu?" omel wanita berambut pirang sepanjang pinggang itu.

Sakura cuma menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya saat mendengar sahabatnya mengomel, sementara Itachi yang masih lemah melirik Sakura. Pria itu memandangnya, seakan bertanya siapa yang membawa wanita bedebah berisik ini. Wajar saja, tubuhnya masih kesakitan.

"Sayang, berhentilah mengomel. Kau tidak lihat banyak luka di tubuh Itachi?" Akhirnya Shisui angkat suara, menyela istrinya yang tak mau berhenti bicara.

"Diamlah, bodoh! Aku ini sangat khawatir pada adik iparku yang lebih tua namun tidak berpikir panjang ini!" balasnya sambil menangis.

Astaga, sejak ia hamil muda, temperamennya menjadi buruk sekali. Cuma Ino yang berani mengomeli Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke... Mengingat nama itu membuat hati Sakura sakit lagi.

"Sudahlah, Ino- _buta_ , kasihan bayimu kalau kau teralu stress. Aku memintamu ke sini agar paman dan bibi bisa beristirahat, bukannya membuat jahitan kak Itachi lepas karena omelanmu," balas Sakura. Itachi sudah terlatih untuk menahan tawa, ekspresi datarnya memang berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Lalu di mana si bodoh Sasuke itu? Mengapa dia tidak menjagainya?" tanya Ino.

Untuk sekian detik Sakura melirik Itachi yang memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan itu. Detik-detik berikutnya tetap tidak ada suara sebelum akhirnya Shisui menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Perbincangan yang ada cukup membuat suasana kembali menghangat, baik bagi Sakura maupun Itachi. Sepertinya pria ini belum tahu kalau Sakura sudah mengetahui semua karena yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Sakura yang ceria seperti biasanya. Yang tidak biasa adalah perilaku-perilaku kecil yang ia diam-diam sadari; wanita cantik itu sering mencuri pandang. Bukan mencuri pandang seperti yang biasa dilakukan para wanita kepadanya, tapi banyak yang tersimpan dalam sepasang matanya. Yang ia tahu cuma Sakura sudah menangis cukup lama.

Akhirnya Shisui meminta kedua wanita itu pulang. Di perjalanan Sakura mengantar sahabatnya, ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Ino kebenaran tentang dirinya.

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah berakhir," katanya.

"Apa?"

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Terima kasih sudah membaca,_ follow _, atau favoritin cerita ini, dan meninggalkan_ review _yang menyenangkan hati fufufu. Oya,_ just incase _masih ada yang sering salah paham dengan kata acuh, maka saya akan menjelaskan. Acuh itu justru artinya peduli, jadi tidak mengacuhkan ya artinya tidak memedulikan. Soalnya saya masih sering nemu kesalahpahaman semacam itu hehehe._

 _Cerita ini emang rated M, tapi sejujurnya saya belum mutusin apa saya bakal masukin cerita lemon atau gak hahaha. Walau terpikirkan #hey_

 _Rate-nya saya pilih M karena memang temanya dewasa, pasti ada_ maturecontent _terlepas itu secara implisit atau eksplisit. Oya, saya_ update _cepet karena udah ada ide aja dan jaga-jaga kalau selanjutnya bakal agak lama (tapi gak bakal sampai 3 minggu) karena saya harus asistenin bos saya sidang, plus sekalian sore ngajar bahasa Inggris buat trainees TKI yang mau ke Ceko huhuhu padatnya jadwal awak! Jadi, tetaplah membaca, teman-temaaaan! Saya selalu nunggu_ review _dan terbuka buat nerima kritik. Daaaan seperti biasa... Muach!_

P.P.S : _perkenalan tokoh bakal mengalir dan kalian bakal tahu berapa usia mereka seiring cerita ini berjalan. Detail-detailnya sengaja saya kasih jeda karena buat saya di situ nilai estetika dr tulisan ala saya hahahahihihi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 3**

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan semalam, Sakura dan Ino menjenguk Itachi siang ini. Mereka merasa perlu memberikan waktu pada keluarga inti Uchiha berkumpul di pagi harinya tanpa ada orang luar. Salah satu alasan lain adalah Ino ingin menemani sahabatnya yang sedang membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Sakura memang bukan wanita bodoh yang akan memikirkan bunuh diri, tapi membiarkannya sendiri juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Meskipun tanpa pembicaraan, ia yakin kehadirannya dapat membuat Sakura tidak merasa sendirian.

Maka, siang itu mereka memasuki ruang perawatan Itachi. Keduanya kaget manakala mendapati Izumi sedang duduk menunduk di samping ranjang Itachi, sementara Itachi memejamkan mata. Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, kedua wanita itu pun mengurungkan niat untuk tinggal di sana.

"Sungguh tak dapat di percaya!" desis Ino sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

Sakura tidak menanggapi kegeraman sahabat sejak masa sekolah dasarnya itu, ia memilih untuk diam sambil memandangi setangkai bunga matahari di tangan kanannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke datang dan langkahnya sempat terhenti saat ia melihat mantan tunangannya duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Oh... Aku tak tahan lagi, aku ingin memuntahkan sarapanku. Tunggulah di sini, Sakura!" kata Ino, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tak sanggup menahan amarahnya lagi sampai merasa mual.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat di mana Sakura bersikap seperti kemarin-kemarin; menyapa dengan riang dan tersenyum tulus. Kini, karenanya hilang semua hal yang ia ridukan.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya tak mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu biasa mengatakan sesuatu yang terkesan ambigu, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, pikirannya cuma bisa menangkap satu hal. Arti dari kata-kata Sasuke pasti mengacu pada Izumi. Jangan-jangan...

"Kita akan tetap menikah. Aku sudah bicara pada ayah dan ibu, mereka setuju kalau kau setuju. Setelah itu, kita akan tinggal jauh dari kak Itachi."

Tautan alis Sakura semakin dekat. "Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai pelarian. Itukah maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka saling mengenal, Sasuke mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin Sakura dengar. Ironis memang, sebab kata-kata itu dirasa sudah terlambat. Dan apakah ia harus percaya?

"Dan juga kak Izumi," balasnya.

Diamnya Sasuke cukup menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria ini mencintai istri Itachi. Ingin rasanya Sakura mendecih, tapi tak dilakukannya. Ia tahu bahwa penghinaan macam apa pun tak akan menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Bahkan ia tak sanggup bertanya sudah sejauh mana hubungan gelap mereka.

"Kau satu-satunya wanita yang berbagi banyak hal denganku. _Banyak hal_ ," kata Sasuke, memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya.

Alis Sakura mengerut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kebohongan macam apa yang ia katakan? Setidaknya, ia mencurigai bahwa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Izumi sudah jauh.

"Kau tahu aku sedang dalam posisi di mana aku tidak dapat memercayai siapa pun," balasnya.

"Jatuh cinta padanya sebelum ia menikahi kak Itachi adalah kesalahan, Sakura, jadi cukup sampai di situ," balas Sasuke.

"Se...belum kak Itachi?"

Sasuke diam, namun sebelum ia menjawab, Izumi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Ia mengatakan bahwa Itachi ingin bertemu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Sakura, bahkan sampai mereka ada di dalam. Jeda waktu untuk mereka diam menambah ketegangan yang sudah ada. Sakura menaruh setangkai bunga matahari yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke dalam vas yang ia isi dengan air. Ia sedang mencoba untuk mengurangi lalu lalang pemikirannya.

Itachi melirik bunga matahari itu dan tersenyum samar. Diam-diam ia merasa salut pada sikap wanita itu sebab meski setelah bagian dari keluarganya menyakitinya, ia tetap bersikap baik.

"Sakura..." panggilnya dengan suara yang masih agak serak. Wanita itu pun menoleh dan memberi perhatian. "Bisakah kau mengurus berkas perceraian kami?"

"Itachi!" Izumi tak dapat menahan hatinya lagi, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke mendesis.

"Kak, kau masih sakit dan belum bisa berpikir dengan benar. Aku tak mau! Apa kau tidak mencintainya?" tolak Sakura.

"Aku mencintainya." Perkataan itu berhasil membuat air mata Izumi melesak keluar. "Tapi lakukan!" Suara Itachi kini lebih tegas.

"Tidak, Kak! Akan tidak pantas jika aku melakukannya dan aku tidak berharap ada perceraian antara kau dan kak Izumi," ujar Sakura.

"Aku akan menikahi Sakura dan pergi menjauh dari hidup kalian," tegas Sasuke.

Itachi sedikit menaikkan alisnya sebelum memandang Sakura. "Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Kami... Ya..."

"Apa kau menyetujuinya?" ulang Itachi.

Sial! Mengapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan seperti ini? Jika ia menikahi Sasuke, kemungkinan besar Itachi tidak jadi menceraikan istrinya, tapi apakah ia sanggup berjudi dengan hidupnya sendiri? Hidup orang lain juga.

Tak tahan dengan kegalauannya, Sakura sontak lari keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang disusul oleh Sasuke. Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengejarnya sampai pria itu berhasil mencekal lengannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sakura penuh dengan kelelahan batin.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu."

"Kau gila! Egois!"

"Hn."

"Kau!" ucap Sakura dengan suara tertahan sambil menuding wajah pria di depannya. "Kau yang mengakhiri semuanya! Kau mengatakan bahwa ada wanita lain yang tak bisa kau tinggalkan."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil tetap menatap Sakura.

"Menurut _mu_ , Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tak bisa meninggalkannya, terlepas dari aku tahu atau tidak kalau itu kak Izumi? Istri dari kakak kandungmu sendiri! Dan tadi kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan tidak bisa melepaskanku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya hingga kini ia pun terisak. Beruntung suasana rumah sakit sedang sangat sepi saat mereka berdiri di dekat tangga darurat.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, termasuk mencegah perceraian mereka," kata Sasuke.

"Dengan menikahiku? Kau pikir itu akan menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bisakah aku hidup denganmu setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini? Siapkah aku menjalani sisa hidupku dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku sepenuhnya dan selama itu pula aku akan hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya, hidup dengan percaya bahwa aku hanya pelarianmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Andai suatu hari nanti kau mencintaiku sepenuhnya, apakah rumah tangga kita akan tetap baik-baik saja jika pertengkaran-pertengkaran kita nanti disebabkan oleh rasa tidak percayaku? Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang hal ini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hancur sudah hati mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah siap kehilangan Sakura dan ia tahu ia sangat egois.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Itu saja yang Sasuke katakan sebelum keduanya berpisah. Sakura meninggalkannya, pergi rumah sakit.

 **XxX**

"Aku yang akan melakukannya," kata Ino.

"Kau?" Sakura tak dapat memercayai telinganya.

Itachi bersikeras ingin menceraikan Izumi. Sakura tahu lelaki itu sangat terpukul dan terluka, ia sangat memahami itu karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi andai memang benar hubungan terlarang itu belum sejauh yang mereka pikirkan, mengapa Itachi tetap ingin mengakhiri pernikahan mereka?

Demi Tuhan, mereka terikat dalam pernikahan, bukan hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih meski mereka belum dikaruniai anak. Terlebih lagi, keluarga Itachi dan Izumi adalah rekan satu klan. Apakah tidak menjadi masalah jika hubungan itu terputus? Sakura sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi, tak memahami Itachi yang sekarang, yang biasanya selalu berpikir panjang bahkan melebihi cara pikir Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau merasa tidak pantas menangani masalah ini dan kupikir tindakanmu sudah tepat, Sakura. Aku dan Shisui sempat mengingatkan Itachi," ujar wanita yang sedang mengandung tiga bulan itu.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu setuju untuk mengambil kasus ini?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku satu-satunya pengacara dalam keluarga itu dan karena aku rekanmu, mereka memercayaiku. Sialan! Apa mereka benar-benar berpikir aku sampai hati untuk menanganinya?"

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya."

"Si bodoh itu juga ikut-ikutan membujukku, _Dekorin_! Untung saja dia tampan. Kalau tidak, aku sudah memukul kepalanya!" Ino mengucapkan kata terakhir seiring dengan suara hentakan pisau yang sukses memotong sebuah terong di atas talenan. Sakura terkekeh, sementara Shisui berdehem sambil mengganti posisi duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

Tunggu.

"Kau? Aku tak percaya!" ujar Sakura sambil memandang Shisui.

"Kalian akan memahaminya nanti," balas Shisui.

Keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan memasak mereka dalam diam, tapi benak Sakura sangat ramai, seperti muncul belasan dirinya yang bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Mungkin ada benarnya kalau kasus ini ditangani oleh orang terdekat. Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah terjerat kasus apa pun. Fugaku adalah seorang kepala kepolisian yang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal yang mungkin akan melibatkan seorang pengacara. Berbeda dengan keluarga Izumi yang berlatar belakang pengusaha.

Keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah terjerat kasus hukum dan merupakan keluarga terhormat. Selama ini semua berjalan baik dan harmonis. Ironisnya, dalam waktu singkat keluarga itu menjadi tidak harmonis karena skandal memalukan dalam keluarga mereka sendiri. Dan lagi, mengapa Itachi berani mempertaruhkan kehormatan keluarganya dengan bercerai? Selama ini, dialah yang paling peduli akan nama baik keluarganya.

Di tengah pergulatan batinnya, Sakura tiba-tiba memikirkan satu hal. Ia ingin lari. Ini memang bukan seperti dirinya, tapi suatu hari dalam hidup manusia, ada kalanya seseorang melakukan hal-hal di luar kebiasaannya.

"Ino, bisakah kutinggalkan pekerjaanku untuk satu minggu saja? Aku tahu kau sedang mengandung, tapi jangan khawatir, Sai akan membantumu," katanya.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino heran.

"Menjauh dari Konoha sejenak. Aku butuh menenangkan diriku."

Ino diam untuk beberapa saat, memandangi sahabatnya. "Baiklah. Kau mau rekomendasi tempat yang cocok?"

"Hmm... Apa itu?"

"Bali."

"Ide yang bagus."

Keduanya terkekeh. "Sayang, kau mau, kan, memesankan tiket untuknya?" Suara Ino berubah manis. Dia memang sesuatu.

"Baik, Nyonya. Kau mau berangkat kapan, Sakura?" balas Shisui.

Sakura menggumam, mengisi kekosongan kalimat selama ia berpikir dan menimbang. Merasa berpikir saja tak cukup, ia melihat kalender di dinding dapur rumah Ino, kemudian memeriksa ulang agenda kerjanya yang dicatat dalam ponsel.

"Awal bulan depan saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan sebagian pekerjaanku. Kau tahu, kasus pewaris perusahaan Iwa Com.," jawabnya setelah selesai menimbang-nimbang.

Ino mendesah dan berkata, "Entah kenapa lelaki tampan selalu membuat masalah."

"Omong-omong, aku mendapatkan _voucher_ _spa_ untuk wanita hamil dari temanku," ujar Shisui. Tak diragukan lagi, kalimat pengalihannya berhasil membuat Ino berhenti mengeluh dan Sakura terkekeh saat sahabat pirangnya menghambur pada sang suami untuk menciumnya.

Ya, setidaknya ia masih bisa menertawai sesuatu dalam hidupnya dan ayolah, masalah dalam hidupnya sebetulnya tidak seberat itu. Ia cuma patah hati, semua manusia pasti akan mengalaminya.

 **XxX**

Lorong ruang perawatan _VVIP_ rumah sakit saat itu sangat sepi seperti biasa sehingga Sakura, Ino, dan Shisui dapat mendengar suara aneh dari kejauhan. Suara-suara itu terdengar tidak asing, seperti suara sesuatu yang terbentur, sampai kemudian terdengar seorang pria berkata-kata dengan murka. Dihinggapi firasat dan prasangka tak baik, ketiganya mempercepat langkah.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Sasuke tersungkur sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari robekan sudut bibirnya. Pria itu tak berkata apa-apa saat seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut panjang hitam yang agak tak beraturan memakinya.

"Paman Madara!" pekik Shisui yang setengah ditahan, kemudian berlari untuk memegangi tubuh lelaki tua itu agar tak menyerang lagi.

Sakura mengenalnya sebagai ayah Izumi, mertua dari Itachi. Ia menduga bahwa Madara sudah mengetahui perihal skandal antara putrinya dan Sasuke. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tak suka melihat Sasuke dihajar, maka ia menghambur untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri setelah menjatuhkan setangkai bunga matahari yang ia genggam.

"Ah, Pengacara Haruno! Kutebak jiwamu sangat besar sampai kau masih mau menolong pria yang menghancurkan hatimu," kata Madara dengan nada sinis.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya menghadapi pria itu, pria yang jauh lebih dingin daripada Fugaku. Sulit rasanya menemukan sisi hangat dari ayah Izumi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada keributan di rumah sakit. Kak Itachi sedang kesakitan, tolong jangan menambah bebannya," balas Sakura sesopan mungkin.

Madara mendecih, lalu kembali memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Gara-gara kebejatanmu, Itachi bahkan tidak mau lagi mendengarkanku! Karenamu anakku akan menjadi janda! Kau memang sampah!" Madara bicara dengan nada pelan, namun nampak jelas kegeramannya.

Sasuke tak berkutik, merasa dirinya memang bersalah dan yang lain juga tak memiliki pembelaan. Tapi Madara melupakan satu hal dan hal inilah yang ikut menyebabkan patah hatinya Sakura.

"Keduanya sama-sama menyetujui adanya hubungan di antara mereka. Putri Anda _tidak_ menolak. Mengapa Anda hanya menyalahkan satu pihak saja? Biasanya Anda selalu bersikap adil, Tuan, tapi bukankah baru saja Anda bersikap sebaliknya?" ujar Sakura tenang.

Kali ini Madara tak memiliki pembelaan, ia kalah telak. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar, lagipula perempuan itu lebih berhak marah. Kepala klan Uchiha itu pun terdiam sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Begitu ia berbelok di persimpangan lorong, Sakura melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke.

Hati pria itu mencelos ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak berniat membelanya. Wanita itu berubah menjadi lebih dingin daripada dirinya dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia sungguh tak tahu bahwa diabaikan oleh Sakura membuat hatinya sangat tersiksa, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan wanita itu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Itachi.

Sementara di dalam ruang perawatan, Sakura berjalan menuju nakas rumah sakit di samping ranjang Itachi, bermaksud untuk mengganti bunga matahari yang mulai layu di dalam vas dengan bunga matahari yang baru, yang sempat ia jatuhkan. Itachi masih belum bisa duduk sendiri, maka Sakura menaikkan panel tempat tidur pasien agar ia tidak pegal karena terlalu lama berbaring.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih baik. Sasuke-" jawab Itachi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ada kak Shisui di luar. Khawatirkan saja keadaanmu sendiri," Sakura memotong.

Itachi tak berkata-kata lagi. Rasanya beban pikirannya semakin berat sejak kedatangan Madara yang tiba-tiba. Mertuanya itu memaksa dia agar tak menceraikan Izumi sebelum menyeret Sasuke keluar.

"Kudengar kau boleh pulang lusa," timpal Shisui begitu ia menutup pintu setelah Ino masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

"Baguslah. Kau cepat sekali pulih. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, Itachi. Sakura sampai ketakutan kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu," ujar Ino kali ini.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya sebelum memandang Sakura yang balik memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Aku tahu kau terpukul, tapi mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi bisa membahayakanmu. Untung saja Sakura ada di sana dan membawamu ke sini. Kau hampir mematahkan tulang pinggangnya karena mati-matian membawamu," lanjut Ino. Sakura memutar bola mata mendengar kata-kata berlebihan Ino.

Ini adalah hal yang baru Itachi ketahui. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang membicarakannya karena semua orang lebih sibuk memedulikan keadaannya, juga tentang skandal itu. Kemudian, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri, Sakura," katanya.

"Eh?"

"Suaramu berisik sekali kemarin malam, mana mungkin aku tidak mendengarmu."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat Sakura merona, antara jengkel dan malu. Sejak kecil ia memang sering berkeluh kesah pada Itachi, tapi belum pernah ia menangis atau merengek di depannya. Meski mengeluh pun, wanita itu menyampaikannya dengan ringan. Rasanya menggelitik ketika ia mengetahui bagaimana wanita itu ketahuan merengek, sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat selama mengenal Sakura.

Dan malam itu, saat ia hampir mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia mendengarnya. Cara Sakura menangis memang seperti anak kecil yang habis dirampas permennya, mungkin karena itu ia selalu berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya di depan orang lain.

"Ah, memang begitulah Sakura. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat wajahnya. Dia sangat jelek saat menangis. Seperti baru berumur tiga tahun. Selama ini dia selalu menjaga citra kuatnya di depanmu," ledek Ino.

"Kau berlebihan, Ino- _buta_!" sanggah Sakura.

Mereka tertawa, mengabaikan seorang wanita yang mengintip dari celah tirai jendela. Hati wanita itu pedih, tapi semua memang salahnya juga. Dengan berat hati ia pun pergi.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru karena ada pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Ada target yang harus kutangkap," jawab Itachi.

"Tapi... Hari itu..."

Kalimat menggantung Sakura membuat suasana kembali dingin. Sepertinya Shisui dan Ino menyadari perubahan itu, maka mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi.

Sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua, terlarut dalam kebisuan. Sakura menunduk, sementara Itachi memandangi wanita yang sudah terlalu banyak khawatir padanya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku baru mengetahui hubungan mereka saat itu, maka kau tidak sepenuhnya benar," kata Itachi akhirnya.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku sudah mencurigai kalau Izumi punya hubungan dengan pria lain dan aku melihat mereka tahun lalu, tapi kubiarkan saja karena aku tahu dia tidak melibatkan perasaan. Mereka hanya sebatas berkomunikasi dan bertemu di tempat umum. Aku lalai, Sakura. Aku tak ambil pusing ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Izumi lebih dekat sampai aku menyaksikannya malam itu."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Mendadak Suara Sakura terdengar lebih rendah dan tegas, seakan menyimpan sebuah granat yang siap untuk diledakkan jika ia mendengar sesuatu yang memicu amarahnya.

Itachi menggeleng. Ia merasa tak perlu menjelaskannya karena mengatakan kebenaran itu sepenuhnya akan membuat Sakura semakin terpukul dan marah. Sama seperti dirinya ketika memergoki mereka berciuman malam itu. Bukan hanya bibir, Sasuke juga menciumi leher Izumi.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memergoki mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan," jawab Itachi setengah berbohong.

Sasuke memang mengatakan pada Izumi bahwa ia mencintai Izumi dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ungkapan setelah ciuman itu. Belum lagi, tatapan keduanya terlihat dipenuhi hasrat. Itachi merasa telah dibodohi dan dikhianati. Sejujurnya, pada hari kecelakaan itu menimpanya, ia menyetir dengan pikiran yang kalut hingga tanpa sadar ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kau bisa terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah?"

"Di tengah pertengkaran kami, bawahanku menelpon dan memberi tahu posisi target. Karena itu. Jadi kau tak perlu berpikir macam-macam. Apa kau benar-benar meremehkanku?"

Sakura tertawa, merasa bodoh, dan Itachi menahan kekehannya dengan senyuman tanpa mengetahui ada dua pasang mata yang mengintip. Seseorang mengerutkan dahi. Ini aneh... Itachi belum pernah terlihat tersenyum ringan seperti saat ini meski berkali-kali Sakura pernah berkeluh kesah padanya.

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Halo, Pembaca yang budiman di seluruh Nusantara! Kita ketemu lagiii! Saya harap kalian baik-baik saja. Semoga yang tetap ngasih_ review _dikasih rezeki berlimpah dan yang belum ngasih semoga hati kalian terketuk hahaha #PenulisPilihKasih_

 _Hmmm sepertinya saya kecepetan_ update _ya? Habis gimana ya... Menulis itu bagian dari hidup saya dan saya terbiasa nemuin ide dengan kilat meskipun kerjaan yang lain lagi segambreng dan jaraaaaaang kena_ writer's block _. Bahkan saya udah nulis sampai_ chapter 5. _Jadi gimana enaknya? Saya_ update _cepet apa lama aja? Sebulan sekali gitu misalnya? Wahahaha_

 _Oya, ceritanya lambat, ya?_ Please, bear with me _. Saya menyukai sesuatu yang berproses, bahkan mie instant aja kudu diproses. Lagian, kalau dipercepat tar seakan-akan mereka terkesan gak sedewasa umur mereka. Sebelum kalian bertanya berapa umur mereka, nanti dua chapter ke depan pasti kalian bakal tahu #dikeroyok_

And as usual, I'm looking forward to recieving your reviews _. Muachhh!_

 _P.S... To **Sina** : gpp, _dear _. Asalkan kamu tetep setia ngasih_ review _hahaha. And to **Banana** dan **Hanazono Yuri** : hahaha apa dendammu sedemikian besar pada Sasuke, anak muda? Tapi tak apalah, makin besar dendam kalian, makin saya terbantu buat dapetin _feel pair _ini. Tapi apakah saya akan memasangkan mereka pada akhirnya? Hanya Tuhan dan masa depan yang tahu #hey_

 _ **Danielle Kang:** #bighug_

 _Dan buat yang lain-lain, maafkan tak kusebut tapi kalian tahu betapa kumencintaimu #ngamen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _"Laki-laki dan perempuan adalah sebagai dua sayapnya seekor burung. Jika dua sayap sama kuatnya, maka terbanglah burung itu sampai ke puncak yang setinggi-tingginya; jika patah satu dari pada dua sayap itu, maka tak dapatlah terbang burung itu sama sekali." **(Soekarno)**_

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 4**

Dua minggu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Itachi yang perlahan pulih pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan proses perceraiannya. Hal ini berlangsung agak sulit karena baik Izumi maupun Madara menyatakan keberatan. Ino yang menjadi kuasa hukum Itachi pun dibuat kesal dan lelah atas sikap tidak koorperatif Izumi. Bahkan saat mediasi pertama, wanita itu tidak hadir. Seorang pengacara keluarga dikirim oleh Madara untuk mewakili putrinya.

Namun, dari hal ini Ino mulai mengerti bahwa menyalahkan Izumi sepenuhnya adalah tindakan yang tidak begitu adil. Itulah yang ia simpulkan dari hasil pertemuannya dengan pengacara Izumi. Entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Sejauh penilaiannya, Sasuke masih ia anggap sebagai pihak yang paling bersalah, itu pun didukung dengan pernyataan-pernyataan dari sang pengacara lawan yang cenderung memojokkan Sasuke saat proses mediasi pertama berlangsung. Belum lagi anggapan itu ia dapat dari pendapat sentimentilnya.

Berkali-kali Ino melirik Sakura dan Deidara, seorang klien yang terlibat dalam skandal dengan seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun, saling membungkuk saat pertemuan mereka usai. Ia mendengus dan menggerutukan beberapa hal sepele tentang pria berambut pirang panjang tadi. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah Deidara memiliki model rambut yang mirip dengannya dan ia tak suka. Salahkan hormonnya yang tidak stabil akibat kehamilan trimester pertamanya.

"Dasar lelaki! Tidak berpikir panjang sebelum berbuat. Setelah menghamili seorang remaja, sekarang seenaknya saja mau membungkam semuanya!" Ino melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Sakura bertanya saat Deidara sudah pergi.

"Kenapa, sih, kau mau membelanya?" protes Ino.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, tahu kalau yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya adalah Deidara si pewaris tunggal Iwa Com. yang terlihat arogan itu.

"Aku tak membelanya karena menghamili remaja itu, Ino. Oh ya, akhirnya Deidara siap bertanggung jawab, agar kau tahu saja. Dan aku membelanya karena ada pihak yang memanfaatkan kasus ini, bahkan media mulai mengendusnya."

"Lawan Deidara?"

"Begitulah. Akasuna Sasori memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk mengancam dan memeras Deidara. Mengancam untuk menyerahkan proyek yang ingin dimenangkan oleh Akasuna, namun lelang proyek itu dimenangkan oleh Deidara. Gadis itu punya cukup materi untuk membuat perusahaan Deidara jatuh. Tetap saja itu tindak kriminal, kan?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Walaupun geram dan hal itu tetaplah menjadi konsekuensi dari tindakan pria itu, ia menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kasus kak Itachi?"

Ino menggedikkan bahu dan Sakura paham apa maksudnya. Yang ia tak paham adalah mengapa Itachi tetap bersikeras menginginkan perceraian itu jika memang hubungan adik dan istrinya belum jauh? Sakura menduga kalau Itachi menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi dugaannya patah saat ia mengingat Itachi mengaku pernah mengetahui Izumi menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain sebelum Sasuke.

Tapi apakah benar Izumi wanita yang seperti itu? Selama ini semua orang dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia mencintai suaminya. Andaipun ia memang berselingkuh, maka dia pasti punya alasan yang seharusnya bisa dibicarakan dalam proses mediasi dan perceraian mungkin bukan jadi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Setidaknya, begitulah yang ia tahu dari beberapa kasus perceraian yang pernah ia tangani.

Saat mereka sedang membahas soal perceraian itu, Sakura mendadak ingat akan sesuatu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya pada permukaan meja kerja yang agak berantakan.

"Sasuke mengatakan padaku kalau hubungannya belum jauh dengan kak Izumi," ujar Sakura saat keraguannya untuk bicara hilang.

Dengan masih menatap layar komputer, Ino berkata, "Kau sedang menimbang tentang pinangannya itu?"

Sakura terdiam. Benaknya yang masih carut-marut mengatakan kalau ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke. Ino memutar bola matanya sebelum memutar kursi untuk menghadap Sakura. Ia pandangi sahabatnya itu dengan seksama.

"Katakanlah hubungan mereka belum jauh, apakah kau harus menunggu hubungan mereka jauh dulu baru kau akan meninggalkannya? Apa kau ini seorang masokis?"

"Tapi Sasuke bilang kami akan tinggal jauh dari Kak Itachi dan k-"

"Kau bimbang," potong Ino.

Benar, ia bimbang. Ia goyah. Ia menyisir rambut depannya dengan telapak tangan sebelum memegangi kening lebarnya, lalu menumpukan sikunya di atas meja. Gestur seseorang yang sedang berpikir dan resah. Nyaris pasrah.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa dia akan memegang ucapannya? Kalaupun bisa, pertanyaannya adalah apakah kau bisa meneruskan ini dan kembali memercayainya?" tanya Ino.

"Itulah yang kukatakan padanya. Aku..." Kalimatnya tergantung, beberapa detik ia gunakan untuk membiarkan air matanya turun. "Apa salah jika aku masih menyimpan keinginan untuk bersamanya?"

Ino menghela napas, lalu memegangi bahu Sakura, seakan ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya sekaligus memberi kekuatan. "Tidak. Tidak salah. Itu adalah hal yang wajar karena kalian sudah lama bersama. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura. Aku pun tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kehidupanmu, kebahagiaanmu. Jika aku melarangmu dan kau mendengarkan, tapi ternyata nantinya kau menyesal, aku pasti akan merasa bersalah padamu. Lakukanlah jika kau yakin."

Sakura tersenyum lega mengetahui sahabatnya masih mendukungnya. Selalu.

"Hanya _jika_ kau yakin, sebab _sesuatu yang dimulai dengan keragu-raguan, tidak akan menjadi baik._ Itu kenapa kau harus memastikan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Ino.

Saat itu juga senyum Sakura memudar. Ia menyadari bahwa kata hatinya berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya. Ia memang sudah tidak lagi sepenuhnya yakin kalau ia sanggup menerima Sasuke kembali.

 **XxX**

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar dua orang bercakap-cakap sore itu. Tampaknya situasinya sedang panas, sepanas hari-hari menjelang bulan Agustus yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" teriak Izumi frustasi.

Sakura tahu bahwa mengintip adalah hal yang buruk, tapi dari posisinya sekarang, ia tak mungkin tak mendengar atau melihat. Lagipula keingintahuannya juga besar. Sudah sejak kemarin ia simpan rasa penasaran itu. Dari balik celah lemari buku, ia menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana Izumi menangis sambil bersimpuh di lantai dengan wajah putus asa, sementara Itachi tetap berdiri tegak. Lelaki itu tampak tak terpengaruh oleh keadaan istri yang ingin ia ceraikan itu.

"Aku tahu," jawab Itachi tenang.

"Dan kau tetap ingin menceraikan aku. Demi Tuhan, Itachi!"

"Bukankah kau juga yang-" Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Itachi tak melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, ia malah berdeham. "Keluarlah, Sakura!"

Jantung Sakura serasa mendadak berhenti berdetak. Ia ketahuan dan tak punya pilihan selain keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya sedang memerah karena ia merasakan panas di pipinya. Dengan senyum malu-malu, ia melihat ke arah Itachi sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya. Melihat kehadirannya, Izumi serta-merta berdiri seraya menghapus air matanya dengan punggung telapak kanan.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Uh... Ini berkas yang harus Ino berikan padamu. Tadi tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak enak badan, jadi aku yang mengantarkan ini," jelasnya tanpa diminta sambil meletakkan sebuah map berwarna hijau di atas meja.

Itachi tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura, seakan memaksanya untuk berkata jujur. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah jujur padanya! Itachi selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Selalu.

"Sakura," sergah Izumi.

Sakura dan Itachi sontak menoleh padanya. Pengacara cantik itu dapat melihat banyak kelelahan dan keputusasaan di wajah Izumi, pipinya masih basah. Entah harus dengan sikap bagaimana ia menghadapi istri Itachi itu, maka ia cuma bisa menatapnya, sementara Izumi makin terlihat putus asa.

"Bisakah...kau tidak melihatku dengan pandangan menghakimi? Aku tahu aku tak pantas meminta banyak, aku..."

Jelas sudah kalau wanita itu benar-benar putus asa.

"Sakura tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah kita berdua," sela Itachi.

"Ada!" Izumi bersikeras.

"Sudahlah..." Akhirnya Sakura menengahi tanpa menyadari tubuh Itachi yang menegang. "Aku benar-benar orang luar di sini, kak Izumi. Aku... Aku harus pergi."

Tangis Izumi semakin menjadi. Rasa kesal dan bersalah tak dapat dicegah. Ia merasa seolah-olah harus meminta maaf kepada semua orang di dunia ini dan suara tangisnya menggema sampai Sakura sampai di pintu depan.

Namun, di sinilah ia, berdiri bersandar di mobil SUV-nya. Sama seperti Izumi, air matanya tak terbendung. Ia marah, kecewa, sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika melihat Izumi, wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak perempuan yang memiliki setengah hati Sasuke, laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Kenapa harus dirimu, Kak...?" gumamnya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura mengenakan kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab dan merah, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Selama di perjalanan, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk membantu Ino mengantarkan berkas itu, padahal bisa saja Shisui yang melakukannya. Belakangan ia sering bertindak bodoh, seperti saat ini, saat ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sebuah sepeda. Mau tak mau, Sakura turun dari mobilnya tanpa melepas kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan.

Pria yang ia tabrak barusan itu berdiri dengan susah payah, kemudian menghela napas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia merasa frustasi ketika melihat kemudi dan ban sepedanya bengkok, sedangkan pengangkut buah-buahannya rusak.

"Ah, Tuan, maafkan aku," katanya penuh penyesalan sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Apa kau tak bisa berkendara dengan benar? Lihat, kau mengacaukan daganganku!" cecar pria itu.

Sakura tersenyum masam, kemudian mulai membantu memunguti buah-buahan yang jatuh berceceran saat sepeda pria itu jatuh. Tak henti-hentinya pria itu merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Buah-buahan yang tadinya segar dan bentuknya bagus menjadi kotor, beberapa penyok bahkan linyak dan meninggalkan bekas basah pada jalan aspal itu.

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerugian Anda," katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas tanpa menghitung lagi, kemudian menyodorkannya pada pria malang itu. Si tukang buah mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa kau tidak salah?" tanyanya.

"Ambillah, Tuan! Aku yakin Anda juga perlu memperbaiki sepeda Anda."

"Aku bisa membeli sepeda baru dengan uang ini. Ah, mengapa orang kaya selalu menghamburkan uang?" gerutunya saat melihat ekspresi memelas Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian melirik sepeda yang rusak itu. Diperbaiki pun tetap akan tidak nyaman dipakai, apalagi si tukang buah itu sudah agak berumur.

"Tuan, kumohon terimalah. Ya?"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa," jawab si tukang buah sambil menerima uang kompensasi dari pengacara cantik itu.

"Sakura?"

Suara bass itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Dari balik kaca mata hitamnya, Sakura sedikit terbelalak ketika mendapati Itachi yang berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya sebelum berjalan dengan sebuah kruk di tangan kanan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kecelakaan kecil, Tuan. Nona ini menabrakku, tapi dia sudah menyelesaikannya," jawab pria itu.

Penjelasan pria itu membuat Itachi menaikkan alisnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang menunduk. Aneh sekali. Tumben sekali dia memakai kaca mata hitam lebar yang membuatnya tampak seperti seekor capung. Tapi, melihat hidungnya yang memerah, Itachi langsung mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Apa Anda terluka?" Itachi mengkhawatirkan pria itu.

"Hanya luka kecil, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri nanti. Baiklah, Tuan, Nona, aku harus kembali. Berhati-hatilah saat mengendarai mobilmu," jawab pria itu.

"Ah, ya! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," balas Sakura sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Itachi berdiri menghadap Sakura. Wanita itu menunduk dan membuang muka.

"Apa kau begitu takut terlihat jelek?" goda Itachi.

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura terperangah. Bagaimana bisa Itachi menggodanya saat keadaan hatinya sedang benar-benar buruk?

"Ikutlah denganku, kita pergi dengan mobilmu," perintah Itachi, kemudian menyuruh supirnya pergi.

"Ke mana?" tanya wanita itu bingung, tapi langsung diberi pandangan datar. "Ah, baik, baik."

 **XxX**

Tempat yang Itachi pilih untuk mereka kunjungi sungguh tak terduga. Sekarang, mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak yang cukup sempit di bangku taman sebuah sekolah menengah pertama, tempat di mana mereka pernah menuntut ilmu. Saat Itachi dan Izumi duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, Sasuke dan Sakura bersekolah di sana.

Sebuah bukit menjulang dari balik atap deretan kelas dan ke sanalah mereka menghadap. Begitu tenang, tapi juga menyakitkan.

"Semua berawal dari tempat ini, bukan?" Itachi memulai perbincangan.

"Eh?"

"Di tempat ini kau pertama kali sadar kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."

Sakura mendengus geli dan mengangguk. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Itachi membahas hal-hal yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Di tempat ini juga Izumi jatuh cinta padaku," lanjut Itachi.

Mendengar ucapan pria bermata hitam legam itu, Sakura terperangah. Ia sungguh baru mengetahui hal ini. Selain itu, ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya pria itu berbicara panjang lebar tanpa ditanya.

"Dia hampir sama sepertimu, Sakura. Izumi adalah gadis periang dan pantang menyerah. Dia penuh kasih sayang. Aku tak sekejam Sasuke ketika aku mengabaikannya saat itu, tapi intinya tetap sama, aku mengabaikannya. Dia tak pernah peduli dan tetap mendekatiku sampai akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat aku mulai merasa kehilangan," jelas Itachi yang kemudian diikuti dengan sunggingan bibir yang samar.

"Apakah dia berkencan dengan orang lain?"

Itachi tampak berpikir agak lama, lalu menggeleng. "Suatu hari dia sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah selama empat hari. Kupikir dia menghindariku dan itu membuatku gelisah. Aku baru merasa tenang saat melihatnya lagi. Bukankah itu artinya aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Ternyata Itachi memang pernah semuda itu.

"Kami tidak pernah berpacaran. Kami hanya selalu bersama dan aku tahu saat kalian masih SMA, Sasuke menunjukkan sikap yang aneh pada Izumi. Dulu aku mengabaikan hal itu dan menganggapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian seorang adik pada gadis yang dekat dengan kakaknya. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah berpikir semalaman dan akhirnya tadi pagi Izumi membuka semuanya. Ia pernah berkali-kali menolak Sasuke."

Bagai menyusun sebuah puzzle, cerita Itachi adalah potongan-potongan peristiwa yang mulai tersusun. Sakura mulai mengerti bagaimana kekacauan itu bermula. Sasuke pun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Izumi sebelum wanita itu menikah dengan Itachi. Itulah sebabnya dulu Sasuke selalu marah-marah tanpa alasan, bahkan menjadikan Sakura sasaran bentakannya.

Rasanya tak ada yang lebih pedih dan menyedihkan daripada mengetahui hal semacam ini. Tapi, terkadang hidup memang begitu. Orang yang sudah pasti sangat mencintainya sudah pergi untuk selamanya, tapi kemudian ia justru diizinkan untuk bersama orang yang cuma setengah hati menginginkannya.

"Kurasa Sasuke bisa menerima pernikahan kalian tiga tahun lalu karena aku sudah setahun bersamanya. Mungkin aku cuma pelariannya," ucap Sakura lirih.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. "Mungkin, tapi Sasuke memang mencintaimu."

Hanya tawa getir yang keluar dari bibir indah Sakura, sebelum akhirnya tawa itu ayal menjadi tangisan dan Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merasa sedih.

"Apa aku tidak berhak dicintai sepenuh hati? Bahkan Tuhan juga. Dia mematahkan hatiku, Dia mengambil ayah dan ibuku. Dan baru saja?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang hatinya tidak pernah kumiliki sepenuhnya. Aku... Aku ingin marah karena merasa dibodohi selama lima tahun!"

Itachi memandangi Sakura yang sedang menangis. Ino salah. Sakura sama sekali tak terlihat jelek saat menangis.

"Kenapa Sasuke melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa sebenarnya salahku?"

Tangisan itu semakin pecah dan Sakura meredam suara tangisnya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tak ada yang bisa Itachi perbuat selain melihatnya dengan tatapan yang masih tetap tenang sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memintanya berhenti menangis. Katanya, menangis tak akan membalikkan keadaan. Sakura merasa kuat dengan tiba-tiba saat pria yang ia anggap sebagai kakak itu berkata demikian.

Usai menangis sejadi-jadinya, Sakura kembali mengangkat wajah dan menuntaskan kesedihannya dalam isakan pelan. Itachi membiarkannya sampai ia merasa lebih tenang, sampai hilang suara isakannya.

"Kalau kau ingin marah, marahlah padaku juga. Aku tak bisa menjaga istriku, tapi di sisi lain, aku harus berterima kasih padamu," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Melalui pembicaraan kita hari ini, aku jadi semakin yakin untuk melepaskannya."

"Hah?"

Itachi melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita itu, kemudian kembali memandang ke depan. Mata tajamnya mengarah lurus pada satu pintu kelas di sekolah itu.

"Kau membuatku sadar bahwa selama ini aku mencintainya dengan cara yang salah. Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa perasaan saja tidak cukup. Aku tak pernah membuatnya yakin bahwa aku mencintainya, sebaliknya, aku selalu memberinya ruang untuk meragukanku. Bukankah itu yang kau rasakan terhadap Sasuke dulu?" jelas Itachi.

Sakura terdiam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Itachi. Pria itu dapat memahami perasaannya, atau mungkin juga karena dia mendapat kesimpulan dari waktu-waktu di mana Sakura sering berkeluh kesah.

"Sikapku selalu dingin, bahkan aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku hanya mengajaknya menikah tanpa penjelasan apa-apa dan selama itu pula aku jarang memerhatikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku. Sikapku justru memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk memerhatikannya, menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya. Secara tak langsung, aku juga yang menyebabkanmu terluka. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa hal-hal yang kuanggap sepele pada akhirnya menuntun kita semua pada kejadian ini."

Sakura masih terdiam, namun kini ia tidak lagi menatap Itachi, melainkan menatap ujung sepatu kerjanya.

"Izumi tak pernah benar-benar bahagia denganku dan setelah kejadian ini, aku dan dia akan sama-sama tak bahagia. Aku mengecewakannya dan kami akan saling mengecewakan. Itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Karena aku mencintainya, aku tak ingin membuatnya lebih terluka. Percayalah padaku, Sakura, aku memiliki banyak kesalahan padanya." Itachi menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan suaranya terdengar lebih lirih ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Apakah dia akan bahagia kalau kau melepaskannya?"

"Apa kau akan bahagia kalau kau melepaskan Sasuke?"

Sepasang mata sehijau hamparan hutan itu kembali menatap Itachi, beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata sehitam lubang tak berdasar miliknya. Sakura menggedikkan bahu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang tak tentu seperti sedang berusaha menemukan jawaban.

"Mungkin... Karena aku mencintainya dan ingin melindungi perasaanku sendiri di saat yang bersamaan, aku melepaskannya. Hubungan kami sudah _gagal_ , Kak. Dan mungkin karena aku tahu bahwa hati itu tidak kaku, aku tahu aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain nantinya. Bisa saja tidak sebanyak aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi bisa juga aku mencintai orang lain itu melebihi perasaanku pada Sasuke saat ini. Yang jelas, saat ini aku tidak bisa menerimanya kembali," jawab Sakura.

Bohong. Sakura bahkan tak yakin bahwa dirinya akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke setelah ini. Ia hanya mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, tapi apa yang dikatakannya juga benar. Bagaimana bisa dua orang menjalani sebuah hubungan tanpa salah satu hal terpenting dalam hubungan itu sendiri? Kepercayaan.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi pada kita berempat."

"Dan pada akhirnya kita berjudi dengan hati kita, bukan? Sebab dunia ini adalah zona probabilitas."

Itachi tak menjawab, keduanya saling menatap tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Cengkeraman jari-jarinya mengerat pada setir mobil, sementara ia merasakan napasnya lebih panas daripada biasanya. Tidak. Hatinyalah yang terasa panas.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?"

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Pertama-tama, saya sangat nasionalis hahaha. Itu kenapa saya mengambil kutipan Bung Karno, presiden pertama kita. Saya yakin masih banyak teman-teman yang belum tahu kalau beliau adalah orang yang berjiwa seni tinggi dan romantis. Kutipan yang saya ambil menurut saya sangat mewakili chapter ini. Harusnya kutipan R.A Kartini ya? Ini hari Kartini, tapi yang cocok yang ini huhuhu. Kedua, kalau kalian nemuin banyak dialog, hmmmmmm... Namanya juga karya narasi, dialog itu penting. Kalau gak ada dialognya, itu bisa jadi tulisan argumentasi, karya ilmiah,_ informative writing _, surat cinta #lha, atau yang paling dekat ya monolog hahaha. Jadi ini sama kayak kalian berdialog sama pacar, itu penting banget #mulaingelantur_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Hmm... Cerita ini akan penuh dengan hal-hal realistis, tapi bukan fiksi namanya kalau gak ada hal yang gak realistis hohoho. Tapi, kehidupan di dunia nyata juga gitu, kan? Apalagi kalau udah ngomongin perasaan. Jangankan cewek yang dominan main perasaan, cowok yang katanya makhluk logis aja bisa jadi _illogical _#yha._

 _ **Sagyun:** Sakura tetep nangis banyak. Nangisnya dia yang pasti bukan melulu karena Sasuke #bocor. Intinya begini, saya percaya bahwa udah banyak dari kita yang lelah batin sama cerita asli yang Sakura-nya dibuat nangis terus dan menderita ta ta ta ta muahahaha._

 _ **Clyne Lockheart:** Iya, makanya aku sayang sama Itachi #lho._

 _ **Sitilafifah989** and **Banana:** Um... Proses cerai itu rata-rata susah sih. Sebenernya beberapa hal yang saya ceritain itu banyak terjadi di _real life _orang-orang sekitar kita kan... #NgusapAirMata. Bersabarlah, Teman hohoho._

 _ **Annis874:** Iya ya, emang terlula sekali si sas uke. Oya, yang soal lemon itu... Tenang aja, saya punya cara tersendiri dalam membahasakan apa itu _sex. Wait patiently _hahaha!_

 _ **Sakuracharry10:** #highfive #diuberSasukeYangNgacunginKusanagi_

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** makasiiiiih udah suka sama cerita saya sejauh ini. Hmmm aku mengerti perasaanmu, Nyisanak. Soal _pair _SS... Sebenernya pengen bikin, tapi belum dapat feel walau daku SS_ lover _kkkk. Ku juga jarang nemuin_ pair _ItaSaku hhhh. Pokoknya_ keep reading and leaving your review. _Muah!_

 _ **Hanny:** Tenangkan hatimu, Nak... jajajaja_

 _Sama seperti air, biarlah kita mengalir, cerita ini juga begitu #ngelusJenggot #kamuCewekMbak. Okelah kalo begitu, kutunggu_ review _-mu selalu karena itu akan membatuku untuk membangun cerita ini. Muachhh! #PulangKeKhayangan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 5**

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" seru Ino sambil membanting sebuah map tebal di atas meja.

Sakura yang sedang berkutat memeriksa kembali beberapa surat _somasi_ (teguran terhadap pihak calon tergugat dalam proses hukum) dan _pledoi_ (surat tuntutan pidana dan pembelaan) pun terlonjak kaget. Ia membuang napas dan mengelus dadanya berkali-kali. Sementara, Sai mengangkat tangan sebelum berkutat kembali dengan beberapa berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Ino- _buta_ ?" protes Sakura.

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Ino malah melenggang menuju sebuah meja di mana di atasnya terdapat sebuah _dispenser_ dan beberapa gelas. Diambilnya sebuah gelas, lalu ia tekan keran yang berwarna biru untuk mendapatkan air dingin. Setelah meminumnya, Ino menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di samping kursi Sakura.

"Tuan Madara benar-benar sesuatu! Kami bersepakat, lebih tepatnya keluarga Itachi, agar kasus ini tidak naik ke media. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan peduli jika media meliput berita mereka," jelas Ino.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa ada media sudah mulai mencurigai hal ini?"

Dengan sekali anggukan kepala Ino, Sakura menopang kepalanya sebelum menghempas tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kerja. Ia sungguh tak sampai hati jika harus melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto semakin terpuruk. Di sisi lain, ia juga tak kuasa mencegah desakan media zaman sekarang yang semakin berani mendesak atas nama kebebasan pers demi larisnya berita mereka. Demi Tuhan, ini bukanlah kasus kriminal yang berat!

"Kau paham maksudku, Sakura," Ino berkata.

Sakura langsung ingat tentang sebuah artikel dalam salah satu media _online_ terbesar yang pernah ia baca. Artikel itu menuliskan tentang 'aturan' tak resmi yang dibuat oleh beberapa elit politik, di mana seleksi pejabat di bidang apa pun akan dilaksanakan lebih ketat lagi. Memang baru rancangan, tetapi bukan berarti nantinya tidak akan menimbulkan desakan dari berbagai pihak, terlebih para politisi yang memiliki tujuan tertentu jika salah satu kandidat terlibat dalam sebuah masalah. Terserah apa masalahnya, yang jelas jika masalah itu berkaitan dengan pasal pidana atau perdata apa pun, maka ini akan menjadi masalah yang serius.

Ada sisi positif dari peraturan itu, tetapi para kaum oportunis bisa saja memanfaatkan hal ini.

"Oh, Dewa! Perutku tegang sekali!" keluh Ino dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Sai, bawalah Ino ke klinik! Aku akan menghubungi kak Shisui," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sudahlah, Ino, tenangkan dirimu!" balas Sai. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kantor advokasi di mana mereka bekerja dengan Sai membantu Ino berjalan.

Sakura terpaku di kursinya. Tidak bisa seperti ini! Ia harus ikut melakukan sesuatu karena Ino yang sedang mengandung tak akan mampu menghadapi ini seorang diri. Itu akan terlalu beresiko bagi janinnya. Tiba-tiba, ia ingat akan sesuatu. Uzumaki Naruto! Ia adalah seorang ketua umum dalam asiosiasi pers.

Sakura segera menyambar telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi nomor Shisui, meminta suami Ino itu untuk membatalkan tiket perjalanannya ke Bali sebelum ia menghubungi sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Kita harus bertemu dan bicara!"

 **XxX**

"MENGAPA KAU BARU BILANG?" seru pria berambut jabrik pirang di restauran siang itu.

Sakura mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk memelankan suaranya sebelum kembali menampakkan wajah frustrasinya. Meski restoran yang mereka pilih menyediakan ruang privat, tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, dinding pun mungkin bisa bicara. Pria itu memandang Sakura tak percaya.

Sakura menghela napas sambil terpejam. "Maafkan aku. Aku ... Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak siap bicara pada siapa pun. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

"Dan, kau bisa menjelaskan dengan lancar saat keadaan sudah terdesak," ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkatis.

Saat ini, Sakura bahkan kehilangan energi dan kemampuannya untuk membalas kata-kata Naruto. Ia hanya menyesap kopinya dengan agak gugup. Ia bahkan lupa caranya menangis. Selain di depan Ino, sebenarnya Sakura juga mudah menangis di hadapan Naruto.

"Tolonglah, Naruto! Sasuke juga sahabatmu, kan? Atau paling tidak, pandanglah kak Itachi! Dia yang paling menderita di sini," pinta Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, apa isi kepala si brengsek itu? Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar dia!" desis Naruto.

Wanita di hadapannya menggeleng, kemudian memegang tangannya. Melihat keadaan Sakura, amarahnya sedikit mereda. Ada rasa iba di hatinya sekarang.

"Hal ini harus dibicarakan dengan dewan redaksi, Sakura- _chan_ ," katanya setelah emosinya berkurang, namun sebaliknya, perkataannya malah membuat Sakura meradang.

"Itu sama saja membiarkan lebih banyak lagi orang yang mengetahui masalah ini-"

"Mereka sudah tahu! Setidaknya mereka curiga," potong Naruto.

"Tapi tidak dengan masyarakat! Itu kenapa aku menemuimu!" Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

Naruto semakin iba melihatnya. Sakura memang tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu melakukan segala hal untuk orang-orang yang ia kasihi, bahkan jika itu melewati batasnya. Bahkan jika itu untuk orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Sialnya, kali ini Sakura membawa-bawa nama persahabatan mereka bertiga, lalu bagaimana Naruto menolaknya?

"Baiklah, kita memang memiliki hukum pidana untuk kasus perselingkuhan, tapi ini bukanlah kejahatan luar biasa. Yang menjadikan ini empuk untuk santapan publik adalah karena mereka orang-orang penting. Bisakah kau melihatnya? Kak Itachi hanya menginginkan sebuah perceraian tanpa menggugat Sasuke. Tidak lebih," ujar Sakura mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Pria dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Segala nilai dan hukum di dunia ini sudah bias dari hakikatnya, bias dari tujuan awal mengapa semuanya disusun.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apa kau bisa melawan arus?" Naruto bertanya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakannya. Ke mana Naruto yang idealis, yang selalu meneriakkan perubahan? Terlindas kursi jabatan?"

"Sakura- _chan_ -"

Sakura tak berhenti bicara.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk menutup mulut kalian?"

"Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto membentak bersamaan dengan sekali gebrakan meja.

Sakura terengah karena marah, menatap tajam Naruto yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam sekaligus terluka karena perkataan menyinggung yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, sekeras apa pun Naruto mencoba, ia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Sakura jika sudah bicara soal keras kepala.

Situasi yang memanas akibat perdebatan mereka pun tak terhindarkan, tapi demi persahabatan, keduanya sama-sama berdiam diri sampai emosi mereka lindap. Sakura memejamkan mata, seolah sedang mengumpulkan segala macam cara untuk membuat Naruto mengabulkan harapannya.

"Aku punya bahan pertimbangan bagus untukmu, Naruto," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membeliku!"

"Aku tidak berniat membeli ideologimu. Aku justru ingin kau _mengingatnya_ kembali," tukas Sakura.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto nampak jelas, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang sahabatnya itu bicarakan. Sakura menatap tepat di kedua manik mata biru Naruto, seakan ada tekad yang tidak mungkin bisa dicegah lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana sengitnya perebutan kekuasaan perdana menteri antara kandidat Sarutobi Hiruzen dan kandidat Shimura Danzo menjelang akhir tahun ini. Kandidat Hiruzen memiliki tujuan searah dengan perdana menteri Otsutsuki Hagoromo beserta mayoritas anggota parlemen. Sebaliknya, pihak lawan serta partai-partai oposisi itu memiliki citra yang cukup baik, tapi kita tahu siapa mereka."

Sepertinya, Sakura cukup berhasil memancing antusiasme sahabatnya itu. Tubuh Naruto agak condong ke depan ketika ia mendengarkan sahabatnya memberi penjelasan.

"Kepala kepolisian yang ditunjuk dipilih berdasarkan kinerja yang baik dan kita tahu betul siapa Uchiha Fugaku yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk naik menjadi kepala kepolisian negara berikutnya. Dan, kau tahu siapa kandidat kepala kepolisian negara yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh Danzo beserta kroni-kroninya jika paman Fugaku atau pun salah satu anggota keluarganya membuat masalah besar, apalagi skandal memalukan. Aburame Torune!" lanjut Sakura.

Lawan bicaranya terdiam, semakin tertarik untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka.

"Justru kau, kan, yang sangat tahu bagaimana sepak terjang Torune saat dia ditunjuk menjadi ketua penyelidikan kejahatan yang pada akhirnya berhasil ia kubur? Bahkan kasus penangkapan Orochimaru, oknum kredit macet yang merugikan negara sebanyak milyaran ryo dan _mark up_ proyek-proyek itu pun beku. Bisa kau bayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka menunggangi soal skandal ini dan nama paman Fugaku gugur? Di samping itu, Sasuke akan terancam turun jabatan atau lebih buruknya, dipecat, dan kak Itachi akan mendapat penundaan kenaikan pangkat."

Demi apa pun, Sakura dibuat kesal dengan lambannya daya tangkap Naruto, si cerdas di detik-detik terakhir. Maka dari itu, Sakura mencoba memancing kesadarannya dengan sesuatu yang terdengar diplomatis.

"Bukankah kau sedang berusaha menaikkan isu-isu ini kembali, lalu membantu kepolisian dan jaksa Tsunade mengungkap semuanya? Itulah peran pers seharusnya dan ... jika Uchiha Fugaku gugur, maka Torune yang akan naik tak peduli jika Hiruzen yang memenangkan hati parlemen, bahkan kaisar sekalipun! Karena tidak ada kandidat kepala kepolisian negara selain mereka berdua. Kurasa kau lebih bisa mencium permainan itu. Jika sudah begitu, Torune akan membungkam pers dan Danzo bisa saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempengaruhi parlemen, membuat mereka mempertanyakan kredibilitas Hiruzen dalam memilih kepala kepolisian, lalu mencari-cari kesalahan lain sampai akhirnya parlemen menggunakan _veto_ _keyakinan_ untuk menjatuhkan _mosi tidak percaya_ pada Hiruzen. Semuanya akan kacau!" terang Sakura.

" _Butterfly effect_ ," gumam Naruto dengan wajah serius.

" _Butterfly effect_ ," Sakura membeo.

"Tapi, jika masalah ini tertutupi dan paman Fugaku tetap diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian negara, maka pers akan bebas menjalankan fungsi yang seharusnya. Seperti mimpimu tentang pers dan negara yang ideal. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Rahang Naruto mengeras sebelum akhirnya ia mendecih, lalu tertawa. "Kau dan otak cerdasmu itu memang sialan, Haruno Sakura."

Tentu saja. Sakura adalah pengacara handal yang sudah membantu memenangkan banyak kasus sejak masa magangnya dan dia juga pernah bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk mengungkap beberapa kasus krusial. Itulah yang membuatnya terkenal dan disebut-sebut akan menggantikan Tsunade di masa depan. Apalagi, ia memang berencana menjadi pegawai negri sipil setelah ia lulus dari program pasca sarjana yang akan ia ambil tahun depan. Naruto hampir melupakan itu.

"Apa keputusanmu?" Sakura menaikkan alis.

"Baiklah. Dan, bagaimanapun mereka juga keluargaku, tapi kita akan melakukannya sesuai dengan prosedur. Rapat dewan redaksi akan tetap diadakan dan aku akan mencoba mengagitasi mereka. Selain itu ... ." Naruto menggantung kalimat dan Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Aku tak bisa berjanji kalau kasus perceraian kak Itachi akan luput dari pemberitaan, tapi aku berjanji akan benar-benar mengawasi jalannya pemberitaan itu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak memandangi Naruto. "Mungkin kita terkesan membodohi masyarakat, tapi kau tahu bahwa paman Fugaku adalah polisi yang berdedikasi tinggi. Kak Itachi selalu bekerja keras tanpa memedulikan hidupnya sendiri, bahkan si brengsek itu pun tak pernah bermain-main dengan pekerjaannya. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah, buatlah masalah perceraian mereka bukan karena skandal itu di mata publik. Tekanlah pemberitaan yang bisa menjadikan polemik atau ajang bagi para monyet politik itu bertingkah. Demi banyak pihak."

Naruto menatapnya curiga. Tidak. Jika Naruto berpikir bahwa Sakura mengatakan hal yang terkesan membela Sasuke karena masih ingin bersama mantan tunangannya itu, maka Naruto salah besar. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan sentimentilnya terhadap Sasuke, melainkan karena ia tak menginginkan keluarga Uchiha benar-benar hancur.

Sungguh, bara mulai menjadi api. Betapa hal pribadi dapat menjadi senjata untuk mematikan jalan hidup tiga orang sekaligus. Ia tak akan sanggup membiarkan semuanya berantakan.

"Akan kulakukan yang terbaik," jawab Naruto.

Mendengar janji sahabatnya, Sakura tersenyum puas. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau terlambat dari Hinata," balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertawa bersama, mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi, tanda kesepakatan mereka.

 **XxX**

Sasuke diadili dengan cara yang menyiksa batinnya. Ayah dan ibunya terus mendiamkannya sejak mereka mengetahui skandal memalukan itu. Penyakit pun tak luput menyerang Mikoto. Ibunya jatuh sakit dan hanya mampu berbaring di tempat tidur. Sasuke hanya mampu merutuki dirinya sendiri, bahkan buku jari-jarinya memerah akibat pelampiasan kemarahannya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri sampai ia berkali-kali meninju dinding.

Suasana yang biasanya hangat -hangat menurut keluarga Uchiha- pun menjadi dingin. Tak ada satu pun dari tiga pelayan di kediaman Uchiha yang berbicara seceria biasanya, seolah ikut sedih juga takut. Itachi hanya keluar dari kamar jika hendak makan atau kerja, itu pun ia berangkat sendiri. Biasanya, ia berangkat bersama adiknya.

Andai saja Sasuke bisa menahan dirinya dan tidak menuruti kehendaknya sendiri, mungkin semua perubahan ini tak akan terjadi. Namun, nyatanya semua ini sudah terjadi dan rasanya sulit untuk diperbaiki. Ia juga kehilangan kekasih yang seharusnya akan ia nikahi akhir tahun ini. Sakura bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membalas pesannya, apalagi menemuinya. Entah dengan cara apa Sasuke akan melanjutkan hidup di tengah situasi yang menyesakkan seperti ini. Ia sungguh tak tahu.

Malam itu, ia menyusuri taman rumahnya, tempat di mana biasanya Izumi menyirami bunga bersama Mikoto. Tapi, rasa bersalah, rindu, dan sakit menyergapnya sekaligus saat ia memasuki sebuah gazebo yang dipenuhi tanaman rambat yang indah. Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana dulu ia duduk berdua dengan Sakura; memandanginya, memeluknya, dan menciuminya. Dan, gazebo itu juga yang menjadi tempat di mana untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia melakukan hal-hal yang sama dengan Izumi sampai akhirnya Itachi memergoki mereka.

Setan apa yang melintas saat itu? Tidak bisakah ia melupakan dan mengubur sisa-sisa rasa cintanya pada Izumi yang ia tanggung dan pendam selama bertahun-tahun? Padahal, ia juga mencintai Sakura.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpental, ambruk begitu saja. Hanya merasakan nyeri yang cukup hebat di punggungnya, sampai ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Naruto sudah duduk di atas perutnya, kemudian memukuli wajahnya.

"Bajingan kau, Sasuke! Brengsek!" umpatnya saat ia sudah merasa puas memukuli Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu tak melawan, tak juga segera bangkit dari posisinya yang terlentang. Ia justru tertawa seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan.

"Ah ... Wartawan- maksudku, _Ketua Asosiasi Pers_ memang punya telinga yang tajam," komentarnya dengan nada tenang namun sinis.

Karena rumah itu luas, tak ada satu pun penghuni di rumah itu yang mendengar suara Naruto. Mungkin hanya seorang pelayan yang sudah tua, tapi ia tak berani dan tak bisa ikut campur.

Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke dan menarik kerah kemejanya yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi. Meski terhuyung, Sasuke berusaha berdiri mensejajari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau memendam perasaan padanya, tapi demi Tuhan, dia sudah menjadi istri kakakmu sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kau sehina itu?" ujar Naruto geram.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke menjawab sinis, membuat Naruto semakin marah.

"Sakura- _chan_ ... Berapa lama kau melukainya? Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar mencintainya, tapi selama ini kau hanya menipu dia!"

Salah. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya benar. Batin Sasuke berteriak, tapi harga diri yang kelewat tinggi menahannya untuk bicara jujur.

"Kau memang _jenius_ , Sasuke!" Naruto berkata dengan nada sarkastik. "Sampai kau tidak bisa melihat mana perasaan yang nyata dan mana yang semu! Kau memercayai ilusimu, sungguh tak bisa kupercaya!"

"Hn?"

"Kau memercayai kalau Izumi mencintaimu hanya karena ia mengatakannya, tapi-"

"Ah, dia juga membalas ciumanku," potong Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang Sasuke dan membuatnya limbung sekali lagi.

"KAU MEMANG ANJING KEPARAT!" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga suaranya sampai ke telinga penghuni lain.

Naruto terengah-engah, sorot mata tajamnya tak henti-henti menghujam Sasuke, seakan ia ingin melubangi kedua mata kelam itu dengan tatapannya. Fugaku berdiri di ambang pintu, tangannya mengisyaratkan pelayan-pelayannya untuk kembali bekerja, lalu ia sendiri kembali ke kamarnya, membiarkan Naruto menghukum putra bungsunya. Air matanya gagal mengalir meski ia ingin menangis. Lelaki yang terkenal dengan sebutan Si Mata Iblis itu kini tak berdaya.

Sayang, mereka berdua tidak melihat yang lain karena pikiran mereka terpusat pada pertengkaran ini.

"Kau gagal melihat cinta Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu? Seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu akan memperjuangkan hidup dan mimpi-mimpimu, bahkan masa depan keluargamu," desis Naruto.

Kali ini, keheranan tak berhasil disembunyikan di balik wajah dingin Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu apa maksud perkataan sahabatnya.

"Cih! Kau tak pantas mendapatkan hatinya, Sasuke! Apa kau tahu? Ia akan berusaha mati-matian menekan media untuk tidak membeberkan skandalmu meski setelah apa yang kau perbuat padanya!" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Maka, Naruto menceritakan semua apa yang dikatakan dan diminta oleh Sakura. Meski Sakura meminta merahasiakan niatnya pada Sasuke atau keluarganya, tapi Naruto merasa perlu membuka mata sahabatnya itu.

"Besiaplah untuk kehilangannya, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke mematung sebelum berkata lirih, "Aku memang sudah kehilangannya."

 **XxX**

Malam itu mungkin akan menjadi hujan terakhir karena musim panas akan segera tiba. Tapi, Sasuke tak ingin semuanya berakhir sia-sia, atau jika ini memang harus berakhir, ia sangat ingin Sakura mengatakan padanya dengan saling menatap agar ia tahu apakah wanita itu sungguh ingin berpisah. Ia menyadari betapa bodoh dan egoisnya dia setelah mendengarkan semua dari Naruto, setelah ia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia merasa hubungan mereka tak akan berhasil.

Tak tahu apa jadinya jika Itachi tak memergokinya malam itu dan jika Naruto tak menghajarnya. Bisa jadi, ia masih berkubang dalam lumpur hina itu dan melupakan bahwa sebenarnya justru hubungan gelapnya yang tak akan berhasil. Mungkin ia akan masih buta meski tak dipungkiri bahwa seberkas rasa lama terhadap kakak iparnya itu masih ada, sementara ia malah akan membiarkan perasaannya pada Sakura semakin terkikis. Namun, meski setelah ia mendapatkan semua pengajaran ini, ia ragu apakah keadaan akan kembali seperti yang ia harapkan.

Sekarang, Sakura sungguh membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Sakura membuatnya semakin ingin menahannya untuk tinggal di sisinya. Maka, malam itu ia mengendarai mobil _jeep_ -nya menuju rumah Sakura, tak peduli dengan kecepatannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dia harus menemui wanita itu.

Hatinya mencelos saat mengetahui rumah Sakura masih gelap dan tetangganya mengatakan bahwa ia belum terlihat sejak pagi. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kantor wanita itu dengan melupakan satu hal bahwa hari sudah terlalu malam untuk kantor buka, tapi ia tak mau tahu. Mungkin saja Sakura sedang lembur, tapi hasilnya pun nihil. Kantornya sudah dikunci.

Tak ingin putus harapan, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon genggam wanita itu. Tersambung, tapi tak dijawab. Ia pun menggebrak setir sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menghubungi Ino, satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya begitu Ino menjawab panggilannya.

" _Siapa yang kau maksud_?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Di mana Sakura?"

" _Untuk apa lagi kau mencarinya?_ "

"Di mana Sakura?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

" _Yang pasti dia tidak di sini._ "

"Aku akan memastikannya," balas Sasuke.

" _Silakan saja. Dia memang tidak di sini._ "

Begitulah telepon itu terputus. Sasuke tahu benar kapan saat seseorang berbohong dan ia tahu Ino sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sekarang ia tak tahu lagi hendak mencari Sakura di mana, tapi dia tetap mencarinya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Astaga, saya beneran gak bisa mencegah ide yang mengalir ini huhuhu. _Tell me _kalau_ update _-nya kecepetan ya? Soalnya biasanya ada yang maso yang suka dibuat penasaran akakakak. Yang udah ngingetin buat benerin kesalahan saya dalam mengetik, makasih banyak ya, **Anis874** hihihi. Di _chapter _ini sebenernya adalah awal mula konflik panas dalam cerita. Saya cuma mengambil sekelumit cerita dalam kenyataan politik yang ada dan yang pasti ya saya karang dikit hohoho. Maafkan saya kalau di sini gak ada moment ItaSaku atau_ momentmoment _semacam itu. Jadi begini... Ada kalanya perjuangan itu ada saat masing-masing tokoh_ center _berjalan sendiri-sendiri, tapi bukan berarti gak ada kaitannya ngowahahaha. O, ya, di sini ceritanya negara mereka tinggal pakai sistem monarki konstitusional, sama kayak di Jepang._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Uuuuu... Pengalaman pribadi yaaaa khkhkh. Tenangkanlah batinmu, bibeh!_

 _ **Sqcn:** Hmm... Saya sarankan untuk memposisikan diri kita sebagai Itachi dan Sakura ahihi... Ini memang _complicated _seperti yang dibilang **Yosh Akimoto**._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Kyaaa kyaaa... Kamu juga tahu surat cinta Bung Karno buat istrinya yang orang Jepang itu! Aku juga makin sayang sama Itachi huhuhu #jambakrambutmanjah. Btw, makasih banget rekomendasinya. Ah, kalau belum komplit tar saya uring-uringan #ngunyahSepatu_

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** hihihi menurut feeling kamu, kamu lebih kuat ke pair mana? Hohoho._

 _Pokoknya, jangan kapok baca dan kasih review. Muaaaahhhh!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _Dan setelah semua keangkuhanku menghancurkanmu, dengan bodohnya aku berpikir untuk menyusun puing-puing hatimu dan membuatnya kembali utuh..._

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 6**

Baru saja seorang penjaga keamanan kantor melaporkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke datang untuk mencari Sakura dan penjaga itu langsung mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia tak ada di tempat karena sedang ada pertemuan penting dengan seorang klien di luar. Begitulah perintah Sakura pada si penjaga keamanan. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh urusan pribadinya selama ia menjalankan misi untuk menyelamatkan keluarga Uchiha. Dalam pekerjaan ini, ia meminta Ino untuk tetap mendampingi Itachi, sementara ia akan mengawasi keadaan di luar sana. Hari ini pun rapat dewan redaksi diadakan, sesuai informasi yang ia terima dari Naruto.

Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Hari itu ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega, ditambah dengan longgarnya agenda kerjanya. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa butuh ketenangan. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan juga tempat di mana Sasuke tidak akan terpikirkan untuk mencarinya.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke tak ada di sekitar sana, Sakura keluar dan mengemudikan mobil SUV yang ia parkir di tempat yang agak jauh dari kantor ke suatu tempat. Anggap saja Sasuke adalah musuhnya, maka tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi adalah di sarang musuh itu sendiri.

Kuil Naka.

Tak masalah baginya untuk meniti 200 anak tangga sebab permasalahan yang sedang ia alami jauh lebih melelahkan. Suasana kuil itu sangat sunyi dan menenangkan meski udara di penghujung Juli cukup menyengat. Seorang pendeta tampak sedang sembahyang, sementara Sakura duduk di anak tangga paling atas untuk menikmati pemandangan deretan bukit yang menghampar di depan mata.

"Selamat pagi, Nona," sapa seseorang.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pendeta yang sedang sembahyang tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Ia pun ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat.

"Apa Anda ingin berdoa?" tanya pendeta itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan di tempat yang tenang," jawab Sakura.

Pendeta itu tersenyum ramah tanpa kehilangan kesan bijaksananya; garis-garis usia yang tampak jelas di seputar mata dan hampir di semua bagian wajahnya. Sakura menaksir kalau umur pendeta itu sudah lebih dari 70 tahun.

"Sangat jarang ada orang di luar keturunan Uchiha yang berkunjung kemari, kecuali yang sudah mengenal mereka," katanya.

"Aku mengenal paman Fugaku. Beliau adalah pengganti orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu," balas Sakura.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Entah mengapa Sakura malah mengikuti ke mana pendeta itu berjalan dan sepertinya pria tua tersebut juga tidak keberatan. Langkah mereka jatuh menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya tak sampai setengah dari jumlah anak tangga yang Sakura naiki pertama kali. Mereka berjalan menuju belakang kuil dan di sana Sakura menemukan sebuah bangunan tua, mungkin sebuah kuil lama yang tampaknya sengaja tidak diperbaiki.

Bau lumut yang melewati hidung pun membuat bangunan ini semakin terkesan mistis. Sakura serasa tertarik ke zaman dahulu, tak tahu tahun berapa. Mungkin 500 tahun yang lalu atau 600, yang jelas setiap ornamen dan material yang digunakan untuk membangun tempat itu sangatlah kuno. Bahkan 200 tahun saja masih terlalu muda.

Kemudian, Sakura melihat sebuah monumen batu bertuliskan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia pahami meski sudah ia miringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Sepertinya butuh seorang arkeolog untuk memecahkan arti huruf-huruf aneh yang ia percayai sebagai simbol rahasia itu.

Tipikal ninja.

"Tempat apa ini, Kek?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini adalah kuil lama, peninggalan sejarah klan Uchiha."

Sakura terlihat antusias. "Klan? Apakah itu berhubungan dengan era shinobi?"

Pendeta tua itu mengangguk-angguk pelan. Tepat seperti perkiraannya. Era shinobi memang ada pada abad ke-16. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa takjub apalagi setelah melihat lambang yang menyerupai sebuah kipas kertas besar berwarna merah dan putih menempel pada dinding utama kuil itu. _'Uchiha'_ adalah cara lain untuk menyebutkan _'uchiwa'_ yang berarti kipas kertas. Bentuknya seperti lambang klan itu.

Sakura semakin penasaran saat sang pendeta tak kunjung melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kakek tua itu justru mengambil sebuah gulungan dan membukanya, membaca sebentar, lalu menggulungnya lagi.

"Anda..." Tak sampai selesai kalimatnya, pendeta itu justru tampak memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian menggumam, "Rasanya bukan. Entahlah..."

Gumaman sang pendeta sangatlah pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura. Wanita itu tak mengerti apa yang sedang digumamkan oleh pendeta tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

"Kuil ini pernah menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia bagi klan Uchiha saat mereka merencanakan kudeta. Tetapi ada salah satu shinobi muda dari klan ini yang justru menggagalkan rencana itu karena ia lebih mencintai desa. Aku ingin bercerita lebih banyak pada Anda, tapi aku takut waktuku tak banyak," ujar pendeta itu.

Pengacara muda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bergumam. "Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya.

"Pemuda shinobi itu membantai seluruh anggota klannya, kecuali adik laki-lakinya."

Pekikan pelan meluncur begitu saja dari tenggorokan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah bercerita tentang sejarah asal-usul marganya. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar kuil dan menelan ludah.

"Kenapa?" Sakura berbisik.

"Pemuda itu rela dianggap sebagai penjahat dan diburu. Entah berapa ryo untuk kepalanya. Adik lelakinya tak tahu apa-apa karena saat pembataian terjadi, ia masih sangat kecil. Ia tumbuh dengan membawa dendam terhadap kakaknya. Demi keinginannya membunuh sang kakak, ia diam-diam pergi dari desa dan menjadi shinobi pelarian," lanjut sang pendeta.

Seberkas rasa iba menusuk jantungnya seketika. Kehidupan di mana pedang diacungkan dan dihunus memang kejam, kelam, dan penuh dengan penderitaan. Ia bersedih mendengar cerita tentang kakak beradik itu.

Cerita itu pun berlanjut di mana saat bocah itu sudah remaja dan bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok kriminal terbesar, ia berhasil membunuh kakaknya. Akan tetapi, ia menjadi jauh lebih menyesal setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakaknya. Kakaknya mati sebagai shinobi pelarian, namun setelah semuanya terungkap, mereka semua tahu kalau ia adalah pahlawan dari balik kegelapan. Ia tanggung semua penghinaan dan kehidupan kelam demi melindungi desa yang sangat ia cintai, demi adik yang paling ia sayangi sampai akhir hayatnya.

Sang pahlawan dari balik kegelapan hanya percaya pada satu pemuda dari klan lain yang merupakan sahabat adiknya. Dialah pemuda shinobi yang di akhir peperangan memberitahukan kebenaran tentang sang shinobi pelarian tersebut di hadapan semua orang dari beberapa desa shinobi. Adiknya dan pemuda itu sama-sama menjadi pahlawan desa setelah menyelamatkan hidup banyak orang, lalu meneruskan cita-cita sang pahlawan dari balik kegelapan untuk melindungi desa dan menjaga kedamaian.

Namun, sang adik yang secara otomatis menjadi satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha itu juga tetap tak lepas dari julukan pengkhianat. Sangat terdengar miris ketika seseorang mendapatkan sebutan pengkhianat dan pahlawan pada saat yang bersamaan. Begitulah akhir dari cerita itu.

Sang pendeta tua mengelus batu dengan tulisan aneh tadi, lalu berkata, "Satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu menikah dengan seorang kunoichi hebat tanpa klan dan dari merekalah lahir keturunan-keturunan Uchiha. Tapi, semakin damai dunia ini, maka berakhirlah zaman shinobi."

Tanpa tahu mengapa, air mata Sakura turun. Mungkin karena cerita itu terlalu mengharukan walau dia pernah mendengar sejarah yang lebih mengerikan. Lagipula, terbuat dari apa hati pemuda shinobi yang merelakan nama baik dan masa depannya demi melindungi banyak orang itu? Ia pasti sendirian dan kesepian, tapi ia tak pernah kehilangan cintanya. Mati di usia muda juga terdengar menyedihkan, ia bahkan tidak sempat memiliki kekasih dan menikah.

Astaga, mengapa pikirannya jadi ke sana? Ia terkekeh geli, lalu saat ia menoleh untuk bertanya lagi, ia tak menemukan pendeta tadi. Merindinglah tubuhnya seketika itu juga. Ia masih berusaha berpikir rasional, maka ia mulai mencari dan memanggil sang kakek pendeta sambil berjalan keluar dari sana.

Tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan orang yang dicari, Sakura tak dapat lagi mencegah rasa takutnya. Ia berlari tunggang langgang sambil berkomat-kamit meminta perlindungan dari Tuhan. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tiba-tiba...

"KYA!" Sakura berteriak sambil membalikkan badan ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundak kanannya. "Kak Itachi?"

Tak berpikir panjang lagi, ia menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk pria itu, lalu menangis seperti bocah. Itachi menenangkan wanita itu sesaat ia sadar dari keterkejutannya, menepuk punggungnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan tenang, namun ia gagal untuk menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Hantu! Ta-ta-ta-ta-tadi..." Sakura menelan ludah. "A-a-aku bersama seorang pendeta tua dan kami ke bawah sana. Dia...dia menceritakan padaku sejarah klan Uchiha, ta-tapi saat aku mau bertanya sesuatu, dia menghilang. Dia pasti hantu korban pembantaian itu! Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga!"

Itachi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata Sakura, seolah ingin mendapatkan kembali konsentrasi wanita itu. Sakura mengelap keringat di dahi dan leher dengan tangannya, matanya mulai fokus menatap Itachi.

"Tidak ada hantu, Sakura," kata Itachi tenang.

"Kita harus pergi, Kak. Kita. Harus. Pergi. Sekarang!" perintah Sakura tanpa memedulikan kata-kata Itachi.

"Baiklah."

Tapi, bukannya berjalan biasa, Sakura malah berjalan menyamping sambil menggelayuti leher Itachi. Cara berjalannya benar-benar aneh sampai membuat Itachi curiga kalau wanita ini bisa mengompol kapan saja. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil.

Itachi terbatuk seketika saat cengkeraman Sakura menguat. "K-kau bisa membunuhku kalau begini," protesnya.

"Tuan Itachi?" sapa seorang lelaki.

Melihat pendeta tadi lagi, leher Itachi semakin tercekik seiring teriakan Sakura. Dengungan di telinganya pun tak terhindarkan.

"Sak-Sakura!" Itachi mengerang. Menyadari hal ini, Sakura langsung melepas kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi penuh penyesalan saat melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah.

"Kupikir Nona mengikutiku tadi. Rupanya Anda masih di dalam kuil tua itu. Aku sampai bicara sendirian sambil berjalan agak lama." Sang pendeta pun terbahak.

 **XxX**

Dada Itachi terasa sakit.

Jelas saja dadanya sakit, Sakura membuatnya terbatuk dengan cekikannya, padahal ia baru menjalani operasi paru-paru tiga minggu lalu. Meski lukanya sudah mengering, bukan berarti ia sudah sama sekali terbebas dari rasa nyeri. Untung saja kakinya sudah sembuh sebab ternyata letak tulangnya yang bergeser, bukan patah tulang.

Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, Sakura berkali-kali membujuk Itachi untuk memeriksakan bekas operasinya ke rumah sakit, tapi Itachi yang masih mencoba menunggu rasa sakit itu reda menggeleng. Ia sangat khawatir karena wajah pria yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat tersiksa. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana konyolnya tingkah Sakura, tapi jika ia lakukan, maka dadanya akan kembali nyeri.

"Aku belum pernah berjalan seperti tadi, apalagi dengan wanita berusia 27 tahun," katanya bermaksud meledek.

Wajah cantik Sakura pun ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat, sangat malu. Tadi, Itachi memang berjalan dengan agak terbungkuk-bungkuk karena ia menggelantungi leher pria itu seperti seekor kera.

"Salahkan tinggi badanmu," katanya membela diri, membuat sebelah alis Itachi terangkat.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku yang masih berada di kawasan kuil setelah mereka menuruni tangga, sedangkan supir Itachi menunggu tuannya di dalam mobil. Masih untung angin mau berhembus di tengah teriknya cuaca sehingga keringat mereka perlahan mengering. Sesekali Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Itachi saat pria itu terbatuk kecil.

Seperti kakek-kakek saja. Kalau bukan demi empati, sudah dari tadi tawa Sakura meledak. Selintas ia memikirkan sesuatu: andai rumah tangga Itachi baik-baik saja, pasti Izumi akan merawatnya dengan baik. Kenyataannya, mereka tidak bersama lagi meski palu belum diketukkan. Hal ini membuatnya kembali bersedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di bawah?" Sakura mencecar pria itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Ini kuil Uchiha, kalau kau lupa. Aku memarkir mobil di tempat yang sama denganmu dan kau tak ada di sekitar kuil atas, jadi kemungkinannya kau tersesat di bawah. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" balas Itachi.

"Menenangkan diri."

"Melarikan diri dari Sasuke," Itachi meralat.

Sakura berdecak kesal sekaligus heran dengan kemampuan pria itu dalam membaca pikiran orang. Itachi benar, ia memang sedang bersembunyi dari mantan tunangannya itu. Rasanya ia belum siap menghadapi Sasuke.

Rambut bagian depan Itachi berkibar tertiup angin dan ia terlihat agak risih, kemudian Sakura mengambil sebuah bando hitam pipih dari tasnya. Tanpa izin sang pemilik rambut, ia memasangkannya pada kepala pria itu agar rambutnya tak mengganggu lagi. Ia pun terkekeh melihat penampilan Itachi, bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Itachi tanpa juntaian rambut depannya.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga, ya, Kak?" komentarnya.

"Ah, kau terlihat bahagia sekali," balas Itachi dan Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

Dalam hati, Itachi bertanya-tanya apakah begini juga caranya memperlakukan Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa lucu saja melihat sisi kekanakan Sakura yang baru ia ketahui. Wanita itu sungguh...berwarna. Bukan karena warna rambutnya yang unik akibat kekurangan produksi pigmen feomelanin, tapi bagaimana sikapnya yang tak terduga itu membuatnya terlihat lebih hidup. Rasanya ia baru menyadari hal ini; Sakura adalah wanita yang cukup pandai menghidupkan suasana. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyia-nyiakannya?

Menyadari jalan pemikirannya, Itachi menggeleng samar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, mungkin saja wanita itu sedang menghiburnya karena ia memang selalu berwajah kaku.

"Habisnya kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan rambutmu. Kau belum merapikannya?" Sakura bertanya.

Itachi menggeleng, namun kali ini dapat terlihat jelas. Kemudian, keduanya terdiam, menikmati suara dedaunan yang bergesek juga suara siulan yang dihasilkan dari bambu yang bergerak bersinggungan karena tertiup angin.

"Apa yang kau doakan tadi?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan. Tadi, Sakura memang menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa di kuil itu.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab, ia malah menggumam. "Rahasia," jawabnya kemudian, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau tahu banyak tentang sejarah klan Uchiha?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan mekanisme logika si pemuda shinobi yang dibunuh adiknya itu. Mengapa ia tidak berkata jujur saja pada adiknya? Bodoh sekali!" gerutu Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Itachi menaikkan alis. "Menurutmu dia bodoh?"

"Hm!" Sakura mengangguk. "Dia saaaaangat, sangat bodoh! Oh ya, dia juga agak tidak realistis dan praktis. Aku mencoba mengerti situasi dan alasan dia membantai seluruh klannya, tapi bukankah jujur pada orang terdekatnya itu lebih baik? Setidaknya bocah itu tak harus menaruh dendam padanya."

Kali ini, Itachi tak dapat menahan senyum mendengar ocehan Sakura. "Apa menurutmu kejujuran shinobi _bodoh_ itu dapat menghentikan dendam dalam bentuk yang lain pada diri bocah itu?"

Benar juga. Inilah hal lain yang Sakura benci dari Itachi. Pria itu pandai membalikkan logikanya. Sakura pun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengira kalau kakek Chiriku itu hantu?" Itachi bertanya.

"Ah... Itu..." Sakura mengusap tengkuknya. "Wajar saja, kan? Pertama, dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin bercerita lebih, tapi dia takut kalau waktunya tidak banyak. Kedua, dia bercerita tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha dan ketiga, dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Semua petunjuk yang aku dapatkan membuatku menyimpulkan kalau dia itu hantu korban pembataian yang merasa dendam. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, itu memang tidak masuk akal. Aku belum pernah bertemu seorang Uchiha yang botak."

Itachi tetap menampakkan wajah datarnya meskipun ia ingin tertawa. Bukan hanya karena mencegah rasa nyeri dadanya, tapi juga karena begitulah ekspresinya. Bahkan Sakura sudah kebal menghadapi raut wajah seperti itu hingga tak masalah buatnya jika kadang ia harus tertawa sendiri. Tawa yang benar-benar tawa. Seperti sekarang ketika ia menertawai kekonyolannya sendiri sampai tawa itu berhenti dan diganti dengan helaan napas.

Kedua bola mata hijau itu bergerak pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika pemiliknya menatap ke tanah. Yang jelas Sakura sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Kak," panggil Sakura akhirnya. Itachi menoleh dan menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa... Kau benar-benar akan berpisah?"

Sorot mata Itachi melembut, lalu menjawab, "Kau tak harus berpisah dengan Sasuke hanya karena aku dan Izumi berpisah."

Sakura terperangah mendengar jawaban pria bermata hitam itu. Itachi menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Sakura simpan di dalam benak. Entah sampai kapan Itachi akan terus membaca pikirannya, hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan dan sekaligus ia harapkan untuk pria itu lakukan. Selama ini, Sasuke mungkin mengerti perasaannya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mengabaikan itu.

"Entahlah." Sakura menggedikkan bahu. "Kurasa... Banyak cerita di dunia ini yang harus usai sebelum hati berhenti mencintai, bukan?"

Itachi meliriknya sebelum kembali memandangi bukit. Ia tak perlu menjawab sebab Sakura sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, pertanyaan yang diutarakan wanita itu padanya.

 **XxX**

Malam itu Sasuke memberanikan diri masuk ke kamar Itachi, tempat di mana dulu Itachi dan Izumi membagi segalanya setiap malam. Sampai sebelum aib itu terbongkar, ia pasti akan terbakar cemburu saat memikirkannya, tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah menguap.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Ia hanya menyadari bahwa rasa obsesinya pada istri Itachi itu sedang tertutup oleh perasaan bersalah. Ia juga menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Sakura dan selain itu, kini ia sedang merasa cemburu lagi terhadap kakaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kuil?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi begitu Itachi mempersilakan dia masuk.

Sunggingan tipis di bibir Itachi langsung muncul saat mendengar pertanyaan sang adik. Ia memahami perasaan Sasuke, namum ia tutupi dengan sikap sok tidak pedulinya. Ia tetap membaca buku di atas ranjang berukuran king size yang sekarang nampak jauh lebih luas. Tidak ada Izumi lagi di sampingnya.

"Kau memata-matainya?" Itachi balik bertanya dengan sikap tenang.

"Karena aku tahu dia tidak mau menemuiku."

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sana. Harusnya mata-matamu menjelaskan jeda waktu antara kedatangannya dan kedatanganku."

Cara Itachi menjawab membuat Sasuke geram. Bukan interval waktu yang ia permasalahkan, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di sana. Ia melihat semuanya karena ia ada di sana. Ia tahu Sakura ke sana, ia selalu tahu ke mana wanita itu pergi.

Sasuke merasa tak terima jika orang berpikir bahwa ia tak memahami wanita itu. Ia tahu, hanya ia... Seketika hatinya serasa anjlok ke mata kaki ketika menyadari keegoisannya yang lain. Ya, ia tahu tapi tak mau tahu.

Tapi, ia tetap tak mau kalah, tak mau merasa kalah. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, lalu berkata, "Bukankah kita ini sama saja?"

"Mungkin. Tapi ada satu hal yang membedakan kita. Kuharap kau akan menyadarinya sendiri cepat atau lambat," balas Itachi.

Rasanya tak ada lagi sanggahan yang bisa Sasuke utarakan, maka ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kamar Itachi dengan rasa kesal yang tak kunjung reda. Ia sungguh bodoh. Mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa kehilangan Sakura dan melihatnya hanya tertawa lepas di hadapan Itachi terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding membayangkan Izumi bercinta dengan Itachi?

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Aku tak tahan untuk tidak_ update _huhuhu._ _Ah, di bagian yang nyeritain sejarah klan itu, saya memang sedikit mengubahnya karena satu alasan yang nanti kalian akan tahu hohoho. Oya, saya lupa mau ngasih tahu dari kemarin... Cerita ini mungkin agak 'berat', tapi begitulah. Kan mereka ceritanya udah dewasa dan ini kenapa_ rate _-nya M hahaha._ Rate _M itu gak kudu selalu tentang seks/lemon. Seks tidak melambangkan kedewasaan manusia, kan?_ _Tapi dewasa yang pengen saya sampaikan di cerita ini adalah gimana tokoh-tokohnya bersikap dan menyikapi sebuah permasalahan._ _Dan udah kejawab kan mereka umur berapa? Hihihi... Saya harap kalian tetep menikmati cerita ini dan ngasih_ review _yang banyak. Muahhh! #tetep_

 _ **Anis874:** Iya... _Tekad _yang betul. Maafkan, saya kurang konsen hahaha..._ I had to post two chapters _, satu di cerita ini, satu lagi di cerita saya yang pake bahasa Inggris,_ plus _kerjaan lagi banyak gila #tenggelam. Btw, Sakura ngumpet mah bisa di mana aja,_ as long as she can avoid Sasuke _. Di_ chapter _inilah jawabannya uhuk uhuk. Menurut kamu, ini sengaja gak? #yha_

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** hmmmm... Kita lihat perkembangannya ya, tapi saya gak janji kalau Sakura bakal balik sama Sasuke. _Like what you said, she doesn't deserve a jerk _wawawa..._

 _ **Boaboa:** woooowww saya sukaaaa review yang panjang ini hahaha... Syukurlah kalau kamu terbawa alur, itu yang saya harapkan hohoho. Sakura kan emang wanita mandiri dan _tough _ya, jadi saya gak suka membuat dia termehek-mehek. Nangis boleh, tapi bukan berarti dia bersikap lemah._ She has to be a decisive woman _. Btw, penyakit akhir bulan itu dirasakan semua insan kok. Dan saya aminkan harapan kamu di kalimat terakhir #merajut_

 _ **Hanny:** #BerubahJadiSailorMoon_

 _ **Sina:** Saya juga esmosi sih, tapi saya lebih suka eslilin #lho_

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Iya, Madara emang gitu sih. Saya aja gemes, pengen ngepangin rambut dia!_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy** dan **Hikari:** _Sure _, Bibeh._ I won't leave this story incomplete. _Tenang, tenang..._

 _ **Sqchn:** "Halo, 14022... Bisa pesen Sasuke goreng?" #dichidori_

 _ **Shina14:** Makasih yaaa udah nyempetin baca cerita ini dan suka. Semoga _chapter _berikutnya gak mengecewakan hohoho._

 _ **Sakuracharry10:** Pernah buat akun di WP sih dulu, tapi belum _post _cerita apa pun hahaha. Udah gitu, saya lupa nama akun dan_ password _-nya #menggelinding_


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 7**

Pesan-pesan dari Sasuke berdatangan, namun tak sekali pun Sakura membalasnya meski ia tergoda. Adalah sebuah kebohongan jika ia berkata bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada pria itu, tapi kejujuran lain juga tak dapat dipungkiri. Kenyataannya adalah masih terlalu menyakitkan dan menakutkan baginya untuk kembali berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Barangkali Sakura tak siap dengan apa pun yang mungkin hendak disampaikan oleh mantan tunangannya itu.

Delapan pesan itu berisi sama meski berbeda kata-kata; Sasuke ingin bicara. Sakura mendecih. Bahkan satu kata maaf saja tak pernah ia utarakan atau mungkin ia memang tidak merasa bersalah.

"Sudah seminggu sejak rapat dewan redaksi diadakan. Apa ada perkembangan?" Ino bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Sejauh ini semua masih terkendali. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk," jawab Sakura.

Ino memandangi sahabat satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Sakura?"

"Jagalah kandunganmu. Itu saja. Masalah pers dan tetek bengeknya, serahkan saja padaku. Kau fokus saja pada proses perceraian kak Itachi, _okay_?"

Selain membuat lekas marah, hormon progresteron yang dihasilkan saat wanita hamil untuk menciptakan lapisan dinding rahim dan mencegah kontraksi juga menyebabkan suasana hati Ino tak menentu. Hormon itu memperburuk suasana hatinya yang memang sedang buruk. Ia menjadi sangat sentimental, ditambah dengan perasaan sedihnya ketika melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, mereka sudah banyak berjasa bagi keluargaku, terlebih aku. Aku akan menjadi manusia paling jahat jika aku mengabaikan mereka hanya karena Sasuke. Apa kau mengerti?"

Dengan jemari lentik yang kukunya sudah tak pernah lagi dipoles dengan kuteks, Ino mengusap air matanya yang tak tertahankan. Di ruangan itu, hanya ada mereka bertiga yang bekerja satu tim, jadi orang-orang dari tim lain tidak akan ada yang menyaksikan apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu, _Dekorin_? Aku semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkanmu. Jangan balas pesannya! Ya?" pintanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Itu sangat menghiburku."

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu ikut tersenyum sebelum ia terdiam memikirkan beberapa hal. Ino memandangi sahabatnya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang ia duga berhubungan dengan rencana-rencananya terkait dengan pers dan semacamnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau... Maksudku kalau ada yang kau..." Ino menggantung kalimatnya karena tak yakin untuk meneruskannya.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas, pintu ruangan kerja mereka terbuka dan seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu kayu tebal itu. Sakura dan Ino melambaikan tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan Itachi. Pria jangkung berumur 31 tahun itu berjalan mendekati mereka, kemudian duduk di depan meja kerja Ino.

Hari itu, Itachi dan Ino akan membahas tentang langkah mereka selanjutnya, mengingat bahwa Madara ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini. Tak ada yang mengerti mengapa kepala klan Uchiha itu begitu menentang keputusan Itachi. Pembicaraan yang sepertinya akan sangat serius membuat Sakura merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Bagiannya bukan itu dan ia tak berniat untuk memberitahu Itachi.

Ia berpikir bahwa masalah Itachi sudah berat, ia hanya tak ingin menambahi beban pikirannya. Terlebih, ia mengetahui bahwa saat ini Itachi sedang menjalankan tugas untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus sampai ia harus mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hm... Aku harus mencetak beberapa surat. Bersantailah, Kak," kata Sakura.

Kedua bola mata hijau laut Ino bergerak mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua orang di hadapannya; Itachi dan Sakura. Ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya berusaha menyembunyikan rencananya dari Itachi, tapi sepertinya pria itu cukup menyadarinya. Tak biasanya Sakura langsung pergi saat ia datang, tapi ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting daripada mencari tahu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Ino mengehela napas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ini memang terasa seperti jalan buntu. Sebenarnya Ino merasa agak heran terhadap keteguhan Itachi akan pendiriannya untuk bercerai.

"Sebelum kita lanjutkan, aku ingin bertanya padamu dan kuharap kau menjawabku dengan _sebenarnya_ ," kata Ino.

"Baiklah."

Pengacara muda yang merupakan kakak iparnya itu menangkupkan kedua tangan dan menumpukan siku-sikunya pada permukaan meja. Ia menatap Itachi penuh selidik, membuat pria di hadapannya menaikkan alis.

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin bercerai?"

Alis Itachi semakin tinggi mendengarnya. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Itachi," katanya sebelum ia menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu kalian belum memiliki anak untuk dijadikan pertimbangan lebih jauh, tapi apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?"

"Ini yang terbaik."

Oh, jawaban ini lagi. Ino melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Ia merasa akan segera kehabisan kesabaran. Entah mengapa pria-pria Uchiha sangat sedikit berbicara. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka tidak kaya kosakata atau mereka memiliki permasalahan dengan tenggorokan.

"Alasanmu sangat kubutuhkan untuk membalikkan pernyataan mereka, Itachi. Tolong jangan ikut-ikutan mempersulit keadaan! Baik kau maupun Izumi sama-sama keras kepala, kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Menurutmu, jika dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala berjalan bersama, apa mereka akan berhasil?"

"Lalu mengapa kau menikahinya?"

"Aku mencintainya."

Ino hampir saja menyerah dengan semua jawaban Itachi. Menurutnya, jawaban-jawaban itu masih lemah untuk dijadikan bahan pertimbangan bagi pengadilan memutuskan perceraian mereka. Itachi harus memiliki alasan yang lebih kuat daripada masalah perselingkuhan Izumi.

Permasalahannya, Itachi tak ingin orang-orang mengetahui dengan siapa Izumi berselingkuh. Kalau perlu, kisah perselingkuhan itu tak perlu diajukan. Memang sulit hingga Ino harus memutar oraknya, tapi ini tidaklah aneh, mengingat tentang pemberitaan yang mungkin akan muncul. Media tidak akan diam saja dan pasti mencari tahu lebih jauh. Mungkin saja Itachi sudah mengantisipasi hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, Itachi, apa kau pernah mencoba untuk bicara dari hati ke hati dengan Izumi tentang alasannya berselingkuh?" Ino bertanya.

Itachi tetap bungkam.

"Seberapa besar kau mencintainya?"

Pria itu masih tak menjawab. Jujur saja, ada rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya, tapi pernikahan itu memang tak boleh berlanjut.

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau sungguh merasa sakit saat mengetahui mereka bermain belakang?" Ino bertanya lagi dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kecelakaan itu adalah bukti bahwa aku merasa kecewa di samping karena saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru, Ino," balas Itachi.

Ino mengerutkan dahi sambil terus memandangi Itachi. Ia dapat membaca pikiran orang lain dengan mudah, tapi ia merasa kesulitan untuk mengetahui isi kepala pria itu. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa bermain dengan dugaan dan prasangkanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tujuan utama kita adalah tuan Madara. Dia..." Ucapan Ino terputus. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa sebab Sakura sendiri memintanya merahasiakan hal ini.

"Kenapa?"

Bibir Ino masih terbuka. "Aku mau membuat susu kehamilanku dulu. Kau mau kopi?"

Itachi mengangguk dan Ino langsung beranjak dari kursinya menuju _pantry_ kantor. Sementara wanita itu tak ada di sana, Itachi jadi mengingat tentang sikap aneh Sakura dan barusan saja, Ino juga bersikap aneh dengan membatalkan niat awalnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa apa yang akan Ino katakan mungkin dapat menjadi kunci yang menyebabkan segalanya menjadi sulit.

Ia melirik meja Sakura yang terletak cukup dekat di depan meja kerja Ino. Dengan tenang, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Sakura. Ada beberapa lembar kertas di sana, namun perhatiannya seketika tertuju pada selembar kertas yang berisi coretan yang agak berantakan. Sudah menjadi keahliannya untuk membaca dengan cepat meski jika itu tulisan seorang dokter sekalipun.

Tatapan matanya tetap saja datar saat ia membaca namanya sendiri di atas kertas itu. Ia rasa cukup baginya untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan selagi Ino tak ada di sana dan sebelum wanita itu kembali, ia juga harus kembali ke tempat semula.

Namun, bukannya Ino yang masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi Sakura-lah yang datang. Itachi memandangi wanita itu. Tak ayal sikapnya membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus curiga kalau-kalau Ino baru saja membocorkan rahasianya. Tak ada yang dikatakan pria itu, ia malah beranjak dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kak, apa yang..." Sakura tak sampai menuntaskan kata-katanya saat mata tak terbaca milik pria itu mengarah lurus tepat pada matanya.

Sakura semakin heran dengan tingkah Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanan ke arah wajah cantiknya. Untuk sesaat Sakura terperangah, sementara bola matanya kadang mengikuti ke mana tangan itu akan menuju, kadang kembali menatap wajah Itachi yang selalu menampakkan raut tenang dan datar. Ia berpikir kalau Itachi akan menyentuh wajahnya, namun di detik berikutnya, tangan pria itu mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu keduanya saling menatap.

Kalau Sakura sedang tidak berhalusinasi, ia merasa kalau jari-jari Itachi bergerak seperti mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Mereka tersadar dari ketertegunan saat pintu kembali dibuka. Sakura menelan ludah melihat Ino kembali dari _pantry_ dengan segelas susu dan secangkir kopi panas, sedangkan Itachi masih bersikap biasa saja. Menit-menit berikutnya, Sakura tak dapat begitu menangkap apa saja yang mereka bicarakan sebab kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Apa maksud perlakuan Itachi barusan? Seumur hidupnya mengenal Itachi, pria itu hampir tak pernah menyentuhnya kecuali ketika ia sedang menolongnya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa pria itu menatapnya seperti tadi. Tatapan itu belum pernah ia lihat dari seorang Uchiha Itachi.

 **XxX**

Siang itu, setelah Sakura menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Deidara, ia pergi menuju kantor Naruto. Keduanya sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan semua anggota dewan redaksi. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat memasuki gedung dengan tiga lantai itu adalah sebuah ruang lobi yang luas dan di depannya ada sebuah meja resepsionis memanjang. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja itu.

Dengan menunjukkan kartu identitas, Sakura menyampaikan kepada seorang wanita muda yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis itu bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Kemudian, seorang pegawai mengantarkannya ke ruang Naruto yang berada di lantai paling atas. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Mereka adalah para pegawai dan wartawan dari berbagai media yang sedang berkumpul di sekitar meja oval yang cukup besar.

Sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu, pegawai yang mengantarnya tadi menganggukkan kepala, lalu meninggalkannya. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita yang sebaya dengannya. Wanita itu terlihat tak kalah mencolok darinya. Ia memiliki rambut semerah darah dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata lebarnya.

"Karin," sapa Sakura.

Wanita yang ia sebut namanya tadi beranjak dari kursi sebelum memeluknya. Karin adalah sepupu Naruto yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin redaksi. Dengan kata lain, ia adalah salah satu anggota dewan redaksi yang akan mengikuti rapat nanti.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku sudah mendengarnya," ujar Karin saat mereka masih berpelukan.

Bukan Karin yang mengusap punggung Sakura, tapi justru sebaliknya. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap dengan pandangan mengiba dan Sakura menggeleng, meminta kawan lamanya untuk tidak mengasihaninya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku bersyukur karena aku tak mendapatkan Sasuke," katanya.

Tawa geli sekaligus miris lepas dari bibir Sakura. Pertemanan mereka memang terbilang aneh. Pada awalnya, mereka adalah saingan yang mencoba mendapatkan Sasuke sejak di sekolah menengah pertama, tapi pada akhirnya, pria itu memilih Sakura. Hal itu tak lantas membuat mereka bermusuhan sebab Karin bukan wanita picik yang tidak bersikap sportif.

Sungguh, Karin tak pernah membenci Sakura meski ia kalah. Ia justru menjadi teman baik. Memang tak seakrab dengan Ino, tapi wanita itu cukup kerap membantunya.

"Kapan Kakashi akan menikahimu?" Sakura bertanya, bermaksud menggoda.

Karin mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin menjelang kiamat. Cih, laki-laki!"

"Kau seharusnya bertanya, bodoh! Laki-laki terkadang tidak peka kalau kau cuma memberinya kode. Kau pikir kami ini pembaca pikiran?" sahut Naruto.

Itu memang benar. Alam semesta memang aneh. Ia tahu bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan terlahir dengan banyak perbedaan yang mencolok, tapi tetap saja menarik keduanya untuk bersatu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Ayo," ajak Naruto.

Ketiganya meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja persegi panjang. Di sana, sudah duduk lima orang yang akan terlibat dalam rapat. Dewan redaksi terdiri dari pemimpin umum, pemimpin redaksi dan wakilnya, redaktur pelaksana, dan orang-orang yang dipandang kompeten menjadi penasihat bagian redaksi. Tugas mereka adalah mengawasi dan memberi masukan pada jajaran redaksi terkait dengan permasalahan redaksional, terutama mengenai berita-berita sensitif.

"Kurasa waktu kita terbatas, jadi kita akan langsung pada intinya." Naruto membuka rapat. "Ini adalah sahabatku, Haruno Sakura. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia dan sebelum ini, aku sudah sempat menjelaskan inti permasalahan kita."

Semua orang di sana mengangguk-angguk dalam diam. Semuanya memandang Sakura sebelum Naruto memberi isyarat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menyediakan waktu untukku. Seperti yang telah Uzumaki-san sampaikan dalam rapat kalian sebelumnya, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan ini." Sakura membuang napas. "Di sini, aku memohon kepada kalian agar pengawasan pemberitaan apa pun tentang keluarga Uchiha, khususnya Uchiha Itachi, nantinya dilaksanakan secara ketat. Aku membutuhkan filtrasi yang baik agar tidak ada pemberitaan yang tidak perlu."

"Jadi, sebenarnya dengan siapa istri Uchiha Itachi berselingkuh?" tanya Chouji yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin redaktur pelaksana.

"Untuk itu...aku tak bisa memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan adalah bahwa mereka memiliki beberapa masalah pribadi. Menurutku, hal-hal pribadi tidak penting untuk dijadikan bahan berita," jawab Sakura.

Seperti beberapa ekor lebah, semua orang di sana kecuali Naruto dan Karin menggumamkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan kekecewaan. Naruto melemparkan pandangan pada Sakura yang seolah ingin meyakinkannya.

"Pengacara Haruno, jujur saja kami sudah mencurigai satu nama selama ini. Sebelum ini, kami sering menjumpai Uchiha Sasuke pergi berduaan dengan Uchiha Izumi. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke adalah mantan tunanganmu? Kudengar kalian berpisah tak lama setelah isu perceraian ini muncul. Maaf, tapi sulit rasanya bagi kami untuk tidak mengaitkan kedua hal tersebut," tanya Kakashi, penasihat dewan redaksi sekaligus kekasih Karin.

Sakura dapat merasakan semacam pusaran air yang mengaduk-aduk ulu hatinya. Ia merasakan kesakitan saat nama itu disebut dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia yang paling terlambat menyadari hal itu. Mata mereka bahkan lebih terbuka.

Kalimat-kalimat desakan, provokatif, bahkan ancaman secara halus tentang mereka yang tak akan mau bekerja sama jika ia hanya memberikan isu dan alibi yang kabur pun meluncur bersamaan dari mulut mereka. Ternyata Naruto benar. Mereka memiliki keyakinan yang kuat terhadap dugaan-dugaan mereka.

Pengacara muda itu membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Tuan Hatake, kurasa memang tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan lagi. Kecurigaan kalian benar adanya dan sekarang kalian sudah paham, bukan, mengapa aku ada di sini?" jawab Sakura.

"Berita yang ada akan jadi sangat tidak proporsional ketika kau memasukkan kepentingan pribadimu dalam hal ini," sahut yang lain.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan tak percaya pada wanita yang sebaya dengan Kakashi itu. Apa katanya? Berita tidak proporsional karena ada kepentingan pribadi? Yang benar saja! Semua berita pasti mengandung unsur kepentingan; pribadi maupun kelompok.

"Bukankah satu-satunya yang abadi di dunia ini adalah kepentingan? Tapi, saat kepentingan pribadi dimiliki oleh mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan, maka hal itu bisa menjadi masalah dengan skala yang lebih besar. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja menutup mata dari hal yang kuyakin kalian juga sudah menyadarinya dan aku tahu kalian pun memiliki kepentingan terkait hal ini. Dari semua hal, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Uchiha Fugaku sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan di sini, lalu kenapa nantinya beliau harus ikut menanggung imbasnya?" sanggah Sakura.

Dengungan-dengungan kembali memenuhi ruangan. Sebagian besar yang ada di sana terdengar menyetujui perkataan Sakura dan hanya ada dua orang yang tampak masih bersikap terlampau idealis. Ia dapat mendengar kata-kata seperti 'nepotisme' dan semacamnya.

"Semua yang terjadi dalam permainan politik adalah praktik nepotisme!" sergah Sakura dengan suara yang lantang dan tegas.

Wanita itu sudah muak terhadap hal-hal yang ia anggap utopis. Manusia akan terasing jika tidak berpijak pada kenyataan. Idealisme itu cuma cocok untuk mereka yang hidup dalam dunia dengan konsep waktunya sendiri; menjadi berbeda dengan waktu yang melambat dan hidup tenang sekaligus terbuang. Jika manusia memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia gila ini, maka ia cuma punya dua pilihan: terasing atau melawan hatinya sendiri. Namun, sejak dunia ini adalah kotak pandora di mana zona abu-abu terselip di antaranya, maka manusia bisa menemukan jalan tengah. Mencari kebenaran sekaligus pembenaran.

"Kau harus fleksibel, Hyuuga Neji!" tegur Karin yang tak tahan untuk diam saja. "Kau tidak perlu meninggalkan nuranimu di sebuah museum tua. Kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk melihat permasalahan ini dengan perspektif lain. Bukankah kau sangat menentang jika Torune menjadi kepala kepolisian negara?"

Semburat merah akibat kegeraman nampak di wajah pria dengan rambut coklat panjang itu. Mata abu-abunya berkilat dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, Neji, Uchiha Fugaku-lah yang menyelamatkan adikmu, Hinata, yang diculik oleh ketua mafia Killer B selama hampir satu minggu. Beliau juga yang membongkar kasus yang melibatkan ancaman yang menimpa perusahaan paman dan ayahmu. Lagipula, pernahkah kau mendapati beliau tidak taat pada sumpah profesinya?" Kali ini, Naruto ikut angkat bicara.

Hyuuga Neji tak berkutik. Naruto memang benar. Selama ini Fugaku memang bersih dari segala macam catatan buruk, ia bahkan sering berjasa pada banyak orang. Ia juga sama sekali tidak pernah merepresi pers untuk mencari berita tentang kejahatan-kejahatan yang melibatkan beberapa orang penting. Uchiha Fugaku selalu terbuka dan bersikap adil.

"Uzumaki-san pasti sudah memberitahukan kepada kalian mengenai pembicaraan kami dua minggu lalu. Apa yang aku tawarkan sudah pasti sejalan dengan tujuan dan kepentingan kalian, bukan? Aku memang memiliki agenda pribadiku, tapi aku peduli dengan dampak yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi dan aku tidak akan mundur!" tambah Sakura.

"Bahkan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke selalu melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik, jadi aku mohon, pinjamkanlah kekuatan kalian!" ujar Naruto sebelum ia melakukan _seikirei_ ; membungkukkan badan dengan rendah, membuat orang-orang di sana tercengang.

"Dan aku mohon bantulah kami demi orang baik seperti Uchiha Fugaku." Sakura ikut membungkukkan badan.

Dengungan yang terdengar saat itu juga adalah dengungan paling keras selama pertemuan mereka berlangsung. Mereka sungguh tak percaya bahwa pimpinan mereka dan seorang pengacara yang dikenal bersikap tegas juga bertangan dingin di pengadilan itu membungkuk sedemikian rendah. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura sendiri yang memohon dengan bulat tekad.

"Sakura..." ucap Karin lirih.

Kakashi yang merupakan dewan penasihat paling dihormati itu mendesah. "Kami mengerti, jadi tegakkan badan kalian."

Mereka berdua melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kakashi sebelum saling berpandangan. Suasana di ruang rapat mendadak hening, semua orang menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu, Pengacara Haruno. Jika aku jadi Anda, aku tak akan peduli dengan keluarga lelaki yang sudah menyakitiku!" saang wakil pimpinan redaksi berkata sambil melirik Neji sekilas. Bagi mereka yang paham, mereka mendengus geli dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"Apa kau sedang ingin bicara dengan seseorang, Tenten?" Karin menggoda.

Suasana yang tadinya tegang menjadi cair berkat candaan Karin. Semua orang akhirnya tak lagi menahan tawa, sementara Neji membuang muka.

"Hm!" Tenten menggeleng. " _Okay, I will stand for her._ Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Satu persatu orang di ruangan itu mengangkat tangan menyetujui usulan ini. Perasaan lega langsung membajiri hati Sakura. Naruto memang bekerja dengan orang-orang baik.

"Baiklah. Hal pertama yang musti kita lakukan adalah mengalihkan perhatian para pencari berita. Beri mereka pekerjaan yang...merepotkan sepeti memusatkan perhatian pada kandidat Danzo dan beberapa orang yang kita curigai sebagai oknum penyelewengan dana pemerintah untuk pembangunan infrastruktur," kata Kakashi.

"Mengapa mereka?" Chouji bertanya.

"Hmm... Firasatku berkata demikian."

Ya, ya... Hatake Kakashi dan segala firasatnya. Mungkin ia lebih cocok menjadi seorang detektif daripada menjadi seorang anggota dewan penasihat dalam asosiasi pers.

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Wow, ini juga berat, ya... Tapi saya tetap memasukkan_ moment _yang menurut saya_ moment _#maksudnyaMbak. Yang pasti cerita ini akan melewati proses dua kali penyaringan (?). Maksud saya ya, semua proses nanti akan membangun perasaan masing-masing tokoh,_ chemistry _, dlsb. Semoga kalian bersabar, ya, Anak-anak hohoho. Saya bisa_ update _cepet karena dua pekerjaan saya selesai hahaha._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** sesama pemikir dilarang saling mendahului huahahahaha. Tenanglah, anak muda. Jangan menatapku penuh curiga_ _khukhukhu..._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Untung saya penggila Madara sama Kakashi yang udah mateng-mateng. Baiklah, Madara tua tapi hnggg... Jadi, kalau mau Sasukehhh ambil aja di kantor pos terdekat #digenjutsu_

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** kok saya jadi ketawa ya bayanginnya?_

 ** _Ayase Nanjo:_** _entar Saku jadi pelakor dong kalau sama Itachi sekarang #heh_

 _ **Sina** dan **Licy:** Iya, tapi gak janji ada _moment _kayak gitu terus. Sama seperti minuman, kebanyakan gula juga susah dinikmatinya..._

 _ **Sakuracharry10:** Ini pas ada ide aja uhuk_

 _ **Shina14:** Adegan percintaaaaaaaan??? #mandimadu_

 _ **Annis874:** yaelah hahaha... Hm... Jangan ngompol dong, itu gak Sakura banget hohoho_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Amiiin..._

 ** _Hanazono Yuri:_** keep reading _yaaa..._

 _ **Pudding Pudding:** kamu bikin saya lapar #heh. Iya, saya pasti lanjutkan walau banyak yang musti saya tulis dan kerjakan hahaha._

So, don't forget to leave your reviews and I love you all. _Muaaahhhh!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 8**

Sepertinya Izumi tak bisa lagi menghindari proses perceraiannya dengan Itachi. Sebulan lebih sudah ia mangkir dan membuat-buat alasan agar pernikahannya tak berakhir, tapi tekad suaminya memang sekeras batu karang. Harusnya ia menyadari sifat sang suami yang sangat teguh pendirian layaknya pria-pria Uchiha lain. Contoh yang paling dekat adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan saat ia mempertahankan segalanya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi dalam waktu satu bulan lebih saja perkawinannya berada di ujung tanduk. Semua karena kesalahannya. Menyesal pun tak ada guna.

Maka, ia kini hanya dapat duduk dengan pasrah di sebuah ruangan yang terasa sangat, sangat sempit. Padahal hanya ada empat orang, tetapi dua orang di hadapannya seakan menjelma menjadi raksasa yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Itachi dan Ino yang bertindak sebagai kuasa hukumnya. Andai Sakura menyetujui permintaan Itachi saat di rumah sakit sebulan lebih yang lalu, maka ia akan lebih tak sanggup menghadapi apa pun lagi.

"Tuan Uchiha Itachi, aku mohon agar Anda bekerja sama supaya semuanya menjadi jelas. Klien saya memang melakukan kekhilafan-"

"Hal itu ..." Itachi memotong perkataan Shino, pengacara Izumi, lalu melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya tidak dijadikan alasan."

Shino membenahi letak kacamatanya. Tampak sorot matanya memancarkan rasa curiga sebelum senyuman yang sulit diartikan tersungging, sementara Ino bersikap tenang sambil tetap mengawasi setiap detil mimik dan gestur lawannya.

"Mengapa? Anda takut jika media meliput dan keluarga Anda terkena imbasnya?" tanya Shino.

Kali ini, Ino berbicara, "Apa sebenarnya Anda dan keluarga klien mengharapkan adanya pemberitaan itu? Bukankah klien Anda juga akan mendapat malu?"

Pengacara keluarga Izumi itu pun terperangah. Meski samar, Ino menyadari rahang pria itu mengeras dan ia tersenyum puas. Kecurigaannya selama ini sepertinya benar; Madara memang sengaja melakukan ini semua.

"Klienku tidak mengharapkan perilaku memalukan klien Anda dengan Uchiha Sasuke terungkap, bahkan di hadapan pengadilan. Izumi, harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Itachi, bukannya seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Anda menekan klienku," sergah Shino.

"Oh! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kalian pahami dan aku tak tahu kalau hal ini sungguh _menekan_ klien Anda," balas Ino dengan nada sinis.

Dalam gugatan cerai itu, Itachi memang hanya mengajukan alasan umum pada pengadilan. Masalah ketidakcocokan yang selalu membuat mereka bertengkar. Itu pun Itachi membuat pengakuan yang menurut Ino terlalu baik hati; Itachi-lah yang selalu membuat Izumi terpancing emosi dan tertekan. Hal itu separuhnya benar, hanya saja pertengkaran yang dimaksud tidak pernah terjadi berulang kali.

Rasa sesal dan bersalah menyergap batin Izumi, tapi di sisi lain, ia tak dapat melakukan perlawanan terhadap ayahnya. Madara memang selalu mendesak agar ia membuat pernyataan-pernyataan yang memojokkan Itachi sampai pria itu mau mencabut berkas tuntutannya.

"Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan istriku. Bisakah aku meminta waktu untuk melakukannya berdua saja?" Itachi menengahi.

Antara berat hati dan mencoba mengerti, kedua pengacara itu pun mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Kini, tinggallah sepasang suami istri yang ikatannya hampir terlepas itu. Itachi memandangi istrinya yang hanya mampu menunduk tanpa bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

Wanita itu benci setiap kali suaminya bersikap begini. Lebih baik meluapkan amarah, yang penting ia bicara, bukan diam dalam waktu yang terasa sangat lama. Pria itu memang pandai menyiksa batin orang.

"Bicaralah, Itachi. Kau yang ingin bicara," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Itachi.

Izumi mengangkat kepalanya seketika itu juga, kemudian menampakkan raut bingung sekaligus terkejut. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan melalui kedua matanya, tapi yang ia temukan justru rasa yang sangat dingin. Mungkin juga marah.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku berbuat salah? Mengapa kau tidak mau memahami perasaanku?" balasnya dengan nada yang jelas terdengar terluka.

"Baiklah, supaya ini menjadi adil, maka aku akan mendengarkanmu," jawab Itachi.

Dengan satu tarikan napas dalam, Izumi berharap bahwa oksigen yang ia jejalkan ke dalam paru-parunya dapat melegakan rasa sesak karena amarah yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Itachi memang sekejam ini.

"Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu?" desisnya. "Kau tahu? Aku memang bukan istri yang baik, tapi aku pernah mencoba di setiap waktuku ... agar kau bisa benar-benar meyakinkanku. Setiap hari aku menunggu hari di mana kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku sebanyak aku mencintaiku datang, tapi harapanku selalu kosong."

"Maafkan aku," jawab Itachi.

" _Tentu saja_ , Itachi. Aku selalu lemah terhadapmu sampai aku kehilangan arah." Wanita itu terisak. "Dan kau berkata kau mencintaiku di hari kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menceraikanku."

Pria itu memejamkan mata, meresapi dalam-dalam rasa bersalah yang sebetulnya sudah ia sadari sebelum hari ini. Ia membuka mata kembali saat Izumi mulai berbicara.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa mencoba mengawali lagi dengan baik? Apa aku tak berhak mendapatkan pengampunan sedangkan aku selalu menunggumu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat aku berpikir kau mungkin memiliki wanita lain di luar sana dan kau lebih memerhatikannya?" ujar Izumi lirih.

Andai ia tak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melepaskan istrinya, mungkin ia sudah merasa bimbang. Tapi, wanita itu tak akan pernah tahu betapa remuknya perasaannya saat ini.

"Jawab aku, Itachi!"

Penyiksaan psikologis pun terjadi lagi saat Itachi memilih untuk tetap diam sambil memandanginya. Ia tak pernah melihat tatapan yang seperti ini. Itachi yang sedang duduk di hadapannya bukanlah suami yang selama ini ia kenal; perilaku pria itu lebih cocok ditampilkan ketika ia menghadapi seorang penjahat.

Izumi mengakui bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya itu jahat. Mengkhianatinya dengan adiknya sendiri memang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan jika ia berselingkuh dengan pria yang tidak Itachi kenal. Wanita itu semakin merasa ngeri saat Itachi mengambil sebatang rokok dan pemantik api dari saku jasnya, lalu menyalakannya. Kepulan asap tebal itu menandakan kalau rokok yang ia hisap terbuat dari jumlah tembakau yang banyak dan padat. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan suaminya merokok dengan rokok berat seperti itu.

Andai saja hubungan pernikahan mereka masih baik-baik saja, ia tak akan ragu untuk memperingatkannya agar tak merokok atau setidaknya memilih rokok yang lebih ringan, apalagi Itachi terhitung baru mendapatkan operasi paru-paru. Sayangnya, pernikahan mereka tidak baik-baik saja dan kemungkinan besar akan hancur. Ia merasa kehilangan haknya untuk sekedar melakukan hal sesederhana itu.

"Percayalah, melepaskanmu adalah yang terbaik. Kau akan lepas dari semua beban hati yang sering disebabkan olehku. Aku sudah bersalah padamu, tapi berselingkuh dengan adikku ... Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya?" Itachi akhirnya bersuara dengan nada terluka.

Isakan Izumi semakin terdengar setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Entah berapa kali lagi ia harus dihujam rasa berdosa, terlebih saat ia akhirnya dapat menemukan rasa pedih itu dalam cara Itachi menghembuskan asap rokoknya setelah menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar, setelah ini kau tidak perlu lagi merasa terbeban," lanjut Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Izumi, jika kau memang mengenalku dengan benar-benar baik, maka kau pasti tahu bahwa keputusanku bukan hanya karena perselingkuhanmu."

"Jadi benar, kan, yang kupikirkan selama ini?"

"Kalau memang apa yang kau pikirkan benar, mengapa aku menikahimu?" balas Itachi. "Aku bahkan masih bertahan saat aku mengetahui hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan karena aku mencintaimu, aku sangat menyayangimu, dan aku berharap kau akan jujur padaku!"

"Ap ... apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah. Kau tahu semuanya akan sia-sia karena kita akan terus saling melukai, kita akan saling menyembunyikan banyak hal yang bahkan seharusnya dibicarakan. Rumah tangga tak bisa berjalan seperti itu sebanyak apa pun kita saling mencintai dan kau tak boleh hidup dalam beban tugas yang _dia_ tanggungkan padamu," jawab Itachi

Detik saat ia selesai mengatakannya, isakan Izumi langsung berhenti. Suara isakan itu terganti dengan suara detak jantung yang cepat dan nyaring untuk telinganya sendiri. Bahkan jika mungkin, Itachi bisa mendengarnya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersengal dan mencoba dengan keras untuk meredakan gemetar hebat tubuhnya. Beberapa kali ia menelan ludah, merasa kepalanya berat, sementara kedua matanya kehilangan fokus; mereka bergerak tak beraturan.

Keberaniannya untuk menatap pria itu pergi entah ke mana.

"Itachi," bisiknya. "Aku ..."

Pria itu bukanlah penipu ulung yang akan mengaku bahwa ia merasa baik-baik saja ketika melihat wanita yang masih menjadi istrinya itu menangis. Dan, hanya orang buta saja yang akan mengatakan bahwa ia tak merasa sakit. Matanya cukup berkata demikian.

Melihat Izumi tersengal dalam tangisnya yang ditahan, ia pun mematikan rokoknya di dalam asbak, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri istrinya. Itachi mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Izumi, kemudian tangis wanita itu pecah, namun teredam dalam dada pria yang ia cintai itu. Pelukan Itachi begitu erat sampai terasa hangat, tapi menyesakkan seakan satu pelukan saja dapat meremukkan tulang belulangnya. Namun, perasaannyalah yang membuat rasa sesak itu kian parah.

"Pergilah," bisik Itachi tepat di depan telinga Izumi setelah cukup dalam ia menghirup aroma istrinya itu. "Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hidup kami."

Guguan Izumi makin menjadi seiring gerak pundaknya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Izumi.

"Hn. Maka dari itu, kita akhiri semua sampai di sini."

"Maafkan aku ... Maaf."

Akhirnya, Izumi mengerti. Memang ironis saat ia baru menyadari bahwa Itachi mencintainya saat ia sudah kehilangan pria itu.

 **XxX**

Bulan Agustus memang sangat menyiksa karena kelewat panas. Termometer ruangan di dinding rumah Ino menunjukkan bahwa suhu hari itu mencapai 38 derajat Celsius. Usia kandungan yang sudah memasuki bulan keempat membuatnya semakin tak nyaman. Berkali-kali Shisui mengganti air untuk membasuh tubuh istrinya. Padahal musim panas masih sampai akhir bulan ini, tapi baru seminggu saja ia sudah merasa sangat lemas.

Shisui meninggalkan istrinya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Begitu pintu dibuka, ia melihat Sakura berdiri dengan mengenakan gaun musim panas berbahan tipis dan dingin. Pria itu mempersilakannya masuk dan memasuki kamar Ino.

"Astaga, kau seperti ikan terdampar!" komentarnya.

Ino memutar bola mata sambil membuang napas. Sahabatnya belum pernah hamil, jadi ia tak akan mengerti penderitaan wanita hamil saat menghadapi puncak musim panas. Hari itu, Sakura datang untuk menjemput Ino yang sangat ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan lebih banyak baju musim panas.

Sebenarnya Shisui tak mengizinkannya, tetapi dengan dalih 'bayi kita yang menginginkannya', maka ia mengalah saja. Dengan cekatan Shisui memakaikan bra yang nyaman dan baju yang berbahan dingin pada tubuh setengah telanjang istrinya. Meski canggung, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menampakkannya. Ino memang tak segan untuk 'terbuka' padanya soal hubungan suami istri. Kadang ia berpikir kalau Shisui memang cocok dengannya.

Ada beberapa tipe lelaki dingin, salah satunya yang seperti Shisui. Lelaki dingin yang seperti dirinya itu ternyata bisa takluk pada wanita yang memiliki sifat agak genit dan manja, tetapi bisa menjadi pemalu di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti Ino.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap. Kau yakin tidak ikut, Sayang?" Ino berkata sambil menoleh ke arah suaminya

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan Ino mengecup pipinya, lalu pergi setelah ia mengatakan bahwa Shisui manis sekali seperti anak kucing. Ya Tuhan, Sakura sungguh takjub dengan kemampuan Ino untuk berbicara seenaknya pada seorang lelaki Uchiha seperti Shisui yang lebih bijaksana dari Itachi sekalipun. Pria itu memang sudah bertekuk lutut.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura sengaja mengurangi suhu pendingin agar sahabatnya tak merasa gerah. Mereka pergi menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ditunjuk Ino. Tempat itu memiliki pendingin ruangan yang bagus sehingga nyaman bagi wanita hamil untuk berlama-lama memilih baju.

Mengganti marganya dengan Uchiha tak berarti ia meninggalkan sifatnya sebagai seorang Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino memang selalu tampil modis, bahkan saat mengandung pun ia tak ingin terlihat jelek. Ia begitu perfeksionis ketika berbicara mengenai mode pakaian. Menjadi hamil bukan berarti pensiun sementara untuk menjadi wanita cantik.

Setelah mendapatkan pakaiannya sendiri, Sakura mengambil sebuah baju untuk Ino. Ia ingat peraturannya; nyaman, fleksibel, tapi tetap modis. Dan, mengenal Ino sedari kecil membuatnya hapal dengan selera pakaian sahabatnya, maka ia mengambil sebuah gaun musim panas yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kriteria Ino. Baju longgar berlengan pendek sepanjang lutut dengan motif burung-burung kenari kecil itu terlihat manis, sedangkan bahan katun berwarna kuning pisangnya akan membuat pemakainya merasa nyaman.

"Ah, pilihanmu bagus, _Dekorin_. Tak sia-sia kau berteman denganku," ujar Ino, setengah memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Omong-omong, apa itu yang kau pilih? Baju berbahan brokat?" cibir Sakura.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir. Memang benar bahan brokat yang ia pilih terasa dingin, tapi katun pasti lebih dingin. Akhirnya, mereka selesai berbelanja setelah Sakura mengingatkan Ino untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak di musim panas, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah cafe yang menjual berbagai macam minuman dingin saat musim panas. Orang tidak akan membeli kopi panas di musim ini. Di depan mereka, pesanan masing-masing tersaji dan saat Ino tengah asyik menyeruput es buah dengan topping es krim vanila, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Izumi sudah menyetujui untuk bercerai," katanya.

Apa pun yang sedang Sakura lakukan, ia langsung berhenti saat mendengarkan penuturan sahabatnya. Dengan tatapan heran, ia memandang Ino. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Izumi akhirnya menyerah setelah sebulan lebih lamanya ia bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Secepat itu?" ia bertanya.

"Iya dan ... iya. Aku tak begitu memahami situasinya," aku Ino.

"Kau, kan, di sana."

Ino menggedikkan bahu sambil bersedekap, kemudian bersandar. Jangankan Sakura, ia juga tak mengerti dengan keputusan yang terkesan terlalu mudah itu. Biasanya, orang yang menolak keras bercerai akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya enam bulan untuk menyerah.

"Kemarin Itachi memintaku dan pengacara Izumi untuk memberikannya waktu berbicara berdua dengan Izumi. Kami memang mendengar Izumi menangis, tapi suara percakapan mereka terlalu pelan untuk didengar."

"Apa mungkin kak Itachi mengancam kak Izumi?" Sakura menerka-nerka.

Istri Shisui itu menggumam sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Menurutmu Itachi akan menggunakan cara semacam itu pada istrinya sendiri?"

Setelah menyuapkan sesendok puding ke mulutnya, Sakura menjawab, "Itu tidak mungkin, sih."

"Kau benar. Itu tidak mungkin," ulang Ino sambil mengunyah potongan apelnya.

"Hm. Tidak mungkin," Sakura membeo sambil mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya.

Keduanya terlarut dalam kebingungan yang sama dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Itachi sehingga istrinya setuju begitu saja. Padahal, awalnya keluarga Izumi beserta pengacara mereka bersikukuh tidak mau perceraian itu terjadi.

Sakura menggeleng cepat sebelum merogoh tas kecilnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor telepon Itachi dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengirim pesan pada Itachi," sergah Ino.

Kedua ibu jari Sakura berhenti bergerak dan menggantung beberapa inci dari layar telepon genggamnya. Seakan tersadar akan sikap gegabahnya, ia langsung meletakkan benda persegi panjang pipih itu di samping mangkuk esnya.

"Aku ... hanya ingin tahu kenapa," katanya.

"Dan setelah kau mengetahuinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencegahnya bercerai atau bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya sambil menolehkan kepala. Ia juga tak tahu apa tujuan pastinya, tapi yang jelas ia ingin memastikan kalau pria itu baik-baik saja. Aneh, bukan? Ia tahu bahwa Itachi-lah yang sangat menginginkan perceraian itu, tapi tak tahu kenapa ia merasa bahwa Itachi tidak baik-baik saja.

Ia khawatir pada pria itu, ia juga khawatir pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ia cuma tak terlalu khawatir pada Sasuke sebab dialah yang memulai semua kekacauan ini. Dan, meskipun Izumi secara tak langsung membuat Sasuke membagi hatinya, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia bisa merasakan hati wanita itu hancur.

Atau dirinya sendirikah yang membuat Sasuke membagi hatinya? Sebab, Sasuke terlebih dahulu jatuh cinta pada Izumi.

Rasanya menyakitkan bila diingat kembali, tapi untungnya waktu membuat rasa sakit itu sedikit memudar dan terbiasa menghadapinya. Ia tahu bahwa hanya kebodohan yang membuat seseorang berharap waktu dapat berputar kembali, tapi ia memang sebodoh itu. Ia berandai jika waktu dapat berjalan mundur, maka ia akan belajar untuk tidak terlalu mencintai pria itu. Sayangnya, seperti air yang tidak dapat mengarus pada aliran yang sama, waktu juga tidak akan mundur barang sedetik pun.

"Sakura, aku tak mengerti, tapi ... kurasa kau terlampau peduli pada Itachi," ujar Ino.

"Eh?"

Ino menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Kau tak pernah lagi membahas Sasuke."

"Itu karena membiacarakan dia akan membuatku semakin sakit. Kak Itachi bernasib sedikit mirip denganku dan entah mengapa takdir kami ..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya.

"Takdir kalian kenapa?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, sementara mulutnya bergerak seperti sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ini hanya lucu, Ino. Dari semua lelaki yang ada di dunia ini, mengapa kak Izumi memilih Sasuke yang saat itu masih menjadi tunanganku untuk berselingkuh? Maksudku ... apa dia menemukan kesamaan dalam diri Sasuke?"

"Seseorang memang lebih rentan mendua dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan pasangannya, tapi dengan sikap yang berbeda. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jelas, bukan seperti Itachi yang seakan mengabaikannya," jelas Ino.

"Kau benar, tapi kak Itachi berbeda dari Sasuke!"

Ino mengangkat alisnya. Tentu saja semua orang tahu kalau mereka berbeda; rambut Itachi panjang dan di pinggir hidungnya ada semacam lipatan memanjang.

"Hey, kenapa aku merasa kau sangat mengenal Itachi?" Ino berkomentar.

Mendengarnya, Sakura malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ucapan Ino itu berlebihan. Semua orang pasti dapat menemukan satu saja perbedaan di antara keduanya, bukan?

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Dari review yang sudah saya baca, kalian udah bikin banyak dugaan hohoho. Tapi benarkah dugaan kalian itu? Biarlah waktu yang menjawab...Buat yang nanya kapan mereka punya perasaan, semua akan terjawab nanti, Nak hohoho..._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Hmmm gak jadi ngantuk, yaaaa. Saya seneng lho kalau cerita saya bikin kamu menunggu-nunggu khukhukhu_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123** dan **Annis874:** Benarkah Itachi mencintai milik saudaranya atau udah suka sama Sakura? Ohohoho_

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Enggak kok, kan di chapter berapa kemarin itu udah dijelasin kalau mereka gak melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Belum kali yaaa... Kan udah kepergok duluan huahahaha_

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Iya, aku juga nunggu _nextchapter _-mu #nyulam_

 _ **Shina14:** Pelan-pelaaaaan saajaaaaaaaa #konserbarengKotak_

 _ **Guest:** Siapakah namamu, wahai Guest? Iya Sasuke ke laut aja ya biar bisa reuni sama nenek moyangku yang seorang pelaut (Tahu lagunya kan?)_

 _ **Boaboa:** Iya, saya kalau jatuh cinta malah jadi tundere #kokcurhat. Oya, untuk yang panjang2 review kamu, sudah saya tulis di PM yaaa... Semoga itu bisa cukup bantu kamu hihihi. Ingat ya, kamu harus yakin dengan apa yang kamu tulis sendiri. Semangat!_

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Huahahahaha aku inget adegan Kakashi gendong Karin buat diinterogasi di Konoha itu. Entahlah, aku ngerasa _they look yummy together _#duakh. Kl sama Suigetsu tuh kayak kurang hawt hahaha... Tapi kalau Sasuke bikin_ voice chat _itu hmmmm kubelum nemu getarnya kalau Sasuke cucok buat hal semanis itu. Aku masih terpengaruh sm sikap dia yang tsundere kelas kakap itu huhuhuhu_

 _ **PinkKrystal:** Hmmm waktu itu saya lagi nemenin Kera Sakti bertapa di Gunung Lima Jari hahaha. Saya tersentuh lah sama review kamu. Sering-sering yaaa ohohoho. Gpp bangunin seisi rumah, paling disuruh diem. Yang penting jangan bangunin pak RT, tar kamu diusir #yha. Btw, _love you, too _uuuuuu..._

 _ **Hanazono Yuri:** Orang sabar jidatnya lebar ngahahaha. Pasti ada _next chapter _-nya kok #kedipkedip_

 _ **Guest 2:** Duh, maaf ya kalau kamu jadi gak paham. Tapi begini, dear, emang konfliknya seperti itu. Kamu gak paham yang di chapter 5 dan 7 ya? Hmmm begini aja, kamu kasih tahu apa yang gak kamu pahami di sini, nanti saya jawab._

 _ **Sqchn:** Kamu tahu gak? Pas nonton anime-nya, saya juga berasa tertarik ke dimensi sana huhuhuhu. Aku mengerti perasaan itu uuuuuu..._

 _Jadi, saya tunggu_ review _kalian. Muaaahhhh!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _Aku selalu berusaha mencari tahu di mana sesungguhnya letak hati perasaan hingga akhirnya aku lelah, tapi tak dapat berhenti. Mengapa ia begitu rumit dalam ketiadaannya?_

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 9**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah kejutan pertama di pagi hari yang Sakura dapatkan. Pengacara muda itu tahu bahwa ia akan terlambat datang ke kantor sebab Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja setelah sekian lama ia menghindari pria itu. Kantung mata Sasuke yang nampak menggembung dan berwarna gelap membuktikan bahwa ia telah melewati hari-harinya tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

Sakura terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke merasa sedikit saja tertekan dan ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau pria itu terlalu tertekan. Aroma alkohol bahkan masih terkuar samar dari napasnya, sedangkan kemejanya agak kusut. Sakura baru mengingat saat Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak pernah mengajak Sasuke bicara sejak mereka mengetahui apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Katakan saja kalau ia jahat, namun ia tak dapat menampik rasa puas yang tiba-tiba merajai hati. Mungkin ia sudah melempar belas kasihannya kepada pria itu ke neraka. Sasuke memang pantas dihakimi sampai menderita.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku?" desis pria itu.

Tak ada jawaban yang langsung keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia malah menatap pria itu dengan perasaan tercampur aduk. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat rasa puasnya menjelma menjadi seperti sesosok tiran yang duduk angkuh di singgasana egonya. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke memohon meski secara tidak langsung memang sesuatu yang membanggakan, ia akui itu.

Sekarang, ia membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih jahat seperti Sasuke berlutut memohon maaf darinya. Rasa rindu dan dendamnya terobati secara bersamaan dengan datangnya pria itu dalam keadaan kacau.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Sasuke- ** _kun_** ," balas Sakura dengan sinis saat ia menyebutkan akhiran nama yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memanggil pria itu dulu.

Sama halnya seperti Sakura, Sasuke balik menatapnya sinis juga terluka dengan dagu yang sedikit ia dongakkan.

"Jadi, inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Pengacara Haruno."

Seringai angkuh yang biasa Sasuke tampakkan kini tersungging di bibir Sakura.

"Kau terkejut?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau sungguh berharap bahwa aku akan memelukmu?"

Benar. Kenyataannya, hal terburuk yang Sasuke bayangkan adalah berlutut untuk meminta maaf dari Sakura, tapi melihat wanita itu bersikap sedemikian jumawa membuatnya membatalkan niat itu. Sasuke masih memiliki harga diri yang tidak tersisa banyak. Namun demikian, ia menyadari bahwa inilah konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura, apakah kau benar-benar ingin kita berakhir?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu malah mendengus dan berkata, "Kurasa kita memang sudah selesai."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan dan harapan Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Sakura mau kembali padanya. Jika ada batu karang yang akhirnya hancur oleh ombak, maka itulah hatinya yang sekarang.

Pria itu tiba-tiba menunduk sebelum pundaknya bergerak naik turun seiring terdengarnya suara yang seperti kekehan. Sakura pikir pria itu tertawa, tapi ia salah. Dua bulir air yang turun langsung dari mata Sasuke ke lantai teras menyadarkannya bahwa lelaki itu sedang tak dapat membedakan apakah ia sedang menangis atau tertawa

Sakura goyah dan mempertanyakan ke mana kekejamannya yang ia dapatkan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti," Sasuke berkata di penghujung tawanya sambil menyeka air mata dengan ibu jari.

"Meskipun kau sudah melukaiku, tapi aku berharap bahwa kau akan bahagia," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak seraya membuang napas. Harapan Sakura terlampau gila untuk didengar hingga alisnya naik cukup tinggi, menampakkan ekspresi geli sekaligus sinis.

Dengan masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya, Sakura menjawab, "Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa saat kita masih bersama, pasti ada sedikit saja harapan darimu kalau dia akan berpisah dengan kak Itachi. Apa aku sudah salah sangka?"

Akhirnya, Sasuke berhasil menemukan rasa getir dan pedih dalam suara Sakura, sebagaimana perkataannya membuat hatinya sendiri getir. Ia menggeleng, mengakui bahwa sangkaan Sakura tidaklah salah, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Mereka akan resmi bercerai-"

"Aku tidak senang dengan berita itu," potong Sasuke.

Mata hijau Sakura langsung mengarah pada mata Sasuke, mencari tahu kebenaran dalam pengakuan pria itu. Tapi, siapakah yang dapat melihat dengan jelas corak seekor ikan dalam air yang bergerak tak tenang?

"Persiapanmu sungguh ... _sempurna_ ... sampai kau meninggalkanku sebelum hari itu datang," ujar Sakura.

"Tapi merasa kehilanganmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuperhitungkan," jawab Sasuke.

Jeda.

Ketidakmengertian mengisi kekosongan waktu yang mereka lewatkan dengan sama-sama diam. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan rasa terluka, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan rasa bingung. Wanita itu tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa seseorang merasa kehilangan orang yang ingin ia coret dari masa depannya?

Sakura benar-benar tak akan memaafkannya jika ia membual hanya untuk membujuknya. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan niat semacam itu dalam diri Sasuke yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"Apakah kau berniat untuk melibatkan aku dalam kerumitanmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil berpikir harus dari mana ia menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada wanita yang ia cintai. Semua cara yang ia pikirkan kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan hal yang sama; Sakura tetap merasa kecewa, sementara yang ia inginkan adalah berhasil meyakinkan wanita itu.

"Kau berhak membenciku meski jika untuk selamanya." Sasuke menatap sedih kepada Sakura yang menghela napas berat.

Ia takut. Sasuke takut jika hal itu memang terjadi, itulah kenapa ia diam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya terhadap kemungkinan itu.

"Aku menyukainya jauh sebelum kita bersama. Itu memang benar dan aku kesal pada kak Itachi yang selalu mengabaikannya. Aku tak suka melihat dia menangis karena kakakku dan kau tahu apa yang beberapa kali membuatnya bersedih selain itu?" Sasuke berbicara.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau."

Sakura makin diterjang gelombang kebingungan saat mendengarnya. Semua bermula dari perasaan Sasuke dan Izumi yang menyambut tawaran Sasuke, kemudian merebut pria itu darinya. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba menjadi awal dari kekacauan ini?

"Dia berpikir kalau kak Itachi lebih memedulikanmu dan aku sempat benci padamu karena kau selalu datang pada kakakku. Bagiku kau selalu menggangguku, semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupanku, bahkan orang yang kusukai," lanjutnya.

Perasaan marah, terkejut, dan tak percaya mengguncang hati Sakura sampai akhirnya ia menangis. Ia sungguh sakit hati saat pria itu mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang sebenarnya pengganggu

"Dan kau menjadikanku kekasihmu demi menjauhkanku dari seseorang yang dicintai oleh wanita yang kau cintai. _That was_ ... **_heroic_** , Sasuke," ujar Sakura geram.

Sasuke sudah menduga kalau beginilah reaksi yang akan ia lihat dari Sakura dan ia sama sekali tak menyalahkannya. Ia pun terpaku di hadapan Sakura, hanya bisa melihat air mata wanita itu berjatuhan tanpa ia berusaha atau mengedipkan mata.

"Kupikir itu akan menyelesaikan segalanya, tapi semua tidak berjalan sesederhana itu."

"Sepertinya sangat rumit," balas Sakura dengan agak sinis.

Sasuke tak peduli jika ia mendapat tanggapan seperti itu.

"Ya, karena dekat denganmu membuatku menyadari kebodohanku. Aku salah menilai kakakku. Ternyata, dia cuma kikuk ketika Izumi di dekatnya karena dia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sama seperti yang kurasakan saat pertama kali aku mulai merasa salah tingkah karena kau tertidur di pundakku setelah upacara kelulusan kuliah." Sasuke mendengus. "Klise, bukan?"

Jauh sebelum Sasuke mengatakannya, Sakura sudah mengetahui hal itu. Itachi pernah menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Izumi. Dan, begitulah wanita. Mereka makhluk yang memerlukan kata-kata agar merasa lebih yakin dan kedua pria Uchiha itu memang tak pandai dalam hal tersebut. Ironisnya, mereka baru bicara panjang lebar setelah merasa kelihangan.

"Meski aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi saat melihatmu lari pada orang selain aku, itu membuatku marah, bahkan ketika kau datang pada Naruto."

Sakura terus mendengarkan Sasuke yang menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kau terus mengacaukanku ... Menyentuhmu, menerima ketulusanmu membuatku semakin bingung. Aku jadi takut kehilanganmu, tapi aku juga ingin Izumi bahagia sampai aku berusaha untuk menggantikan apa yang seharusnya kakakku berikan. Kedekatan."

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik. _Selamat_ ," balas Sakura.

Belum sampai wanita itu menutup pintu, tangan Sasuke menahannya dan membuka pintu itu sedikit secara paksa. Ia takut melihat tatapan Sakura. Wanita itu tampak semakin membencinya.

"Kali ini, kau harus mendengarkanku," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku sudah cukup mendengar-"

"Apa kau tahu rasanya saat kau tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaanmu sendiri?" Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak sampai Sakura terperangah.

Bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berteriak padanya, tapi kali ini bukan teriakan 'bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?', sama sekali bukan. Teriakan dan sorot mata itu sangat putus asa dan seperti memohon agar ia tetap di sana.

"Kau bebas untuk mencaciku, terserah bagaimana maumu, tapi jangan pergi. Setidaknya jangan sekarang." Sasuke mencoba menahan Sakura.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" balas Sakura lirih sebelum terisak.

Melihat Sakura hancur sekali lagi, Sasuke langsung merengkuhnya untuk didekap. Seharusnya Sakura merasa senang, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa tidak benar. Sasuke membisikkan kata maaf karena telah memperlakukannya seperti mainan yang ingin ia ambil kembali setelah ia buang, tapi ia memang merasa tidak berdaya.

"Kau orang kedua yang membuatku cemburu pada kak Itachi ... Mengapa kau tidak mau datang padaku untuk membicarakan permasalahanmu, sementara itu tentang diriku?"

Akhirnya, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia pikir, ia yang lebih menderita selama ini hingga berusaha tampak kuat di depan Sasuke yang tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Namun, ternyata pria itu tahu perasaannya. Sikapnya yang berpura-pura baik-baik saja, sementara ia malah membaginya dengan orang lain telah membuat pria itu kecewa.

Sakura baru tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke merasa kurang dianggap berarti olehnya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah jatuh cinta pada kak Itachi, sementara-"

"Aku tahu," sela Sasuke. "Apa pun alasannya, itu salahku karena aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Karena kau lebih mencintainya."

"Itu yang kupikirkan kemarin-kemarin," tukas Sasuke bersamaan dengan dekapannya yang mengerat.

Ia tak akan membiarkan wanita dalam pelukannya lepas, setidaknya sampai hari itu andai semuanya memang harus berakhir. Antara pasrah dan tak ingin melepaskan.

"Sampai sebelum semua terbongkar, Izumi masih menganggap kalau kakakku lebih mendengarmu. Apa pun yang kau sarankan selalu ia lakukan karena bagi kak Itachi kau sangat pintar. Izumi tahu bahwa saat kak Itachi pulang lebih awal dan mengajaknya berlibur, itu semua adalah saranmu," katanya.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui. Ia sungguh hanya bermaksud membantu Izumi saat itu, tapi Izumi telah salah sangka.

"Kakakku memang terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai seorang wanita dengan benar. Sama sepertiku. Bedanya adalah dia tidak berselingkuh. Apa kau pikir Izumi tidak pernah menyalahkanku karena aku sering mengabaikanmu? Dia peduli padamu. Ia hanya tak bisa mengatasi rasa tak percayanya pada perasaan Itachi, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri," ujar Sasuke, kemudian pelukan mereka akhirnya terlepas.

"Itulah yang terjadi," lanjutnya.

Semua yang Sakura dengar bagaikan sebuah bumerang yang balik mengejarnya. Ia tak dapat mengendalikannya hingga akhirnya bumerang itu mengenainya.

Satu hal yang Sakura sadari, semua ini berawal dari sikap kekanakan mereka. Andai ia tak pernah lari pada Itachi atau mencampuri kehidupannya, mungkin Izumi tak perlu merasa cemburu sampai membuat Sasuke melakukan ini semua. Ia juga tak harus mengacaukan perasaan Sasuke, tapi pria itu tidak seharusnya berkhianat.

"Ya, Tuhan ..." bisik Sakura.

Konon, cinta atau perasaan suka dapat membuat seseorang bersikap kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal. Cinta memang aneh dengan sifat universalnya. Ia mempercayakan dirinya pada siapa pun dan lebih parahnya, pada orang-orang yang masih kekanakan. Mereka berdualah contohnya. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti dua bocah yang dipercaya mengendalikan badai, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka bermain-main dengan badai itu.

"Kau ..." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura, mengelus lembut sekaligus menyeka air matanya. "... dan kebodohanku adalah penyebab kekacauanku ... Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura?"

Sekarang, keduanya merasa tak bisa apa-apa kecuali diam dalam rasa perih sampai akhirnya Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, lalu menangkupkan telapak tangan yang satu lagi pada pipi kanan wanita itu. Sakura menangis, kemudian tangannya perlahan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku ... Bisakah kita kembali?" bisik Sasuke.

Tangisan Sakura terdengar kian pilu dan keduanya sama-sama memegang pipi satu sama lain. Hati Sasuke tergerak untuk mencium wanita itu, maka mereka pun berciuman. Dalam. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih berderai, mencoba mencari tahu apakah di suatu tempat dalam relung hatinya, ia masih dapat menemukan penerimaan, namun yang ingin ditemukannya tidak ada.

"Maaf ..."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Mengapa?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya," jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menjawab, "Ya..."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap Sakura yang menangis sambil menunduk.

"Karena semuanya terasa ... salah," jawabnya.

Semua memang salah. Sasuke mengawali hubungan itu dengan salah, namun satu-satunya yang benar adalah bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, tak peduli bagaimana dan sejak kapan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu bahwa perasaan cinta Sakura telah berubah menjadi bentuk lain yang tak terjelaskan. Ia pun kembali mencium wanita itu. Ciuman terakhir yang sangat penuh perasaan dan terasa kelewat menyakitkan bagi keduanya; harga yang harus Sasuke bayar untuk sebuah pengkhianatan.

 **XxX**

Jam tangan Sakura menunjukkan pukul 11 saat ia berdiri sambil mondar-mandir di depan kantor polisi. Beberapa polisi yang sempat bertemu dengannya mengajaknya masuk, namun ia lebih memilih di luar. Di saat seperti sekarang, musim panas terasa sangat menolong. Ia membuat Sakura tidak harus merasa kedinginan meski malam semakin larut.

Setelah kurang dari 30 menit ia menunggu, akhirnya Itachi keluar dari gedung itu. Itachi agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura, terlebih saat ia mendapati mata wanita itu bengkak dan sembab. Wanita itu pasti habis menangis lama. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penuh rasa khawatir, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. "Di mana mobilmu?"

"Di bengkel untuk perawatan rutin," jawab Sakura.

Entah mengapa Itachi merasakan ada getar amarah dari cara Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah berbuat salah pada wanita itu, apalagi sampai menunggunya pulang.

"Kita harus bicara," ujar Sakura

Itachi mengangguk, lalu mengajaknya berjalan ke sebuah kedai teh tempat ia pernah berbicara dengan Fugaku pada malam Itachi mendapat kecelakaan. Seperti malam itu, kedai teh yang mereka kunjungi sepi pengunjung. Sudah terlalu malam untuk orang-orang pergi ke luar rumah.

Sampai menit ke berapa, Itachi tak yakin, Sakura masih bertahan dengan kebungkamannya. Wanita itu tampak begitu rapuh dan kebingungan, tapi ada pesan yang penting dalam sorot matanya yang juga terlihat letih.

"Aku ingin agar kau tidak menceraikan kak Izumi," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Itachi semakin bingung dengan permintaan Sakura yang mendadak, bahkan terkesan seperti sesuatu yang darurat. Sebelum ini, Sakura memang pernah beberapa kali memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan keputusannya, tapi tak pernah sekali pun wanita itu memaksa seperti malam itu.

"Sidang akhirnya tinggal sebulan lagi, Sakura," jelas Itachi.

"Satu bulan itu ada 30 hari dan itu masih cukup untuk mengubah semuanya," balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan mengubahnya."

Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sakura menjadi marah dan kesal sampai ia -sekali lagi- bersikap seperti anak kecil yang merajuk dengan berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan tenang, Itachi memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membayarkan tagihan mereka. Ia merasa tak perlu terburu-buru karena ia yakin Sakura belum terlalu jauh, apalagi wanita itu tak membawa mobilnya.

Dengan kemampuan melacak dan bergerak cepat yang sudah teruji, ia mulai mencari Sakura. Ia sempat melihat wanita itu berjalan ke arah kanan begitu ia keluar dari kedai, maka Itachi mencoba mencarinya ke arah yang sama. Dan, memang tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan wanita itu. Sakura sedang berjalan cepat, tapi secepat apa pun ia mencoba, sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia kenakan membuatnya lebih lambat.

Ah, kakinya juga lebih pendek dari kaki Itachi sehingga ia kalah langkah. Lelaki itu mensejajari langkahnya dan berjalan santai. Wajah datarnya semakin membuat Sakura merasa terledek dan tersinggung. Bagaimana bisa Itachi bersikap _setenang_ itu saat ia merasa sangat, sangat marah?

"Berhenti membuatku kesal, Kak!" desisnya.

"Kau yang membuat dirimu lelah dengan berjalan _secepat_ _ini_ ," sindir Itachi.

Sakura berhenti dan mendengus sebelum ia menghadapkan badannya pada Itachi yang ikut berhenti. Ia makin jengkel. Itachi tahu ia _tidak_ berjalan dengan cepat karena sepatu sialannya.

"Apa kau akan mengajakku bertengkar di tempat umum?" tanya Itachi.

Makin lama sikap santai Itachi semakin menjengkelkan. Baru saja, ia secara tak langsung mengatainya kekanakan dan ya, ia mengakui kalau sikapnya kekanakan. Apa dia berpikir kalau mereka sedang bermain drama kejar-kejaran? Bahkan setiap orang yang berjalan di trotoar melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Beberapa orang yang sudah agak berumur menggumam tentang kelakuan anak muda zaman sekarang yang tak malu mempertontonkan pertengkaran mereka. Orang-orang itu malah berasumsi bahwa Sakura adalah wanita yang sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

Menyadari betapa memalukannya situasi saat itu, Sakura mengusap kening dengan pangkal telapak tangannya. Sebaliknya, Itachi bersikap seakan tidak memedulikan ucapan orang-orang tadi. Pria itu mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju sebuah gang sempit yang tidak cukup penerangan.

"Kau." Sakura menuding ke depan dada Itachi. "Sangat keras kepala!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan alasanmu," jawab Itachi.

Sakura menghembuskan napas hingga meniup rambut depannya yang agak berantakan karena diterpa angin. Wanita itu memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Itachi.

"Sasuke datang ke rumah kemarin," jawabnya.

"Kau pasti menangis seharian. _Semalaman_ ," goda Itachi.

"Kak!" Sakura memperingatkan.

Itachi menahan senyum, lalu mengalah. "Baiklah. Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia merasa tak perlu menceritakan secara rinci tentang apa saja yang terjadi, apalagi tentang ciuman itu. Itu adalah hal pribadi, tapi ia akan menceritakan duduk perkaranya. Itachi mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan Sakura dengan seksama, terutama tentang Izumi.

Yang jelas, Sakura merasa bersalah dan punya andil atas permasalahan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia mungkin tak akan bisa hidup tenang jika tak berusaha melakukan sesuatu dan andai hubungan gelap itu memang tak sejauh yang ia curigai, maka ia menganggap bahwa semuanya tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Toh, Itachi juga yang bodoh.

Penuturan terakhir Sakura membuat pria itu mengulum senyum. Selain keluarganya, Sakura-lah yang punya nyali untuk mengatainya bodoh, itu pun baru kali ini. Yang lain tak ada yang pernah berkata demikian karena merasa terintimidasi oleh raut dinginnya. Izumi bahkan tak pernah melakukannya karena ia selalu berusaha mengatur tutur kata dan perilakunya.

Sakura memang sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau malah ingin tertawa? Kau baru saja mau menertawaiku, kan?" tuding Sakura yang sayangnya tepat.

Itachi menggeleng. "Kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu atas kejadian ini, maka kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Apa?" Sakura bersedekap. "Bagian mana yang sia-sia?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis untuk Sakura sadari. "Sakura, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku," katanya.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Bahkan setelah semua usahanya untuk meyakinkan Itachi sampai ia harus menunggunya keluar dari markas pun tetap tidak menggerakkan hati pria itu. Ia mulai percaya kalau hati Itachi terbuat dari batu dan itu membuatnya putus asa.

"Andai ... aku menikah dengan Sasuke dan kami pergi jauh dari kehidupan kalian, apakah kau akan membatalkan perceraianmu?" tanya Sakura dengan setengah menahan emosi.

Pada perkataan itu, mata Itachi sedikit menyipit. Ia tak percaya bahwa perasaan emosional Sakura yang meluap dapat menjadikannya tidak rasional. Karena tak ingin lebih menyulut amarah Sakura, ia tetap menanggapi wanita itu dengan tenang.

"Apa itu karena kau mencintainya?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura menggedikkan bahu. "Setidaknya aku masih punya perasaan padanya, lalu kenapa tidak?"

"Jawabanmu tidak tegas. Baiklah, apa itu karena kau benar-benar meyakini keputusanmu?"

Tentu saja tidak. Sakura tahu ia terpancing emosi dan sedang tak waras hingga ia berpikiran pendek. Ia terdiam.

"Sakura, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali demi sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti masalahku atau demi siapa pun," ujar Itachi.

Sakura merapatkan sedekapnya dan melipat kuat bibirnya ke dalam seakan sedang membangun pertahanan diri. Ia hanya mencoba bertahan sebentar agar kejengkelannya tak terlalu meledak.

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan 'hal yang sia-sia', 'hal yang sia-sia' seolah _kau_ yang _maha_ mengerti apa artinya 'sia-sia'. Seberapa sia-sia hal itu dan mengapa kau sangat menginginkan perpisahan kalian?" tanya Sakura. Baiklah, kekesalannya _agak_ meledak.

Itachi agak terkejut sekaligus takjub. Apakah baru saja seorang wanita _mengomeli_ dirinya setelah mengatainya bodoh?

"Jika kau menikahi adikku karena berharap itu bisa menyelamatkan pernikahanku, maka itulah yang sia-sia. Kau juga akan mempermainkan perasaanmu juga adikku," jelasnya dengan sabar.

"Jawabanmu tidak lengkap. Mengapa kau-"

"Aku bukan lelaki yang baik," potong Itachi.

Sakura menautkan alisnya dan kekesalan nampak bertambah di matanya. Baginya, apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Itachi tak masuk akal.

"Baiklah, kami akan menikah dan aku akan melihat seberapa sia-siakah itu," katanya.

"Kau ..." Itachi menggeram, tapi tekad Sakura membuat ketakutannya terhempas jauh. "Tidak akan menikahi Sasuke, kecuali jika kau yakin. Jangan hancurkan hidupmu demi pernikahan orang lain yang tidak mungkin diselamatkan."

Seringai angkuh Sakura yang biasa ia tampakkan di pengadilan saat ia berhasil membuat lawannya tersudut pun muncul. Itachi harus tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya juga kemauannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa itu tak bisa diselamatkan?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dari gang kecil itu. Sekarang, justru Itachi yang membuatnya benar-benar berjalan cepat, bukan jalan yang terasa cepat seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Laki-laki itu juga tak peduli lagi kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang untungnya sudah tak banyak. Sakura pun terseok-seok dan meminta Itachi untuk memperlambat langkahnya.

Ujung jari-jari kaki Sakura terasa perih karena ujung sepatunya yang mengerucut cukup tajam sampai akhirnya kakinya keseleo dan ia hampir saja jatuh ke jalan jika Itachi tidak menangkap tubuhnya. Jika orang tidak mengerti duduk perkara sebenarnya, maka mereka akan mengira kalau pria itu sedang memeluk Sakura.

Tapi, ia memang memeluk wanita itu.

Satu detik, dua detik, hingga beberapa detik keduanya merasakan kecepatan detak jantung masing-masing. Mereka terkejut. Sakura terkejut karena gerakan Itachi yang mendadak itu, sementara Itachi sendiri tak memercayai apa yang ia lakukan. Tadi, ia hanya bermaksud menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku dan kita akan berjalan pelan-pelan," gumam Itachi dan Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan memaksaku dan _jangan_ menikah dengan Sasuke!"

Sakura yang masih mematung pun mengangguk-angguk dan menuruti perintah Itachi. Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Namun, sebelum mereka berjalan, Itachi meminta Sakura untuk melepas sepatunya dan wanita itu menurut. Lagi.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Wah, _chapter _ini panjang juga hahaha. Habisnya, saya gak menemukan bagian yang bisa dipotong sih... Kejadiannya memang harus begini dan saya harus ngasih cerita yang berkembang buat tokoh-tokohnya hahaha!_ _Masih pada semangat bacanya, kan? Semoga mata kalian gak pegel baca_ chapter _yang panjang ini fufufu..._

 _Saya suka_ update _tengah malam karena selalu dapet ide dan_ feel _di jam-jam ngalong #gelantunganbarengkelelawar. Jadi, begitulah hahaha..._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Ehm... Nanti kamu juga bakal tahu kok hohoho. Penasaran? _Keep reading _XD_

 _ **Sina** dan **Sqchn:** Cup, cup, cup... Sudah, sudah hahaha. Saya seneng kalau kalian bisa merasakan perasaan yang saya tuang di _chapter _8 #Ngelapingus_

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** #nimbangsoalplottwist huehahue... Sama kayak hidup yang ada teka-tekinya, semua akan nemu jawaban #eh. Iya, habisnya aku kok seneng gitu menistakan ShisuIno huahahaha. Emmmm Izuna kan mirip Saskeh ya mukanya..._

 _ **Guest:** Hmmm... Coba dibaca pelan-pelan dulu hehehe. Kamu pasti paham kok, atau mungkin kamu belum paham karena ceritanya belum lengkap ya... Btw, _keep asking me about anything you don't understand _ya #ketjup_

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Waduh, kayaknya di _chapter _ini kamu masih belum bisa bobok nyenyak deh. Saya lagi mau ngasih jeda dengan fokus ke_ romance _-nya hahaha #KetukKetukJariKeMeja #NungguNextChapterKamu_

 ** _Hanazono Yuri:_** _Dulu sempat bikin dan belum ada cerita apa-apa karena saya lupa nama akun dan_ password _-nya #tertiupBadai_

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Saya emang gitu orangnya. Misterius... Ngahahaha #ApaCoba. Sabar, sabar, nanti juga ada ceritanya..._

 ** _Lacus Clyne 123:_** _Woowwww... Kamu penasaran sekali kayaknya hahaha. Dijawab di_ chapter2 _ke depan yaaaa muah._

 _ **Sakuracharry10:** Sama-sama dan _love you, too _uuuu... Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan ya..._

 _ **Meychan:** Aku mau makaaaan kuingat kamuuu... #MalahNyanyi. Halo, _new reviewer. _Makasih udah baca dan_ review. _Jangan kapok-kapok ya..._

 _Sekian_ chapter _9 dari saya dan terima kasih buat yang setia baca dan nge-_ review _. Yang belum_ review _, kasih dooooong... Muaaaaahhhhhh!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **A Way**

 _Suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang purba. Bukan manusia, bukan makhluk lainnya. Ia tak nampak, tapi bukan hantu._

 _Kupikir ia Tuhan karena ia tak memiliki awal, tapi ia punya akhir yang tak bisa kita jangka. Ia jelas terbatas, sedangkan Tuhan itu tidak berhingga dalam keesaan-Nya._

 _Ia tak memiliki mulut, tapi pandai mengejekku._

 _Waktu..._

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 10**

Langkah kaki Sakura terasa berat saat ia berjalan menuju kamar Mikoto. Yang ia dapati begitu ia masuk ke rumah besar itu tak lebih berupa potongan-potongan peristiwa di masa lalu ketika semua orang masih berbahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat. Ada seseorang yang ternyata selalu menampilkan senyum palsu karena seseorang memberikan luka, lalu ada yang mencoba membenahi luka itu, tapi memberi luka pada yang lain lagi.

Sore itu Sakura memenuhi undangan Mikoto untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia merasa bersyukur karena Mikoto memintanya datang di waktu-waktu Sasuke tak ada di rumah, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menghindar atau bersikap kikuk andai ia bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya itu.

Perasaan berdebar muncul tepat di saat ia berdiri di depan pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu, seakan ia hendak memasuki suatu tempat yang menyedihkan. Dan, begitulah kenyataannya. Mikoto yang sedang duduk di ranjang terlihat lebih kurus dengan mata yang sayu. Layu. Jejak-jejak kesedihan tertinggal di semua keberadaannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," sapanya dengan senyuman yang nampak menyedihkan.

Sakura membalas senyuman wanita paruh baya tersebut dan segera duduk di pinggir ranjang, tempat di mana Mikoto menepukkan telapak tangannya. Dengan segenap rasa rindu dan perasaan-perasaan menyedihkan lain, keduanya berpelukan. Pengacara muda itu merasakan bahwa tubuh Mikoto jauh lebih ringkih dibandingkan yang terakhir kali ia rasa.

Pelukan itu lepas dan mereka berdua saling memandang. Rasanya seperti sudah sepuluh tahun mereka tak saling bertemu sebab Sakura mendapati kerut-kerut yang kian jelas menghias di seputar mata Mikoto.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke sini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Sebulan yang lalu, bahkan lebih. Mungkin ..."

Tangan rapuh Mikoto terulur untuk menyentuh helai-helai rambut merah muda yang halus milik Sakura. Sentuhan itu menimbulkan rasa rindu, tapi juga canggung.

"Bukankah itu terlalu lama untuk tidak menemui ibumu, hm?" ujar Mikoto.

Bahkan saat Sakura sudah lelah menangis, namun air matanya masih saja turun. Ia sungguh tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya meski ia tahu bahwa Mikoto pasti telah mengetahuinya.

"Maafkan aku, Bi. Aku ..." Sakura tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Inilah hebatnya seorang ibu. Ibu adalah wanita yang seakan kuat menanggung beban di seluruh muka bumi, padahal ia sendiri sedang hancur. Sakura merasa malu akan kerapuhannya sendiri saat melihat Mikoto tidak menangis dan justru mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus lengannya yang jelas lebih kokoh.

"Maafkan anakku, Nak. Aku gagal mendidiknya," ucap Mikoto.

Permintaan maaf itu tak lebih dari sebuah tamparan keras bagi Sakura. Tak sepantasnya ia menerima permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Mikoto bahkan yang jauh lebih menderita dibanding dirinya.

Dengan sambil mengusap air mata, Sakura membalas, "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Bi. Kami yang membuat masalah, bukan?"

Tatapan yang awalnya tampak rapuh itu kini terlihat jauh lebih kuat dari apa pun. Cintanya sebagai seorang ibu membuatnya mampu melewati cobaan ini. Sakura bahkan tak menemukan kebencian Mikoto untuk Sasuke atau pun Izumi. Begitulah seorang ibu. Tuhan menjadikan wanita sedemikian rupa hingga saat mereka menjadi ibu, hati mereka dijadikan hamparan samudra pengampunan tak terhingga.

Dan, Sakura semakin merasa malu.

"Bi, aku ... memaafkan Sasuke, jadi jangan khawatir. Jika aku memilih untuk tidak bersamanya, itu karena jalan kami memang sudah tidak beriringan dan itu semua tidak akan mengubah siapa Bibi maupun Paman bagiku," katanya.

Mikoto mengangguk. Dari awal, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang baik yang kini berubah menjadi wanita yang kuat. Jika Sakura tidak bijaksana, semua orang memiliki ketidakbijaksanaannya masing-masing. Semua orang akan belajar tentang hal itu seiring waktu sebab pengajaran juga terletak di sela-sela jalan hidup.

"Aku tahu semua tidak akan sama lagi, Sakura- _chan_. Itu tidak bisa disalahkan, tapi aku sungguh berharap ..." Mikoto menghela napas, lalu lanjutnya, "... suatu hari kita semua akan tetap memiliki hubungan baik."

"Aku mengerti, Bi. Saat ini, kami sedang membiarkan semuanya mengendap," jawab Sakura.

Senyuman lega tersungging di bibir kering Mikoto. Keadaan sedang kacau sekarang, bahkan suaminya selalu memasang wajah muram, tapi perkataan Sakura terdengar seperti sebuah janji yang ingin ia dengar. Harapan yang ia tanam detik itu juga.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Itachi dan Izumi akan segera berpisah," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Keputusan kak Itachi sepertinya sudah tak bisa ditawar lagi. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membuatnya membatalkan itu, tapi ..."

Wanita bermata hijau itu tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Ia rasa pasti Mikoto memahami maksudnya.

"Nak, percayalah, kata hatiku juga mengatakan bahwa itulah yang terbaik meski pikiranku berkata sebaliknya. Terlepas dari ... perselingkuhan itu, aku merasa keduanya ... tidak berada di tempat yang tepat. Entah mengapa," balas Mikoto.

Mendengar penuturannya, Sakura jadi berpikir ulang tentang banyak hal. Ini semua tak sekedar bicara perasaan. Sama halnya dengan dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia bahkan merasakan ada yang terputus di antara mereka meski perasaan itu masih ada.

Kehidupan sering memiliki jalan yang menentang akal sehat dan tak jarang terkesan tak masuk akal. Menyiksa, sebab ia tak mau tahu saat manusia berusaha memiliki jalannya sendiri. Kontradiktif. Antara diberikan kebebasan memilih, namun suatu hari mereka tak bisa memilih.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah penyerahan diri terdengar lebih ringan. Berserah atau menyerah nampak tak ada bedanya. Ia tak tahu.

"Aku takut, Bi," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kita semua merasa takut, tapi apakah kita hanya akan diam di tempat dan tidak melanjutkan hidup?"

Benar. Waktu tak pernah menunggu, namun ada manusia yang lebih rela waktunya sendiri terhenti. Itulah yang justru tidak adil. Ada banyak kebaikan di depan sana yang menunggu seperti anak kecil dengan balon di tangan, menanti seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. Seorang anak kecil yang akan kesepian dan hilang jika manusia tidak menyambutnya.

Sakura tak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tak mau hidup seperti batu yang membiarkan dirinya keropos karena tak bisa bergerak, sementara ia hidup dan bebas. Ia punya pilihan, maka ia akan memilih untuk tetap berjalan di jalan yang ditentukannya atau oleh Tuhan.

Tangan Mikoto terulur ke bawah bantalnya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah album usang dengan warna biru tua yang memudar itu ia usap penuh rasa sayang sebelum ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Sakura dapat melihat banyak kerinduan di mata teduh wanita itu.

"Kau pasti sudah bosan mendengarkanku bercerita tentang masa kecil Itachi dan Sasuke," ujarnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil matanya ikut menatap ke mana Mikoto menatap. Sudah tak asing baginya melihat dua sosok bocah laki-laki dalam foto-foto itu. Mikoto sering sekali menceritakan masa kecil mereka; saat mereka duduk bersantai, memasak bersama, atau saat Sakura membantu Mikoto berkebun. Ia selalu menikmati cerita-cerita klasik itu meski beberapa kali diulang. Ia merasa Mikoto menaruh kasih di setiap ceritanya.

Mikoto berhenti membuka suatu lembar dalam album foto itu, di mana dua foto bayi sedang tampak tidur pulas dan yang satu lagi sedang menangis sampai wajahnya memerah. Yang menangis itu Sasuke.

"Tangis mereka sangat kencang, tapi Sasuke lebih suka merengek. Itachi berumur empat tahun saat Sasuke lahir dan kami semua berbahagia. Sasuke anak yang manja dan lucu, berbeda dengan Itachi yang lebih suka memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat dalam," katanya.

Cerita itu sudah berapa kali Sakura dengar, tapi kali ini nada bicara Mikoto berbeda. Ia pun terlarut dalam cerita itu.

"Waktu mereka masih kecil, aku dan Fugaku selalu menemukan cara untuk membujuk dan memberi pengertian pada mereka. Kami pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka saat mereka semakin besar. Mereka ingin tahu banyak hal, namun ada masa di mana kami benar-benar kesulitan menjelaskan sesuatu karena hal-hal itu haruslah mereka rasakan dahulu sebelum memahaminya. Semakin besar, dua-duanya semakin jarang membagi banyak hal denganku dan aku jadi sering uring-uringan karena tak tahu apa mau mereka," lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura teringat akan ibunya yang makin lama jadi semakin menjengkelkan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ibunya ingin selalu dekat saja, tetapi semakin ia dewasa, banyak hal yang tak bisa ia ceritakan dengan mudah.

"Semakin mereka dewasa, aku merasakan jurang pemisah di antara kami semakin besar, semakin jauh. Aku ingin selalu memahami mereka dan cintaku adalah jembatan untuk menjangkau anak-anakku. 'Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, Ibu!'. Itulah yang mereka katakan saat mereka merasa aku menganggap mereka tidak dewasa."

Ah, Sakura juga pernah mengatakan itu pada orang tuanya, bahkan sering.

Mikoto menghela napas. "Masalahnya ... terutama bagi ibu, anak-anaknya masihlah bayi-bayinya, anak-anakku yang manis dengan segala tingkah polahnya. Selamanya bagiku ... mereka tidak akan pernah dewasa. Cinta seorang ibu kadang membuat waktunya sendiri terhenti tepat saat anak-anaknya lahir. Aku ..." Air mata Mikoto mengalir, Sakura pun tak beda. "... selalu melihat tangan mereka semungil yang terakhir kuingat, tapak kakinya juga. Bayi-bayi mungil yang bisa kucium dari ujung kepala sampai kaki."

Demi Tuhan, Sakura sangat menyesal ia pernah bicara dengan ibunya dengan agak membentak. Ia pernah mengatai ibunya tidak mencintainya.

"Cinta ibu kadang sangat menyakitkan bagi anak-anak, itu karena ia selalu ingin dapat menjangkau mereka. Aku sadar anak-anakku dewasa saat mereka lebih tinggi dariku dan telapak tangan mereka sangat besar. Saat itu aku berpikir apakah aku masih cukup bisa menguatkan mereka karena tanganku sendiri menjadi sangat kecil dan tak berarti, terlebih saat mereka sedewasa ini. Saat Itachi menikah dan Sasuke bersamamu, aku tahu dalam hubungan kalian tidak selalu lancar dan aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menasihati."

Hati Sakura sungguh merasa terkoyak mendengarnya. Orang tua terlalu mencintai anak-anaknya, cinta yang tidak akan dipahami manusia ketika mereka belum menjadi orang tua.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu, Bi."

Mikoto memandangnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Berbahagialah. Aku meminta semua anakku untuk hidup bahagia. Sekarang, aku merasa benar-benar tak berdaya untuk merengkuh kalian hanya untuk menyampaikan ini semua. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka hati untuk sekedar membagi beban mereka denganku. Jurang yang ada di antara kami sekarang terasa nyaris mustahil untuk kuseberangi, sepanjang apa pun cinta yang kupunya. Kurasa ..." Air mata Mikoto mengalir deras. "Mereka tidak memercayai bahwa aku sangat ... mencintai mereka."

Hari itu, Sakura baru mengerti mengapa seorang ibu dikatakan menjadi samudera. Bukan saja pengampunan, tetapi juga cinta. Samudera tempat di mana air dari segala hulu dan hilir sungai mengalir dan bermuara. Kini, tumpahlah cintanya, cinta yang ia rasa bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ia patah hati.

 **XxX**

Sasuke dan Itachi membaca pesan dari orang yang sama. Sakura. Keduanya memberi reaksi yang berbeda sebab perasaan mereka berbeda. Posisi mereka jelas berbeda. Namun yang jelas, keduanya merasa tertampar kesadaran akan pengabaian yang mereka lakukan pada sang ibu. Bukannya mereka melupakan keberadaan Mikoto, tapi mereka sama tak sanggupnya untuk menemui ibu mereka.

Seperti bocah-bocah yang usai melakukan kenakalan, mereka tak menemui ibu mereka karena takut mendapatkan hukuman. Jika saja hukuman itu berupa jeweran dan pukulan atau bahkan beberapa cambukan rotan di pantat, mereka tak akan gentar menghadapi Mikoto. Orang-orang dewasa tak akan mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu. Hukuman bagi orang dewasa berupa rasa bersalah yang tak akan terhapus oleh cambukan. Tidak akan pernah.

Mereka harus membayar dengan mahal dan tak ada yang lebih mahal di dunia ini daripada penderitaan batin ibu mereka.

"Kau duluan saja yang menemui ibu, Anak Nakal," kata Itachi.

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang kerja Itachi setelah Sasuke mendatangi kakaknya. Keduanya bekerja di tempat yang sama, hanya saja berbeda penempatan. Sasuke ditempatkan di divisi yang khusus menangani cyber crime.

Mendengar kakaknya menyebutkan nama panggilan yang diberikan saat ia masih kecil, hati Sasuke mencelos. Ada rindu yang menyeruak tiba-tiba, hanya saja ia sembunyikan dengan rapi. Di lain sisi, panggilan itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah sebab ia merasa akan lebih baik jika Itachi memanggilnya bajingan.

"Kau tidak punya _alasan_ untuk menghindarinya," jawab Sasuke, membuat kakaknya mendengus.

Ia tentu tahu apa alasan yang Sasuke maksud. Membuat kesalahan. Tapi, tidak berbuat salah tidak membuat Itachi cukup bernyali untuk menemui sang ibu karena sebenarnya ia tak merasa kalau ia tak membuat kesalahan. Baginya, membuat ibunya bersedih juga kesalahan.

"Aku yakin kau lebih perlu bertemu dengan ibu. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tak bisa kutunda, kau tahu itu," balas Itachi dengan tenang.

Perkataannya membuat Sasuke geram. Itachi tak ubahnya seperti robot dengan mekanisme kerja yang sempurna, tapi tanpa hati. Apakah ia tak memiliki kerinduan untuk bertemu dengan ibunya? Sedangkan ia sangat merindukan Mikoto, tapi terbentur oleh rasa bersalah. Andai ia ada di posisi Itachi, ia tak akan ragu untuk menemui ibu mereka dan kalau perlu, ia akan terus ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menghukum seseorang, maka itu diriku. Kenapa kau malah menghukum ibu yang tidak punya salah apa-apa padamu?" ujar Sasuke.

Itachi memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Kau tak hanya kejam pada Izumi-"

"Ah," potong Itachi. "Apa kau masih menginginkan dia?"

"Itachi!" geram Sasuke.

Bukannya menanggapi dengan serius, Itachi malah mendengus. Itu terdengar seperti sedang mencibirnya.

"Kau boleh masih memikirkannya, Sasuke, tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam jika kau berencana menggantikan posisiku," katanya.

Sasuke langsung menggebrak meja kakaknya. Rupanya pria itu sungguh tak punya hati. Ia kejam dan tak dapat dimengerti.

"Aku," ujar Sasuke terputus. "Aku yang memulainya, bukan Izumi."

Itachi makin membuatnya merasa terejek dengan decakan-decakannya. "Kau memang naif."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan Izumi maupun Sakura, apalagi jika kau menekan Sakura."

Raut tersinggung nampak jelas di wajah Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk memaksa Sakura untuk kembali padanya dan ia sudah berniat untuk benar-benar melepaskannya meski berat. Ia tersinggung mendapatkan tudingan-tudingan semacam itu.

"Ia tak akan menerimaku. Apa kau senang mendengarnya? Tapi apa alasanmu, hm?"

Kedua pasang mata yang sama kelamnya itu bertemu. Sama-sama menatap tajam, tapi setelahnya, Sasuke menyeringai angkuh. Licik.

"Bukankah kau sangat serakah, Kak?"

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan," jawab Itachi masih dengan tenang, tapi kemudian, ia berkata dengan serius, "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan jika kau mencoba mendekati Izumi dengan alasan apa pun karena jika kau jadi aku, kau tak akan pernah melakukannya."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang, lalu pergi tanpa permisi. Setelah Sasuke membanting pintu, Itachi memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Berat. Rasanya sangat berat. Bayangan ibunya yang terbaring lemah terus saja menghantui pikirannya.

Ia mengerang lirih, lirih agar tak sampai terdengar oleh yang lain meski ia sedang sendirian di ruangannya. Kemudian, ia menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyanya.

Itachi diam dan terus mendengarkan penjelasan seseorang di seberang sana. Pandangannya yang tadinya tenang kini menggelap.

"Jangan bergerak sekarang. Tunggu perintahku selanjutnya," katanya.

 **XxX**

"Karin!" Sakura berseru saat melihat wanita berambut merah yang sedang ia tunggu menolehkan kepala ke sekitar kedai kopi malam itu.

Karin melambaikan tangan saat berhasil menemukan Sakura yang sudah duduk di dekat air mancur kecil. Wanita itu melenggangkan pinggulnya saat berjalan. Ya, Karin dan sikap menggodanya, tapi ia memang menggoda. Pakaian yang ia kenakan meski tertutup, selalu menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya dan rambut yang panjang selalu ia gerai, yang jika angin berhembus, rambutnya tampak seperti kain sutra merah yang berkibar.

Kecantikan yang ia punya memang berbeda dari Sakura. Ia lebih mirip Ino, hanya siapa pun tahu Ino lebih menggoda dengan pakaian yang kadang membuat Shisui merengut sekaligus ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Sakura, kecantikannya memang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan atau membutuhkan polesan-polesan. Rambutnya yang cuma sepanjang bahu menambah kesan cerdas, tegas, dan tak bisa diremehkan.

Kedua wanita cantik itu pun akhirnya duduk berseberangan sebelum pesanan mereka datang. Sakura sudah memesankan Karin minuman saat ia masih dalam perjalanan ke sana.

"Hari yang melelahkan," keluh Karin.

"Pekerjaan menumpuk," tebak Sakura.

Karin menggumam sebelum menjawab, "Pastinya, tapi bukan hanya itu. Aku punya dua hal."

Sepertinya hal-hal yang akan dibicarakan Karin memang penting sampai ia mengajaknya bertemu. Sakura menopang dagu dan menunggu temannya menyampaikan dua hal yang dimaksud.

"Akhirnya Kakashi mengajakku menikah," katanya.

Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Itu berita bagus. "Bagaimana dia melamarmu?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Karin malah merona dan bergumam. Sulit rasanya membayangkan pria seperti Kakashi yang tampak pasif itu melamar kekasihnya dengan cara-cara yang sanggup membuat wanita tersipu.

"Di akhir rapat," jawab Karin, lalu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura tertawa geli. Ternyata pria itu di luar dugaan. Sebelumnya, Sakura membayangkan kalau Karin yang akan bertanya lebih dulu atau paling tidak, dia akan melamar dengan cara yang normal, misalnya saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Siapa sangka kalau Kakashi melamarnya dengan cara mengumumkan pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan tahun ini? Karin bahkan tidak pernah diajak diskusi masalah itu.

"Setidaknya kau sudah lega sekarang. Lalu, apa hal kedua?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu ... Sakura, kurasa pekerjaan kita akan lebih berat," jawab Karin.

Alis Sakura bertautan.

"Kami sedang mencari siapa pembangkang yang nekat mencari tahu penyebab pasti perceraian Si Gagak," lanjutnya.

Ya, si Gagak adalah kode untuk Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke diberi nama Si Ular, dan Izumi adalah Si Kelinci. Bukan tanpa alasan, mereka bersepakat memberi nama mereka begitu karena Sasuke yang bekerja secara menyusup atau tidak nampak. Ia bekerja dengan kerumitan sistem komputer untuk menelurusi para penjahat. Selain itu, ia berdarah dingin, pendiam, tapi tiba-tiba memangsa dengan cara yang tak ketahuan. Si Kelici sudah jelas, dialah si mangsa yang lincah dan lemah.

Tipikal. Itulah pikiran sinis Karin.

Sesuai dengan karakteristik gagak, Itachi bekerja berkelompok dan seringnya mereka bekerja juga berbagi informasi di sore hari. Ia memiliki kecerdasan dan daya ingat yang luar biasa. Tak jarang ia dan timnya membaur di antara penjahat dan masyarakat demi menangkap target. Jadilah mereka menamai ketiganya agar mereka leluasa membicarakan orang-orang itu di tempat ramai sekalipun.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura. "Seperti kata kalian, hal ini mungkin terjadi, tapi pasti ada hal yang lebih spesifik, bukan?"

Hal yang terjadi adalah si pembangkang mulai melaporkan berita itu pada atasan yang sudah dikendalikan oleh dewan redaksi. Masalahnya, si pembangkang cenderung menyorot kakak beradik Uchiha dan dia mencium keanehan di sini.

Sakura langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan membuang napas. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Karin selanjutnya jauh lebih mengejutkan. Katanya, namanya disebut-sebut sebagai dalang di balik redupnya pemberitaan perceraian Itachi. Sakura sampai tergagap dibuatnya.

Di kalangan media, siapa yang tak mengenal Sakura? Mereka tahu kalau ia, pengacara ternama yang memiliki jaringan luas, adalah mantan tunangan Sasuke dan ia jelas dekat degan keluarga Uchiha. Si pembangkang tahu kalau jeda waktu antara putusnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan isu perceraian itu sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat. Dan, seperti kata Kakashi waktu itu, beberapa awak media pernah melihat Sasuke dan Izumi berduaan.

Berita ini sungguh tidak baik. Si pembangkang yang dimaksud Karin pastinya langsung curiga kalau Sakura mencoba menutupi kasus ini karena kedekatannya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Itu adalah logika sederhana.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Saranku, siapkan jawaban-jawaban untuk menampik hal itu. Sampai di titik ini, kami tidak mungkin menekan lebih lagi atau mereka akan semakin curiga. Kami akan sedikit mengulur waktu dengan cara merepotkan mereka agar kau bisa memikirkannya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya, ia juga sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi dan pasti Naruto juga sudah menyadarinya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto berkata bahwa ia tak berjanji kalau perceraian itu akan luput dari pemberitaan.

"Sakura, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah," jawab Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah itu membenahi letak kaca matanya dan tampak ragu, tapi rasa ingin tahunya terlanjur tak terbendung. Sakura berharap itu bukanlah hal yang akan membuatnya lebih pusing.

"Apa ... sebenarnya kau ada sesuatu dengan Si Gagak?" tanya Karin.

"Hah?"

Karin berdecak sebelum menjawab, "Beruntunglah karena aku yang melihat kalian waktu itu," katanya membuat Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Aku sedang lewat distrik Akatsuki malam itu dan aku melihatmu _berpelukan_ dengannya."

Kabar itu membuat Sakura bagai di sambar petir di tengah musim kering. Ia sangat terkejut juga malu. Malu karena ia harus mengingat hal yang membuatnya sempat merasa berdebar sebab ia memang tak pernah sedekat itu dengan Itachi dan sekarang Karin mengetahuinya. Karin menangkap basah dirinya.

"Itu ..." Sakura menggaruk pelipis. "Tidak seperti yang kau kira."

"Jawaban klise," balas Karin.

"Oh, ayolah! Itu tidak disengaja, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Karin. "Apa kau gila? Kalian ingin membalas perbuatan mantan pasangan kalian? Ah! Kelinci masih istri sah Gagak. Kalian membuat skandal yang bagus!"

Tanpa tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja. Ia tak percaya kalau Karin tak percaya padanya. Ia tak segila itu dan tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja dituduhkan padanya. Bahkan, jatuh cinta saja tak terpikirkan.

"Dengar, Karin. Waktu itu kami memang sedikit cekcok-"

"Wah! Kalian terdengar seperti suami istri!" potong Karin.

"Astaga! Kau tidak bisa sebentar saja mendengarkanku, ya? Apa kau ini benar temanku?"

"Justru karena aku temanmu," balas Karin.

"Tapi kenyataannya kami tidak sengaja. Aku ... marah padanya-"

"Wow-"

"Karin."

"Baiklah."

"Aku membuatnya marah karena aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menikahi Si Ular agar ia membatalkan perceraiannya..."

Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan dan datar. Rupanya, temannya bisa sebodoh itu karena mau menerima Sasuke lagi demi orang lain atau dia memang terlanjur cinta. Entahlah, keduanya terdengar sinting.

"Aku ... Kau pengacara Haruno yang sangat pintar itu, kan?" tanyanya bermaksud menyindir.

Benar. Sakura merasa kalau dirinya memang bodoh, tapi ia sudah membatalkan niat gila itu. Demi apa pun!

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menikahi Si Ular," katanya.

Dengan suara lantang, Karin memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencarikannya segelas anggur. Ia merasa ingin mabuk saat ini. Sakura terdiam, mengetahui kalau saat Karin melakukan hal itu, maka orang yang sedang bicara dengannya harus diam atau dia akan semakin menggila.

Lama setelah anggur itu datang, Karin menenggaknya seperti meminum air putih. Anggurnya tandas dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Kau tahu?" katanya di sela gelak tawa mengerikan itu. "Kalian romantis sekali."

"Kurasa aku harus mengantarkanmu ke dokter kejiwaan," balas Sakura. "Dia tidak mau aku menikahi adiknya karena itu akan menyiksa diriku sendiri dan Si Ular."

Tak ada tanggapan kecuali suara sendawa.

"Ingatkan aku tentang bagian pelukan itu," katanya.

"Oh! Aku hampir terjatuh dan dia menolongku. Itu saja."

"Apa kau berdebar? Kau merasakan jantungnya bedebar juga?"

"Itu wajar, kan?" gumam Sakura.

Sayangnya, gumamannya terdengar dan mengundang prasangka lain.

"Karin, dengar, ya? Kalau itu terjadi padamu dan misalnya ... seseorang yang tampan dan bukan kekasihmu, apa yang akan kau rasakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau baru saja memujinya."

"Ak-aku ..."

Karin tersenyum dan memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Pokoknya begini, berdebar bukan selalu karena jatuh cinta," kata Sakura membela diri.

"Apa aku berkata soal jatuh cinta?"

"Oh, Tuhan..." desah Sakura dengan nada putus asa. Entah mengapa sulit sekali membuat Karin percaya padanya.

Karin tergelak dan memesan segelas anggur lagi.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Haaaaaiiii... Selamat pagiiiii. Hhh udara pegunungan emang _the best _deh. Jadi_ fresh _otak saya. Di sini percakapannya banyak banget, ya? Cuma memang beberapa bagian bakal terasa lebih dapat_ feel _dan penekanan dengan menggunakan dialog. Harap maklum dan semoga semua makhluk berbahagia #maksudnyaMbak_

 _ **Panda, Guest, Hanny, Yuri Rahma:** Sabar, sabar... Di _chapter _ini dijelaskan soal kekhawatiran kalian, kan? Hohoho... Sejauh ini, Sakura gak ada niat ke sana..._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Ya ampun, kasihannya fufufu... Syukurlah kalau kamu nyesek dll itu. Itu tujuan saya #ketawajahat. Tapi kalau soal peluk Itachi hmmm saya juga pengen meluk dia #blushing_

 _ **Sqchn:** Kuatkan hatimu, Nak. Jangan lemah ngowahahaha... Saya juga kasihan sama Sasuke, tapi kadang begini... Maaf pasti bisa diterima, tapi untuk bikin hati balik ke awal, itu yang suka susah. Ini saya gak curhat lho #yha. Sama kayak setelah kita mecahin cangkir, kita bisa sambung pake lem super. Masih fungsional, tapi semuanya udah gak sama. Mungkin gitu, ya, analoginya. Ada yang terasa gak nyaman dan gak utuh walau ada juga orang yg mau balikan, tapi di kasus SS kayaknya susah. Gimana coba kl pasangan selingkuh sama kakak ipar sendiri???_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** hohoho ini perintah, yaaaa? Baiklah, kapten! XD_

 _ **PinKrystal:** Duh, kalau langsung _kiss _mah gimana ya... Jadi gak_ flowing _dan terburu-buru rasanya hohoho... Biarlah_ chemistry _itu mengalir dan kayak yang **Shina14** bilang, mulai ada _chemistry _. Karena saya pengen membangun_ feeling _dan cerita di sini hohoho. Btw, saya maunya ditabok duit 50 jeti trus dikasih ke saya ngahahahaha_

 _ **Boaboa:** hehehe iya, soalnya ide kalau gak segera ditulis tar lupa #dziing. Makasih review-nya, sering-sering yaaaa... Btw, itu apa2an maha guru? Saya berasa kayak laki2 pertapa yang cepolan di atas itu #kayang. Tapi makasih doanya. Kamu emang religius, suka doain orang huhuhu..._

 _ **Annis874:** Kepo tapi bingung emang perasaan yg gak ngenakin. Solusinya emang cuma satu...baca. Hihuheho_

 _ **Androneda no Rei:** Aduh... Itu emang bener banget kalau _mood _lagi ancur, suka susah dapet_ feel _. Aku juga gitu sih kalau pas lagi ada masalah sama si tampan, suka gak nge-_ feel _walau baca yang katanya ngena hati #inibukancurhat #pokoknya. Ah iya sih, Izuna kayaknya wajahnya lebih lembut dan ngademin ati ya huhuhu... Eh, tapi edo tensei Tobirama pernah kan ya, nyuruh Sasuke ngadepin Madara karena dia pikir itu bakalan ngefek gara2 dia mirip Izuna?_

 _ **Regita:** Waduh, makasih banget lho kamu udah bela-belain baca cerita receh ini pas pelajaran statistik. Gak mengherankan juga sih... Statistik itu bikin puyeng, ngantuk, dan pengen tamasya(?)_

 ** _Silvercherry:_** Dank je wel _#peluk. Iya, masak Sakura dibikin gitu mulu? Udah di anime-nya juga dibikin agak maso #ditoyorMK. Semoga saya bisa menjaga semangat dan rasa dalam cerita ini..._ Happy reading

 _ **Meychan:** Hihihi iyaaa... Kan namamu baru muncul dan berhubung kamu main ke 'rumah' saya, saya hrs sambit, eh, sambut dengan hangat. _Keep reading _ya muah._

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Aku tak bermaksud mempermainkan perasaanmu #diterpaAnginBohorok. Di _chapter _ini emang menimbulkan perasaan kayak gitu. Emosi kamu jadi kebolak-balik, tapi entah dengan_ chapters _selanjutnya hahahaha... Hmmm kalau kamu tetiba luluh, ya itu tadi di balesan_ review _**Sqchn** jawabannya hihihi... Tujuan saya bikin hati pembaca berasa naik _roller coaster _adalah...nanti di lain waktu saya bakal jelasin, mungkin setelah kamu_ update chapter _8 #uhuk #teteppemaksa_

 _ **Hanazono Yuri:** Jangan bingung dan gelisah, nantikan episode selanjutnya ohohoho_

 _Terima kasih banyak karena kalian udah suka sama cerita ini dan semoga perkembangannya gak mengecewakan kalian._ Reviews _kalian itu semangat buat saya lho #ngelapAirMataPakeLapDapur._ Keep reading and leaving your precious reviews _... Muuuaaaahhhhhh!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto's character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 11**

Akhirnya, keputusan perceraian Itachi dan Izumi selesai dibacakan tiga hari yang lalu. Perceraian itu mau tak mau mengundang keingintahuan para wartawan karena melibatkan putra sulung calon kepala kepolisian negara dengan putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan dan yayasan pendidikan ternama. Namun, setidaknya berkat bantuan dewan redaksi, berita yang mucul sesuai dengan harapan meski menyisakan banyak tanda tanya terkait dengan isu keterlibatan Sakura.

Beberapa kali Sakura menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama, membalik logika sederhana dengan hal yang sama pula. Pengacara muda itu balik bertanya, apakah mungkin baginya membantu keluarga dari mantan tunangannya. Berkali-kali ia memegaskan bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke berakhir karena perbedaan prinsip yang sangat sulit disatukan.

Dewan redaksi tak bisa disalahkan. Desakan dari jajaran awak media begitu kuat, entah bagaimana mulanya. Yang jelas, mereka juga sedang mencari tahu.

Hal ini tentunya membuat Ino khawatir meskipun Sakura berhasil menjaga sikap tenangnya. Belum lagi, ada hal yang sejak lama sudah ia pikirkan mengenai sahabatnya itu, apalagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Karin beberapa minggu lalu.

Semua berawal dari keheranannya akan sikap Itachi pada saat pria itu dan Sakura berbicara berdua di rumah sakit, sementara ia dan Shisui di luar ruang perawatan. Berbekalkan rasa ingin tahu, Ino mengintip mereka saat itu. Senyuman yang Itachi tujukan pada Sakura belum pernah ia lihat selama ini dan tampaknya Sakura sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Seiring waktu berlalu, Sakura juga hampir tak pernah membicarakan Sasuke kecuali saat lelaki itu meminta Sakura kembali, namun Sakura menolak. Lalu, sejak ia mendengar soal insiden berpelukan itu, ia acap kali mendapati Sakura melamun atau mengulum senyum saat ia menatap layar ponsel.

Sekarang, Ino tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar ia tak berpikir jauh.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Ino!" ujar Sakura, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ini semua karenamu," balasnya.

Sakura menuding hidungnya sendiri.

"Karin-"

Sebelum Ino menuntaskan perkataannya, pintu ruang kerja mereka terbuka dan Itachi mucul di sana. Panjang umur benar lelaki itu. Baru saja dipikirkan, sekarang ia muncul dengan membawa beberapa dokumen lanjutan yang harus diselesaikan dan diserahkan pada pengadilan. Prasangka demi prasangka bermunculan, maka ia pun diam-diam mengawasi pria itu dan sahabatnya.

Keduanya terlihat canggung, namun yang jelas, Sakura jauh lebih kikuk. Tak ada sapaan ceria dari Sakura yang biasa dilontarkan pada Itachi dan pria itu pun sepertinya berusaha tak mempermasalahkannya meski terlihat jelas bagi Ino bahwa ia pun bingung. Itachi berjalan mendekati meja Ino dan membicarakan beberapa hal.

Kedua bola mata hijau laut Ino bergerak dari Itachi ke Sakura, lalu sebaliknya. Suasananya tak menyenangkan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar setelah mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia hendak membeli camilan.

Tinggallah Sakura dan Itachi di sana. Suara kertas-kertas yang dibuka dan detak jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas di sela kebisuan keduanya. Sesekali Itachi melirik Sakura dan Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu tahu Itachi menangkap basah dirinya yang mencuri-curi pandang. Semua karena pelukan tak disengaja itu dan Sakura merutukinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan.

Mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi itu, Sakura langsung menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa telinganya tak salah menangkap sesuatu. Namun, yang ia dapati selanjutnya adalah raut wajah tenang Itachi yang seperti biasanya. Rasanya dunia sudah berlaku tak adil karena membuat hanya dirinya yang merasakan suatu keanehan.

Perasaan itu asing, namun juga tidak. Ia tak mengerti. Bukankah biasanya ia merasa baik-baik saja bahkan saat insiden kuil Naka itu?

"I-ini ..." katanya terbata. "Ya, beberapa berkas saja. Oh, ya, Kak ..."

"Hn," gumam Itachi.

Mulut Sakura tampak seperti seekor ikan yang habis melompat keluar dari akuarium. Antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya ingin bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kopi?" tawarnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu," ujar Sakura. "Aa ... Maksudku, aku mau mengambil air minum, kalau kau mau kopi aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Maksudku, ya ... sekalian saja."

Sungguh terkutuk memang lidah kelunya! Ia bahkan sering menawarinya minuman, tapi hari ini, menawari minuman terasa seperti menawarkan sesuatu yang memalukan. Itachi bahkan bersikap biasa saja atau mungkin justru tak peduli. Toh, saat ia buatkan tanpa persetujuannya pun Itachi tetap meminumnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura langsung beranjak, namun tiba-tiba tangan Itachi menahannya. Seakan menjelma menjadi sebuah patung es, Sakura berdiri kaku sampai Itachi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mau mengambil air?" Itachi bertanya.

"Ya ... ."

"Ya?" Sakura tak menjawab. "Kurasa _dispenser_ di ujung sana terlihat jelas. Mengapa kau harus mengambilnya di pantry?"

Meski kemungkinan besar ia akan gelagapan, ia tak akan menunjukkannya pada pria itu. Ia hanya menyadari bahwa usahanya gagal saat melihat Itachi yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Pria itu tahu bahwa ia sangat kikuk. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Kau, kan, tahu aku makan dengan benar, jadi ... ." Sakura semakin merasa bingung. "Aku ... sehat."

Lelaki itu sungguh ingin tersenyum karena jawaban Sakura yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan, tapi entah mengapa ia malah takut kalau itu akan membuat Sakura merasa tersinggung. Itachi masih ingat malam saat mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil, Sakura mengungkapkan secara tak langsung bahwa ia tersinggung karena Itachi ketahuan menahan senyum.

Dengan satu gerakan kepala, Sakura menurutinya untuk kembali duduk. Mereka duduk berhadapan seperti seorang guru dan murid yang sedang mendapatkan detensi. Jarak mereka cukup dekat sampai Itachi dapat melihat jelas wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi dan wanita itu mendongak. "Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka. "Lagipula, kau salah apa?"

Wanita. Meskipun Itachi bodoh dalam memperlakukan mereka, bukan berarti ia tak paham jika pada saat seorang wanita berkata ' _tidak_ ', maka itu berarti sebaliknya. Kemudian, jika seorang wanita balik bertanya _'memang apa salahmu?'_ , maka sebenarnya ia ingin pria itu menyadari kesalahannya sendiri. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh beberapa anak buahnya yang sering membicarakan ketidakpraktisan pemikiran kekasih maupun istri mereka.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku dulu membuatmu marah," ujar Itachi lembut.

Sakura malah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Menurutnya, lelaki itu memang tidak berbuat salah atau berkata-kata yang membuatnya marah seperti apa yang ia akui baru saja. Sepertinya, dalam beberapa situasi tertentu, teori-teori tentang wanita bisa meleset jauh dan Itachi langsung mengetahuinya saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

Astaga, terbuat dari apakah wanita itu? Mereka memang makhluk tak terduga.

"O, ya, aku dan Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan ibu. Meski agak terlambat, tapi kami sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberi tahu kami," lanjutnya bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Perasaan lega langsung menggantikan perasaan tegang yang Sakura rasakan. Tadinya, ia sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Itachi kalau sikapnya yang aneh itu bukan salah Itachi. Satu-satunya yang salah adalah perasaannya sendiri. Sementara, rasa lega yang ia maksud adalah untuk kedua pria Uchiha yang akhirnya mau menemui Mikoto. Tak seharusnya keluarga mereka berlama-lama terlarut dalam kesalahpahaman.

"Kurasa kita memang sudah terlalu egois. Kita sibuk dengan diri kita masing-masing sampai kita melupakannya," balas Sakura.

"Hn," gumamnya. "Sekarang, semuanya sudah selesai."

Sakura mengangguk, ia merasa antara prihatin dan memaklumi. "Semua sudah selesai," katanya mengulang ucapan Itachi sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau juga."

Pria itu memandanginya sebelum membuatnya terkejut dengan sekali lagi mengusap kepalanya. Seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu di ruangan ini dan itu sudah cukup lama. Namun, bedanya adalah tangan Itachi yang tadinya hanya mengusap kepala wanita itu, kini beralih untuk menangkup telinganya.

Mungkin inilah yang orang-orang katakan sebagai waktu yang seakan melambat hingga jarum jam yang masih baru pun seperti mengusang, lalu berhenti. Sakura cuma punya detak jantung untuk menghitung detik, namun satu detik tak berlangsung secepat ini, sedangkan jantungnya juga tak akan mampu berlari dengan satuan nanosekon.

Ada rasa nyeri dalam dadanya. Nyeri saat ia berusaha lepas dari sepasang mata hitam Itachi yang kadung menyedotnya seperti sebuah lubang hitam.

"Sakura, apa kau akan mendengarkanku?" tanya Itachi, menyelamatkannya dari sensasi tersesat.

"Ap ... Ya?"

"Jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akan melelahkan hidupmu sendiri demi orang lain, apalagi jika orang itu tidak seharusnya mendapatkan pengorbananmu," jawabnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menikahinya," balas Sakura polos.

Mau tak mau, Itachi tersenyum. Ia juga tak menampik bahwa ia merasa bebannya berkurang sekaligus tergelitik. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit soal itu karena ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang terhimpit atau memang mencoba memancing emosinya saat mereka berdebat di gang kecil sebulan yang lalu.

"O, ya, aku minta maaf soal pelukan itu," kata Itachi setelah ia menarik tangannya.

Pelak, permintaan maafnya membuat Sakura sontak berdiri dan kembali ke meja kerjanya sambil mengoceh tentang musim panas, festival, dan kecerewetan Ino yang semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan bertambahnya usia kandungannya. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinyalah yang sekarang sangat, sangat cerewet. Ia terus saja membicarakan topik-topik yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu memiliki korelasi.

Itachi sendiri agak terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang bersikap salah tingkah saja. Tak tahu kenapa. Rasanya ia ingin melihat Sakura yang bertingkah seperti ini sampai puas. Maka, matanya setia mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sakura, bahkan jika itu gerak tangannya yang gugup, suara yang tergagap, lidahnya yang sering membasahi bibir sebelum bibir itu ia lipat ke dalam, atau mata yang selalu menghindar.

Sementara, dari balik jendela, Ino menautkan alis saat mengintip keduanya. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk membeli camilan seperti yang ia katakan tadi, melainkan hanya mencari alasan untuk menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Kini, ia tak tahu dengan apa yang ia rasakan sendiri. Ia sangat yakin jika selama ini ia tahu betul kalau mereka tak pernah bersikap seperti yang baru saja ia lihat.

Sakura tidak pernah sesalah tingkah tadi meski itu di hadapan Sasuke dan Itachi tak pernah meminta maaf untuk hal-hal sepele. Lelaki itu terlalu dingin untuk mengatakannya, apalagi sampai menyentuh, dan tatapan mata itu ... Ia yakin mereka saling menatap selama lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

 **XxX**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedari tadi tampak mengawasinya.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di rumah Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam sekaligus belajar memasak dengan lebih baik mumpung Ino di sana, sedangkan Ino memberi instruksi sambil duduk di ruang televisi. Wanita itu juga sekalian menunggu Shisui yang sedang lembur untuk menjemputnya. Mereka dapat memasak dan menonton televisi karena tidak ada sekat yang membatasi kedua ruang tersebut.

Sebenarnya, tak terlalu sukar bagi Ino untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa Sakura tampak sedikit riang belakangan meskipun itu masih sebatas dugaan. Namun, ia tak dapat mengabaikan perasaan khawatir dan lega yang datang bersamaan. Ia lega karena melihat bahwa sahabatnya tidak lagi terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke, tapi ia khawatir jika alasan Sakura berhasil keluar dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan itu adalah seseorang yang tak jauh-jauh dari lingkup kehidupan Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Ino bertanya.

"Kau tahu kegiatan sehari-hariku," jawab Sakura.

Jawaban yang dibuat Sakura membuat Ino berpikir sekali lagi. Keadaan seperti ini sebenarnya umum terjadi di mana seseorang tidak menyadari perubahannya sendiri, sementara orang lain justru dapat melihatnya. Mungkin begitulah situasinya.

"Maksudku, Sakura, apa yang terjadi selama Itachi dengan _mu_ di kantor tadi?" Ino menegaskan pertanyaannya.

Karena keterkejutannya, Sakura tak sengaja menggores jarinya sendiri dengan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong wortel. Ia tak sempat lagi menjawab pertanyaan Ino sebab yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencuci tangannya, lalu mengambil kotak P3K yang biasa ia taruh di wilayah dapur. Selama mengobati luka, ia terus mencari-cari jawaban itu.

Lucu. Biasanya, dengan mudahnya ia menceritakan apa saja yang ia alami selama pertemuannya dengan seseorang termasuk Itachi. Namun belakangan, tepatnya sejak insiden berpelukan yang sialnya disaksikan oleh Karin itu, sulit baginya untuk berbagi dengan siapa pun. Ino bukanlah pengecualian. Padahal yang mereka bicarakan di kantor tidak ada yang memalukan.

"Jujur saja, aku mengintip kalian tadi," aku Ino.

Tak ingin sahabatnya lebih menyadari kegugupannya, Sakura berusaha tetap tenang saat ia membalut lukanya dengan plester. Ini memang gawat. Ino pasti melihat dirinya yang salah tingkah saat di kantor.

"Hey, Sakura ... ."

"Ya?"

Ino beranjak dari sofa dengan agak kesulitan karena sofa itu lumayan pendek. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih menunduk sambil membalut jarinya, padahal ia tahu Sakura hanya sedang menyembunyikan banyak hal yang sayangnya sudah ia ketahui.

"Aku senang kalau kau sudah bangkit dari kesedihanmu, tapi aku agak khawatir jika itu karena Itachi," ungkapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa karena kak Itachi?"

Melihat kebingungan Sakura, Ino mendaratkan tangannya di pundak sahabatnya. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan semua yang ia pendam sejak Itachi masih dirawat di rumah sakit sampai tadi siang. Semua tentang kecurigaan-kecurigaannya, tentang apa pun yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Juga cerita Karin.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia ingat kalau Ino dan Karin adalah sepasang sandal jepit. Maksudnya, mereka sangat cocok dalam hal bertukar informasi apa pun.

"Kurasa karena kami berbagi pengalaman yang mirip dan kebetulan itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang terdekat kami," jawab Sakura membela diri.

"Awalnya bisa saja begitu, tapi apa kau menyadari kapan kau mulai salah tingkah seperti itu di hadapannya?"

"Kak Itachi ... tidak menganggapnya seperti yang kau kira."

"Itu bukan jawaban dan kau tahu kau menghindari pertanyaanku," tegas Ino.

Inilah yang Sakura bingungkan. Ia sendiri tidak memahaminya kecuali saat ia sadar dirinya mulai kacau sejak Itachi tak sengaja memeluknya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia sedekat itu dengan Itachi, tapi waktu di kuil Naka situasinya benar-benar berbeda. Saat itu, ia hanya sekedar ketakutan sebelum memakaikan bando pada kepala pria itu.

Mengingat kelakuannya sendiri, ia mengerang tiba-tiba. Mengapa ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sendiri sudah banyak melakukan kontak fisik dengan Itachi?

"Apa yang kau rasakan padanya selama ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman saja. Ya, walaupun saat aku banyak bercerita dan dia banyak diam, tapi sebenarnya dia mendengarkanku. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, tapi bersikap-"

"Itulah permasalahannya!" potong Ino.

"Karena saat itu aku tak memiliki harapan apa-apa pada kak Itachi, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkan apa pun dan bisa mengerti dia dengan lebih mudah," bela Sakura.

lno masih mengatupkan bibir sembari memandangi sang sahabat. Ia sedang mencoba menemukan ketepatan dugaannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau memiliki harapan padanya?"tanyanya.

Merasa putus asa karena ketidakmampuannya dalam memahami keadaan, Sakura membuang napas.Sepertinya ia tak bisa lagi mengelak semua cecaran Ino.

"Baiklah. Saat tadi di kantor dan dia bersikap tenang, sementara kau _berusaha_ untuk tenang, apakah kau kesal?"

Sakura memijit-mijit bagian dekat letak lukanya, berusaha untuk mengurangi kejengahan serta perasaan malu. Sejujurnya, tanpa ditanya pun ia sudah menyadari apa yang ia rasakan sendiri.

"Kurasa. Lebih baik dia mengatakan sesuatu daripada memandangiku seakan aku ini pencuri atau saat dia terus mengatakan apa yang tak boleh kulakukan tanpa memberiku alasan yang jelas. Aku tidak bisa memahami dirinya yang sekarang, apa yang ia pikirkan."

"Apa dulu kau merasakan itu?"tanya Ino yang dijawab dengan gelengan Sakura dan ia pun tersenyum, kemudian lanjutnya, "Mengapa kau sangat peduli tentang apa yang sedang Itachi pikirkan?"

Satu detak jantung Sakura menghentak rongga dadanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ketakutan yang tak dapat ia pahami. Memang benar bahwa alasannya melakukan segala sesuatu demi keluarga itu karena ia peduli, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia sampai peduli akan apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan. Apalagi, itu bukan masalah yang serius.

Belakangan, ia memang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tidak masuk akal terhadap pria itu. Tak jarang ia membayangkan apa yang sedang Itachi lakukan saat Izumi tidak ada, apa ia makan teratur, dan ia juga ingin tahu mengapa Itachi berdebar-debar saat mereka berpelukan tanpa sengaja, lalu apakah ia teringat akan kejadian itu. Atau itu hanya imajinasinya saja karena ia terlalu kaget, ia tak tahu.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir, Sakura. Kau boleh menganggapku mabuk, tapi apa yang kira-kira akan kau rasakan andai ia rujuk dengan Izumi?" Ino bertanya.

"Ya, itu wajar saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau dia mendapatkan pengganti Izumi, bagaimana? Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita lain dan kau melihatnya, lalu dia mengenalkan wanita itu padamu, tapi ternyata wanita itu tak mengizinkan Itachi untuk sekedar mengobrol denganmu."

Detik itu juga, Ino dapat melihat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di mata Sakura. Ino tak memerlukan penegasan lagi karena baginya, semua sudah jelas. Perasaan kasih dalam persaudaraan tak akan menimbulkan ketakutan saat seseorang tak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dianggap saudaranya karena beberapa penyebab. Terutama jika penyebab itu adalah seorang kekasih.

"Itu haknya," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lupa memasukkan daging dan kau pembohong," ujar Ino membuat Sakura mengerang.

 **XxX**

Angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan membuat pekarangan di rumah keluarga Uchiha sedikit kotor. Dua orang tukang kebun yang bekerja untuk sang pemilik rumah tampak mengumpulkannya saat Itachi berdiri di ambang jendela. Ia menyeruput kopi panasnya sambil menerawang entah ke mana. Mungkin ke arah langit yang masih sedikit jingga karena sisa-sisa fajar.

Tak biasanya ia bangun sepagi itu, padahal tidurnya terbilang tidak nyenyak. Berbagai macam pemikiran tak jelas berlalu-lalang tanpa ia tahu kenapa. Sudah hampir seminggu ini rumahnya benar-benar kehilangan satu anggota keluarga. Izumi memang sudah tak ada di sana untuk seterusnya. Sekarang, pelayanlah yang menggantikan tugas mantan istrinya itu untuk membuatkannya kopi. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa ada rasa sepi yang masih tertinggal di sudut hati.

"Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?"

Itachi langsung menoleh saat mendengar ibunya bertanya. Keadaan Mikoto sudah lebih baik sejak mereka bicara dari hati ke hati dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Mungkin hanya Fugaku yang masih agak dirundung perasaan kecewa, tapi itu tak jadi soal. Waktu pasti akan menyembuhkannya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

"Kau merasa kesepian, bukan?" goda Mikoto.

Itachi mendengus geli. Seorang ibu memang kadang memiliki mata malaikat hingga ia dapat mengetahui isi hati anaknya tanpa berusaha. Hanya saja, cara Mikoto berkata-kata seakan ia sudah nyaris tewas karena rasa sepi itu, padahal rasa sepinya hanya mampir sebentar di saat tertentu saja.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, carilah pengganti! Lelaki tak akan bisa menjadi sebuah pulau," kata Mikoto lembut.

Senyum geli mengembang di bibir pria itu. Ia bahkan belum berpikir ke sana. Ibarat sebuah makam, tanahnya masih basah. Tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang ada di depan sana, tapi yang jelas saat ini ia masih harus melakukan banyak hal.

"Itachi, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto.

Putranya itu menoleh. "Kurasa sekitar dua atau tiga hari yang lalu."

"Aku merindukannya," ungkap Mikoto.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat wanita itu semakin jarang datang ke rumah. Jika itu karena Sasuke, maka Itachi dapat mengerti, namun Sasuke sendiri memutuskan untuk menempati rumah barunya. Ia hanya datang ke rumah setiap pagi atau saat jam istirahat demi menemui sang ibu yang tak henti-henti memintanya agar tetap datang.

Sepertinya antara Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Sakura belum mengetahui perihal kepindahan mantan tunangannya itu. Itachi juga jarang berkomunikasi dengan Sakura meski ia ingin. Ia cuma tak punya kepentingan yang tepat dan basa-basi bukanlah caranya. Kecuali jika Sakura mengirim pesan untuk bertanya kabar, ia pasti membalasnya.

"Anak itu sungguh keterlaluan," keluh Mikoto. "Bukankah dia bilang kalau aku ini ibunya?"

Itachi tersenyum lagi sebelum memeluk ibunya. Ia tahu Mikoto sedang merasa sangat kesepian. Bagimana tidak? Sang suami jelas sangat dibutuhkan, sedangkan anak-anaknya juga tak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, ia dan Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam. Berurusan dengan para kriminal kelas kakap memang menyita pikiran dan waktu. Mikoto juga sudah tak memiliki menantu yang bisa dijadikan teman bicara atau membuat kue.

"Bagimana jika kau yang memintanya datang?" usul Mikoto.

"Aku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ibu bisa melakukannya," jawab Itachi.

"Sudah, tapi ibu cuma mendapatkan janji."

Ayal, pemilihan kata Mikoto membuat Itachi mendengus geli. Ibunya terdengar seperti seseorang yang habis kena tipu.

"Itachi, apa kau sudah berterima kasih padanya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn. Aku sudah mengatakannya saat ia memberitahuku dan Sasuke tentang Ibu."

Mikoto sontak melepas pelukan putranya dan ditatapnya kedua bola mata yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Melihat sirat kejengkelan ibunya, Itachi menyipitkan mata. Ia bingung sebelum ia ingat kalau ibunya juga seorang wanita dengan segala kerumitannya.

"Dia menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu sampai tak peduli apakah dia akan terserang flu, kau tahu? Anak itu yang selalu ada untuk kita semua saat keadaan kacau. Apa kau tidak punya kesadaran untuk sekedar berterima kasih?" ujar wanita itu.

Itachi tersentak; ia membantin bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu. Pantas saja ibunya marah.

"Aku akan mengatakannya lain kali," katanya.

"Nanti," ralat Mikoto. "Kau benar-benar dingin. Bahkan ayahmu tidak sampai begini saat ia muda dulu. Kalau kau seperti ini, pantas saja jika wanita lari darimu."

Meskipun Mikoto tahu perkataannya akan menyakiti Itachi, namun ia tak pernah mencoba untuk menjaga perasaan putranya. Anak-anak kadang memang perlu ditampar supaya sadar.

"Apa kau pernah memuji saat Izumi berpakaian cantik atau memasakkan makananmu? Kalau kau cuma berterima kasih, kau bisa mengatakan itu juga pada seorang koki. Kapan terakhir kau mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya dulu?" Meski tutur katanya lembut, ia tahu ibunya sedang mengomel.

Itachi malah tersipu dan pipinya merona. Sambil memalingkan wajah, ia berkata, "Aku mengucapkannya kalau itu."

"Oh!" Mikoto lega karena anaknya masih punya kesadaran untuk itu, tapi ... . "Kau juga mengucapkannya pada semua penghuni di rumah ini."

Itachi tak menjawab karena apa yang dikatakan Mikoto itu benar dan ia juga sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Hanya saja, ia baru tahu kalau wanita ternyata menginginkan hal-hal remeh dalam hubungan mereka. Itachi akan mengingatnya.

"Kelak, perlakukan istrimu, entah siapa pun itu, dengan sebaik-baiknya. Meski saat ia bertingkah gila karena jengkel atau panik, katakan kalau semua baik-baik saja. Dan kau harus tahu, saat dia sedang marah, dia tidak bisa salah meski dia bersalah," lanjut Mikoto.

"Ap-apa?!"

"Hanya untuk hal-hal kecil, Itachi. Dan satu lagi."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Itachi ngeri. Entah mengapa banyak sekali peraturan tentang perempuan.

"Jemput Sakura!"

Itachi menghela napas saat Mikoto berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung**...

 ** _A/N:_** Update _super kilat hahaha. Soalnya kayaknya saya bakal butuh waktu 4 hari untuk_ update _lagi atau bisa lebih karena kegiatan lain. Tapi kalau bisa cepat, saya bakal_ update _cepat. Daaaaaaan akhirnya saya masukin cerita ItaSaku di_ chapter _ini. Maaf kalau masih membingungkan, tapi inilah tahapan yang harus dilewati. Kalian pasti bakal paham di chapter berikutnya. Semoga hahaha. Soal kenapa saya masukin bagian Mikoto, nah... Ini bagian yang cukup penting tentang bagaimana membangun konflik dan menyelesaikannya. Penyelesaian konflik keluarga gak harus di akhir cerita, kan? Intinya, apa pun yang saya tulis itu ada tujuannya_.

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Hai hahaha... Anak kamu udah gede, kayaknya kamu senior saya. Semoga si cantik cepet sembuh ya. Menggambarkan perasaan Mikoto memang menyenangkan sekaligus menyentuh._

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Semua anak dan orang tua saya rasa akan melewati hal ini dan itu wajar #pukpuk. Ambyar, kayak nasi bungkus gak dikaretin ya ngahahaha. Nah, di chapter ini kamu masih kesel sama Itachi gak?_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** _chapter _masih bikin makin gak ngerti sama Itachi, gak? Dia emang misteri bagi wanita #merenung. Tapi nanti bakal ada jawabannya kok._

 **Gekkana87:** _Hai juga... Makasih udah baca. Iya, saya pengen menawarkan cerita dewasa dalam artian di mana setiap pengambilan keputusan bakal melalui pertimbangan logika yang matang walau dalam hidup semua manusia pasti melakukan kekeliruan..._

 _ **Banana:** Iya hihihi... Udah _chapter _10 masak masih gak jelas aja? Ya walau masih begini, tapi saya usahakan bakal ada lagi dan lagi..._

 ** _Hanny:_** _huhuhu iyaaa... Saya gak edit-edit dulu, main_ publish _aja. Keburu_ hiking _kemarin pagi. Tapi udah saya edit tadi. Btw, kalau ceritanya lamban ya hmmm... Aneh kan kalau semua tiba-tiba? Dan rasanya kurang etis kalau_ moment _manis ItaSaku-nya intens saat Itachi belum resmi pisah. Saya gak mau menjustifikasi kesalahan atas nama cinta. Itu aja sih hahaha. Saya emang mulai memperjelas interaksi di antara mereka di chapter ini. Detil yang saya taruh sebenernya karena saya itu nganu #lho. Pokoknya tunggu aja ya huhuhu. Bersabarlah, Anak Muda._

 _ **Sina:** hahaha namanya juga _multi-chap _, pasti gini. Rata2 cerbung juga pakai taktik semacam ini #heh_

 _ **Redbicy:** Hai _reviewer _baruuuu... Makasih ya udah baca dan suka sama cerita ini. Iya, waktu saya nulis bagian mereka juga agak2 baper uuuuu_

 _ **Silvercherry:** hmmm saya juga tersindir hahaha... Um... Di chapter ini menurut saya mereka udah manis sih hahaha. Gak tau kalau menurut kamu._

 _ **Annis874:** Hohoho beginilah kenyataannya. Yg saya ceritakan itu ya dari sisi anak dan orang tua aja. Makin dewasa, makin ada kesenjangan psikologis. Iya nih, percikan di chapter ini udah makin jelas..._

 _ **Meli209:** Hoooo kamu ganti nama ya hahaha... Kenapa terombang ambing? Siapa yg tega melakukan itu padamu?_

 _ **Guest:** Iya, biasanya juga update cepet. Gak nyampe 7 tahun kok #byur. Ya pokoknya paling 3 hari lah..._

 _ **Sqchn:** Ih curhat ngowahahaha... Hmmm hati ya... Ya mungkin ada kali ya orang yang bisa begitu, tapi kayaknya sulit. Dari pengalaman banyak orang, ketika mereka balikan _pasca _putus dengan kasus berkhianat sih hubungannya jd gak sama. Rata2 bakal susah untuk percaya dan berantem mulu XD_

 _Beginilah chapter 11, semoga kalian gak bosan. Bilang aja kalau_ update _-nya agak dilamain biar gak bosen, okeh? Dan semoga saya tetap semangat nulis karena saya sendiri kadang udah mikirin_ ending _-nya #lha. Seperti biasa, tetap baca dan kasih_ review _ya muaaaahhhh_


	12. Chapter 12

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **A Way**

 _Kau datang sebagai aksara sederhana yang kemudian cinta itu kubaca di matamu dan segalanya menjadi gila_

 _Aku dapat mendengar kepak tanpa sayap_

 _Kebisingan di tengah senyap_

 _Desah tanpa angin_

 _Hangat di tengah dingin_

 _Kalimat-kalimat tanpa kata-kata_

 _Cinta yang kueja di matamu selembut ruh yang menuntun hujan untuk merabai rupa lautan_

 _Hasrat yang mengalun menghembus pucuk-pucuk daun_

 _Keriap api yang membakar jiwaku_

 _Dahaga yang membutuhkanmu_

 _Napas jiwa yang mencumbui mimpi_

 _Kau adalah sekutu cinta yang merupa kekacauan bagi segala keteraturan dan kewajaran..._

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 12**

Ada yang ingin ia kenang seakan ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di sana, ada yang ingin ia rekam seakan ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Seperti menapaki lorong waktu yang begitu panjang, kenangan-kenangan masa muda bergulir seperti retasan hujan saat Sakura mengunjungi sebuah tempat. Ia rindu tempat itu, di mana ia belum mengenal kepahitan. Ia rindu tempat itu, di mana semuanya terasa manis meski sedikit pahit seperti rasa coklat; makanan yang ia bawa hampir setiap harinya.

Tempat itu merupakan saksi bisu dari banyaknya kisah cinta, yang terungkap maupun tidak. Sekolah menengah atas tempat ia bersekolah dulu sedang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung dari berbagai sekolah lain. Sekolah itu sedang mengadakan festival musim gugur, di mana para siswa membuka beberapa stan makanan dan pernak-pernik. Ia memilih mengunjungi tempat itu di hari terakhir saat diadakannya pentas seni. Ia memilih hari ini sebab esok ia akan meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk sebentar saja sampai pikirannya menjadi tenang kembali.

Di bagian lain di tempat yang sama, Itachi dan beberapa anak buahnya, juga beberapa polisi yang bertugas mengamankan jalannya acara, tampak berlalu lalang. Itachi sendiri masih duduk di dalam mobil saat ia melihat sesosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Sakura sedang memasuki kawasan sekolah itu sendirian. Tak ada Ino atau temannya yang lain dan ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan di sana. Wanita itu juga masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang mungkin sama menyakitkannya dengan yang ia pakai malam insiden berpelukan itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba, ia seolah ditampar kesadaran. Sikap malu-malu Sakura sepertinya memang karena kejadian itu dan ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, mungkin juga karena rasa khawatir sebab keadaan di sekolah itu sedang agak tidak aman; beberapa bandar narkoba dipastikan menyusup ke sana, ia pun turun dari mobil untuk menyusul Sakura. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Nampak baginya jika Sakura sedang bernostalgia, namun untuk apa ia melakukannya sendirian?

Sakura terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan ia tak menyangka jika itu adalah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Keadaan sedang tidak begitu aman," kata pria itu.

"Berarti semua orang di sini juga terancam," balas Sakura.

Itachi mendengus. Selalu saja Sakura memberikan jawaban-jawaban logis. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Menangkap target yang menyusup, untuk itu kau pulang saja ke rumah."

Raut wajah serius lelaki itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Ia merasa aman-aman saja selama Itachi di sana. Toh, Itachi dan rekan-rekannya adalah polisi handal. Ia sendiri cukup bisa menjaga diri dengan sedikit bekal bela diri yang pernah ia tekuni.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat pentas seni dan beberapa stan permainan," jawab Sakura.

Sikap keras kepala Sakura datang lagi. Wanita itu sungguh senang menantang bahaya, tapi itulah uniknya dia. Itachi sangat tahu jika Sakura pandai menjaga diri, namun ada sisi di mana ia sebagai lelaki tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Mugkin karena Sakura tidak bersama siapa pun.

"Aku agak bosan di pos penjagaan kami. Kupikir akan sedikit menyegarkan pikiran jika aku pergi denganmu," katanya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Kau serius?"

Dengan sekali anggukan, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke area tengah sekolah itu. Sakura yang berperan sebagai pemandu dan Itachi mengikuti ke mana ia berjalan. Setelah membeli sebuah jepit rambut, ia terus melangkah, yang masih diikuti oleh Itachi, ke sebuah tenda yang cukup ramai.

Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar saat beberapa siswi menyambut dengan ramah, mempersilakan mereka memasuku tenda yang dinamakan "Lorong Jiwa". Penasaran dengan kegiatan apa yang ditawarkan di sana, mereka pun memasukinya.

"Ah, Paman dan Bibi, selamat datang!" sapa seorang siswa.

Mereka mengangguk sebelum Sakura menjelaskan, "Kami pernah bersekolah di sini, tapi dulu tidak pernah ada tempat seperti ini."

"Ah, iya. Aku dan beberapa temanku pernah membaca artikel tentang bertatapan selama empat menit," jelas salah satu siswi.

Melihat ekspresi bingung kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya, siswi itu pun kembali menjelaskan, "Saat dua orang menatap selama empat menit, maka mereka dapat mengerti satu sama lain tanpa berkata-kata meskipun jika Paman dan Bibi adalah orang asing satu sama lain."

"Aku tak percaya," balas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, Bibi buktikan saja."

Setelah saling bertatapan sejenak, Itachi dan Sakura memasukkan kupon yang mereka beli tadi ke dalam kotak sebelum mereka duduk berhadapan di tengah tenda. Keduanya melempar pandangan antara percaya dan tak percaya, mungkin sedikit ragu, tapi karena penasaran, mereka pun mencoba.

Aba-aba pun dimulai, mereka juga mulai saling menatap. Yang mereka rasakan pertama kali adalah perasaan aneh, canggung, dan malu. Seakan tertarik ke masa pada saat terakhir kali mereka bertatapan seperti ini, namun sekarang mereka memang sengaja melakukannya dan jarak mereka tak sedekat waktu itu. Tugas mereka hanyalah duduk, menatap, tanpa membicarakan apa pun.

Semenit terasa begitu lama, dua menit terasa mulai menenangkan, menit ketiga mereka mulai merasa masuk ke dalam jiwa masing-masing. Begitu tenang dan hening seolah-olah tak ada apa pun di sekitar mereka. Mereka semua menghilang. Kini, yang ada hanyalah Sakura dan Itachi. Seperti jiwa mereka keluar dan berpindah, mereka sama-sama menelusuri sebuah jalan yang tak dapat mereka pahami, namun tak juga bisa kembali semudah itu. Rasa tersesat pun tak terhindarkan, hanya saja perasaan tersesat itu sama sekali tak menakutkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, senyum tipis mulai terulas dari bibir mereka.

Entah apa yang mereka baca di sana, di dalam kedua mata itu. Mata sehijau hamparan hutan yang menyejukkan dan mata sehitam malam tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Pada menit keempat, keduanya benar-benar tak dapat mencegah perasaan hangat yang muncul. Rasanya mereka sudah mengenal bertahun-tahun, mengenal yang benar-benar mengenal.

Perasaan apa ini jika saling mengenal saja masih terasa terlalu dangkal? Refleksi-refleksi peristiwa itu bagaikan kaleidoskop kehidupan, datang silih berganti tanpa bisa dicegah. Sakura yang selalu membutuhkan Itachi dan Itachi yang memahaminya. Hanya itu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Sakura memang jatuh cinta pada Itachi dan dua bulir air mata jatuh ke pangkuannya setelah menuruni pipi. Ia tak kuasa menahan hatinya lagi, ia benar-benar tersesat tanpa bisa mengakuinya. Pandangan mata Itachi pun melembut seakan mencoba memberi ketenangan pada wanita di hadapannya.

Ia sangat cantik. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Sakura secantik itu.

"Bagaimana?" Suara salah seorang siswa membangunkan mereka dari mimpi, mimpi di negri antah berantah yang indah.

Tak ada jawaban yang mampu mereka ucapkan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelah eksperimen saling menatap itu usai. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, senyum yang tak percaya sekaligus takjub, sementara Itachi kembali memandanginya dengan perasaan aneh.

"Aku merasa ... entahlah. Ini sulit dipercaya," jawab Sakura.

"Apa Paman dan Bibi ini sepasang kekasih?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat keduanya terkesiap. Kesiap yang terlalu mendadak untuk mereka dapat menjawab. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, namun perasaan yang mereka rasakan tadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Yang pasti, Sakura menyadari hatinya sendiri.

 **XxX**

Hal terakhir yang disajikan dalam festival itu adalah pentas seni. Setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama, Itachi dan Sakura duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang agak jauh dari panggung pertunjukan. Mereka meraup perlahan rasa nyaman yang timbul entah bagaimana. Tak mengerti juga apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri mereka.

Sementara para siswa berlalu lalang mengenakan pakaian _vintage_ , hanya mereka yang mengenakan pakaian kerja. Tema festival di hari terakhir itu adalah " _Back To Sixties_ ", di mana dekorasi bahkan musik yang mengalun berasal dari zaman tersebut. Orang-orang nampak terhanyut dalam alunan musik lembut dan beberapa dari mereka berdansa di tempat masing-masing.

Berusaha untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang ada, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi. " _Shall we dance_?"

Pria berambut hitam itu pun tersenyum. "Seharusnya pria yang mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dan, asal kau tak keberatan jika aku menginjak kakimu. Aku tak pandai berdansa," jawabnya.

Kekehan geli itu pun mencairkan kebekuan yang sempat mereka rasakan. "Harusnya wanita yang berkata demikian."

Mereka pun berdiri, tetap di bawah pohon yang tak banyak orang di sekitarnya. Semua orang memang berkumpul di dekat panggung, namun mereka merasa kurang muda untuk melakukannya. Tangan mereka mulai menyentuh, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di bahu Itachi, sesangkan Itachi memegang pinggang ramping wanita itu.

Rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik.ketika pertama kali tangan Itachi merangkul pinggangnya. Sengatan itu pastilah dari perasaan yang baru saja ia akui dalam hati.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

Lagu itu seakan menampar diri Sakura keras-keras. Ia sungguh tak bisa meraba cara semesta yang selalu tepat membacanya. Harusnya ia merasa tak sanggup menatap Itachi seperti sekarang, namun entah apa yang menariknya. Itachi juga sama sekali tak menolong, ia malah balik menatapnya dalam-dalam.

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be..._

Sudah benarkah perasaan ini? Sakura takut jika semuanya akan salah sebab Itachi baru saja bercerai dan lebih dari itu, ia adalah kakak kandung Sasuke. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

 _Take my hand, take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you..._

Musik terus mengalun, mengaliri hati Sakura dengan seberkas rasa tulus yang tak ia sadari kapan lahirnya. Itachi sendiri tak berkata-kata, kecuali berbahasa melalui mata, namun Sakura tak dapat membacanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi dan mengapa wajah pria itu mendekat.

Saat hampir memejamkan mata, Sakura tersentak saat Itachi tiba-tiba melepaskan tangan kanannya. Suara dari komunikator yang menempel di telinganya berbunyi.

"Sakura, pergilah. Aku dan anak buahku akan segera menangkap target," katanya.

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sana. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menarik lengan kemeja Itachi sambil menunduk. Melihat raut khawatirnya, Itachi mengulurkan tangan dan mengetukkan dua jarinya di dahi Sakura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

 **XxX**

"Jadi, kau sudah menyadarinya?"

Esok hari setelah kejadian di festival itu, Sakura datang ke kantor dengan mata sembab. Ino pun berkali-kali bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sampai akhirnya ia tak sanggup mengelak lagi. Maka, pengakuan demi pengakuan terucap dari mulutnya meski kadang tersendat.

Inilah yang Ino khawatirkan sejak lama. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sakura jika akhirnya sahabatnya itu jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda dengan Sasuke selain beberapa ciri fisiknya, namun berdekatan dengan Itachi memang lebih beresiko bagi wanita. Itachi memiliki sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak dapat menamainya, namun sesuatu itu yang selalu menjadi penarik kuat jika wanita lengah dalam menjaga hatinya.

Sungguh, ia tak keberatan jika Sakura jatuh cinta pada Itachi. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah bahwa Sasuke adalah adik dari pria itu. Ia hanya berharap jika tak akan timbul masalah.

Tak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta, namung terkadang hati tak pilih tempat pada siapa ia akan jatuh. Tak ada yang bisa memilih pada siapa seseorang jatuh cinta, tak juga Sakura. Seperti Sakura dan cinta, ia bagaikan boneka yang digerakkan oleh tali-tali agar bergerak. Hatinya mengarah pada Itachi.

"Kurasa kau tak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya yang kau butuhkan adalah dia. Kalau diingat-ingat, bukankah itu Itachi yang selalu kau cari dibandingkan Sasuke?" lanjut Ino.

"Saat itu, aku menganggapnya sebagai orang yang paling bisa memahami Sasuke," bantah Sakura.

"Bukankah ada Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam. Ino benar. Dulu, ia sangat jarang berbagi tentang Sasuke dengan Naruto sebab orang pertama yang selalu terpikirkan olehnya adalah Itachi. Apapun alasannya saat itu, ia memang begitu. Selalu saja Itachi yang bijaksana dan bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Ino, kurasa sudah waktunya untukku berlibur agak lama. Bisakah aku meminta tolong pada Sai untuk menangani beberapa hal? Mungkin aku butuh tambahan waktu tiga hari di sana," tanya Sakura.

Tak pernah Ino sangka jika alasan Sakura berlibur bukanlah karena Sasuke, melainkan Itachi. Ini pasti membingungkan bagi sahabatnya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia pun segera menghubungi rekan kerja mereka.

 **XxX**

Naruto bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, sementara Karin menengadahkan kepala setelah keduanya selesai memeriksa beberapa foto yang tiba-tiba ada di meja Naruto. Tak ada satu pun karyawan atau rekan yang mengaku telah meletakkan foto-foto dalam sebuah amplop coklat itu. Tak juga tertinggal surat catatan atau apa pun untuk menerangkan apa maksud sesungguhnya sang pengirim melakukan ini semua.

Berbagai usaha ia lakukan termasuk dengan memeriksa semua rekaman CCTV di semua sudut. Anehnya, tak ia temukan siapa petugas kebersihan yang tertangkap di layar. Tak ada satu pun petugas kebersihan yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang ia dan Karin lihat.

"Apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin memaksa kita untuk mengulas kebenaran tentang perceraian Itachi?" Naruto bertanya.

"Itu kemungkinan besar. Yang pasti, orang itu mengetahui bahwa Sakura ada di balik semua ini. Bisa saja jika kita mengabaikan hal ini, si pengirim yang disuruh oleh siapa pun itu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menguntungkan posisi kita," jawab Karin.

Segala macam perkiraan-perkiraan buruk muncul di pikiran mereka dan semuanya memang mengarah pada satu hal. Perceraian Itachi. Siapa pun orang itu, ia pasti sudah banyak mengetahui hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ini.

"Apakah mungkin ini Izumi?" tebak Karin. "Mungkin saja dia dendam."

"Dengan mencoreng nama keluarga dan dirinya sendiri?" sanggah Naruto.

Karin hampir gila karena hal ini. Apa yang Naruto ucapkan memang sangat masuk akal. Izumi bukanlah orang dengan posisi menguntungkan dalam perceraian ini, tapi...

"Foto-foto ini bisa menguntungkan posisinya, Naruto. Ia bisa menjatuhkan Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan," balas Karin.

Alis Naruto berpaut dekat sebelum ia topang dahinya dengan tangan. Kini, ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menghubungi Sakura karena telepon genggam wanita itu sedang dimatikan. Entah di mana dia...

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Wow, nampaknya lebih dari 4 hari ya? Tapi sesuai janji saya, cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut dan gak akan makan waktu terlalu lama._

 _ **Sina:** Sasuke kan udah bilang kalau dia cemburu sama Itachi hihihi_

 _ **Hanazono Yuri:** Hmmm... Kisah cinta itu kadang gak menimbulkan persaingan lho..._

 _ **Redbicy:** Tenang, nanti pasti ada hohoho_

 _ **Boaboa:** Hahaha kadang jatuh cinta itu disebabkan hal-hal yang sangat sederhana ya... Dan makasih banyak kamu udah selalu doain saya sampai saya bisa bertahan meneruskan cerita ini #terharu_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Ohohoho ya makin ke sini keduanya emang kudu makin nunjukin kemajuan yaaa... Santai aja, saya masih fokus kok hihihi..._

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** _Roller coaster- _nya masih ada di pertengahan sih kayaknya khukhukhu..._

 _ **Gekkana87:** Saya setuju. Sedangkan ada konunikasi saja masih timbul asumsi hehehe. Makasih ya sudah menyukai apa yang saya tulis..._

 _ **Annis874:** Wooow ibu muda hahaha. Salam kecu buat debay ya, dan tetep ikutin cerita iniiiii._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Iya hahaha. Eh? Kak Nand itu author ffn juga? Semoga dia selalu tenang di sana, ya. Duh, andai dari dulu nyebur ke sini, mungkin aku juga bakal kenal dia huhuhu. Well, hahaha... Bagian Mikoto dan Sakura itu juga salah satu favoritku. Aku juga sering ada di posisi Ino/Karin, tapi aku juga gak sensitif kl berhubungan sama diri sendiri wkwkwk. Iyaaa udah kusalamin, katanya, salam kecup beriler huahahaha_

 _ **Mira.cahya.1:** Sayangnya chapter ini lebih pendek hahaha. Kerjaan saya bikin saya kerja rodi huhuhu_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Waaahhh... Kamu nikah muda ya? Salam buat anak yaaa. Wkwkwkwk mungkin bisa juga Mikoto bakal bilang gt hihihi._

 _ **Hanny:** Yaaa nganu itu ya nganu ngowahahaha... Soal kosa kata itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari komentar papa saya soal dua tante saya hahaha._

 _ **Meli209:** Harus tumpengan nih karena ganti nama hahaha._

 _ **Lascrea02:** Ini udah _updateKeep reading _yaaa..._

 _ **Sakuracharry10:** Pengennya gitu, tapi selama pekerjaan numpuk, mungkin bakal agak tertunda. Gak bakal kelamaan kok hohoho..._

 _ **PinKrystal:** Uwooo... Saya udah melewati masa-masa menyeramkan itu hahaha. _Update _saya emang datang di waktu yang tepat #ngelusJenggot #lho_

 _Semoga kalian puas dengan_ chapter _ini dan tunggulah kedatanganku berikutnya dan jangan lupa tinggalin_ reviews _muaahhh #terbangKeKhayangan_


	13. Chapter 13

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A way**

 _Tak seorang pun kuizinkan tahu bagaimana caraku mencintaimu._

 _Ini jauh lebih indah dari ribuan kali kedipan senja tenggelam._

 _Ini lirih roman degupku._

 _Peluk yang tak pernah jatuh ketika merasakan hangat adamu..._

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 13**

Ada seseorang yang selalu mengukir almanak di dinding benak, menghitungi hari-hari lamanya ia berada di negri seberang. Bali dan segala keindahannya yang magis. Namun, ada sesuatu yang tak dapat ia hitung, yaitu kerinduannya pada seorang lelaki di negrinya sendiri. Begitu jauh jarak di antara mereka dan yang terjauh adalah saat ia merasa tersiksa akan perasaan yang ia pendam; bahwa lelaki itu tidak mengetahui perasaannya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk hingga akhirnya jatuhlah dua bulir air matanya. Sakura sangat merindukan Itachi. Betapa perihnya saat cinta itu hadir di saat yang terbilang kurang tepat, di saat semua konflik belum usai.

Wanita itu memandangi arca lingga yang menyerupai alu dan yoni yang menyerupai lumpang, yang terletak di salah satu pura yang ia kunjungi bersama seorang pemandu wisata siang itu. Ayu, nama pemandu wisata itu, menemaninya sambil menjelaskan arti dari arca tersebut. Sebuah lambang kesuburan dan awal dari penciptaan manusia. Arca tersebut, menurut kepercayaan pemeluk Hindu, merupakan manifestasi dari Siwa dan Parwati.

Meski didera rindu, Sakura masih bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Ayu dengan seksama. Ia memang menyukai perjalanan di mana ia dapat sekaligus belajar banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui. Entah berapa lama mereka berkeliling di pura itu, yang pasti itu cukup lama hingga perut Sakura mulai berontak. Ia lapar.

Kedua wanita itu pun meninggalkan pura dan menuju ke sebuah kedai bebek betutu yang merupakan kuliner andalan di Bali. Mereka menikmati hidangan dengan khidmat tanpa memedulikan beberapa orang yang memandangi Sakura yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Anda sepertinya sangat menyukainya," komentar Ayu.

"Ya. Ini sangat enak dan...unik, kupikir," balas Sakura, membuat perempuan Indonesia itu terkekeh manis sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sayang, ritual makan bebek betutu harus terganggu oleh jeritan dering telepon genggam Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu terpaksa menunda acara makannya sekaligus membiarkan telepon genggamnya mati sebelum berdering lagi karena ia harus mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Dahinya mengernyit manakala nama Izumi muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia pun menjawab panggilan mantan istri Itachi itu.

"Sakura, kau _harus_ cepat kembali!" Suara Izumi langsung menyambar begitu Sakura menjawab teleponnya.

"Aku tak yakin, Kak, karena aku masih punya empat hari untuk berlibur," jawabnya.

"Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran setelah melihat tautan berita yang kukirimkan padamu,"balas Izumi tegas.

"Akan kulihat," jawab Sakura, kemudian ia matikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan sedikit gugup, Sakura membuka aplikasi _messenger_ dan langsung membuka pesan dari Izumi. Ia abaikan pesan dari yang lain.

Entah. Entah apa yang ia rasakan dan entah bagaimana ia harus merespon berita itu. Rasanya seluruh darahnya mengering hingga wajahnya pasi. Terkejut, takut, dan sekaligus kecewa. Atau mungkin juga patah hati. Ia tak tahu.

"Tidak mungkin," lirihnya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Ayu menginterupsi lamunan Sakura.

"Ayu- _san_ , bisakah Anda memesankan tiket untukku hari ini? Aku harus kembali ke negaraku malam ini juga," jawabnya.

Alis Ayu sedikit bertaut sebelum berkata, "Itu sulit, Sakura- _san_. Untuk memesan tiket pesawat, kita harus melakukannya dua hari sebelum keberangkatan."

Jawaban Ayu membuat Sakura frustrasi hingga ia membuang napas seraya memegangi kening. Dalam situasi seperti ini, dua hari akan terasa seperti dua bulan. Itu terlalu lama, sementara ia benar-benar tak mungkin menunggu.

Sepertinya, Ayu menyadari betapa gentingnya situasi Sakura, maka ia pun ikut memutar otak.

"Akan kucoba mencari seseorang yang membatalkan perjalanan ke sana. Kuharap Anda bisa bersabar," kata Ayu.

"Kau yang terbaik."

 **XxX**

"SIAL!" Ino mengumpat.

Shisui menghela napas sebelum mengusap-ngusap pundak Ino sambil mengingatkan istrinya tersebut bahwa mengumpat tidak baik untuk wanita hamil. Begitulah keistimewaan para lelaki Uchiha, terutama Shisui. Lelaki itu selalu saja dapat mengendalikan diri dalam situasi segawat apa pun.

Suami Ino bukannya tidak merasa tegang. Ia pun merasakan tensi yang sama, hanya saja, ia berpikir bahwa lepas kendali akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia mencoba mencari apa yang janggal dari pemberitaan di media yang mendadak meledak hari itu juga, padahal sebelumnya ia yakin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sakura sudah bekerja keras untuk menekan segala pemberitaan tentang Itachi. Ada apa sebenarnya?" kata Ino.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Biarkan aku yang berpikir kali ini. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anak kita," ujar Shisui, mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Ino tahu pasti bahwa ketika suaminya berkata sedemikian serius, maka tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan meski itu tidak dapat langsung menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Tak lama, ia menerima pesan dari Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan kembali ke Konoha malam ini juga. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mengetahui berita itu.

 **XxX**

Lima belas jam terasa begitu memuakkan dan menjengkelkan bagi Sakura. Itu terasa seperti menunggu selamanya. Sangat lama. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menikmati pemandangan dari jendela pesawat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pun perasaan menyenangkan setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya sendiri, rasa itu tidak ada. Semua hanya perasaan tegang dan perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang berputar-putar di ulu hati.

Seorang _porter_ sampai terengah-engah mengikuti sang pemilik koper yang setengah berlari menuju pangkalan taksi. Setelah memberikan uang jasa kepada lelaki muda itu, taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura langsung melesat meninggalkan bandara.

Wanita itu meminta sang sopir untuk langsung mengantarnya ke rumah dan ia segera mandi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi entah ke mana tanpa sempat membongkar isi kopernya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah mencari di mana keberadaan Itachi. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya sebab ia sama sekali tak dapat menghubungi Itachi.

Sesekali ia mengerang lirih, melepaskan rasa lelah dan putus asanya. Entah di mana pria itu. Berita yang beredar sungguh menjatuhkan Itachi. Pria itu disebut-sebut sebagai lelaki yang suka bermain wanita atau membayar mereka dan itulah penyebab perceraiannya dengan Izumi.

Sakura tidak percaya sebab ia tahu betul siapa Itachi. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu.

Merasa yakin ia mendapati mobil Itachi melintas di seberang jalan, Sakura langsung membanting setir dan mengikuti mobil jeep hitam yang baru Itachi beli beberapa hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Perasaan Sakura semakin tak enak saat mobil Itachi berbelok ke sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah, sementara air matanya tertahan meski ia ingin menangis.

Ia tahan perasaannya sendiri sambil diam-diam membuntuti lelaki itu. Dan, benarlah dugaannya. Itachi berjalan dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam bertubuh sintal, masuk ke sebuah kamar. Sakura masih menahan gejolak rasa yang menjelma menjadi mual sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya sendiri untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

Akhirnya, ia mengetuk kamar di mana Itachi dan wanita itu berada. Tak lama pun pintu terbuka dan Itachi berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapannya. Tak ada mimik terkejut di wajah pria itu, malahan, terlalu santai. Tidak. Rautnya begitu dingin, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah benar pria yang di hadapannya itu adalah Itachi.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Itachi bertanya dengan tenang.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Dan aku benar-benar tak percaya berita itu benar. Kak, apakah ..." Sakura mencoba menahan getar suaranya yang sayangnya tidak begitu berhasil. "Apakah kau benar-benar ..."

Gagal. Usahanya benar-benar gagal sebab ia temui dirinya sendiri menangis dengan perasaan sesak yang berdesakan ingin meledak dari dada.

"Katakan padaku kalau ini tidak benar," lirihnya.

Sebuah sunggingan tipis nan sinis pun tergambar di bibir Itachi. "Kalau benar?"

"Kau bukan orang seperti itu," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah bersamaku selama 24 jam, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa aku bukan orang yang _seperti itu_?"

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Itachi, wanita yang bersama Itachi tadi muncul dan langsung menggelayutkan tangan ke lengan pria itu. Raut putus asa semakin nampak jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Siapa dia, _Sayang_?" tanya wanita yang ternyata memiliki mata semerah batu rubi itu.

"Temanku. Masuklah, akan kuurus hal ini dulu, baru kuurus kau nanti," jawab Itachi.

"Hmm..." Wanita itu menggumam manja. "Aku sudah tak sabar."

Mendengar hal itu, rasanya seperti sejuntai petir menyambar Sakura. Pikiran buruknya serta berita itu semakin mendekati kebenaran atau itu memang benar, tapi ia masih berusaha menyangkal.Ia tak yakin.

Setelah wanita itu masuk, Itachi kembali memandangi Sakura yang terlihat semakin hancur.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya lirih dengan air mata yang menderas. "Kupikir ... Kau ... Malam itu ..."

Kata-kata terbata Sakura membuat Itachi mendengus sinis sebelum ia terkekeh. Kekehan geli yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kekehan yang ia tunjukkan saat ada beberapa kejadian lucu di antara mereka sebelum Sakura pergi berlibur.

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menciummu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu?" tembak Itachi, membuat Sakura terperangah. "Ah, jangan-jangan kau berharap begitu karena kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Kau!" erang Sakura geram.

Bukannya gentar atau sedikit saja terkejut, Itachi malah melangkah maju dan membuat Sakura mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok. Itachi membungkukkan badannya sehingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura.

Tetapi, Sakura bukanlah wanita pengecut yang akan memalingkan wajah. Ia justru membalas menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

"Kau berbohong. Kau tidak mungkin serendah ini," katanya lirih, namun ketegasan ada dalam cara bicaranya.

"Hn?" Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat sebelum dengan kecepatan cahaya ia 'menyerang' Sakura dengan menindihnya ke dinding. Tak ada jarak lagi, terlebih saat tiba-tiba Itchi menciumi bibir dan leher Sakura dengan beringas.

Perlakuannya membuat Sakura merasa dilecehkan dan ia pun memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia sebab Itachi jauh lebih kuat.

"Aku memang serendah ini," bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Akhirnya, Sakura berhasil lepas saat cengkeraman Itachi melemah. Ia tampar Itachi dengan sangat keras hingga pria itu sedikit terhuyung ke samping.

"Apa kau akan berkata seperti wanita pada umumnya bahwa kau membenciku?" ejek Itachi.

"Ya!" seru Sakura. "Aku _memang_ membencimu!"

Hancur sudah hatinya. Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengusap kasar air matanya, sementara Itachi masih memandang punggung wanita itu dengan dingin sebelum ia masuk ke kamar.

Wanita bermata merah yang datang bersamanya pun mendekati dan menepuk pundaknya. Itachi menoleh.

"Kau memang kejam, Uchiha," ujar wanita itu.

Itachi hanya terdiam, lalu menyulut rokoknya. Wanita itu juga melakukan hal sama.

 **XxX**

Sakura melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat menuju ke suatu tempat. Ia tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa, bahkan ia merasa tak ada tempat di bumi ini yang mau menerimanya. Ia merasa sangat hancur dan sendirian.

Semua rencananya berantakan, kini hatinya pun remuk redam. Ia memang ingin, sejujurnya, menerima ciuman Itachi sebab ia mencintai pria itu. Namun, bukan ciuman yang seperti tadi. Ciuman Itachi sama sekali tidak memberikannya rasa bahagia sampai membuat kakinya tak menapak bumi.

Itu bukanlah ciuman yang didambakan setiap wanita di dunia ini dan ia mengutuki semua cerita pangeran dan putri dengan ciuman cinta sejatinya. Semuanya dongeng omong kosong!

Ia pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke, namun pria itu mengecewakannya. Kini, ia menerima ciuman dari orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, namun orang itu menghancurkannya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Itachi memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam menghancurkan perasaan wanita. Jadi, jika begini, apakah salah jika Izumi mencari pelarian?

Semuanya menjadi abu-abu, di luar kebaikan dan keburukan. Sebab ... dunia ini memang zona probabilitas. Semua mungkin terjadi, lalu tiba-tiba saja nilai benar dan salah menjadi nisbi.

Dan, tak terasa mobilnya telah jauh melaju sampai ke pinggiran kota. Sebuah laut perbatasan dengan kota Kiri. Laut dengan udara sejuk, bahkan cenderung dingin karena laut itu sering berkabut. Ia pun menepi dan turun dari mobil.

Ini saja sudah cukup untuk sedikit menenangkan batinnya atau malah semakin mendorongnya melepas amarah dan kecewanya. Kini, ia menangis menjadi-jadi seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada sang ibu, menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Sakura sedang melempar beban dan keluh kesahnya pada alam semesta.

"Tangisanmu bisa membangkitkan roh-roh di laut ini." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pria mengejutkan Sakura.

Sakura memicingkan mata, mencoba mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas tentang siapa sosok di balik kabut itu. Dari suaranya, ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sudah cukup tua sampai dugaannya terbukti benar saat seorang lelaki tua muncul dengan topi yang biasa digunakan untuk memancing.

"Ma-maaf..." ujar Sakura dengan suara serak sambil menyeka air mata.

"Mengapa kau menangis di sini?"

"Ah..." Sakura bingung hendak menjawab apa. "Itu ... Aku ... Hanya sedikit bermasalah dengan hari ini. Hari burukku, kurasa."

Pria tua itu menggumam, lalu berdiri di samping Sakura.

" _Tuhan pun tak pernah menjanjikan bahwa langit akan selalu biru_ , Nona. Mendung akan membuatmu berjaga-jaga sehingga kau akan menjadi bijak," balas pria tua itu.

Pengacara muda itu memandangi sang pria tua dengan heran. Pria itu bahkan tidak bertanya apa masalahnya dan kemungkinan ia tak butuh tahu, namun ia berkata-kata seakan ia mengetahui segalanya.

"Mendung kadang membuatmu lupa bahwa matahari masih ada sebab ia terselimuti. Bukan berarti matahari benar-benar pergi. Atau ... Apa kau tahu bahwa di depan sana ada dua buah kapal?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh setiap kata yang diucapkan sang kakek.

"Kabut ini tidak selamanya menutupi apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Saat kabut ini berlalu, kau akan melihat banyak hal. Saat mendung usai, matahari itu akan menampakkan dirinya. Beberapa hal boleh saja tertutupi, namun mereka akan nampak saat semua berlalu. Ini soal waktu saja, Nona. Jika kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menemukan hal yang ingin kau ketahui saat mata hatimu sedang buram, kau hanya melakukan kesia-siaan."

Terperangahlah Sakura mendengar penuturan bijak sang kakek. Hal aneh pun terjadi saat tiba-tiba saja kelegaan membanjiri hatinya. Entah mengapa. Mungkin ia sedang menemukan harapan bahwa semuanya akan berlalu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Ah, kapalku menungguku. Kuharap suatu hari kita bisa berjumpa dengan situasi yang jauh lebih baik," balas sang kakek.

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan pria tua itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sepeninggal kakek itu, Sakura sejenak berpikir. Apakah sang kakek itu penjelmaan dewa? Atau roh suci? Hantu?

"Hantu kakek-kakek..."

Ia tertawa getir. Kata 'hantu kakek-kakek' kali ini, dan seandainya memang benar kakek tadi adalah hantu, tidak lagi membuatnya takut sebab itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Peristiwa di Kuil Naka. Hatinya terasa teremas dan ia pun meremas dadanya.

"Kak Itachi..."

o

o

o

o

o

 **Besambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Yo! Hahaha..._ Chapter _ini bikin kesel dan galau yaaaa? Hahaha. Maap, tapi begini dulu prosesnya. Sabar, ini ujian, ini ujian. Saya mohon maaf banget untuk_ update _yang lama banget ini. Ada hal-hal personal yang harus saya hadapi kemarin-kemarin, tapi itu gak menghentikan saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya gak mau mengecewakan kalian huhuhu. Dan, kali ini saya gak_ mention _satu-satu dulu untuk balas_ review _. Saya lagi batuk-batuk dan ini menyebalkan. Tapi ini gak mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya pada kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan_ **A Way** _. Terima kasih banyak dan saya akan usahakan_ update _lebih cepat dan di_ chapter _selanjutnya kita akan rumpi lagi hahaha._ I promise you guys _dan kutunggu selalu review kalian_. Love you all _mumumumuaaachhh..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Aku tak peduli ribuan malam menghukum kesendirianku, sepanjang kegugupan dan kesepian masih mampu kuajak bicara demi menaklukkan derasnya jalan pikiran._

 _Aku pun tak peduli apakah kau akan berkunjung menemui atau tetap bersembunyi sambil diam-diam menawarkan indahnya luka-luka baru._

 _Aku tetap tak peduli meski waktu kau jatuhkan berlumpur, mengubur liat jejak-jejak kakiku ketika aku menuju rumahmu._

 _Dan aku tak pernah mau peduli apakah kau mencintai atau membenci. Sebab kau terlalu banyak bicara di jantungku._

oOo

Aku pernah membaca tentang arus _Thermaline_ ; arus lautan yang bergerak secara vertikal dan horizontal, yang terjadi karena radiasi matahari, lalu mempengaruhi densitas air laut menjadi rapat. Seperti itulah kuanalogikan situasiku saat ini;ketulusannya membuat entah apa saja yang ada dalam diriku mengarus deras sampai tak bisa kuhentikan.

Dia seperti matahari yang tanpa sengaja, atau tanpa bisa kutolak, berada di sekitarku, di tengah badai hidupku sampai sekarang. Dia, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang pemalu, cengeng, dan tidak percaya diri, yang anehnya menyebabkan sesuatu yang tidak beres di dadaku di pertemuan pertama kami sebelum akhirnya kukubur perasaan itu sebab ia mencintai adikku, yang kemudian bermetamorfosa menjadi wanita tangguh. Baiklah, dia juga jadi memiliki temperamen yang kadang cukup buruk, keras kepala, dan terkadang egois .

Yang paling egois adalah saat ia berusaha menyelematkan keluargaku diam-diam. Jika saja siang itu aku tak pernah dengan lancang membaca tulisan dalam kertas di atas meja kerjanya, sampai hari ini pun aku akan menjadi orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, aku tetap saja merasa bodoh karena begitu lalai sampai aku tak tahu bahwa ia sudah berjalan sejauh itu. Di sisi lain, ia sangat tidak egois. Jika ia perempuan lain, mungkin ia tak akan melakukan hal ini demi keluarga mantan kekasih yang sudah menghancurkannya.

Seperti matahari, ia bisa sangat terik sekaligus memberikan kehidupan. Ia memberikan kekuatan pada keluargaku, padaku, bahkan sejak awal aku mendapatkan kecelakaan itu.

Sore ini, aku memenuhi janjiku pada ibu untuk membawanya ke rumah. Setelah acara membuat kue yang cukup mengundang keributan -percayalah, dia seorang tukang masak yang payah- kami bertiga duduk menikmati kue bantet hasil karyanya sambil berbincang. Lebih tepatnya, ibu dan dia yang banyak berbincang.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh harus meningkatkan kemampuan memasakmu, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kau akan mengenyangkan perut suamimu kelak? Sasuke ... ." Ibu langsung menghentikan nasihatnya begitu mengingat bahwa adikku dan Sakura sudah berakhir.

Aku mendapati tatapan sendunya sebelum ia kembali berusaha bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa, kemudian berkata, "Tenang saja, Bi. Aku sedang belajar memasak dari Ino. Atau, aku akan mencari pria yang pandai memasak saja."

"Supaya kau tidak perlu selalu repot memasak. Yang benar saja!" Keduanya terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang lelaki yang bisa memasak, aku jadi teringat saat aku dan Fugaku pergi ke Kumo untuk dua hari, Sasuke kecil bercerita bahwa Itachi membuatkan makan malam seperti akan menjamu banyak tamu. Menunya juga bermacam-macam. Pantas saja saat kami kembali, kulkas kami kosong. Itachi benar-benar menggunakan semua persediaan makanan yang seharusnya cukup untuk tiga hari."

Ah, itu saat aku masih berusia dua belas tahun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias, setengahnya meledekku karena ia melirikku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Hm!" Ibu mengangguk. "Mereka makan dengan lahap, terlebih Sasuke. Masakan Itachi memang sangat lezat. Kupikir ketika dia dewasa, dia akan menjadi seorang _chef_ , ternyata dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya."

"Hmm ... ." Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menikahi kak Itachi saja!" celetuknya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sakura-chan!" balas ibu sambil tersenyum geli.

Aku hampir saja tersedak teh yang baru masuk ke mulut, sementara ibu dan Sakura tertawa. Tapi, apa yang kulihat selanjutnya sungguh mengulik rasa heranku. Tiba-tiba, Sakura terbelalak seakan menyadari ada yang salah. Kutebak, ia menyadari seperti telah mengatakan sesuatu yang ... memalukan. Wajahnya semerah buah delima saat ia tertawa masam sambil menarik anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

Bolehkah aku merasa percaya diri dengan meyakini bahwa ia memang malu? Sebab sewaktu remaja, ia pernah mengatakan hal itu dengan ringan tanpa malu-malu saat ia merasa Sasuke jahat padanya dan aku menghiburnya.

Jika sekarang ia berbeda, bolehkah aku berpikir bahwa ada yang berubah dari perasaannya?

Dan, bolehkah aku semakin meyakini hal itu jika keesokan malamnya kami berdansa di sekolah kami dulu dan ia mulai memejamkan mata saat aku hampir menciumnya? Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku salah jika yang kukubur dulu mulai bangkit. Aku tidak berdusta saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Izumi dan sudah melupakan perasaanku terhadap Sakura. Itu hanyalah cinta monyet.

Lalu, harus kunamai apa perasaanku yang sekarang?

Sebab aku mau memberikan diriku demi dia yang membuat degup jantungku berlarian tak karuan. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku kembali jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan jauh lebih dalam ketimbang apa yang pernah kukubur, ketika aku mengenal rasa takut saat ia terancam dan aku ingin dengan segala cara membuatnya jauh dari hal-hal yang akan membuatnya jatuh. Terlebih, jika itu ia alami karena diriku.

Ketakutanku memuncak saat Sakura sedang berlibur di Bali dan kami berkirim pesan, sebuah amplop tergeletak di atas meja kerjaku dan kudapati beberapa lembar foto kami yang sedang berdansa. Foto di mana aku hampir menciumnya, lalu selembar kertas berisi ancaman-ancaman bahwa karir Sakura akan berakhir jika ia tetap membuat media tidak menyentuh kehidupanku.

oOo

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

Chapter 14

Kurenai menyulut rokok bersamaan dengan Itachi sebelum seseorang lagi yang bekerja sebagai intelinjen kepolisian bernama Hoshigaki Kisame muncul dari kamar mandi. Letnan wanita di kepolisian itu memandang juniornya dengan tatapan iba. Ia merasa bahwa dunia ini menjadi gila dengan keserakahan-keserakahan manusia-manusianya. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti kawanan burung nazar yang mengintai mangsa yang mereka percaya akan menjadi bangkai. Bedanya, mereka akan menunggu mangsanya menjadi bangkai karena takdir, sementara kawanan manusia ini akan menjadikan mangsa mereka sebagai bangkai sebelum waktunya. Di sini, Itachi dan keluarganya adalah mangsa mereka.

Mereka tak perlu menghabisi nyawa para lelaki Uchiha tersebut karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang kelewat sulit. Maka, cara satu-satunya untuk menghabisi mereka adalah membunuh karakter dan mengancam orang terdekat mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Selain merasa prihatin, Yuhi Kurenai dengan mudah menyadari perasaan Itachi terhadap pengacara muda itu. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berjalan normatif, tidak seperti ancaman pemberitaan yang dipelintir sedemikian rupa demi memancing polemik dan menjatuhkan Sakura maupun keluarga Itachi.

"Sejujurnya, Itachi, aku menyayangkan mengapa kau menggunakan cara ini untuk membuat Haruno menjauh. Kami tahu pengacara itu keras kepala, tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan?" ujar Kurenai.

"Hanya _aku_ di sini yang paling tahu seberapa keras kepalanya dia," balas Itachi.

Menangkap nada penuh penekanan dalam ucapan itu, Kurenai mengulum senyum, sedangkan Kisame terkekeh rendah. Agaknya, rekan mereka sedang tidak ingin berkompromi mengenai apa pun. Lagipula, semua ini mereka dan terutama Itachi lakukan bukan hanya untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari lawan yang sepertinya tidak main-main. Apa yang mereka jalankan ini tentunya memiliki tujuan lain.

Kedua rekan Itachi tersebut akhirnya memilih menyudahi pembahasan tentang alasannya, terlebih tentang Sakura. Mereka tahu kalau Itachi tengah berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Kisame yang saat itu berdiri di depan kulkas kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari belakang kursi tempat Itachi duduk. Ia baru akan mengambil minuman.

Itachi bergeming sambil memandangi layar ponselnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kisame hingga saat suara pintu kulkas ditutup terdengar. Kebungkamannya membuat si pria bertubuh kekar mengernyit heran. Diliriknya apa yang sedang dipandangi Itachi dan ia tahu rekannya bertingkah konyol. Seperti sekarang, ketika Itachi memandangi foto Sakura yang dijadikan latar belakang layar tampilan utama. Kisame menebak kalau foto tersebut diambil agak menyamping dan secara diam-diam oleh Itachi. Gambar itu menampakkan sang pengacara cantik yang sedang berbincang dengan ibu Itachi di meja dalam gazebo taman, tengah menatap sepotong kue bantet dengan mimik aneh yang lucu, sementara ibu Itachi menertawainya.

Hal itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Kisame sebab Itachi yang ia kenal baik tak pernah menunjukkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Jika sudah begini, maka semua akan berjalan lamban. Ia pun menggeleng-geleng, sedangkan Kurenai menghela napas. Keduanya tahu bahwa Itachi tak akan segera menjawab.

"Bolehkah kuganti pakaianku sekarang?" tanya Kurenai sambil menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Hn."

"Tapi, sejujurnya, baju itu terlihat bagus padamu," goda Kisame.

Kurenai memutar bola mata sebelum berkata, "Ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepalamu, Bocah Tua!"

Sementara Kisame sibuk mengelap pistolnya, Itachi memandang lurus dan tajam ke arah dinding di depannya seolah ia dapat melubangi dinding itu dengan tatapannya. Sebenarnya, ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri karena telah memperlakukan Sakura seperti wanita rendahan. Ia sungguh tak punya pilihan. Ia pikir yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah beberapa orang media, tetapi siapa sangka kalau yang datang adalah Sakura?

Selain itu, ia memang sudah bertekad untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari hidupnya, membuat wanita itu berhenti melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha sendiri. Ia ingin Sakura hidup dengan tenang meski ia harus sedikit saja melukai wanita itu. Namun, melihat kedua mata Sakura, dapatkah ia berkata bahwa ia hanya melukai sedikit saja?

Sakura sangat terluka.

Wanita yang ia cintai terluka, namun belum hancur. Kehancuran itulah yang sedang ingin Itachi cegah.

"Kau _patah hati_ , Kawan," kata Kisame tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunan.

Itachi tetap bermimik datar sambil mengepulkan asap rokok.

"Dua kali patah hati," tambah Kurenai yang rupanya sudah selasai mengganti pakaiannya. Kisame tergelak dengan suara tawanya yang mengerikan, sementara Kurenai menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi.

Itachi tak dapat menjawab ledekan mereka. Dalam hati, ia meralat hitungan Kurenai. Ia mengalami tiga kali patah hati, sementara dua kali hatinya patah sekaligus memutuskan mundur adalah karena orang yang sama dengan alasan yang mirip. Agar Sakura bahagia, atau setidaknya tak menderita.

 _Kau adalah matahari di duniaku yang kecil ini, sementara aku hanya lilin bagimu jika kudapati matamu bersinar indah di menit-menit kau menatapku._

 _Maka, biarkan aku meleleh untukmu sampai habis agar kau tetap bersinar._

 _Sebab kau matahari. Jika kau hancur, maka duniaku kiamat, tetapi siapakah yang akan menangisi dan mengenang lilin yang leleh hingga tamat?_

 **XxX**

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan- Astaga!" pekik Ino sambil menutup mulutnya begitu pintu terbuka dan ia dapati sosok sahabatnya yang sekarang ini.

Malam itu, Ino memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sakura yang sudah mengurung diri di rumah selama tiga hari. Tanpa kabar, tanpa pamit. Sambungan kabel telepon rumah ia cabut dan ponselnya ia matikan. Ino sudah mendapat firasat tak enak sejak hari di mana Sakura mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan melakukan penerbangan kembali ke Konoha.

Berkali-kali ia mengirim pesan pada sahabatnya itu, namun diabaikan, bahkan dibaca pun tidak. Sampai keesokan harinya Sakura tak dapat dihubungi, Ino mulai panik. Beruntung Shisui berada di sampingnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

" _You look like shit_!" komentar Ino.

Sakura tidak menanggapinya, malah ia langsung masuk ke rumah yang disusul oleh Ino. Rumah Sakura benar-benar seperti sarang penyamun. Wadah-wadah es krim, bungkus-bungkus coklat dan camilan, CD film berserakan, tisu yang ia yakin sudah habis satu bungkus besar, dan sejak kapan Sakura minum minuman berakohol?

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana penampilan Sakura. Komentar Ino sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar berantakan. Rambut masai, kantung mata besar dan agak hitam, hidung semerah hidung rusa Santa Claus, jejak-jejak maskara luntur. Ini berarti, Haruno Sakura belum mandi sejak kepulangannya.

"Demi Dewi Kecantikan, Sakura! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu, hah?" Ino tak dapat mencegah keterkejutannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menggedikkan bahu sambil menggaruk leher.Ino menjadi semakin cemas saat melihat sahabatnya sekacau itu, seakan baru saja kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ino terus mencecar sahabatnya.

"Ino, bisakah kau memasakkan sup labu untukku? Aku lapar," rengek Sakura.

"Oh!" Ino menggeram sambil mendongak. "Aku lega kau masih manusia!"

Ternyata kelaparanlah yang memperburuk keadaan sahabatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ino membuatkan makanan yang Sakura inginkan, kini wanita berantakan itu makan seperti gembel yang beberapa hari tidak makan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya begitu makanan tandas tanpa sisa.

"Sekarang kau punya energi untuk bercerita," balas Ino.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura malah menangis seperti anak kecil sebelum tangisannya menjadi isakan yang ia redam dengan telapak tangan. Ino menghampiri dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. Diusap-usapnya punggung Sakura.

"Aku lelah ... hatiku terasa sakit," keluh Sakura.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Kak Itachi ... ."

"Kita semua sudah mengetahuinya."

"Dia mematahkan hatiku. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya untuk kemudian menatap Sakura heran. Tadinya, ia berpikir kalau Sakura bersedih karena berita yang tidak benar itu dan merasa usahanya gagal, tetapi sepertinya ini lain soal.

"Kau ... patah hati karena fitnah itu atau ...?" Ino bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Berita itu benar. Dia memang melakukannya."

"Ap- Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku memergokinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Ino."

Cerita demi cerita bergulir, Ino tak dapat berkata-kata, apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa Sakura akan memutuskan untuk mundur dan berhenti dari niat awalnya. Tetapi, sebagai pihak yang masih bisa berpikir sehat, ia memikirkan segalanya. Otaknya mulai merangkai kejadian-kejadian yang ada sejak awal hingga sekarang. Ini memang mengejutkan, tapi ... .

"Sakura, kurasa kau harus tetap maju," katanya.

Sakura memandangnya heran.

"Bukankah kau yang paling khawatir jika aku melakukannya? Lagipula, semua sudah berakhir. Kak Itachi memang-"

"Tidak, Dekorin!" potong Ino, "Baiklah, aku memang tidak ingin kau terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, tapi kali ini aku percaya padamu."

"Alasannya?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini aneh? Jika Itachi memang orang yang seperti itu, mengapa mereka tidak pernah mengendusnya sebelum ini? Bahkan kedekatan Sasuke dan Izumi saja tidak luput dari mata mereka, apalagi skandal semacam ini. Semua terjadi di saat keadaan memanas dan aku yakin pasti ada pemicunya."

Kata-kata Ino seakan memberikan kesadaran pada Sakura. Ia pasti sudah terlalu terbawa perasaan emosional pribadinya sehingga ia tak dapat mencerna hal ini dengan baik.Bahkan, sekedar mendengarkan pun tidak akan bisa sepenuh hati.

Ah, memang benar bahwa ketika seseorang mengalami penyakit hati, logika seakan mati.

"Tapi ... tidak! Semua terlihat nyata. Maksudku, dia memperlakukanku dengan ... ya, Tuhan! Dia menciumku bukan dengan maksud benar-benar ingin menciumku! Dia melecehkanku!" ujar Sakura.

"Itu memang keterlaluan, sih. Setidaknya dia bisa menciummu dengan lembut," gumam Ino.

Sontak, Sakura melempar selembar serbet ke arah Ino, membuat sahabat pirangnya itu tertawa geli. Terkadang begitulah sahabat. Meski berempati maupun bersimpati, mereka tetap akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak sahabatnya menertawai kepahitan hidup.

"Hey, maafkan saja dia, Sakura. Perasaan benci yang kau tumpuk menjadi dendam hanya akan menghambat kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau akan mengingat itu dengan perasaan sakit seumur hidupmu," ujar Ino.

"Kau bergurau! Mana mungkin aku bisa memaafkannya sekarang juga, sementara kejadian itu baru saja kemarin kualami? Kau pikir akan semudah itu?"

Istri Shisui itu memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan memahami. Setiap manusia pasti pernah merasakan perasaan semacam ini.

"Kau tahu? Mengampuni bukanlah perasaan; mengampuni adalah keputusan. Percayalah, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah itu! Soal perasaanmu, serahkan saja pada Tuhan! Dia dan waktu-Nya adalah obat," kata Ino sekali lagi.

Tak pernah Sakura sangka Ino adalah seseorang dengan hati sebesar itu. Atau, harusnya ia memang ingat bahwa Ino pernah mengalami luka serupa yang bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia alami. Lalu, mengapa ia harus mendendam karena masalah yang jauh lebih ringan?

Sakura menangis. Ia menangisi banyak hal dan Ino membiarkannya. Biarlah hari ini Sakura menangis sepuas hati sampai semua batu di hatinya melebur sebelum ia bangkit kembali.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tanyalah pada Si Penguasa Media!" jawab Ino.

Sakura terbelalak sebelum ia bangkit dan mencari-cari telepon genggam yang ia letakkan entah di mana. Sementara, Ino menepuk keningnya saat Sakura tersandung meja di tengah pencarian ponselnya. Sakura mencarinya di tumpukan koran, di antara sampah-sampah, di semua tempat.

"Sewalah jasa kebersihan, Dekorin! Aku yakin kau memerlukannya."

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** _Update _cepet, kan? Hohoho. Ya, saat ini saya lagi nyantai, jadi ide juga lancar. Sejujurnya, jangankan pembaca, saya sebagai penulis aja kudu ngebaca cerita ini dari awal demi mendapatkan kembali_ feel _-nya. Saya juga mandangin foto-foto dan_ fanart _ItaSaku di gugel sampai saya "jatuh cinta" banget lagi sama mereka wahahaha. Di_ chapter _ini, ceritanya menurut saya emang agak lambat karena saya pengen memenuhi permintaan beberapa_ readers _untuk membuat_ chapter _yang menceritakan perasaan Itachi. Tapi, sebenernya kalau kalian ngeh, puisi di_ chapter _12 itu mewakili ItaSaku dan yang di_ chapter _13 itu mewakili Itachi lhooo hahaha. Gimana dengan yang di_ chapter _14 ini? Gunakanlah hati kalian, kalian akan memahaminya fufufu. Semoga_ chapter _ini cukup menjawab, ya... Btw, saya sendiri mikir kalau Itachi agak_ OOC _hahaha. Ya gimana? Pencipta asli karakternya gak memberikan dia kesempatan jatuh cinta uwoooo. Jadi saya cuma membayangkan aja tanpa membuat dia beneran_ OOC _yang kebangetan, ngebayangin kayak: dia penyayang banget yang rela berkorban buat orang yang dia cintai dan sebenernya dia itu tipe-tipe melankolis-koleris dan ada sedikit plegmatis yaaaa wkwkwk... Jadi beberapa sifat melankolis ada di dia kayak yang cenderung_ introvert _, pemikir dan penganalisa, dasarnya sensitif dan peka, rela berkorban. Sedangkan koleris ya dia kan emang punya jiwa pemimpin, tidak emosional dalam bertindak, pengorganisir yang baik, dan bla bla bla. Plegmatis? Hmmm... Dia kan cinta damai yaaa, dan demi kedamaian itu gak jarang dia rela nanggung sakit huhuhu. Terus, konservatif, peduli, mampu bekerja di bawah tekanan, gak mudah memperlihatkan emosi aslinya dan ini nih celah saya berangan: mungkin kayak gini kali ya kalau Itachi jatuh cintah? Yaaa analisa saya begitu aja wahahaha. OKEH, saatnya rumpiiii..._

 _ **Anonim, Liliana95, SherryMC, Ai, Shina14:** Makasih, ya, udah suka dan tetep setia mengikuti cerita ini. Saya gak bakalan hiatus kok, tenanglah. _Review _kalian membuatku terharu huhuhu #tebarbunga_

 _ **Silvercerry:** Iya hahaha... Ini juga _update _lagi._ Keep reading _, yaaa._

 _ **Guest:** Hmm... Saya juga ngalamin itu, makanya baca dari awal lagi hahaha._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** _Why _, Itachi,_ whyyy _#jambakinrambutgondrongnya. Maafkan suhu, Nak. Suhu butuh ilmu baru kemarin hahaha._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Uhuhu... Ini kita merumpi berjamaah ya... Btw, kapan-kapan aku mau bikin Itachi versi brengsek wkwkwk #dipatokingagaknya. Ah, _canon _tapi pasangan mati sih kuanggap karam aja deh huweeee_

 _ **Sina:** Aku juga kesel sama dia, tapi dia tampan, jadi ya udahlah #lho. Wkwkwk iya yang penting cium aja dulu #ItachiNgacunginJempol_

 _ **Anis874:** Udah mendingan nih batuk #uhuk. Si kakek sengaja saya munculkan sebagai penyampai pesan dan pengantar cerita Sakura nginget dengan pedih soal Itachi #remesKokoro #apa_

 _ **Hanazono Yuri:** Well, udah tipikal keluarga Uchiha yang suka bikin galau kayaknya #terpuruk. Lagian, kisah cinta tanpa galau kayaknya hil yang mustahal. Kamu juga pasti ada galau2nya kalau sama pacar._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123, Sitilafifah989:** Haaaaiii... _Happy to meet you again _hohoho... Nah, ini udah apdet ekeh._

 _Baiklah, rumpi-rumpi kelar, sampai jumpa di sesi rumpi berikutnya. Makin banyak kamu_ review _, makin seru rumpiannya #apaanBuk. Pokoknya, tunggulah_ chapter _berikutnya dan tinggalkan_ review _kalian. Aku menunggu #tertiupangin_


	15. Chapter 15

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 15**

 _"Inspektur Kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Itachi, yang merupakan putra sulung Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku, belakangan mengejutkan masyarakat dengan skandal yang tak terduga. Sejumlah awak media beberapa kali menangkap Uchiha Itachi yang sedang membawa dua wanita berlainan dalam satu pekan ke dua hotel, di mana salah satunya adalah hotel yang diduga kuat sebagai tempat prostitusi terselubung dan satu lagi merupakan hotel bintang lima terkenal milik Senju Hashirama. Tidak ada yan_ _g menyangka bahwa inspektur kenamaan yang selalu taat dalam bertugas tersebut terlibat dalam skandal memalukan seperti ini dan hal ini tentunya menjadi bahan pertimbangan bagi kepolisian untuk menaikkan pangkatnya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, sebentar lagi ia akan menerima kenaikan pangkat sebagai perwira. Saat ini, dua reporter kami akan melaporkan langsung dari dua tempat; di kantor Kepolisian Konoha dan The Grand Senju Ancestor's Hotel. Silakan, Reporter Moegi dan Reporter Konohamaru,"_ kata seorang pembawa berita siang itu.

Layar televisi itu kemudian berubah, menampilkan seorang reporter pria muda yang sedang berada di depan kantor Kepolisian Konoha. Nampak beberapa wartawan lain dari berbagai media dan stasiun televisi yang juga sedang meliput berita yang sama.

 _"Terima kasih, Uzumaki Karin,"_ balas reporter itu, kemudian melanjutkan _, "Seperti yang kita lihat, bahwa di tempat kami meliput sudah banyak media yang berdatangan, namun tadi pihak kepolisian hanya mengizinkan beberapa wartawan, termasuk kami, untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku secara tertutup. Nampaknya beliau belum siap untuk memberikan keterangan s_ _ecara langsung mengenai hal ini. Dari hasil pertemuan kami, beliau hanya mengatakan bahwa seluruhnya akan diserahkan kepada pihak yang berwenang dan jika semuanya terbukti benar, maka beliau akan membiarkan putranya menjalani peradilan polisi dan siap jika Uchiha Itachi menerima penundaan pangkat atau bahkan sanksi yang lain. Demikian laporan dari kami,"_ ujarnya melaporkan.

Koneksi televisi tersebut agaknya mengalami sedikit gangguan sehingga sambungan ke reporter selanjutnya berlangsung agak lama. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya seorang reporter muda berambut jingga muncul di layar televisi.

 _"Baik, Uzumaki Karin. Saat ini, kami berada di depan The Grand Senju Ancestor's Hotel, tempat di mana terakhir kali beberapa kamera media menangkap keberadaan Uchiha Itachi. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa hotel ini adalah hotel kebanggan Konoha yang belum pernah mendapat predikat buruk, namun sepertinya Uchiha Itachi menjadi orang_ _pertama yang menorehkan sejarah baru pada hotel ini. Di samping saya, pemilik hotel, Senju Hashirama, sudah berdiri dan siap memberikan pendapatnya."_

Semua kamera seketika menyorot wajah sang pemilik hotel. Ia adalah seorang pria berumur hampir 60 tahun dengan rambut coklat tua panjang yang rapi. Wajah ramahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu tak dapat menyembunyikan raut prihatin.

 _"Tuan Senju, Anda tentu sudah memahami hal yang ingin kami ketahui. Bisakah Anda memberikan pendapat Anda?"_ tanya Moegi, reporter wanita itu.

 _"Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa hotel ini akhirnya mendapat pemberitaan yang kurang sedap, tapi aku hanya berpikir bahwa semua ini pasti ada alasannya,"_ jawab Hashirama.

 _"Bukankah Anda mengenal baik keluarga Uchiha? Anda juga bersahabat baik dengan Uchiha Madara, mantan besan Uchiha Fugaku,"_ tanya Konohamaru.

 _"Benar. Ah ... ."_ Hashirama tertawa pelan. _"Ini tentu berat bagiku. Itachi bahkan sudah kuanggap anak sendiri dan aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu. Dia anak yang sangat patuh dan sifatnya cenderung konservatif. Apa kalian benar-benar percaya dia orang yang seperti kalian kira?"_

Mendengar penuturannya, semua awak media yang ada di sana langsung memberikan pertanyaan dan tanggapan yang jelas-jelas menegasikan pernyataan tersebut. Mereka sungguh seperti kumpulan hyena yang haus akan darah, mengeroyok dengan mencecar Hashirama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pria itu selalu jawab dengan agak kewalahan, namun intinya adalah ia meminta mereka untuk lebih bijak dalam melihat permasalahan yang ada.

Alih-alih menerima masukan Hashirama, beberapa wartawan malah menuduhnya melakukan nepotisme secara tidak langsung karena hubungan kekerabatan yang ia jalin dengan para pria Uchiha itu.

 **XxX**

Sakura menatap layar televisi di kantornya dengan gamang, apalagi yang membawakan berita itu adalah Karin, sementara Ino dan Sai menampakkan raut wajah yang demikian serius. Situasi saat ini benar-benar di luar kendali. Mereka memahami kalau Sakura merasa kecewa dan entah apa lagi yang mungkin ia rasakan ketika berita yang muncul di luar dugaan.

Tiba-tiba, pengacara muda handal itu merasa sangat kecil di tengah-tengah tempat yang luas, di mana ia tak dapat membaca arah mata angin. Tempat itu seperti ketiadaan, mungkin tempat itu bernama ketidakmengertian. Ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ketika ia mengingat apa yang telah Itachi lakukan padanya, ia merasa bahwa lelaki itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Ia membenci pria itu. Benci yang juga rindu. Perasaan aneh yang lagi-lagi ia rasakan, namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia seakan kehilangan sosok yang nyaris sempurna di matanya. Sosok kakak, sosok seorang yang bijak, dan sosok seorang yang ia cintai. Itachi yang sekarang tidak lagi ia kenal. Lelaki itu menjadi dingin dan tampak seperti penjahat.

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya ada wartawan sebodoh itu! Sekolah di mana, sih, mereka sebelum ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan kalau seseorang yang tidak terlibat dalam politik seperti Hashirama melakukan nepotisme di sini? Oh, Tuhan, dia hanya seorang pemilik hotel, warga sipil biasa yang kebetulan mengenal keluarga Uchiha!" omel Ino pada entah siapa.

"Pendidikan formal dan nilai akademis tidak selalu menjamin kecerdasan seseorang, Nyonya Uchiha," sahut Sai. " _There are some significant nuances between smart and bookish._ Kau tahu maksudku."

"Ya, kurasa wartawan-wartawan itu mendapat nilai baik karena belajar keras dan hanya berpatok pada buku, tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki intelektualitas!" balas Ino.

"Tapi, Ino, kau jangan banyak menghina. Ingatlah bahwa kau sedang hamil!" kata Sai.

Langsung saja wanita berambut pirang panjang itu mengelus-elus perutnya sambil berkata-kata agar anaknya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang cerdas dan bijak. Sebenarnya ada alasan logis mengapa wanita hamil dilarang menyerap atau mengeluarkan sesuatu yang negatif dan ini bukanlah mitos. Sejak nol minggu, memori janin sudah dapat merekam apa pun yang ibunya lakukan, dapatkan, dan rasakan. Itu mengapa teman-teman dan suami Ino selalu mengingatkannya untuk mengendalikan diri.

Jika Sakura tidak dalam keadaan yang runyam, mungkin ia akan ikut-ikutan membela Sai. Kenyataannya, sekarang ia bahkan tidak tersenyum ketika mendengar dua rekan kerjanya bercanda dan ini langsung membuat mereka khawatir. Karena itulah akhirnya Sai mematikan televisi sebelum berita tersebut berakhir.

"Mengapa kau matikan?" protes Sakura.

"Kau cukup memahami inti permasalahannya saja, Sakura. Dengan menonton semua yang berlangsung di sana akan membuatmu terganggu dan bimbang. Bukankah kita akan meneruskan rencanamu?" jawab Sai.

"Kita?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Sakura, lalu berkata, "Kita. Aku dan Sai tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan semua sendirian, tapi berhubung aku sedang hamil, maka Shisui yang akan turun sendiri."

Alis Sakura mengerut.

"Kak Shisui?"

"Ya. Justru karena ia _hanya_ seorang kontraktor, makanya ini akan memudahkan kita. Aku ... sejujurnya tak tahu dengan jalan pemikirannya sejak aku hamil, tapi aku yakin bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu," jawab Ino. "Aku sungguh merasa tak dihargai belakangan ini."

Akhirnya, senyuman merekah di bibir Sakura meski hanya sedikit.

"Ia pasti tak mau membebanimu, Ino. Kau jangan mengikuti perasaan sentimentil pembawaan kehamilanmu. Aku juga seorang lelaki yang sudah menikah dan aku melakukannya saat istriku hamil dulu. Bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapnya," jelas Sai yang langsung membuat Ino tersenyum lega.

Di saat seperti ini, kedua sahabatnya ada untuknya dan mendukungnya, bahkan mau dengan suka rela membantunya. Itu yang Sakura syukuri. Setidaknya, ia tak sendirian.

Di saat bersamaan pula, tiba-tiba seseorang datang mengejutkannya. Itachi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di sini, namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya mampu memandanginya yang balik menatap dengan tatapan dingin. Namun demikian, hati Itachi merasa sakit.

 _'Jangan memandangku seperti itu,'_ batinnya memohon saat tatapan hampa sekaligus benci Sakura menghujamnya.

"Shisui memintaku menunggunya di sini," katanya pada Ino, tapi sebenarnya ia juga seakan menjelaskan alasannya berada di sana pada Sakura. "Kami akan pergi ke Ame, ke tempat tugasku yang baru dan ia ingin mengantarku ke sana."

Seakan darahnya beku, Sakura mematung. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah secepat ini sanksi dijatuhkan. Ia tahu bahwa Ame adalah kota kecil dengan tingkat kriminal yang tinggi di mana bahaya mengintai 24 jam. Apa saja bisa terjadi.

Andai keadaannya berbeda, Sakura pasti sudah memeluknya dan mengatakan harapan-harapannya agar Itachi selalu berhati-hati.

Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup berada di sana, maka ia putuskan untuk pergi setelah mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia ingin makan siang. Ia hanya perlu alasan untuk keluar dari sana.

 **XxX**

Sudah seminggu berita di segala media didominasi oleh pemberitaan tentang Itachi. Perhelatan politik memang kejam; semua saling menghabisi sampai ke akar-akarnya. Lucunya, pemicu-pemicu yang ada tidaklah harus sesuatu yang besar. Cukup dari permasalahan kecil yang kemudian dibumbui dengan hal-hal lain, maka hal itu berubah menjadi penghancur mematikan.

Rasa bersalah pun tak terhindarkan, Izumi hanya bisa menangis di depan televisi malam itu. Ia biarkan ruangan itu gelap tanpa lampu, hanya cahaya televisi itu sendiri yang menerangi. Ia sudah mengacaukan semuanya.

Madara menghampiri, lalu duduk di samping putrinya setelah ia mengejutkan wanita itu dengan menyalakan lampu.

"Ayah ... ." kata Izumi.

Pria paruh baya itu tak menjawab, mempersilakan lengang berkelindan di antara mereka, menyusupi ruang-ruang hati masing-masing. Setelah itu, Madara menyobek bungkus cerutu _Gurkha Royal Courtesan_ -nya, mengambil tembakaunya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam pipa cangklong buatan Belanda yang berukir emas, lalu menambahkan _topping_ tembakau dengan _coffee essence_ di atasnya. Setelah dibakar, tembakau itu mengeluarkan aroma unik dan kuat yang menguar di seputar ruangan.

Izumi tak pernah lagi memprotes sang ayah ketika asap tembakau itu mengganggunya. Perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada berita di televisi, namun ia kembali terperangah saat Madara terkekeh dengan tawa rendah. Ia memandangi ayahnya dan Madara balik menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Madara.

"Apa Ayah tidak bisa berempati sedikit saja?" tanya Izumi tak percaya.

Alis Madara terangkat tinggi seakan mencemooh apa yang baru saja dikatakan putrinya.

"Bukankah ini bagus?" tanyanya.

"Ayah!"

Tak langsung menjawab, Madara kembali menghisap tembakau dari pipa cangklong mewahnya.

"Kupikir ini harga yang harus ia bayar karena sudah meninggalkanmu walau ... ." Madara menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Izumi mengernyit, tapi tetap tidak ia lanjutkan.

"Jika ibu melakukan hal yang sama denganku, apa yang akan Ayah lakukan?"

Suara decakan terdengar dari lidah Madara. Lagi-lagi ia mengejek putrinya dan Izumi benar-benar habis kesabaran, namun tak dapat melawan.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkannya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu jika aku jadi dia sebab aku punya caraku sendiri."

Ucapan Madara membuat Izumi semakin tak mengerti. Bahkan setelah 31 tahun hidup mengenal Madara, ia tak pernah benar-benar memahami lelaki itu. Tidak pula dengan ibunya yang sedang sakit-sakitan sejak perceraiannya dengan Itachi.

"Apakah ... ini sebenarnya rencana Ayah?" tuduh Izumi.

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Madara, ia malah beranjak tanpa berhenti menghisap pipanya. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan Izumi, ia berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Kau perlu mengingat ini, Izumi. Semua yang terjadi adalah karena kebodohanmu sendiri."

Suara isak tangis langsung terdengar begitu Madara selesai memungkaskan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa menyesal. Benar-benar merasa menyesal dan tidak berguna, tapi ia tak mau seperti ini.

Sejenak, ia mendinginkan pikirannya dan mengumpulkan segenap akal sehat. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Saat ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya meski ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan orang itu mau membantu sangatlah kecil. Sangat kecil.

Ia tak peduli lagi apakah ia pantas meminta orang itu, namun ia nekat saja sebelum ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi orang yang dimaksud.

Lama terdengar nada sambung statis di seberang sana sampai akhirnya orang itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Sakura ... ."

 **XxX**

"Apa kau yakin ini rencana ayahmu?" tanya Sakura.

Saat ini, Izumi dan Sakura sedang duduk di dalam ruang privat di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha. Izumi langsung membuat reservasi begitu Sakura akhirnya setuju untuk bertemu setelah dua hari penuh ia meyakinkan pengacara muda itu. Meyakinkan Sakura memanglah tidak mudah setelah apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

"Kak Itachi juga membuat kesalahan, bukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Izumi menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri dibingungkan dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Aku tak tahu, Sakura, tapi semua yang aku dapatkan membuatku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal; ayahku memang merencanakan ini," jawabnya.

Jika dirunutkan dari awal, ucapan Izumi memang masuk akal. Sakura masih ingat betul bagaimana Madara tidak terima saat Itachi menceraikan Izumi. Bisa saja pria paruh baya itu merasa dendam dan berusaha menghancurkan keluarga Itachi. Belum lagi, ia mengingat saat Ino mengatakan bahwa Madara dan Shino yang tidak peduli jika hal ini diberitakan.

Izumi benar, namun sepertinya masih ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang alpa di sini, yaitu tentang alasan Madara itu sendiri. Segala permasalahan yang terjadi tidak hanya sekedar menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga Itachi sebab Sakura begitu teliti terhadap setiap kata-kata yang muncul dalam berita. Kata-kata itu menggiring permasalahan ini ke satu hal; pengguguran nama Fugaku.

Jika Madara melakukan penyelewengan dalam usahanya yang sering kali membutuhkan izin pemerintah dan berkaitan dengan birokrasi, maka keterlibatan Madara menjadi masuk akal. Tetapi, Madara tidak pernah terbukti melakukannya atau memang belum terbukti. Semua masih menjadi tanda tanya. Lalu, benarkah dia yang ada di balik semua ini?

"Kak, aku ingin kau jujur padaku, tapi sebelumnya, kita harus menunggu Sai terlebih dahulu," ujar Sakura.

"Sai?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bekerja sendirian kali ini. Aku sudah memintanya kemari sebelum aku sampai."

"Baiklah, jika itu baik menurutmu, tapi kenapa?"

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Ada perasaan takut di dalam hatinya ketika ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Izumi. Meski sudah menjadi mantan istri Itachi, Izumi pasti masih mencintai pria itu dan perasaannya pasti sakit jika ia harus mendengar bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan pada Itachi.

Perasaan yang tak sampai dan juga dibalas dengan kesakitan.

"Sakura?"

Pengacara muda itu terkesiap manakala namanya disebut. Ia berdehem sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu meminum kopi _ristretto_ -nya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Izumi lagi.

"Tidak, aku-"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Itachi?" potong Izumi.

Tepat. Itu dia masalahnya; ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, sesuatu itu semakin buruk saat Sakura harus masih tetap mencintai Itachi meski apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik, _Saki_ ," kata Izumi dengan memanggil panggilan sayang Sakura.

Bagus. Sekarang Izumi bermain 'adik dan kakak perempuan' seakan keadaan masih sama seperti dulu. Entah harus merasa muak atau bersalah, yang jelas Sakura merasa jengah. Ada pula perasaan rindu terhadap masa-masa di mana Izumi memang memperlakukannya seperti adik kadung sendiri. Seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa akan lebih baik jika Izumi membencinya saat ini. Itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih ringan. Bukankah itu perasaan yang aneh?

"Tidak ada, Kak," jawab Sakura.

"Matamu berbicara lain. Sakura ... Aku berharap kalau apa yang aku lihat ini salah, tapi di sisi lain, aku memang ... tidak berhak berharap apa pun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pangkuan Izumi. Bulir-bulir air mata itu menyiratkan perasaan takut dan sakitnya. Sakura tahu betul.

"Hey, Saki ... Apa kau tahu kalau saat kau masih kecil dan kalian pertama kenal, Itachi menyukaimu?"

Sakura terbelalak, lalu terkekeh. Candaan macam apa lagi ini?

"Itu tidak mungkin! Saat itu aku masih kelas lima sekolah dasar," bantah Sakura.

Gelengan lemah Izumi mematahkan sanggahannya. Entah mengapa Izumi tiba-tiba membicarakan hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan apa yang sedang mereka hadapi; masalah keluarga Itachi. Seharusnya, Izumi-lah yang harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya nanti.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya sejak dulu, itu kenapa setiap hal kecil yang ada padanya tak luput dari mataku. Aku bisa melihat caranya menatapmu berbeda dengan caranya menatapku," katanya.

"Dia mencintaimu," sanggah Sakura.

"Benar. Dia memang pada akhirnya mencintaiku dan menganggapmu sebagai adik setelah ia menyadari bahwa kau mencintai Sasuke. Itu hanyalah cinta monyet, aku tahu. Tapi ... ."

Ada nada yang terasa berat saat Izumi mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Kalimatnya yang menggantung membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Aku terlanjur dibutakan oleh hal itu. Maksudku, aku jadi sering mempertanyakan perasaannya padaku sejak aku mengetahui bahwa ia pernah menyukaimu. Apakah ... itu juga yang kau rasakan terhadap Sasuke?" Izumi kembali diam sejenak. "Ironisnya, aku baru yakin bahwa Itachi sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku saat mediasi terakhir kami. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Sakura tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat mendengarkan Izumi berkata-kata sambil menyeka air mata. Tentu ia tahu bagian terakhir itu, tapi soal Itachi yang pernah menyukainya terdengar lucu.

"Aku melihat kalian di pentas seni itu, Sakura. Aku juga berada di sana hanya untuk bernostalgia, tapi aku justru melihat kalian di sana," aku Izumi akhirnya.

Pengakuannya membuat Sakura terperangah dan merasa tak mungkin lagi menyangkal. Ini menggelikan. Sakura merasa seperti tertangkap basah sedang menjadi selingkuhan Itachi, padahal saat itu sudah sekitar sebulan Itachi bercerai.

"Tak apa. Kalian tidak bersalah meski hatiku terasa sakit," sambung Izumi sambil setengah mati menahan isaknya. "Akhirnya, aku berpikir ... _Cinta akan selalu mencari dan menemukan jalannya sendiri._ Cintanya yang dulu kembali setelah ia pernah kubur dan kau juga ternyata berpisah dari Sasuke. Mungkin ... ." tangis Izumi semakin lirih, namun dalam.

Belum sempat Izumi menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia terpaksa harus menyeka air mata dan menampilkan raut wajah yang seakan baik-baik saja saat Sai datang. Pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke itu tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum itu, sejujurnya, justru tampak mengerikan. Ia bahkan masih tersenyum saat orang lain bersedih.

Sai, seorang pengacara yang intuitif dan penganalisa handal, yang berkulit sepucat vampir itu duduk di samping Sakura. Ia memanggil seorang pramusaji dan memesan kopi yang sama dengan yang Sakura pesan.

"Apa kabar, Shimura- _san_?" Izumi berbasa-basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Baik. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ikut turun menangani permasalahan ini?" tembak Izumi.

"Sederhana saja. Danzo adalah sepupu dari ayahku."

"Apa?!" Kedua wanita di ruangan itu serempak terkejut.

Selama ini, Sai memang tak pernah membicarakan tentang keluarganya, jadi pengakuannya barusan membuat mereka tak percaya. Hal ini menjadi tidak mengherankan saat mereka mengingat dan menyadari nama keluarga Sai. Shimura Sai. Semua jadi terjelaskan.

"Aku mencurigai bahwa pamanku juga bermain di sini. Kau tentu sudah menyadarinya, bukan, Sakura?" lanjutnya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. Ia mengerti sekarang dan sekaligus merasa mendapatkan harapan bahwa segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Ia tahu bahwa Sai tidak akan bekerja secara terang-terangan seperti yang sudah ia jelaskan sebelumnya.

Kadang, perlu seekor tikus untuk menelusup ke lubang-lubang kecil. Seperti yang akan dilakukan Sai dan juga Shisui. Satu lagi; Sakura dan Sai sudah sepakat untuk tidak membeberkan kepada siapa pun kecuali Ino mengenai keterlibatan Shisui nantinya.

"Tuan Danzo mengenal baik ayahku ... ." kata Izumi pelan. "Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau ayahku pasti ada kaitannya."

Sai menggumam panjang, ia nampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau putri kandungnya. Bagaimana bisa kau mencurigai ayahmu sendiri?"

"Kau keponakan tuan Danzo dan kau mencurigainya," jawab Izumi.

"Aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang kotor, itu sebabnya aku di sini," balas Sai. "Tapi, apa alasanmu?"

Izumi terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab, "Kalian tahu alasannya. Aku merasa bersalah dan kupikir aku harus menebusnya dengan cara ini. Lagipula, aku tak ingin ayahku semakin dalam terjebak dalam kejahatan."

Sampai di titik ini, kedua pengacara tersebut merasa sedikit lega. Ada harapan bahwa mereka akan bisa membongkar kebenaran yang ditutup-tutupi. Kasus Itachi dan perceraiannya sudah pasti sebuah pengaliham isu.

 **XxX**

Ruangan itu nampak tenang dan rapi, tapi juga mencekam. Konon, tempat yang terlalu teratur justru merupakan tempat yang membahayakan. Seperti tempat itu.

Tak ayal, suasana di sana membuat seorang pria berusia di akhir 20-an itu menelan ludah. Beberapa penjaga nampak seperti patung yang kokoh yang tak dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan. Pria itu membenahi kacamatanya ketika seorang pria yang mengenakan jas abu-abu datang. Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada pria yang gugup tersebut.

"Tuan sedang melakukan pijat refleksi, jadi akulah yang menemuimu," kata pria itu.

"Aku mengerti."

"Pesannya padamu adalah, lakukan semuanya sesuai rencana dan kau sudah melakukan pekerjaan kemarin dengan baik. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Tuan Aburame."

Aburame Shino mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum membungkukkan bada dan berpamitan. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana dan menjalankan tugas berikutnya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 **A/n:** Well, well... _Saya tahu ini_ chapter _yang panjang dan cuma ada_ moment _ItaSaku yang sebentaaaar aja. Maafkan aku, pemirsa hahaha. Ceritanya kan harus semakin mendekati titik terang dan akhir. Kalau berpusat sama_ pairing _terus_ , _tar masalah gak kelar-kelar._ _Sama kayak kalau kalian kuliah sambil pacaran. Kalau cuma pacaran yang dibanyakin, kuliah makin lama kelarnya #oi. Oh, ya, sekedar info aja sekalian promosi hahaha... Saya lagi berpikir bikin cerita baru dan kemungkinannya_ multichap, _tapi mungkin cuma dikit, gak sampai 10_ chapter. _Kalau saya_ publish _itu, berarti_ **A Way** _ada di dua_ chapter _terakhir hohoho. Baca, ya, ya, ya #kudumaksa_

 _ **BalgisAnisya:** Haaai, _reviewer _baru! Senang akhirnya kamu menampakkan diri hehehe. Kamu bukan satu-satunya yang terjungkir balik kok. Engkau tak sendirian, kawan_ *

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Hmm... Madara emang mencurigakan, ya! Udah tua, gondrong, dingin, ganteng lagi! #NgomongApaNih. Pokoknya kita lihat apa yang bakal dia lakukan berikutnya._

 ** _Chiharu Rainy:_** _CLBK, ya? Um... Kalau awalnya cinta monyet, ini disebut CLBK gak sih? Saya agak bingung sama konsep celebek ini hahaha._

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Kamu seneng dapat notif update A Way, **saya galau gak dapet-dapet**_ ** _NOTIF UPDATE_ CASCADE** _. Ugh! Tapi tenanglah, sebentar lagi juga reda badai_ roller coaster- _nya. Sama kayak di dufan,_ roller coaster _pasti ada akhirnya. Kalau gak, nginep di sana dong? #apadeh_

 _ **Gekkana87:** Hehehe iya nih, begitu kembali saya langsung bersemangat nulis. Iya, Madara sih emang gak masalah aja kalau Itachi disorot media._

 _ **Guest, Lacus Clyne:** Ummm... Kalian jangan menyanyakan Sasuke sekarang, ya? Hehehe. Dia tetep bakal ada lagi nanti kalau saatnya udah tepat fufufu._

 _ **Annis874:** Aku juga gemeeeesss! Gemes sama Madara. Kenapa sih dia dendam mulu sampai lupa kawin? Padahal aku juga mau sama dia #oi. Dia bukan, ya, yang ngancem? _Clue _-nya sih iya. Tunggu aja deh di_ chap _selanjutnya, kamu akan tahu nanti uhuk._

 _ **Hanzono Yuri:** Tuh kaaaan baper. Btw, kamu baper, saya laper hahaha!_

 _Demikian_ chapter _15 yang mungkin akan menyebabkan kalian mengalami_ eyestrain _dan juga sesi rumpinya,_ but bear with that _hahaha. Oh, ya, jangan lelah mengikuti cerita ini dan tetep_ review _yaaaa... Babaaaayyy muah!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _Sebelumnya..._**

 _"Aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang kotor, itu sebabnya aku di sini," balas Sai. "Tapi, apa alasanmu?"_

 _"Kalian tahu alasannya. Aku merasa bersalah dan kupikir aku harus menebusnya dengan cara ini. Lagipula, aku tak ingin ayahku semakin dalam terjebak dalam kejahatan."_

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 16**

Seporsi _ballotine_ dan dua porsi _quiche_ _lorraine_ dihidangkan sebagai hidangan pembuka di restoran bergaya kontinental yang dikunjungi oleh Sakura, Sai, dan Izumi tersebut. Sesuai dengan peraturan dalam _table manner_ , mereka tidak diperbolehkan meniup makanan yang masih panas, jadi selagi menunggu makanan siap untuk disantap, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan yang belum usai.

Suasana canggung yang sempat muncul akibat pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Izumi telah berlalu begitu Sai berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Agaknya pria itu menyadarinya, maka ia pun langsung membicarakan inti dari tujuan mereka berkumpul di sana.

"Selain karena tuan Madara mengenal pamanku, apa lagi yang membuat Anda merasa yakin kalau ayah Anda terlibat?" tanya Sai pada Izumi.

Berat hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Matanya terarah ke makanannya, sementara jari-jari tangannya saling bertautan.

"Kita sudah sepakat kalau tidak ada yang akan kau tutup-tutupi," tambah Sakura.

"Baik." Izumi menghela napas. Lanjutnya, "Dulu, ayahku sangat ingin untuk menikah dengan Itachi. Tentu saja aku mau menikah dengannya, tapi cara ayahku mengatakannya seperti memaksa. Aku masih ingat saat dia berkata bahwa ada tugas yang harus aku pikul di sini."

Dua pasang mata di depannya masih tertuju lurus padanya. Sakura dan Sai benar-benar memusatkan perhatian untuk mendengar cerita Izumi.

"Aku tak mengerti tugas macam apa yang ia maksud dan ia selalu marah saat aku mencoba mencari pelarian, sebelum maupun sesudah menikah. Kalian pasti tak menyangka, bukan, kalau aku sudah bertindak tidak setia dari dulu?"

Memang benar, kedua pengacara itu terkejut karena pengakuannya, namun Sakura dapat sedikit memahami alasannya, terlepas dari benar atau salah. Semua manusia cenderung selalu mencari sesuatu, tempat, dan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan dihargai. Mungkin itu pula alasannya Izumi mencari pelarian.

"Ayah selalu menekanku untuk bertahan demi tugas yang aku tak pernah tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dia begitu bersikeras terhadap kemauannya sampai aku tahu bahwa itu semua demi kelancaran usahanya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, rupanya Itachi sudah mengetahuinya. Asal kalian tahu, itu pulalah yang membuat Itachi benar-benar ingin menceraikanku. Ia tahu bahwa aku tertekan," lanjut Izumi.

"Kelancaran usaha? Tetapi, yang kudengar ayah Anda tidak pernah melakukan penyelewengan," sanggah Sai.

Izumi mengangguk. Di sinilah mereka menemui simpul mati dari permasalahan ini. Madara memang tidak pernah melakukan penyelewengan, lalu untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu? Jika alasannya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Itachi adalah karena dendam, maka itu terdengar dangkal.

Namun, di dunia ini apa saja bisa terjadi. Mereka juga tahu betul bagaimana ambisiusnya Madara terhadap apa pun yang ia inginkan. Seseorang dengan ambisi tinggi akan cenderung melakukan segala cara untuk mencapainya dan akan melenyapkan apa pun yang mungkin bisa menghalanginya.

"Aku akan memeriksa semua pembukuan perusahaan dan aku akan mengadakan inspeksi ke tempat-tempat usaha ayah tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Itulah rencanaku. Siapa tahu ia melakukan segalanya dengan rapi hingga aku pun tidak mengetahuinya," kata Izumi.

"Tunggu," sahut Sai. "Apakah maksud Anda tuan Madara mungkin melakukan penyelewengan, lalu menjadikan pernikahanmu sebagai tameng agar tidak ada pihak yang begitu saja dengan mudah mengetahuinya?"

"Itulah maksudku."

"Semacam pernikahan politik," gumam Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura memikirkan kemungkinan yang diutarakan oleh Izumi. Andai memang benar begitu permasalahannya, mungkin sebenarnya kasus ini tidaklah terlalu rumit. Apa benar begitu?

Pengacara wanita itu pun masih belum berhasil menepiskan keraguannya. Meski wajah Madara tampak dingin dan cerdik, apakah benar ia selicik itu? Sangat tidak adil juga konyol jika seseorang sepertinya menghakimi seseorang dari wajahnya. Tapi, pemaparan logika Izumi juga patut diperhitungkan.

"Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan? Makanan kita sepertinya sudah agak dingin," tegur Sai.

Wanita itu agak tergagap sebelum memotong makanan pembukanya, kemudian ia santap. Perut-perut lapar mereka membuat mereka makan dalam diam, tapi bukan diam yang sekedar diam. Dalam benak mereka masing-masing, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama dan dengan perumusan yang mungkin berbeda.

Siang itu, hanya Izumi yang cukup dengan makanan pembuka sebab waktunya tak banyak. Ia harus segera melancarkan aksinya agar kasus ini cepat selesai. Jadilah Sakura dan Sai yang masih menikmati hidangan-hidangan selanjutnya sampai mereka merasa kenyang.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut, namun perhatian Sakura tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesosok pria yang umurnya kira-kira seusia dengan Fugaku, yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di tempat itu dengan seorang wanita yang ia tafsir berusia pertengahan 30. Pria yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat diwawancara oleh reporter dan wartawan.

"Tuan Hashirama!" sapanya.

Senju Hashirama dan wanita itu pun menoleh.

"Nona Sakura!" serunya menyapa.

Mereka berempat berdiri dan saling menganggukkan kepala sebelum wanita tadi duduk kembali.

"Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di sini dan ... ." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. "Apa yang Tuan lakukan di sini bersama dia?" bisiknya.

Meski Sakura memanggil Hashirama dengan sebutan 'Tuan', namun keduanya mengenal cukup dekat sebab Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Itachi. Kadang, Sakura juga tak ragu untuk menunjukkan sikap kekanakan di hadapan pria tua itu.

Hashirama tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tanpa basa-basi itu. Seperti biasa.

" _Goukon_!" balasnya dengan iseng berbisik juga, membuat Sakura terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tuan ingin menikah lagi?" Sakura tak tahan bertanya tanpa suara yang akhirnya lebih keras hingga wanita tadi pun terkekeh.

Pria itu tertawa lagi, sementara Sai, seperti biasa, menampakkan senyumnya meski seharusnya ia tergelak.

"Bukan aku," elak Hashirama sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya. "Tapi untuk adikku."

Mata hijau yang bening Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Hashirama memiliki adik yang masih sendiri. Setahunya, adiknya yang bernama Itama dan Kawarama itu sudah menikah.

"Kau memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena selama ini dia tinggal di Inggris. Adik bungsuku itu sudah berumur 40 tahun, tapi belum menikah juga. Aku jadi khawatir," jawab Hashirama.

"Apakah dia normal?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu yang kuragukan."

Jawaban Hashirama tak pelak membuat kedua wanita itu tertawa, kecuali Sai. Jangan memintanya tertawa, itu cuma mimpi.

"Andai usia kalian tidak terlalu jauh, aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu," kata Hashirama.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, jangan tersinggung, Mei!" canda Hashirama pada wanita tadi dan wanita bernama Mei itu terkekeh memahami. "Setidaknya pengganti Sasuke lebih tampan. Sasuke memang bodoh menyia-nyiakan wanita secantik dirimu."

Kekehan geli lepas dari mulut Sakura. Kata-kata seperti itu sudah biasa ia dengar sampai akhirnya ia kebal. Ia tak merasa sakit lagi setiap nama Sasuke disebut.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Lalu, di mana adik Anda yang sangat tampan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Dia kabur tadi dengan orang tak dikenal. Orang itu mengendarai _Bentley_ _Continental_ warna biru tua. Itu mobil baru dan adikku menggedor jendela itu dengan kencang. Kutebak ia memaksa si pemilik mobil. Aku tahu dia gila!" awab Hashirama.

Sepertinya adik Hashirama cukup senang membuatnya kerepotan dan itu terdengar lucu. Sakura tak kuasa menahan tawa renyahnya.

"Omong-omong, siapa pria ini? Kekasihmu?" tanya Hashirama.

"Dia rekan kerjaku, Tuan, dan dia sudah menikah," jawab Sakura.

"Selamat siang, aku Sai," ujar Sai memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, selamat siang."

Dengan itu pembicaraan ringan mereka berakhir. Sakura dan Sai sudah menggunakan 30 menit melebihi dari jam istirahat mereka seharusnya. Setelah saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan, mereka berdua pun melanjutkan niat mereka untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura menoleh dan memiringkan kepala. "Adik tuan Senju kabur bersama Izumi."

"Apa?!"

"Aku sempat melihat dari jendela Izumi masuk ke mobil itu dan saat mobilnya mulai melaju, seorang pria menghadang dan menggedor-gedor jendela mobilnya."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, lalu memiringkan kepala. Kejadian itu, menurutnya, agak mendebarkan dan lucu. Ayolah, ini seperti adegan di film-film di mana seorang pria asing yang masih sendiri bertemu dengan wanita yang baru saja sendiri. Ia sampai terkekeh pelan karena pemikirannya barusan.

"Apa mungkin mereka saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tahu gestur orang yang saling mengenal," jawab Sai dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

 **XxX**

Sepulang Shisui dari Ame untuk mengantarkan Itachi, keempat orang yang akan melakukan penyelidikan diam-diam itu berkumpul di rumah Ino. Masing-masing menyampaikan informasi yang mereka dapat dan mengutarakan pendapat. Di sini, Shisui meminta mereka untuk tetap merahasiakan keterlibatannya demi kelancaran aksinya.

Hanya Haruno Sakura yang terlihat seperti mangsa yang lemah. Media dan pastinya dalang itu pun sudah mencurigainya sebagai orang di balik layar mengenai segala macam hal terkait keluarga Uchiha.

Ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ruang geraknya tidak lagi seluas dulu, tidak seluas rekan-rekannya yang lain. Belum lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto dan Karin sulit dihubungi. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba mencari mereka ke kantor, namun hasilnya nihil. Ada saja alasan mereka tidak berada di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan?" desis Sakura.

"Whoa, Sakura, tahan dirimu! Belum tentu mereka tiba-tiba berbalik melawanmu, bukan?" sanggah Ino.

"Menurutku, kau jangan lelah mencari mereka, tapi kau tahu bahwa semua mata sedang tertuju padamu," kata Sai.

"Dan ini seperti memakan buah simalakama. Kalau kau ke sana, mereka akan semakin mengawasimu, tapi kalau salah satu dari kami yang ke sana, maka akses kami untuk 'menyusup' akan tertutup. Mereka tahu bahwa kami dekat denganmu," tambah Shisui.

"Sempurna!" ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

Sempurna, sebab sekarang Sakura sedang diposisikan sebagai umpan. Begitulah rencana mereka. Tidak ada jalan lain. Ino tidak melakukan bagian apa pun kecuali memberikan pendapatnya di setiap raoat kecil mereka, Sai jelas-jelas akan menyelidiki gerak pamannya sendiri, sementara Shisui akan menyelidiki serta mencatat setiap proyek yang masuk dari beberapa pengusaha yang menggunakan jasanya. Ada beberapa pengusaha yang telah ia curigai melakukan penyelewengan.

Belum sampai mereka selesai membicarakan hal ini, tiba-tiba berita singkat menginterupsi diskusi mereka. Sakura terbelalak ketika Karin muncul di layar televisi sedang membawakan berita yang semakin membuatnya terkejut.

Bagaimanapun, Itachi tetaplah pria yang ia cintai, maka berita penurunan pangkatnya adalah hal yang melemahkan mentalnya.

Ino menggenggam jemari sahabatnya itu sambil terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penguatan, namun Sakura sudah terlanjur tuli untuk mendengarnya. Seakan ada yang runtuh dari dalam dirinya; pertahanannya.

"Tetaplah berfokus pada pekerjaan kita, Sakura. Jangan terpengaruh apa pun!" ujar Shisui mengingatkan.

"Tidak ... ." bisiknya lemah.

Tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa lagi, ia beranjak dari tatami dan lari keluar. Shisui menahan istrinya yang hendak menyusul Sakura dan memintanya untuk membiarkan wanita itu sendiri. Itu yang terbaik saat ini.

 **XxX**

Naruto dan Karin dibuat terkejut oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Mereka terbelalak saat mendapati Sakura yang datang terengah dan matanya menyiratkan kemurkaan. Wanita itu tampak mengerikan.

Keduanya sudah cukup paham dan sebenarnya mereka sudah mengantisipasi jika hal ini terjadi. Namun, yang tidak pernah mereka duga adalah bahwa Sakura akan secepat ini ke sini, padahal sudah berkali-kali mereka berhasil menghindarinya. Pengacara muda itu langsung menutup pintu, sementara Karin langsung menutup semua tirai jendela agar tidak terlihat oleh pegawai lain.

Ketika Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto, ia langsung menarik kerah kemerja pria itu dan mendekatkan wajah sang ketua asosiasi pers ke wajahnya. Naruto tak dapat melawan.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" geramnya.

"Sakura-chan, tenanglah!" balas Naruto.

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang?" Nada Sakura meninggi.

"Kalau kau ingin mereka yang di luar sana mengetahui semua dan ini terbongkar, berteriaklah lebih keras!" sahut Karin.

Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung melepas cengkeramannya sebelum ia beralih memandang Karin dengan tatapan tajam. Pembawa berita yang sekaligus berperan sebagai ketua redaksi tersebut balik menatapnya dengan datar. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk membuat amarah Sakura langsung mereda. Ia menyadari itu.

Tangan Sakura gemetaran, ia tetap tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya meski sudah seminggu lebih sejak kedatangan Itachi terakhir kali ke kantornya.

"Kau!" Tuding Sakura pada Karin. "Bagaimana bisa kau memberitakan semua ini dengan kata-kata yang memojokkan kak Itachi? Berita yang kudengar sepanjang hari, setiap hari, membuatku muak padamu!"

Wanita berambut merah itu menghela napas berat sambil menanggalkan kacamatanya. Ia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada; seperti sedang melakukan pertahanan diri.

"Seberapa pun kuat kemauanku memprotes manajemen untuk menggunakan kata-kataku sendiri, aku tidak berdaya, Sakura. Itu permintaan manajemen," kata Karin membela diri.

Rahang Sakura mengeras. Ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Karin, namun emosi sudah kadung memuncak saat ia mengingat bagaimana selama ini Karin menghindarinya dan begitu saja muncul membawakan berita dengan kata-kata yang membuat kesan Itachi menjadi semakin buruk.

"Bagaimana bisa ...?" Air mata Sakura mulai menggenang di pelupuk. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Naruto, untuk setidaknya menjaga dia."

Tatapan Naruto melembut.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintai kak Itachi?" ulang Naruto.

Beku. Tubuh Sakura membatu di tempatnya. Apakah perasaannya sedemikian gamblang sehingga Naruto mengetahuinya? Kini, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, namun bukan Sakura namanya jika ia tak bisa mengelak.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya kau tanyakan di sini, Naruto. Yang harus kau jawab adalah apakah kau sudah bekerja dengan benar!" katanya.

Sorot terluka tersirat di mata biru pria itu. Kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri meragukannya telah membuatnya sakit hati, namun ia memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka nampak geram dan ingin menghentikan Sakura berbicara, namun suara mereka tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, itu sebabnya kalian selalu menghindariku!"

"Hentikan!" seru Karin.

Mereka bertiga sudah sama-sama tak peduli lagi andai orang-orang di luar ruangan itu mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Amarah dan kekesalan sudah menguasai mereka.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan saat kami sendiri tersudut, Sakura? Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dalang dari semua ini telah mengetahui keterlibatan kami, maka dari itu kami diposisikan di tempat di mana kami bahkan tak bisa dengan bebas memberitahumu!" ujar Karin.

Sakura menjambak rambutnya dengan rasa frustrasi. Seharusnya ia tak lupa memperhitungkan kemungkinan itu. Ia lupa bahwa siapa pun dalangnya, ia pastilah orang yang cerdik dan licik. Saat ini pun, ia hanya bisa memikirkan Madara sebagai pelakunya, namun ia masih tak memiliki bukti apa pun. Pikirannya masih kacau untuk sekedar berpikir dengan benar.

"Lalu mengapa ... ." Sakura masih tak mau menyerah untuk mencecar mereka. "Mengapa kalian biarkan mereka mendapatkan berita tentang kak Itachi?"

Keduanya bungkam.

"Bukankah _kita_ telah _bersepakat_ untuk menutup apa saja yang menyangkut dirinya, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Karin tak kuasa menahan emosinya atau entah apa yang sedang ia tahan, lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di ujung ruangan dan mengambil sebotol anggur. Ia langsung menenggaknya seperti menenggak air putih. Sementara, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Aku bahkan masih berusaha demi paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto," ujar Sakura sambil mulain terisak. "Meski kak Itachi melakukan hal serendah itu, meski aku kecewa padanya, meski aku sangat membencinya sampai aku ingin mengutuknya supaya ia busuk di neraka!"

"Sakura!" tegur Naruto. Kini, ia pun sendiri meradang hingga tidak menambahkan embel-embel di belakang nama Sakura. "Kau tidak pantas menghakiminya!"

"Tidak pantas? Oh! Aku baru tahu bahwa aku _tidak pantas_ menghakimi seseorang yang sudah _melecehkanku_!"

"Dia tidak pernah melecehkanmu," ujar Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia melecehkanku atau tidak?"

Tatapan Karin sontak menegang, setegang tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan penuh harap, entah harapan untuk apa, tapi Naruto malah tidak melihat itu.

"Oh, aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba Sakura semakin hilang akal sehat. "Kau yang membuat berita itu dengan membiarkan mereka mengikutinya dan mendapatkan foto-fotonya, juga apa yang terjadi di antara kami saat itu sehingga kau tahu bahwa dia tidak melecehkanku, lalu kau menggunakannya demi kepentinganmu dan aku tak tahu apa kepentinganmu!"

"Kendalikan dirimu! Kau sudah tidak waras," kata Karin.

Sakura tidak mendengarkannya.

"Lalu, mengapa kalian diam saja? Apa kalian diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto mulai tak sabar.

Dan, keadaan menjadi sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka berdebat di restoran itu. Sakura tak mau berhenti berbicara.

"Berapa yang kalian terima sehingga kalian berbalik dan membiarkan foto-foto kak Itachi tersebar di berita-"

"ITACHI YANG MEMINTANYA!" teriak Naruto, sementara Karin langsung memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Senyap seketika jatuh dan mengambil alih segala suara terkecil di tempat itu, kecuali degup jantungnya sendiri; degup jantung Sakura. Akal sehatnya sungguh-sungguh lumpuh. Ia pun mematung di tempatnya.

Ia menangis. Air matanya begitu deras, sementara matanya tetap terbelalak. Melihat itu, Naruto pelan-pelan mendekatinya, kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Pelukan seorang sahabat yang tidak berdaya akan rasa sesalnya.

"Maaf," katanya lirih, serak.

Sakura lebih dari tercekat, bahkan mengeluarkan isak tangis pun tidak bisa. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto dan tak percaya jika Itachi-lah yang melakukan ini pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa ...?" Akhirnya, meski tersendat, Sakura dapat bertanya.

Karin menghela napas sebelum menuju ke brankas Naruto dan memutar kunci sandinya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop coklat besar dari dalam sana, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mungkin ini akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," ucap wanita berambut merah itu sambil menyodorkan amplop tersebut pada Sakura.

Dengan gentar dan juga gamang, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima amplop itu. Rasanya seperti akan membuka kotak sulap atau kotak berisi bom. Entahlah, yang pasti perasaannya bercampur-aduk saat ia membuka dan menarik beberapa lembar kertas tebal dari sana.

Kertas foto.

"Tidak mungkin!" bisiknya manakala akhirnya ia melihat foto-foto itu.

Tak pernah sekali pun Sakura menyangka bahwa sang dalang sudah bergerak dari jauh-jauh hari. Foto-foto yang ia duga diambil dengan menggunakan lensa panjang itu menampakkan dirinya dan Itachi yang sedang berdansa di pentas seni sekolah di malam sebelum ia berangkat ke Bali.

Setali tiga uang, dari foto itu pula ia dapat melihat bagaimana sorot mata Itachi saat menatapnya dan lelaki itu memang benar akan menciumnya.

Sorot mata seorang kekasih yang memuja.

"Dia memintaku melakukan ini semua karena foto-foto itu juga sampai padanya dengan cara yang sama; seseorang meletakkan itu saat kami lengah. Pelaku mengancamnya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menyebarkan foto-foto ini, kemudian masyarakat akan melihatmu sebagai penyebab perceraiannya dengan Izumi. Dengan begitu, karir dan hidupmu akan berakhir. Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau terus mencoba membela keluarganya," terang Naruto.

Jadi, dirinya sendirilah yang menjadi penyebab Itachi berubah dan mempertaruhkan masa depannya. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Itachi mengalami semua ini dan menanggung rasa sakit sendirian.

Sakura tak dapat berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena sudah menghakimi Itachi dan membencinya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Sakura. Lelaki yang benar-benar mencintaimu akan menjadikan dirinya sendiri perisai bagimu," sambung Naruto.

Akhirnya, tangisnya pecah. Ia ingin memeluk Itachi sekarang juga, namun pria itu sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya.

"Mencintainya. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan, tapi kau memang sudah mencintainya, bukan?" Karin menjawab kali ini.

 **XxX**

Setelah berdebat alot dengan Shisui, akhirnya Sakura berhasil membuat Shisui memberikan alamat Itachi di Ame. Ia tak peduli jika tempat itu berbahaya, tak menghiraukan lagi kekhawatiran teman-temannya yang sempat melarangnya untuk menyusul Itachi.

Begitu ia turun dari kereta malam itu, ia langsung mencari taksi dan meminta sang pendemudi untuk mengantarnya ke alamat yang ia tunjukkan. Sepanjang yang ia bisa lihat dari kota itu adalah bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan perumahan-perumahan yang seakan tak dihuni. Padahal, orang-orang berada di dalamnya, berlindung dari hujan yang nyaris tak pernah reda.

Sampailah taksinya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang cukup luas, di mana beberapa pohon cemara tumbuh subur di sana. Sakura berlari sebelum ia semakin basah kuyup sampai tibalah ia di depan pintu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan agak keras.

Cukup lama ia menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya sampai ia ingin menangis, namun sang penghuni rumah akhirnya muncul juga. Pria itu, Itachi, sedikit membelalakkan mata saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, namun ia kembali dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

"Pergilah! Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini," kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," bantah Sakura.

"Pulanglah atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih buruk!" ancam Itachi.

"Berhentilah bersandiwara!" seru Sakura, lalu ia mengeluarkan amplop berisi foto-foto itu dari tas dan memperlihatkannya pada Itachi. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya. _Semuanya_."

Pelak, Itachi pun tersentak. Wanita itu memang sudah mengetahui semuanya; ancaman itu dan perasaannya.

"Bodoh!" kata Sakura lirih.

Itachi masih memandanginya.

"Apa kau mencoba menjadi seperti si shinobi bodoh itu?" tanya Sakura. Suaranya agak bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu semakin bodoh lagi," lanjutnya.

"Kau tak bisa berada di dekatku, Sakura!" ujar Itachi. Dalam nada bicaranya yang dingin, tersimpan kepedihan yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Sakura langsung menghambur ke tubuh pria itu, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menciumnya sepenuh hati, membuat pria itu terpaku.

"Mintalah aku pergi sekarang kalau kau bisa, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pergi," bisik Sakura saat ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu katanya lagi, "Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ... mencintaimu."

Perasaan bahagia tak dapat Itachi tolak saat wanita itu datang dengan pengakuan tak terduganya. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Mengapa kau membuat segalanya menjadi semakin sulit?" tanya Itachi dengan suara agak parau karena menahan perasaan emosionalnya.

Tak tahan dengan perasaannya sendiri, Itachi akhirnya menyerah pada perasaan rindu yang ia coba bunuh hidup-hidup kemarin. Percobaan yang gagal sebab kini ia sedang memagut bibir wanita itu dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Hmmmm pada ngumpet nih kayaknya. Jadi sepi deh rumpiannyaaaa. Tapi tak apalah. Dan,_ boom _! Ini dia_ fastupdate chapter _16 karena kemungkinan_ I'll be off for several days _. Mungkiiin. Semoga kalian yang pada ngumpet cepet keluar hahaha... Jadi, gimana dengan_ chapter _ini? Yang pasti sih panjang hohoho._

 ** _Hanazono Yuri:_** _Ini kemajuan hahaha. Gimana?_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Pasti ketangkep, makanya rajin baca dan _review _ya hahaha biar saya semangat niiiih... Oh, jadi cinta monyet itu juga cinta ya? Hewhewhew... Soalnya saya ounya definisi rada ribet soal beginian huhuhu_

 _ **Annis874:** #sodorinairputih tahan...hembuskan... Hahaha... Btw, makasih banget ya udah tetep selalu suka dan _review _cerita ini. Kuterhuraaaaa_

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Sabar, Buk hahaha... Iya, kesannya si Izumi emang jahat, ya. Ya tapi itu antara jahat gak jahat. Cuma ngeselin aja ngahaha... Ish emanglah Madara si mbah2 _hot _itu. Susah ya emang ngelepasin imej liciknya hmmmm..._

 _Jadi, demikianlah_ Chapter _16\. Semoga kalian puas dan tetep rajin_ review _huhuhu... Saya sedih lho kalau gak bisa rumpi cantik sama kalian #nangisdideketpohon muaaaaccch!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _Tidak, Cintaku, rindu tidak berhuni di dalam hati. Ia semakin terasa saat hati kita hampa._

 _Rindu selalu berpura-pura sakit setelah perpisahan hingga kita perlu mengobatinya dengan pertemuan._

 _Ia perasaan yang mecintai kita dengan cara menipu seolah dirinya mengada dari rentang ruang-waktu._

 _Padahal ketika kita tak berjarak, rindu tetap tidak sirna. Betapa mulianya ia, menyiksa kita agar tak saling lupa._

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 17**

Maka, bertemulah keduanya ketika hujan paling deras. Itachi. Sakura. Tak peduli dengan Sakura yang basah kuyup, Itachi terus menyentuh wanita itu; menariknya masuk ke rumah, memeluk, dan memagut, kemudian tangan mereka saling mencari dan mencapai. Tangan-tangan yang rindu untuk saling bertaut, tubuh-tubuh yang akhirnya lepas dari rasa tunggal membuat mereka bebas meluapkan emosi-emosi yang ada.

Dinding pun merupa tempat paling ikhlas yang merela diri menjadi tempat di mana punggung Sakura tersandar, sementara Itachi menghimpitnya. Suara rinai hujan yang menderas meretas rasa-rasa yang semakin menggila sekaligus meredam suara-suara di dalam rumah itu. Berkubik air yang terguyur dari langit pun gagal memadamkan hasrat mereka.

Itachi membopong kekasihnya ke dalam, ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Di sofa lebar dekat perapian, ia merebahkan tubuh wanita itu. Mereka bertatapan sambil sama-sama menyadari sesuatu; mata Itachi sekelam lubang hitam yang dapat menghisap satu galaksi sampai lenyap, sementara rambutnya tak lebih hitam dari warna matanya. Rambut panjang dan halus itu memiliki warna hitam yang agak pudar seperti jelaga yang mulai purna, sedangkan mata Sakura, mereka jauh lebih bening dari apa pun hingga ia dapat bercermin di sana.

Itachi melihat di mata wanita itu refleksi dirinya yang sedang memandang dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata seakan malu keluar dari rahimnya sebab tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mewakili betapa mereka saling mencinta. Kata-kata itu takluk pada cumbuan, desah gairah, dan baju-baju yang tanggal satu persatu.

Namun, sederet pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di benak Itachi saat ia merasakan ada pembatas yang masih utuh di sana. Untuk apa Sakura menjaga miliknya yang berharga jika banyak cinta pernah singgah di hati wanita itu untuk Sasuke? Atau, haruskah ia merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan itu? Sebab Sakura ternyata bukan wanita yang menganggap hal bercinta sebagai tolok ukur mutlak dari cinta itu sendiri.

Jika hari ini ia merenggutnya, bukankah cinta yang dimiliki gadis itu begitu berat untuknya?

"Sakura ...?" kata Itachi takut-takut.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku memercayaimu," katanya memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi yang tak terkatakan.

Mereka bercinta. Itu saja.

 **XxX**

Percintaan semalam mungkin bisa dikatakan seindah _supernova_ ; tamatnya riwayat suatu bintang. Kesakitan di hati mereka tamat dalam sekali saja ledakan rindu yang terlampau jujur. Sebab seperti itulah cara keindahan bekerja; harus ada sesuatu yang mati. Ego, keraguan, dan ketakutan-ketakutan.

Meski begitu, perasaan rindu tetap saja bergelayut di langit-langit hati, menganiaya mereka hingga Itachi tidur sambil tetap memeluk Sakura dari belakang sampai pagi, seakan takut jika penyatuan mereka semalam hanyalah mimpi. Wanita itu telah membuka matanya, lalu melirik jam digital di atas almari kecil. Sudah pukul delapan pagi, namun ia masih enggan bergerak saat kekasihnya masih lelap.

 _Aku berhenti memimpikanmu. Tidurku jadi lengang seluas hamparan keheningan, tak ada lagi belukar paragraf kebingungan. Tapi, aku masih ingat kalimat pungkasmu yang majal; seuntai dusta yang membunuhmu seperti kau membinasakan buku-buku dengan menelannya sepenggal-sepenggal._

Setitik rasa sakit masih mencubit hatinya ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Itachi menjauhkan diri darinya, sedangkan ciuman Itachi petama kali tidak lagi dianggap keji. Pasti sangat menyiksa ketika seseorang memaksakan dan membohongi diri untuk pergi dari orang yang ia cintai, namun semua sudah berakhir. Ia di sini sekarang, bersama dengan Itachi meski semua permasalahan masih belum selesai.

Siapa yang peduli dengan itu semua jika membaringkan kepala di atas lengan kokoh sang kekasih sambil menikmati bau hujan yang tak kunjung reda terasa melenakan?

"Kau sangat pemalas," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba. Suaranya masih agak serak.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sakura, "Tempat tidurmu hangat," lanjutnya beralasan.

Pria itu membalikkan badan Sakura dengan satu gerakan saja, lalu mereka pun bertatapan. Tanpa kata. Tangan Itachi terulur untuk menepis lembut rambut Sakura yang menjuntai melintang di atas wajahnya.

'Cantik,' batinnya.

Seulas senyum malas di bibir Sakura membuat hatinya bergetar entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia akan merasa tiada jika ia harus kehilangan Sakura sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Itachi merasa geli mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kau berencana membolos kerja hari ini."

"Untuk ke Konoha, aku memerlukan waktu empat jam, kau tahu?"

"Hn," balas Itachi, "Terima kasih."

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya untuk apa Itachi berterima kasih, seseorang dengan tanpa permisi membuka pintu kamar. Selanjutnya, mereka bertiga terjebak dalam situasi yang menyakitkan sekaligus menggelikan.

Sakit bagi orang yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar menahan rasa kesal.

Kedua insan yang tertangkap basah masih telanjang di balik selimut tebal itu pun mengerang menahan malu dan salah tingkah. Seharusnya mereka mengunci pintu depan sehingga tidak ada yang masuk sembarangan, terlebih Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Wanita itu langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _'baik-baik saja'_ dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Ini mungkin situasi yang aneh, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersamamu karena aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," potong Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi dariku dengan alasan apa pun kecuali jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku," balas Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku cinta kau hari ini. Semoga sampai nanti," kata Itachi.

Ungkapan cinta yang apa adanya, tidak muluk-muluk dengan janji-janji akan mencintai selamanya. Sakura tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah Cinderella dan Prince Charming. Pada kenyataannya, yang dapat membuktikan abadinya sebuah cinta hanyalah waktu dan yang harus mereka lakukan adalah saling mencintai hari ini seperti esok hari tidak datang untuk mereka.

 **XxX**

Tepat pukul delapan pagi, seseorang membunyikan bel rumah Shisui dan Ino. Pasangan suami istri yang sedang berkebun bersama itu pun mendengarnya sebelum Shisui pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh agak mungil muncul dengan senyum cerahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu nampak serasi dengan warna rok seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

"Ada surat untuk Anda, Paman. Seorang wanita menitipkannya padaku semalam, tapi ibuku menyuruhku cepat pulang karena sudah cukup malam untuk anak sekolah sepertiku berada di luar," katanya sambil memberikan surat dengan amplop berwarna merah jambu dan berstempel gambar hati sebagai perekatnya.

Sebelah alis Shisui terangkat, kemudian ia pun menerima surat itu dan membuka isinya. Shisui tersenyum sambil membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Ibumu benar. Penjahat bisa kapan saja menyerangmu saat kau di luar sendirian. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya ke sini," balas Shisui.

Gadis itu menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Tak masalah. Aku mengerti perasaan seorang gadis. Terlebih Anda sudah punya istri, pasti sulit baginya."

Pria Uchiha itu pun meminta sang siswi menunggu sebentar, sementara ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Shisui kembali dengan menenteng kantong plastik berisi kue-kue dan meminta gadis itu untuk memberikannya pada ibunya. Padahal di dasar toples-toples kecil itu terselip beberapa uang kertas sebagai bayaran jasa sang gadis.

Ajisai, siswi sekolah menengah atas berusia 18 tahun itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis itu masih sangat belia, namun siapa sangka bahwa ia adalah salah satu tangan kanan Shisui yang Shisui pekerjakan sebagai kurir yang mengantar pesan-pesan rahasia? Alasan Ajisai mau bekerja untuknya sebenarnya sederhana saja; ia memiliki dendam pada Danzo yang telah menjadikan ayahnya menjadi kambing hitam atas kejahatannya hingga masuk bui.

Dengan cara inilah Ajisai dapat membalaskan ketidakadilan akibat ulah Danzo dan Shisui memanfaatkan situasi gadis itu sekalian menolongnya. Sedangkan surat cinta yang dimaksud bukanlah benar-benar surat cinta, melainkan surat balasan dari Tsunade yang berisi bahwa jaksa itu sudah memiliki rencana.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Shisui segera masuk ke rumah untuk mendiskusikan hal ini dengan istrinya. Ia dan Ino duduk di meja taman belakang rumah sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan kabar ini pada Sakura. Seperti yang mereka tahu, Danzo adalah orang berkuasa dengan koneksi-koneksi yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Itulah mengapa ia dan Ajisai harus menggunakan cara-cara tersembunyi untuk bekerja.

Kemungkinan besar Danzo sudah menyadap dan mengawasi semua kegiatan dari orang-orang yang ia curigai. Pria itu juga terkenal licik, setidaknya bagi mereka yang mengetahui sepak terjangnya. Penyadapan yang mungkin ia lakukan dapat dipastikan ada campur tangan dan pengaruh Torune. Maka, mengintai orang yang ia curigai bukanlah pekerjaan yang terlalu sulit. Dalam hal ini adalah Ajisai. Kandidat perdana menteri itu mungkin saja sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau keluarga ayah Ajisai bertindak di luar kendalinya. Sama halnya dengan Sakura sehingga pengacara itu selalu dibuntuti ke mana-mana tanpa bisa membuktikan siapa yang ada di balik semua itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kirimkan pesan pada Sakura!" kata Ino.

"Hm ... Pesan, ya?" Shisui tampak berpikir. "Kemarin, kau bilang dengan kata-kata puitis?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan suaminya menggaruk kening.

"Sang cheetah dan gagak harus segera berlari ... Ah, tidak, tidak!" ujar Shisui sambil menghapus teks. "Ini terdengar seperti bahasa dalam cerita detektif."

Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kita akan bergerak ke barat-"

"Kau pikir ini cerita Kera Sakti?" sela Ino saat Shisui berkata-kata sambil mengetikkan pesan. "Aku heran mengapa dulu aku bisa tergila-gila padamu yang punya kadar keromantisan memprihatinkan. Caramu melamar saja benar-benar menyeramkan. Mana ada pria melamar wanita sambil melakukan 'itu'!"

Shisui mengehela napas dan mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau tahu itu bukanlah keahlianku," katanya, "Toh, kau menerimaku."

"Aku, kan mencintaimu," balas Ino kesal.

"Kalau begitu, terima saja aku apa adanya. Kau tidak boleh meminta ikan untuk memanjat pohon."

Ino mendengus geli. Suaminya mungkin tidak romatis, seperti pria-pria Uchiha pada umumnya, tapi Shisui sangat tulus dan jujur. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pria yang terlalu romantis juga tidak bagus. Mereka punya kecenderungan pandai memanipulasi kata-kata.

"Baiklah, Suamiku tersayang. Biar aku saja yang membuat pesannya," kata Ino, lalu mengambil alih ponsel Shisui dan mengecup pipinya.

 **XxX**

Ketiganya duduk di meja makan dalam keadaan hening. Suasana sumbang masih kental di antara mereka, namun Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan meski tidak begitu berhasil. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang ia maksudkan untuk mencairkan kebekuan, malah membuat situasi ini menjadi lebih aneh.

Kalimat seperti _'Akhirnya kalian bersama'_ justru menjebloskan mereka ke jurang kecanggungan itu sendiri lebih dalam, kecuali jika yang mengatakannya bukanlah Sasuke. Entahlah. Dari sekian banyak rekan Itachi yang biasanya ke sana, mengapa harus adiknya yang muncul?

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi untuk kita," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Setelah wanita yang terpaksa mengenakan baju Itachi yang kedodoran di badannya itu menghilang di dapur, Itachi dan Sasuke masih tetap diam. Rencana dan niat awal Sasuke ke sana adalah untuk membicarakan strategi mereka selanjutnya. Meski sempat memiliki hubungan buruk, Sasuke tetap tidak ingin kalau kakaknya terpuruk.

Sebab keluarga tetaplah keluarga dan Itachi tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Itachi akhirnya.

"Aku sudah melansir beberapa berita dan menelusuri beberapa alamat yang kucurigai sebagai sarang 'mereka'. Aku memang belum berhasil memecahkan enkripsi tertentu, tapi aku akan terus mencobanya," jawab Sasuke.

Kakaknya mengangguk. Itachi sudah mencium bau busuk sejak jauh hari, sejak sebelum ia bercerai. Sama seperti Sakura dan yang lain, mereka pun menjadikan nama Danzo dan Madara sebagai nama-nama orang yang paling bertanggung jawab karena ambisi Danzo memenangkan kursi jabatan dan juga menggugurkan Fugaku, sedangkan Madara merasa dendam karena Itachi telah mempermalukan putrinya, lebih tepatnya melukai egonya sendiri. Belum lagi, Madara sangat bersikeras agar Izumi menikah dengan Itachi dan Itachi berhasil menemukan motifnya. Bisa jadi karena itu, Madara yang memiliki harta berlimpah menjadi pendana untuk pencalonan dan kampanye-kampanye Danzo. Itu sangat masuk akal. Mereka cuma harus menemukan bukti yang lebih nyata.

"Aku baru saja membuka pesan dari kak Shisui tentang rencana kami dan itu membuatku sedikit berpikir," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba sambil membawa tiga cangkir kopi di atas talam.

"Kak Shisui?" Kedua pria itu sama-sama heran dan terkejut.

Pengacara muda itu duduk, lalu menceritakan rencananya bersama ketiga temannya. Awalnya, Itachi dan Sasuke keberatan dengan ide itu. Mereka takut jika Sakura dan yang lainnya justru akan semakin terjebak masalah yang seharusnya tidak mereka alami.

Namun, tak ada yang bisa menaklukkan kekeraskepalaan Sakura dalam hal ini. Tidak sekarang. Keempat orang itu jelas-jelas tidak bisa diam saja. Penjelasan pun dimulai dari Izumi yang mencurigai ayahnya dan Sai yang ternyata merupakan keponakan Danzo. Reaksi mereka berdua sama dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura dan Izumi saat pertama kali mereka mengetahui tentang Sai. Sungguh menarik jika orang-orang yang merupakan keluarga sendiri ikut mencurigai mereka.

Untuk pembagian kerja, Izumi dan Shisui mempunyai tugas yang sedikit mirip sebab merekalah yang bisa dengan langsung dan bebas berhubungan dengan pihak-pihak terkait yang mengeluarkan izin dan mengawasi usaha. Sai memiliki hubungan baik dengan salah satu orang yang bekerja di badan pemeriksa keuangan dan beberapa ahli akuntansi, sedangkan Sakura sangat ahli melobi maupun memprovokasi pihak-pihak media dan kejaksaan. Provokasi yang bukan untuk tujuan buruk tentunya.

"Maksudmu, kau menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai umpan?" Itachi bertanya, sementara matanya menggelap.

"Kali ini, percayalah padaku!" pinta Sakura.

Ini keputusan yang berat dan Itachi menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Dengan sengaja membuat Sakura jauh dari dirinya adalah kebodohan sebab sampai detik ini pun wanita itu terus menjalankan rencananya. Ia tak percaya bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Setidaknya, kau sudah menyelamatkannya dari pemberitaan palsu," ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," balas Itachi dengan nada sarkastik, membuat kedua orang yang lain mendengus geli.

"Apa pesannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggumam sebelum membacakan pesan dari sepupu mereka. Katanya, "Jika langit bertabur bintang, kita akan menuju ke sebuah gubug tua di mana sang pungguk sedang bermimpi. Kita akan menyatakan cinta di sana hingga ia pun bangun, lalu murka hingga ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengenakan jubah Raja, pakaiannya yang seharusnya. Ia mungkin berhasrat memenggal kepala kita, tapi kau tahu bahwa kita telah berkawan dengan kumpulan serigala di hutan paling lebat."

Kedua pria itu sama-sama mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ... baru saja dia mencoba merayu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tidak senang meski tidak terlalu terang.

Sakura memijit keningnya sambil mendengus geli, sementara Sasuke bergeming. Cinta membuat Itachi kehilangan kepintaran, namun dari situ pula Sasuke menyadari satu hal: Itachi sangat mencintai Sakura sebab ia tak pernah melihat sang kakak memperlihatkan reaksi yang menurutnya impulsif.

 _Di mana sajakah kau bercinta dengannya tadi malam? Di kursi ini? Di atas meja?_

 _Aku tersiksa membayangkannya._

Sasuke tahu bahwa pintu untuknya sudah tertutup selamanya. Sakit, tapi juga lega sebab pria itu adalah Itachi.

 _Aku pergi, sebagaimana seharusnya..._

"Astaga, Kak Itachi! Kami memang sengaja menggunakan kata-kata seperti ini sebagai kode. Ini penting, terlebih jika kami membicarakannya di tempat umum. Itu pun aku yakin kalau Ino yang membuatnya. Lagipula, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa sang pelaku ini berkuasa dan bisa menyadap apa pun?" balas Sakura.

Kekasihnya kembali merasa dungu, juga malu. Ia sampai melupakan hal sekecil itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa maksud dari pesan itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita adalah aku dan kau, sang pungguk itu sebenarnya raja, artinya dialah sang dalang yang bersembunyi. Menyatakan cinta di tengah bintang bertaburan adalah kita akan bertindak saat kami berhasil mengacaukan si pelaku. Dan ... serigala adalah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, juga Nona Tsunade," jawab Sakura.

"Tsunade? Jaksa Tsunade?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu kembali menjelaskan tentang Shisui yang sudah mengetahui bahwa ia dan Itachi sedang bersama-sama. Maka dari itu, Shisui meminta Sakura menyampaikan hal ini pada Itachi. Tsunade sudah tentu mengenal dan dekat dengan Hiruzen, perdana menteri saat ini. Jaksa itu mempunyai rencana yang akan melibatkan Sakura dan Itachi secara langsung, namun untuk itu mereka harus tetap berjauhan.

Itachi tidak keberatan untuk berjauhan sementara dengan Sakura karena ia memahami situasinya, tapi untuk mengumpankan Sakura adalah hal yang memberatkan hatinya. Jika bisa, ia ingin melakukan itu sendiri tanpa meresikokan keselamatan atau pun karir kekasihnya, namun ia sedikit tenang saat mengetahui bahwa Tsunade yang ikut turun tangan, apalagi Sai bisa mengawasi Danzo tanpa dicurigai.

Ini bukan berarti ia merasa lega begitu saja. Masih ada yang terasa mengganjal, tapi ia memang harus memercayai teman-temannya dan juga kekasihnya kali ini. Ia sempat lupa bahwa Sakura adalah wanita kuat yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bertemu dengan Nagato dan yang lain. Kami juga sedang membuat rencana," kata Sasuke, lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Itachi memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan mencumbui leher Sakura. Rasa tergelitik yang justru terasa nyaman membuat Sakura memejamkan mata.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu," kata Itachi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura.

"Dan ... ."

"Dan?"

"Itachi. Panggil aku dengan namaku saja."

 **XxX**

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Madara saat melihat putrinya datang ke kantor. Sepertinya, Izumi sudah tidak lagi berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Inilah yang ia harapkan karena Izumi adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaannya. Gurat-gurat duka sudah mulai lenyap dari wajah wanita itu.

Madara sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang membuat putrinya begitu bersemangat. Air mukanya lebih cerah. Namun, jangan panggil ia Madara jika ia tak memiliki kecurigaan. Seseorang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Izumi atau apa pun, siapa pun yang berkaitan dengannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi orang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ayah!" sapa Izumi.

Tak menjawab, Madara hanya mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi Izumi.

"Kau harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan agar ketika kau duduk di kursiku, mereka yang akan duduk di sini," katanya.

Entah mengapa timbul perasaan goyah dalam hati wanita itu. Tadinya, ia berpikir kalau Madara akan membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan saja, namun di luar dugaan, ayahnya malah membicarakan hal-hal yang sewajarnya dibicarakan antarkeluarga.

Ia bimbang untuk terus mencurigai ayahnya seperti kemarin. Di detik Madara mengatakan hal tadi, citra buruknya yang melekat di benak Izumi sedikit pupus, terkikis.

Ia merindukan ayahnya sehangat saat ia masih kecil meski apa yang dibicarakan saat ini tetap tak lepas dari urusan perusahaan. Betapa kedewasaan dengan masanya membuat kehangatan-kehangatan itu semakin menghilang. Setelah dewasa, ia semakin sulit untuk menemukan apa yang murni lahir dari hati sang ayah. Semua yang Madara bicarakan selalu tentang hal-hal berat; tanggung jawab, tugas, dan beban.

Ia rindu pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan Madara saat ia masih bocah, di mana pria itu membicarakan kuda-kuda poni di istal milik mereka. Tapi, tak apa. Meski yang baru saja bicara mengenai kedudukan, tapi Izumi merasa Madara berharap selayaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Wanita itu pun menahan tangis harunya meski rasa haru itu tidaklah besar. Sedikit saja tak apa.

"Kulihat wajahmu lebih cerah," kata Madara.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan Ayah saja," balas Izumi.

Mata Madara menyelidik, memandangi putrinya sampai Izumi merasa kikuk.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak, Ayah."

"Atau bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru?" tanya Madara.

Izumi terkesiap. Gugup.

Melihatnya, sang ayah terbahak, lalu berkata, "Wajahmu memerah. Baiklah, kenalkan dia padaku jika semuanya sudah pasti."

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan beberapa dokumen sebelum ia berjongkok untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dan menyusunnya kembali.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang itu. Pastikan bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang hebat," kata Madara, lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan Izumi.

Saat itu juga, Izumi menyadari bahwa pertarungannya tidak akan berlangsung dengan mudah. Ia masih harus menghadapi sang ayah yang berkuasa dan dominan. Ia juga harus bertarung tak hanya demi hal itu dan kecurigaannya, namun dengan perasaannya sebagai seorang anak.

Bagaimana pun, Madara bukanlah seseorang yang bertindak tanpa motif, tapi pria itu juga ayahnya. Ia harus bagaimana?

 **XxX**

Stasiun petang itu nampak ramai, di mana orang-orang juga siswa-siswi pulang dari tempat kerja dan sekolah. Mereka berlalu lalang, lalu ada yang masuk ke kereta dan ada yang keluar dari kereta. Tak terkecuali seseorang yang sedang menunggu kereta tiba untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah setelah ia pulang dari kantor.

Aburame Shino, seseorang yang pernah menjadi kuasa hukum Izumi dan juga merupakan salah satu dari dua pengacara keluarga Madara, sedang berdiri di salah satu peron di stasiun Konoha 1. Ia merasa agak tenang saat pekerjaannya tidak sepadat kemarin-kemarin, namun baru saja ia tahu bahwa kesibukannya akan kembali.

Matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang sangat ia tahu turun dari kereta. Ia tahu betul bahwa kereta itu baru tiba dari Amegakure no Sato, tempat di mana Uchiha Itachi dipindahtugaskan. Ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa wanita itu ke sana, namun kecurigaannya hanya menuju pada satu hal: wanita itu memang pergi ke tempat Itachi, entah untuk apa.

Senyum yang sulit diartikan tersungging di bibirnya sebelum ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya. Ia menekan tombol 1 di mana ia menyimpan nomor orang yang mempekerjakannya di daftar panggilan cepat. Lama ia menunggu sampai seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"Tuan, Haruno Sakura baru saja turun dari kereta cepat yang datang dari Amegakure ... Baik," katanya.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Halo, semuanya! Lega rasanya sudah menyelesaikan _chapter _ini setelah melewati proses edit beberapa kali. Halah! Saya sendiri gak sabar untuk nulis babak ini, di mana saya harus membuat alur cerita ini semakin jelas dan juga saat saya harus menuliskan_ moment _ItaSaku, apalagi saya emang udah sejak awal berniat bikin_ lemon _. Tapi,_ lemon _yang saya buat gak vulgar, ya. Buat saya, hal itu di sini bukanlah sekedar pertemuan dua alat kelamin, tapi lebih ke_ emotional bonding, _d_ _i mana kepercayaan dilibatkan dan saya gak suka dengan PWP hahaha. Ada beberapa yang nanyain kenapa di_ chapter _sebelumnya adegan mereka pendek banget. Jadi, saya emang sengaja memenggal bagian itu karena menurut saya, ada beberapa adegan yang bagus untuk difragmen seperti ini. Saya jadi lebih leluasa menumpahkan imajinasi tentang mau digimanain si ItaSaku supaya_ feel _-nya ngena wahaha! Itu menurut saya, gak tahu kalau menurut kalian. Pokoknya saya seneng kalian akhirnya pada bermunculan huhuhu. Jadi, kita rumpiii..._

 _ **Silvercherry:** Nah, _review _kamu udah terjawab di_ chapter _ini. Selamat menikmati! Hehehe!_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Semoga _chapter _ini makin bikin kamu guling-guling dan teriak #apacoba. Asal jangan sampai diprotes warga aja ngahaha..._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Salam kenal juga! Seneng kamu _review _walau dengan prasangka huhuhu. Tapi gpp sih, malah seru #disapu. Untuk mengetahui ending-nya, tetep ikutin cerita ini, ya? Jangan lupa review juga._

 _ **Chorphile:** Saya juga baper sama mereka. Nulis bagian mereka di _chapter _ini aja saya deg-degan wahaha._

 _ **Hanazono Yuri:** Ini dia muncul lagi si Sasuke. Yaaa walau dengan situasi yang _shitty _huhuhu. Maafkan aku!_

 _ **Image28:** Ikutin cerita ini_ and your question will be answered _fufufu_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Aha! Ternyata paketan ya masalahnya hahaha. Hmmm soal ff barunya, saya ada ide tentang ItaSaku sama SasuSaku hahaha. Ya gimana ya, saya dasarnya pengapal SS dan kadang nyungsep di kapal gelap _crack pair _yang rata-rata ada Sakuranya, atau kadang character cewek lain juga iya #lunturbersamarendemanbaju. Tapi saya berharap kamu tetep bakalan baca ahihihi._

 _ **Unnihikari:** Meleka uda belcama lah khkhkh. Tinggal perjuangan mereka aja gimana nantinya. Pokoknya tetep ikutin yaaa. Btw , saya suka cerita-cerita kamu, lho! Yang belum _complete _, komplitin dooong..._

 _ **Guest:** Kisah cinta mereka mah manis asem ada pahit-pahitnya. Kayak kopi Arabica #yhaaa. Tunggu selanjutnya, ya..._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Woooowwww kamu kejaaaammm...jahaaap! Tapi iya sih, emang ngeselin itu si dalang!_

 _ **Shabira05:** Emmm... Bukan dong hahaha. Kan Sasuke malah ngebantuin pada akhirnya hehehe._

 _ **Sina:** _Chapter _ini jauh lebih melegakan sih huhuhu._

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** #matabersinarmerah Apa? Masih dalam proses pengerjaan? Tidaaaaakkk! Aku udah galau setengah gila huhuhu! Btw, Madara kan emang gitu. Tua-tua keladi, makin tua makin jadi. Bukannya taubat, juga #ngepelmasjid. Ya, pokoknya begitulah dia. Di sini ItaSaku bersatu buanget malah huahahaha! Dan Sasuke ... hmm ... Saya bikin dia korban perasaan di sini. Habis, dia gitu sih! #diamaterasu_

 _ **Annis874:** Nak, segala sesuatu pasti ada penyelesaiannya, badai pasti berlalu #nginang wkwkwk. _Well _, beberapa pertanyaanmu kayaknya udah terjawab di_ chapter _ini. Sasuke muncul dengan_ moment _yang rada_ heartbreaking _wahaha. Gak ada yang ngikutin Sakura, Sakuranya aja yang kepergok turun dari stasiun, tapi kan si pengintai gak ada bukti otentik kalau Saku habis ketemu Itachi hohoho. Soal Izumi dan adek Hashirama ummm... Kita lihat nanti yaaa khukhukhu. Tetep ikutin aja..._

 ** _Andromeda no Rei:_** _Hmmmm digiring ke TobiIzu gak yaaaa muehehehe. Nah, soal pertengkaran ShisuSaku di_ chapter _ini belum perlu #ea #bocor. Pertengkaran sama NaruKarin itu udah cukup mengantarkan cerita ke babak selanjutnya. Lagian, ItaSaku berantem udah agak lama. Kalau baca teliti dan niat ngitung #weh, itu lebih dari seminggu lho. Katanya kan gak boleh menyimpan amarah sampai matahari terbit #terserahmuMak LMAO. Dan iya, pasti kudu fokus ke permasalahan lain yang pasti mempengaruhi ketenangan hidup segenap chara dan itu butuh ItaSaku seperti yang udah dijelasin di_ chapter _ini huhuhu._ And how will it need them? _Tunggulah hemhemhem. Eh, aku juga suka NaruIno lho wkwkwk, tapi kalau NaruKarin tuh gimana ya... Karin kayak cocok jadi kakaknya Naru-chan uwuuu. Dan sweet juga NaruIno kalau dipasangin._

 _Sekian dari saya dan saya gak sabar nunggu rumpian berikutnya, juga publish cerita baru #teuteup._ Keep reading and leaving reviews _, ya! Aku mencintai kalian, kalian luar biasa! Muachhh!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 18**

Semakin hari Sakura semakin merasa diawasi, seakan sangat banyak mata yang melihat apa pun yang ia lakukan. Belakangan ini, ia sering melihat sebuah mobil tua yang sama selalu berseliweran di depan rumahnya. Yang terakhir adalah saat ia sedang keluar dari kantor untuk membeli makan siang, sebuah mobil tua yang berbeda terparkir di ujung jalan dekat kantornya. Anehnya, ia tak pernah menemukan siapa-siapa di dalamnya.

Mudah saja untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka mungkin orang-orang yang dibayar oleh si pelaku untuk mengintainya. Selama ini, tidak pernah sekali pun ia dapati mobil tua atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitarnya. Ini sudah minggu kedua sejak pertemuannya dengan Itachi di Amegakure, mobil-mobil itu ada di sana.

Lebih anehnya, ia tak mendapatkan ancaman apa pun bahkan Itachi juga tidak. Semua seolah mereda begitu saja, tetapi malah digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih membingungkan. Jika sang pelaku memang berencana menerornya, maka seharusnya ia menjumpai berbagai hal aneh seperti apa yang ia bayangkan; surat kaleng, bom molotov, kaca toilet yang ditulisi ancaman-ancaman dengan menggunakan cat warna merah atau darah binatang, misalnya.

Membayangkannya, ia jadi merasa bodoh sendiri. Ini kehidupan nyata, bukan film-film yang pernah ia tonton di mana segala sesuatu nampak lebih sederhana. Yang ia hadapi adalah lawan nyata kelas kakap yang bukan juga teroris dari paham radikal yang akan menyerang terang-terangan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang, ataukah dirinya yang mulai merasa tertekan oleh masalah-masalah belakangan ini? Tidurnya juga jadi lebih tidak nyenyak dan menyebabkannya bergadang sampai dini hari.

Ino mendekatinya yang sedang merapikan tanaman-tanaman bonsai sambil melamun. Ia tahu ada yang salah pada diri Sakura.

"Kau merusak bonsaiku," ujarnya.

Sedikit tersentak, Sakura langsung meletakkan gunting berkebunnya di meja dengan gugup. Tangannya juga agak gemetaran. Jelas ada sesuatu yang mulai tidak beres dengan wanita itu. Ino tak pernah mendapati Sakura sedemikian reaktif saat terkejut. Yang ia pikirkan dalam-dalam pastilah sangat banyak dan itu karena si pelaku sialan itu.

"Maaf," lirihnya.

"Kau perlu istirahat, Sakura," kata Ino lembut.

Saat Sakura akan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sebuah jari mengetuk pundaknya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Naruto berada di sana bersama dengan Sai. Tak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa hari ini mereka akan ke sana.

Naruto dan Sai memandang Sakura dengan prihatin, terlebih Naruto. Wanita yang biasanya selalu berapi-api itu sekarang tampak lebih layu. Warna kehitaman terlihat di kantung mata Sakura. Sahabatnya itu pasti telah melewati saat-saat yang cukup menyulitkan dan melelahkan. Karena itu pula ia menjadi ragu apakah ia harus membahas hal yang ingin ia sampaikan atau tidak.

"Kami punya kabar," ucap Sai.

Pria berambut pirang itu sempat melupakan Sai, seseorang yang terkadang tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Mengherankan. Padahal ia padai membaca situasi yang sangat sulit, tapi untuk menyadari hal sesepele ini malah gagal.

"Kita duduk dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat," balas Ino.

Melihat dari raut wajah Naruto, Sakura tahu bahwa apa yang mereka hendak sampaikan adalah hal serius. Apalagi Naruto. Lelaki yang sulit untuk bersikap serius itu bahkan sampai terdiam dengan sorot mata yang selalu lurus mengarah ke tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja taman yang berbentuk oval itu.

Sementara Naruto tampak masih memikirkan sesuatu, Sai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Wanita itu menerimanya.

"Itu daftar kegiatan Danzo belakangan yang berhasil kucuri dari sekretarisnya, juga sesuatu yang akan membawa kita ke titik yang lebih terang. Kuharap," katanya.

Dengan kening mengernyit, Sakura membaca isi kertas itu. Semuanya soal kampanye dan jadwal pertemuan dengan Madara. Kampanye-kampanye itu dilakukan dengan cara kerja sosial, sumbangan-sumbangan, dan yang terakhir adalah uang sogokan yang diberikan pada masyarakat. _Money_ _politic_ memang sudah biasa dilakukan dalam politik praktis. Namun, lembar terakhirlah yang membuatnya tercengang. Lembar itu berisi laporan pemasukan uang dengan jumlah yang serius dari Madara.

Jadi, rupanya benar Madara adalah salah satu penyumbang dana kampanye untuk mendukung Danzo. Sudah bisa ditebak arahnya; membuat Fugaku dan keluarganya berantakan. Belum lagi, rekaman transaksi yang sudah direkapitulasi itu menunjukkan bahwa ada sejumlah dana yang dikirimkan ke rekening-rekening fiktif.

Sakura memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya sambil menghembuskan napas berat. "Sejujurnya, ini pekerjaan bagus, Sai. Hanya saja, ini belum kuat untuk dijadikan bukti," katanya.

"Aku tahu. Di dalam keterangannya, hanya disebutkan uang sumbangan untuk kampanye, sedangkan rekening-rekening hantu itu ... aku belum bisa melacaknya, tapi kurasa aku tahu siapa yang bisa menelusurinya," jawab Sai.

Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan ini dan artinya, mereka harus menemui orang itu. Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa menemui Sasuke tanpa dicurigai?

"Aku tahu caranya," sahut Ino dan ketiga orang yang lain menoleh. "Shisui baru saja dapat kabar dari bibi Mikoto kalau Itachi akan kembali nanti malam."

Satu masalah terpecahkan. Bukan. Dua masalah. Yang satu lagi adalah masalah kerinduan Sakura pada kekasihnya, namun masalah itu pun masih diikuti oleh masalah lainnya. Mikoto belum tahu soal hubungan Sakura dan Itachi, lalu bagaimana nanti Sakura akan bersikap di sana?

Keraguan yang tergambar di wajahnya tak luput dari mata Ino. Ia sendiri juga baru mengingat hal itu.

"Kurasa kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa saja, kan?" katanya.

"Kau benar. Apa yang kupikirkan?" Sakura terkekeh.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bawa, Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Pertama, aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Hinata tiga bulan lagi."

Kabar gembira itu langsung disambut bahagia oleh teman-temannya. Naruto dan Hinata memang sudah menantikan saat itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu dan sekarang akhirnya orang tua Hinata menerima lamarannya.

"Kedua ... Ini pesan dari Jaksa Tsunade," lanjutnya.

Ketiganya menunggu dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk, tapi kurasa keduanya," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sai bertanya.

"Itachi akan naik pangkat secepatnya bahkan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Jaksa Tsunade berhasil mempengaruhi kepala kepolisian negara dalam pengambilan keputusan hal itu."

Benar katanya. Kabar ini memiliki sisi baik dan buruk. Tentu saja mereka senang Itachi akan naik pangkat, namun di sisi lain hal ini juga akan memancing pro dan kontra dari banyak pihak. Mereka yang mendukung akan merasa senang dan mereka yang kadung 'kecewa' terhadap skandal Itachi akan menentang habis-habisan.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Jaksa Tsunade melakukannya," kata Sakura, membuat yang lain menunggu jawabannya dengan was-was. "Perang ini memang sengaja diciptakan demi memancing si pelaku supaya keluar dari sarangnya. Jika sudah begitu, kita bisa bergerak sesuai rencana."

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa luput melihat hal ini?" Ino menepuk dahinya.

Sai memegangi dagunya. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya," ujarnya. "Aku akan keluar dari kantor dan pindah ke kantor pengacara tempat Aburame Shino bekerja."

"Apa?" Kedua wanita itu tak percaya.

"Ini hanya sementara agar aku semakin mendapat kepercayaan Danzo. Kalian perlu mengingat bahwa Aburame Shino adalah salah satu pengacara Madara dan pamanku memercayai Madara. Setidaknya, begitulah yang terlihat sejauh ini." jawabnya.

Mereka pun mengerti. Adalah taktik lama dalam berperang yang mengharuskan seorang prajurit masuk menyusup ke kandang lawan agar bisa mengobrak-abrik dari dalam. Mudah-mudahan saja cara Sai berhasil.

"Ada lagi," lanjutnya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Sama sepertiku, Aburame Shino adalah keponakan dari Torune. Bukankah ini seru?"

Mereka bertiga langsung tercengang. Sepertinya permainan ini benar-benar gila.

 **XxX**

Di suatu kedai kopi kecil yang terletak di perbatasan Konoha dengan Kumogakure, Izumi dan Shisui bertemu. Mereka terpaksa memilih tempat sejauh ini agar dapat lebih leluasa mendiskusikan hasil temuan mereka. Akan mencurigakan jika ada pengintai yang melihat mereka bersama sebab selama ini mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama.

Jika itu sekedar gosip, mereka tak akan ambil pusing. Toh, Ino juga sudah mengetahui maksud pertemuan mereka, jadi ia tak perlu merasa cemburu dan semacamnya seperti saat Shisui bertemu dengan klien wanita yang berakhir menyukainya.

Di kedai kopi itu, mereka duduk menghadap hamparan kebun kopi yang rimbun dan menyejukkan mata. Suasananya yang menenangkan dapat memberi keseimbangan pada hal memusingkan yang akan mereka kerjakan. Mereka harus berkutat dengan beberapa rekapitulasi dan laporan ini-itu terkait dengan proyek-proyek.

"Bagaimana, Shisui? Apa kau sudah menemukan orang-orang yang kau curigai?" tanya Izumi.

Lelaki itu memandanginya agak lama. Caranya memandang membuat Izumi merasakan firasat tak enak. Shisui bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi, jadi jika ia bersikap seperti sekarang, maka pasti ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Nama perusahaan yang kau beritahukan padaku adalah perusahaan fiktif," jawabnya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Nama perusahaan itu jelas tertera di papan proyek!"

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah menduganya, tapi aku harus memastikan segalanya dan itulah yang kutemukan."

Saat itu juga, Izumi menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Sebelum ini, ia telah menyelidiki proyek apa saja yang sedang ayahnya kerjakan dan ia menemukan kontrak kerja antara Madara dengan pemerintah. Proyek itu adalah pembangunan rumah bersubsidi untuk orang-orang dengan penghasilan pas-pasan. Meski demikian, nilai proyek itu mencapai milyaran _ryo_. Nominal yang fantastis.

Izumi semakin curiga saat ayahnya tidak lagi memilih perusahaan Shisui sebagai mitranya, melainkan memilih sebuah perusahaan lain yang ternyata tidak pernah ada. Perusahaan itu tidak ada!

Agaknya, dugaannya benar; ayahnya melakukan penyelewengan besar-besaran sebab ketika ia melakukan survey lapangan, ia mendapati ada beberapa material yang tidak sesuai dengan standar seperti diameter kayu yang lebih kecil juga besi untuk fondasi yang lebih tipis. Rancangan anggaran biayanya juga dimanipulasi.

"Ayah!" desisnya.

"Jangan terbawa emosi, Izumi. Kita akan gagal total jika langsung menuduhnya," kata Shisui.

"Tapi, semuanya sudah jelas!"

Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berbentuk tidak teratur itu. Andai saja Izumi adalah Sakura, mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah. Sakura memiliki mata yang jauh lebih tajam dan tidak mudah menjatuhkan penilaian seperti wanita biasa pada umumnya. Ia juga cukup pandai bersikap tenang dalam kondisi menegangkan.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa selama aku bekerja bersama paman Madara, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Sebesar apa pun proyeknya. Pembangunan rumah bersubsidi bukanlah proyek pertamanya. Sebelum ini, kami pernah mengerjakan proyek yang sama di distrik Amaguriama," jelas Shisui.

"Apa maksudmu ayahku melakukan ini karena permintaan seseorang, atau karena harus ada dana yang ia alirkan untuk yang lain?"

Shisui mengangkat bahu. Semua bisa terjadi. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perkataannya barusan. Bisa jadi Madara kali ini melakukan penyelewengan agar ada dana yang bisa ia curi untuk tujuan tertentu. Sebab, di awal pertemuan mereka, Ino sempat mengirimkan pesan rahasia yang berisikan informasi dari Sai.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain terus melakukan bagianmu. Biarkan yang lain bekerja sesuai bagian masing-masing," ujarnya.

"Baiklah."

 **XxX**

Untuk pertama kalinya, keluarga inti Uchiha berkumpul secara utuh setelah skandal Itachi mencuat. Namun, berkat Shisui yang berhasil menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya pada Fugaku, mereka pun kembali baik-baik saja.

Mendengarkan penjelasan Shisui sama artinya dengan membuat Fugaku akhirnya mengetahui awal mula permasalahan itu timbul. Sakura. Fugaku memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu perihal hubungan putra sulungnya dengan Sakura dan jujur saja hal itu sangat mengejutkannya. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Sakura justru jatuh ke pelukan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke yang merupakan mantan tunangan Sakura. Ini akhir yang sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

Tak ada yang bisa menebak jalan hidup. Fugaku sendiri masih meragukan kebenaran berita itu, namun melihat Itachi dan Sakura yang sering beberapa kali mencuri-curi pandang, akhirnya membuatnya percaya. Fugaku yakin bahwa keduanya masih menutupi hal itu demi suatu alasan.

Sikapnya yang pura-pura tak tahu itu berhasil mengelabuhi keduanya. Baik Itachi maupun Sakura tak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka masih asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing; Itachi yang mengobrol dengan Shisui dan Sasuke, sementara Sakura membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam.

Seperti biasa, dapur dengan Sakura tak pernah akur. Ada saja pekikan-pekikan terdengar bersamaaan dengan suara sesuatu yang digoreng di dapur dan suara kekehan Mikoto yang bercampur dengan omelan-omelan halus.

Ah, beginilah seharusnya keluarga, bukan? Fugaku dan Itachi diam-diam merasakan suatu kedamaian yang mereka lupa pernah ada di rumah ini dulu, sebelum semua cerita pahit itu dimulai. Berbeda lagi dengan mereka, Shisui dan Sasuke sedang fokus menghadap laptop dengan beberapa kertas di sampingnya. Mereka sedang menelusuri beberapa nama dan tempat untuk mengolah setiap informasi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan.

Lelaki tak pernah dewasa, mainannya saja yang lebih besar. Ungkapan itu benar adanya. Para lelaki Uchiha itu selalu melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Itachi kecil yang menemani sang ayah, sedangkan Shisui yang menemani Sasuke bermain. Formasinya tidak berubah; kegiatannya saja yang berbeda.

Bahkan Mikoto masih sedekat ini dengan Sakura dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada bayi mungil hadir di tengah mereka. Anak Shisui dan Ino. Mereka sungguh berharap tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat memecah belah mereka. Mereka ingin agar keluarga ini selalu utuh dan bahagia.

Setelah acara makan malam berakhir, Sakura nampak berdiri di gazebo taman, memandangi langit seolah ia sedang mencoba memeluk seisi dunia. Ia begitu indah di mata Itachi. Melihat itu, ia menyusul Sakura di saat yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pria itu mengecup singkat pelipis kekasihnya, membuat Sakura terkesiap, lalu mendengus geli.

"Kau mencuri-curi kesempatan," katanya berlagak menuduh.

Itachi bersedekap. "Kau yang menciptakan kesempatan itu," balasnya.

"Aku?"

Pria itu mengangguk sambil menyelipkan rambut kekasihnya ke belakang telinga.

"Kau sengaja berdiri di sini supaya aku menemuimu."

Tawa renyah namun ditahan itu meluncur dari bibir manis Sakura. Rasanya ingin sekali Itachi mencium wanitanya, namun ia tahu bahwa itu terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka yang masih menutupi hubungan mereka.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sepercaya diri ini," komentar wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku salah menduga, Nona," balas Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia memang ingin Itachi menemuinya di sana untuk melepas rindu. Hanya sekedar saling memadang, itu sudah cukup. Mereka mensyukuri kesempatan ini karena mereka harus berjauhan sementara waktu, selama mereka menjalankan rencana.

Meskipun segalanya berat, namun mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja selama bersama. Beginilah indahnya keyakinan dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau harus bersiap menerima kenaikan pangkatmu minggu depan," ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah megemasi barang-barangku untuk kubawa kembali ke sini."

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang. Ino sedang menungguku di rumah. Malam ini, dia menginap di rumahku karena kurasa kak Shisui tidak akan pulang."

Tanpa membalas perkataannya, Itachi mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Akhirnya.

Pengacara muda itu berjalan menuju teras rumah keluarga Uchiha bersama Itachi yang menghantarnya. Itachi pun masuk ke rumah setelah Sakura sampai di teras, kemudian wanita itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan bersiap masuk, namun sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke mobil, Fugaku memanggil namanya.

Kerutan di seputar mata lelaki paruh baya itu nampak saat ia tersenyum tipis. Tak ada yang dikatakannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya memandang Sakura seperti ia memandang sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Terima kasih kau sudah selalu bersama kami," ucap Fugaku.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa Paman adalah pengganti ayahku? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga ini kecuali jika Paman yang meminta."

"Aku tidak akan meminta itu, tapi aku akan meminta hal lain. Itu jika kau mau."

Sakura memiringkan kepala, menunggu Fugaku mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk lihai dalam memasak bermacam-macam makanan seperti Mikoto, tapi setidaknya kau perlu tahu bagaimana cara membuat dango yang lezat atau makanan sederhana berbahan kubis," kata Fugaku.

Sejenak, Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Fugaku. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus bisa membuat dango atau sesuatu dengan kubis, tapi begitu ia mengingat sesuatu, wajahnya langsung memanas. Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan diri ke lautan es. Ia tertunduk dan sangat malu.

Itachi sangat menyukai dango dan kubis.

"Ak ... aku pulang dulu, Paman. Sampai jumpa," katanya salah tingkah sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Fugaku menghela napas. Hembusan yang melepaskan apa yang mengganjal di dadanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menengadahkan kepala. Ia pandangi langit malam seakan ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau menitipkan putrimu pada orang yang salah. Kau melakukan kekeliruan," bisiknya. "Bukan Sasuke. Bukan dia, Kizashi ... ."

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 ** _A/N:_** _Akhirnya, berjalanlah proses pemecahan masalah dalam cerita ini. Saya harap kalian bersabar hehehe... Daaaan... Selain saya udah _publish _cerita baru_ #promoMuluMbak, saya pengen bales review _**Saku Haruchi** dan barangkali ada teman-teman lain yang sama-sama belum paham. Gpp, cintah, ini kita bahas. Kayaknya soal puisi, ya? Jani begidi, saya emang sengaja pake bahasa begituan supaya kali aja kita bisa belajar bareng buat lebih mengenal kosakata-kosakata bahasa kita sendiri #Gegayaan. Ini penting juga kalau kita pengen nulis. Kalau soal gaya penulisan mah masing-masing aja._

 _Okeh. Puisi yang waktu babak 2 itu puisi Sakura._ Line _ke-2 udah jelas, ya, kalau dia udah gak diliputi bayangan-bayangan buruk dan kebingungan soal kehidupan percintaannya #aseeek. Kenapa saya pake kata-kata 'paragraf kebingungan'? Saat kita bingung banget, apalagi galau, kita pasti bertanya-tanya atau sekedar melakukan monolog alias ngomong sendiri dalam hati dsb sampai kalau kita gabungkan, itu bisa jadi sebuah paragraf hahaha. Lalu, berikutnya: 'kalimat pungkasmu yang majal'; artinya adalah kalimat terakhirmu yang tumpul. Majal itu sinonim dari tumpul. Terus, 'seuntai dusta yang membunuhmu seperti kau membinasakan buku-buku dengan menelannya sepenggal-sepenggal' (majas metamorfora). Ini untuk menggambarkan Itachi yang membohongi Sakura dan dirinya sendiri demi melenyapkan pemberitaan yang bakal bikin Sakura hancur (ingat cerita chapter 13 dan 14). Bisa dibayangkan, kan, gimana rasanya kamu pengen melenyapkan sesuatu dan di puisi itu disamakan dengan menelan buku sepenggal-senggal. Sakit, kan? Susah, kan? Itu juga yang terjadi sama Itachi._

 _Nah, sekian pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia hari ini, semoga kalian tak bosan huhuhu. Gak perlu asupan nutrisi aneh-aneh kok, hehehe._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Saya emang pengen bikin pasangan ShisuIno jadi pasangan yang lucu dan _fun _meski Shisuinya kayak rata-rata cowok-cowok Uchiha. Kalau soal kenapa saya bisa bikin kamu kurang suka sama Izumi, itu karena saya udah gak suka duluan sama dia. Dalam arti begini, saat kita pengen pembaca mencintai atau membenci karakter yang akan kita ciptakan, kita kudu bisa mencintai atau membenci karakter itu dulu #uhuy_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Hehehe... Iya, ya... Shisui kan emang rada-rada kaku. Entah kenapa selain Obito, cowok Uchiha lain kok begitu penggambarannya di benak saya._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Kayak janji saya dulu, saya gak bakal bikin _lemon _yang vulgar. Bingung juga bikinnya. Padahal saya udah punya anak hahaha... Tapi justru karena udah punya anak kali, ya, makanya pengertian saya soal_ lemon's things _jadi beda._

 ** _Ayase Nanjo:_** _Hmmm boleh juga itu_ oneshots _, tapi kalau bisa sih jangan kelamaan bikin_ **Cascade** _-nya. Asli, eke gak sabar ciiint. Sengaja saya bikin Sasuke begini supaya gak ribet dia kudu tahu soal hubungan ItaSaku dari orang lain atau melalui proses ribet. Gini aja lebih ringkas fufufu. Madara tar aku kepang aja rambutnya. Kakek-kakek gemes itu uuuugh!_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Minta yang kayak Itachi? Wah, bisa inden itu kayaknya ngahahaha. Saya kudu mikir kemarin, gimana ungkapan cinta yang pas dikatakan sama orang dengan karakter kayak Itachi. Singkat, gak bertele-tele, jelas, gak terlalu _sweet _, dan apa adanya huhuhu._

 _ **Annis874:** Mmmm... Belum kepikiran juga si Sasuke nanti sama siapa. Habis saya gak ikhlas kalau dia sama cewek selain Sakura huwaaaaaa!_

 _ **Chorphile:** Cukup di anime aja dia bikin Sakura ngenes. Di sini gantian doooong #digenjutsu_

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Hmmm jangan pernah mencoba menebak isi pikiranku, Anak Muda hahaha #ketawanistadipucuktebing. Di sini Madara makin jelas kan ngeselinnyaaa? Hohoho. Soal debat ShisuSaku belum di _chapter _ini. Terlalu cepat. Berat. Kamu gak akan kuat. Biar Dilan aja._

 _Baiklah, masyarakat(?) yang budiman, inilah_ chapter _18\. Semoga kalian suka dan tunggu bab selanjutnya._ Review _-nya yaaaa... #kecup_


	19. Chapter 19

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 19**

Perang dingin antara si baik dan si jahat baru saja dimulai tiga hari yang lalu. Diawali dengan kepindahan Sai ke kantor pengacara yang sama dengan di mana Aburame Shino bekerja. Keduanya masih sama-sama bertahan dengan diri masing-masing seraya saling mengamati. Bagaimana pun, mereka adalah lawan; Shino tahu bahwa sebelumnya Sai bekerja dengan Haruno Sakura.

Keduanya menghadapi kesulitan yang sama yaitu mengetahui motif masing-masing. Konon katanya, wajah dengan ekspresi konstan akan lebih sulit terbaca. Shino yang selalu tenang dan Sai yang selalu tersenyum. Tidak ada mimik lainnya. Sai tidak akan langsung bersikap bersahabat pada Shino, atau ia justru akan semakin terlihat mencurigakan.

Tak ada yang bisa membedakan mana senyum tulus atau palsu Sai sebab senyumnya memang selalu palsu. Mungkin hanya istrinya yang bisa membedakan itu.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Shino melirik Sai yang sedang menghadapi sebuah laptop pipih. Pria berkulit pucat itu tampak sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, Shino pun mulai bicara.

"Kau memang pengacara yang berdedikasi. Seperti tidak pernah istirahat saja," katanya agak sinis.

Berhasil. Sai berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahu Shino. Ia pun kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

"Paman Danzo sudah memercayaiku untuk bekerja di sini. Kenapa aku harus membuang waktuku?" jawab Sai.

Sulit rasanya bagi Shino untuk begitu saja percaya. Sai, pengacara yang baru saja pindah itu, tetaplah teman Sakura yang oleh perintah atasannya harus selalu ia awasi. Berkat kecerdasan dan pemikiran kritisnya, pengacara wanita itu berhasil menggerakkan banyak orang dan itu juga bisa membahayakan posisi pamannya.

Sakura memang memiliki pengaruh besar bukan karena ia dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, namun karena usahanya sendiri. Dalam sekali gerakan, berita tentang Itachi saja mampu ia kendalikan dan Sai adalah rekan kerjanya. Itulah yang mengerikan. Bukan tidak mungkin jika sekarang wanita itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membongkar semuanya. Bagaimana Shino harus memercayai pria ini?

"Kupikir kau akan menyesal dengan bergabung di sini. Bukankah kau mendapat banyak keuntungan dari segi reputasi dengan bekerja bersama Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sai melirik, lalu kembali mengetikkan sesuatu. "Berlian Belgia."

"Hm?"

Tanpa berhenti mengerjakan apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan, Sai menjawab, "Kasus-kasus yang aku dapatkan di sini kebanyakan soal perdata. Kau juga seorang pengacara, kau pasti tahu perbedaan bayaran antara kasus perdata dan pidana. Banyaknya kasus pidana tidak akan bisa membelikanku berlian Belgia. Itu belum kasus _'Pro Bono'_ terakhir."

Haya itu? Shino sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa alasan Sai pindah ke sini adalah demi bayaran yang lebih mahal. Ia pun menyadari penekanan yang Sai berikan saat mengucapkan _'Pro_ _Bono'_. Itu bukanlah benar-benar kasus secara _Pro Bono_ yang lazimnya sebuah pelayanan hukum cuma-cuma diberikan oleh seorang pengacara pada mereka yang tidak mampu, melainkan sebuah sindiran. Sai sedang menyindir Sakura yang membela permasalahan keluarga Uchiha tanpa dibayar.

Lelaki berkacamata yang selalu terkesan misterius itu terus mengamati Sai. Jalan pemikiran Sai membuatnya mengernyit untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau sudah beristri, bukan?" Sai bertanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Dia pasti pernah memintamu membelikannya hadiah atau apa pun yang ia inginkan."

Menggelikan. Fakta aneh bahwa seorang wanita mampu membuat lelaki sekuat atau sepintar apa pun menuruti keinginan mereka membuat Shino ingin menertawai nasibnya sebagai lelaki. Yang dikatakan Sai tepat.

"Kupikir kau sama idealisnya dengan Haruno. Ternyata kau oportunis juga," katanya.

Kali ini, senyum Sai membuat kedua matanya menutup dan membentuk lengkungan seperti bulan sabit sungsang. Ini semakin menyulitkan lawannya sebab Shino justru mendapati ambiguitas dalam senyum itu. Sial!

"Suasana kerja macam apa yang kau sukai, Aburame?"

Yang ditanya semakin bingung. Entah mengapa Sai menanyakan hal-hal acak yang tidak memiliki kaitan dengan topik sebelumnya. Namun, ia hanya menganggap bahwa Sai hanya sekedar mencoba berkawan dengannya. Ia pun tak keberatan menjawab. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia akan bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Aku suka ketenangan dan ketepatan," jawabnya hati-hati. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan, ia pun melanjutkan, "Semua harus profesional, termasuk dengan hasilnya."

Suara hentakan tombol keyboard laptop itu terdengar.

"Kau suka uang," tandas Sai.

Shino mendengus sinis. Ia tiba-tiba saja berpikir bahwa hanya seseorang yang menyukai uang yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Rupanya, Sai tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dan, berlian Belgia?

"Sudah cukup aku diperdaya di rumah," kata Sai dengan intonasi yang ia buat-buat agar terkesan seolah ia sedang menggerutu sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang mengatakan dua kali kalau kau juga diperdaya oleh Haruno untuk membantunya menangani kasus Uchiha?"

Bagus. Shino kembali terpancing, namun lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum. Ia berpikir kalau Sai yang ia percaya sama dengannya itu merasa tak mendapatkan apa pun dari membantu wanita itu. Dan, fakta bahwa ia keponakan Danzo juga menjadi alasan yang sangat masuk akal tentang mengapa ia keluar dari sana.

Sai menggumam, lalu katanya, "Jika kau di posisiku, Aburame, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau harus bekerja dengan orang-orang yang menentang keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghancurkan mereka," jawab Shino.

Itu dia! Pengacara berkulit pucat itu sudah menduga kalau Shino pasti ikut bermain di sini. Jawaban itu arahnya sudah jelas, hanya saja ia belum tahu sejauh apa yang Shino lakukan.

"Wah, kau kejam juga," ujar Sambil tersenyum. Lagi. "Apa melihat paman-paman kita berhasil tidak cukup bagimu?"

Seringai yang tak jelas maknanya itu nampak di wajah Shino dan Sai tak luput menyadarinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau melihat pohon tumbang yang menghalangi jalanmu? Kuharap kau tidak terlalu lembek saat kau ingin membantu pamanmu."

Sai memang harus memperingatkan yang lain untuk mewaspadai orang ini. Si Aburame junior sepertinya juga memang sudah terbiasa dengan permainan kotor dan licik. Sejumlah perumusan sedang mondar-mandir di otaknya demi menguraikan sengkarut permasalahan ini. Shino sebagai keponakan Torune pastilah memiliki jaringan luas pula, sama seperti Sakura dan dirinya. Perbedaannya hanyalah Shino tak akan berpikir ulang untuk menggunakan koneksi yang tidak baik.

Bagaimanapun juga, Aburame adalah orang yang akan menghalalkan cara demi mencapai tujuannya. Tak perlu membuatnya membeberkan semuanya sebab kata 'terlalu lembek' dan perumpamaan pohon tumbang sudah cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi Sai.

 **XxX**

Kecurigaan kepada Madara semakin bertambah sejak Sai mengirim pesan pada Sakura melalui seseorang yang ia bayar sebagai penyampai pesan. Sama seperti yang Shisui lakukan. Risikonya cukup besar jika ia sendiri yang mengirimkan pesan itu. Jangankan mereka yang berkuasa, bahkan masyarakat sudah bisa meretas pesan orang yang ditargetkan dengan menggunakan aplikasi yang bisa diunduh dengan ponsel pintar.

Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Shino juga yang mendapat foto-foto Sakura dan Itachi dan mereka tahu bahwa Shino adalah salah satu pengacara keluarga Madara. Tugas mereka sekarang tinggal mencari bukti yang lebih kuat dan mereka sadar bahwa Madara bukan orang yang mudah terpancing. Maka dari itu, kenaikan pangkat Itachi diharapkan menjadi jalan untuk membuat Madara berang sebab pria itu tak pernah suka dengan kekalahan. Ia benci saat rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai perkiraan.

Tiga hari sebelum Itachi menerima kenaikan pangkat, Tsunade, Shisui, dan Sakura berencana pergi ke Amegakure dengan mobil masing-masing untuk bertemu Itachi. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Tsunade katakan, terlebih ia menginginkan sekelompok intelijen di Amegakure yang menamai diri mereka Akatsuki untuk turut serta dalam rencana ini.

Antara gamang dan senang, Sakura turun dari mobil setelah dilihatnya mobil Tsunade dan Shisui belum ada di halaman rumah Itachi. Ia takut. Entah apa yang ia takutkan, padahal mereka adalah orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar tidak dicurigai. Ia sendiri menyadari emosinya yang belakangan labil. Ino bahkan sudah berualng kali menyarankannya untuk tidur lebih awal dan tidak semalaman duduk di depan komputer, tapi tidak diindahkannya.

Seharusnya ia memang mendengarkan saran sahabatnya sebab sekarang tiba-tiba ada yang serasa akan meledak dalam dadanya manakala ia mendapati wanita yang bersama dengan Itachi di hotel tempo waktu itu di sana. Ia mengenal perasaan cemburu karena ia pernah merasakannya dulu, tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan perasaan sentimentil berlebihan.

Akibatnya, ia jadi tidak menghiraukan Itachi. Membalas sapaannya saja tidak. Ia langsung melengos setelah menyapa semua anggota Akatsuki yang penampilannya eksentrik untuk ukuran intelijen. Contohnya si Yahiko yang tindiknya penuh di wajah. Jika tanpa itu semua, rasanya Sakura melihat Naruto dengan rambut jingga.

Sakura langsung melenggang ke dapur untuk membuat teh panas. Udara di Ame selalu dingin dan lembab. Ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat seperti teh itu, atau sehangat tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Itachi di depannya.

"Dia adalah Kurenai, letnan yang bekerja denganku di kepolisian dan yang membantuku waktu itu," ujar Itachi memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta.

Itachi segera menyadari perubahan sikap kekasihnya saat saling menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri dengan anggota Akatsuki. Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Kurenai, Itachi menangkap gelagat cemburu dalam caranya menatap dan bersikap.

Mendengar penjelasan Itachi, Sakura merasa malu, tapi tetap disembunyikannya. "Aktingnya bagus juga," katanya.

Percobaannya tidak berhasil sebab sekarang Itachi malah tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkup pipinya. Pria itu maklum jika Sakura cemburu. Yang pernah ia lakukan saat itu memang keterlaluan.

"Maaf," katanya.

Dipandangnya mata hijau yang nampak lebih jernih karena air mata yang mulai menggenang. Entah mengapa begitu mudah melihat isi hati Sakura dibandingkan dengan wanita lain. Ia tak tahu apakah ini karena mata Sakura yang bicara banyak atau karena ia terlalu peduli, yang pasti ia dapat melihat kemarahan dan rasa lelah di kedua manik mata itu. Ingin rasanya Itachi meminta Sakura untuk tidak meneruskan rencana ini, namun ia tahu bahwa wanitanya tidak akan mau.

Sakura memandangi kekasinya sepenuh hati. Ia tahu bahwa ia takut kehilangan pria itu hingga bayangan-bayangan Kurenai yang merangkul mesra kengan Itachi tak lepas dari benaknya. Pun juga pertanyaan remeh yang tiba-tiba ia pikirkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Kau tak pernah mengetuk keningku. Bukankah itu _'sangat Uchiha'_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi langsung memalingkan wajah sebelum memunggungi Sakura, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. "Rapat harus dimulai secepatnya," katanya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" pinta Sakura dengan sengaja. Ia sempat melihat pipi Itachi yang tiba-tiba merona. "Itachi!" rengeknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi langsung membalikkan badan dan mengetuk dahi Sakura. Wanita itu terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Itu yang pertama dan terakhir," ujar Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan bingung.

Ia sempat menyadari rahang Itachi yang mengeras sebelum pria itu membalikkan badan lagi dan berjalan lebih cepat. Sakura sungguh tak memahami sikap kekasihnya, namun kemudian ia baru tersadar. Antara malu, merasa bodoh, dan senang, ia pun tersenyum di balik telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Baiklah, ia tak akan meminta hal itu lagi atau apa pun yang juga pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

 **XxX**

"APA?!" seru Sakura dan Itachi bersamaan.

Dengan bersedekap, Senju Tsunade menatap mereka dengan pandangan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia memang tidak sedang bercanda dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membebaskan mereka dari permainan tikus-kucing dengan siapa pun dalang ini.

Segenap anggota Akatsuki di sana pun menyetujui usulan Tsunade. Di samping itu, akan mudah bagi mereka bergerak sebab dengan ide itu pula mereka akan lebih mudah menangkapi pion-pion si pelaku. Mereka memang diminta untuk membantu karena situasi kepolisian di Konoha yang secara otomatis terbelah menjadi dua kubu.

Sakura menyetujui ide itu, tapi dengan sengaja membeberkan kedekatannya dengan Itachi? Ini sama saja dengan memberi pembenaran terhadap ancaman pemberitaan itu.

"Kalian hanya akan lelah jika menutupi hal ini dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lain. Apa kalian juga tidak berpikir bahwa ketika berita Itachi naik jabatan muncul, sang pelaku tidak akan menyebarkan foto-foto kalian?" ujar Tsunade.

"Masyarakat punya kecenderungan untuk memercayai berita buruk, Jaksa Tsunade," sanggah Sakura.

Mata secoklat madu itu mengarah tepat di mata Sakura. Lurus. "Simpan dulu sikap skeptismu itu, Haruno!"

"Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan percaya pada pengakuanku nanti?" tambah seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Semua mata mengarah ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dua sejoli itu ketika melihat Izumi datang bersama Shisui. Tak pernah ada yang memberitahunya soal perubahan rencana, atau katakanlah, tambahan rencana ini.

"Kenapa ...?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Wanita itu memandangi Sakura sejenak. Masih ada luka di mata Izumi, tapi ada sebagian luka yang mulai tahir. Sakura tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di sini.

"Aku adalah umpan jitu untuk menarik ayahku keluar dari persembunyiannya," kata Izumi.

Mereka semua kecuali Tsunade dan Shisui tercengang. Itu adalah keputusan yang luar biasa dari seorang wanita untuk membela sang mantan suami dan pengorbanan yang besar sebagai seorang anak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu kalau ayahmu adalah dalangnya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Entah. Aku tak mengatakan bahwa ayahku sudah pasti pelakunya, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia mengetahui banyak soal ini," jawab Izumi.

Penjelasan demi penjelasan meluncur bebas dari mulut wanita itu. Tentang kecurigaannya, tentang apa yang ia dan Shisui temukan selama mereka melakukan penyelidikan pribadi. Proyek rumah bersubsidi itu, menurut mereka, punya benang merah dengan permasalahan ini. Seorang pengusaha yang terbukti korup dalam proyek pemerintah akan melakukan segala cara untuk menutupinya.

Kesimpulan sederhana itu masih dirasa kurang cukup bagi Sakura, apalagi jika dilandasi dengan dendam. Ia hanya setuju dengan pernyataan Izumi yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tahu sesuatu, namun jika memang Madara terbukti pelakunya, ia jadi khawatir dengan Izumi. Bagaimanapun Madara adalah ayah kandungnya dan apa pun alasannya, apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?

"Kak Izumi, kau ... Apa kau benar-benar sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Mantan istri Itachi mengangguk. "Kau juga yang tahu pasti apa alasanku melakukan ini, Sakura."

Itachi sontak menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, namun sepertinya ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura. Dibanding itu, ia sangat lega dan bersyukur bahwa begitu banyak orang peduli padanya. Tak tahu ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia kembali merasa bodoh karena pernah mencoba menanggung semuanya sendirian, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa khawatir jika mereka semua ikut menanggung konsekuensi yang tak diharapkan andai rencana ini gagal.

Ia tak tahu, namun sejurus kemudian Sakura menatapnya dan mengembalikan semua keyakinan yang sempat nyaris terberangus habis.

 **XxX**

"Apa yang kau dapat dari Shimura muda?" tanya Madara.

Aburame Shino sejenak berdehem sambil membenahi kacamatanya. Seperti biasa. Perasaan gugup sekonyong-konyong meletup-letup di dadanya ketika berhadapan dengan pria berkuasa seperti Madara. Salah satu pria ambisius yang ia kenal. Madara bahkan sampai hati menyuruhnya mengawasi Izumi serta siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan putrinya itu.

Bukanlah tugas yang berat baginya, namun ia tetap terbeban. Ada yang tak sampai ia katakan dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa tetap diam. Uang, janji jabatan di kejaksaan, semua berotasi sempurnya dalam pikiran yang sebelum ini telah penuh sesak oleh hal-hal lain.

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga seseorang yang ambisius. Yang membedakannya dengan Madara adalah bahwa dirinya tak punya kekuatan sebesar Madara mau pun orang-orang berkuasa lainnya. Itulah yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa dengan ambisinya sendiri.

Buliran keringat dingin mulai merembes melalui pori-pori kulit di dahi dan telapak tangannya. Ia gugup, tapi Madara tampak tak peduli.

"Shimura Sai hanya berkata bahwa dia menginginkan pekerjaan yang lebih menghasilkan dan juga ... ia ingin mendukung tuan Danzo," jawab Shino.

"Hanya itu?"

Aburame Shino mengangguk.

"Kurasa cukup. Sekarang, kau hanya harus tetap mengawasi putriku dan cari tahu siapa pria yang sedang dekat dengannya itu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," katanya.

Sesudah Madara menyelesaikan pembicaraan, Shino beranjak, lalu membungkukkan badan dan ia pun pergi. Ia merasa dikejar-kejar hantu-hantu gila hari itu. Ia terlonjak saat telepon genggamnya berdering, namun ia memutuskan untuk menunda jawaban sampai ia keluar dari kawasan rumah Madara.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Uhuk uhuk... Saya flu lagi. Maka dari itu, kalau _chapter _ini_ feel _-nya kurang greget saya monmaap hahaha... Pokoknya saya selalu nyempetin nulis di sela kerjaan lain huahahaha... Semoga kalian suka_ chapter _ini. O, ya, soal cerita baru saya itu, kayaknya saya_ publish _itu bukan di waktu cerita ini mau habis. Mungkin masih 3 atau 4 chapter lagi hahahaha... Bertahanlah, teman-teman!_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Hahaha pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia dadakan itu sih. Iya, Fugaku gak ada keberatan kok._

 _ **Annis874:** Hmmm anak2 emang suka ngelilir trus kalau gak ngajak main ya minta susu. Btw, _chapter _ini tegang lagi hahaha soalnya konflik harus segera dikelarin. Bertahanlah!_

 _ **sitilafifah989, hanazono yuri:** Tetep _review _ya muah!_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Wahahaha... Iya, namanya juga jodoh. Kadang suka nyasar dulu uwuuuu_

 _ **Uchiharuno 239:** Haaai... Iya ini _app _lagi geblek kayaknya. Orang saya ngeklik_ incomplete/in progress _buat cerita baru saya aja munculnya_ complete _hhhh..._

 _ **Savanaa:** Iya, kan dua-duanya _single _ini hahaha... Lagian saya gak bisa mikir drama cinta yang gak direstuin ortu di sini. Konfliknya udah berat juga huhuhu._

 _ **Chorphile:** _keep reading _, beibeh!_

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Ya udin, jangan makan minum yang manis-manis aja wahahaha... Bener, ini emang efek domino dan ngebikinnya kudu mikir uweeee..._

 _ **Fitriany:** Halooo... Makasih ya _review _-nya. Makasih udah suka juga sama cerita ini._ Keep reading

 _ **Meli209:** Ke mana aja ciiiint?_

 _Okeh, sekian dulu hari ini. Saya selalu nunggu_ review _kalian lho! Muahhh!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Desclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 20**

Aburame Shino tercekat oleh keberadaan dua pria di hadapannya. Tugasnya gagal. Foto-foto ancaman dan berita skandal itu ternyata tidak berhasil membuat Itachi jatuh. Kabar yang ia dapatkan justru kenaikan pangkat Itachi dan pemindahannya kembali ke kepolisian perfektur.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, padahal sebelumnya Itachi bahkan mendapatkan penurunan pangkat. Kini, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang; seorang pengacara wanita yang memiliki kemapuan melobi relasi-relasi penting hingga sempat menyetir dewan redaksi untuk tidak memberitakan Itachi. Haruno Sakura.

Sungguh ia tak habis pikir tentang apa yang telah dilakukan wanita itu sehingga keadaan berbalik memihaknya. Dan lagi, apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh dua mata-matanya di kepolisian sehingga mereka baru mengetahui hal ini?

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Beri aku kesempatan! Bukankah kita masih menyimpan foto-foto yang belum kita sebar? Seremoninya masih besok pagi dan kupikir dalam waktu semalam, foto-foto itu sudah ada di internet," Shino berkata dengan was-was.

"Lakukan apa pun! Jika Hiruzen menang dan Fugaku tidak gugur, maka kita semua akan habis. Kau tahu bagaimana berkuasanya _dia_ ," jawab Danzo.

Sebagian diri Shino mencibir Danzo. Ia lantas melirik Sai yang tampak anteng dengan sepasang earphone di telinga sambil mengetik. Ia heran bagaimana bisa orang seperti Sai sempat bekerja dengan Haruno Sakura. Sikap Sai membuatnya memahami dari mana otak kosong Sai berasal; Danzo, paman si pengacara pucat itu.

Danzo tak lebih dari sekedar kandidat perdana mentri boneka. Sebuah boneka yang dipersiapkan agar melalui kuasanya nanti, sang raksasa yang lebih keji dari mafia akan tetap aman di tempatnya. Raksasa yang bahkan pernah melenyapkan beberapa aktivis dan wartawan yang tak takut mati demi mengungkap kecurangan mereka.

Cara-cara kotor itu tentunya tidak dilakukan sendiri. Itulah gunanya uang. Sang raksasa cukup membayar beberapa orang untuk membereskan semua atau sekedar menjadi tameng yang dijebloskan ke penjara. Ini memang gila.

Sekarang Shino, dengan ironis dan bodohnya, sudah masuk ke lingkaran setan ini. Maju dan gagal ia mati, mundur sudah pasti mati. Apa pun caranya, ia harus berhasil.

"Aku pastikan kali ini tidak akan gagal," ujar Shino.

Sai masih berlagak tidak mendengar semua. Padahal, setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, barulah ia menekan tombol plus pada _iPod Apple_ -nya untuk menambah volume suara musik _heavy_ _metal_ yang sengaja ia putar. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura tersentak saat sang paman menepuk bahunya, kemudian ia lepaskan kedua alat kecil itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah," kata Danzo sambil menunjuk telinganya sendiri.

Senyum palsu itu muncul lagi. Ya, biasanya Sai selalu merasa lebih santai saat bekerja sambil mendengarkan musik, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kau ikutlah makan siang dengan kami, sementara Shino menyelesaikan urusannya," kata Danzo.

"Baik," jawab Sai.

Beruntung dia sudah menambah volume suara pada _iPod_ -nya. Ia bermaksud mengelabuhi seseorang yang memang sudah berhasil ia kecoh habis-habisan. Tak lama setelah ia beserta Danzo dan Torune pergi dengan sengaja meninggalkan _iPod_ -nya, Shino menempelkan earphone Sai ke telinganya sendiri. Sang pengacara tersentak dan sontak menjauhkan benda kecil sialan itu.

 **XxX**

Pagi itu, pukul 10, lima orang polisi telah siap menerima kenaikan pangkat menjadi inspektur senior kepolisian. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi. Fugaku yang sedang berada di kursi jajaran petinggi polisi lain memandangi putranya dengan bangga dan cemas di saat bersamaan. Suasana di tempat itu terpecah layaknya kedua kubu. Ada yang senang, ada yang berang.

Seremoni pun berlalu. Semua orang memberi selamat kepada lima perwira senior yang baru saja diangkat. Itachi hanya menanggapi mereka dengan sikap yang sama; tenang, baik kepada yang mendukungnya maupun yang tidak. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan sikap lain sebab pengangkatan dirinya bukanlah kemenangannya, melainkan genderang perang yang baru saja ditabuh.

Fugaku berjalan mendekati sang putra sulung dan memeluknya dengan perasaan haru sekaligus seperti ayah yang melepaskan putranya untuk berperang. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya risiko dari semua ini, namun sama seperti yang Itachi alami, semua orang yang mendukung selalu meyakinkannya.

Sebelum Itachi keluar untuk menghadapi media, ponselnya berdering. Nama Sakura-lah yang muncul di layar.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Itachi.

 _"Di mobil, arah jam 11 dari gedung. Aku bersama kak Shisui, Naruto, dan Sasuke,"_ jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu."

 _"Kau juga. Semoga berhasil."_

Itachi menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa sedikit cemas dengan keberadaan Naruto. Pria itu nekat mengendap masuk ke mobil di mana Sakura disembunyikan dari wartawan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa beberapa anak buahnya mendapat tempat paling depan untuk mewawancarai Itachi. Mereka memang sudah dipilih sebagai pembuat berita yang akan memancing kerusuhan.

Sementara di tempat Sakura, keempat orang yang sedang duduk sambil menunggu dengan cemas itu tak lepas dari laptop maupun ponsel pintar. Mereka sedang menunggu momen-momen di mana Itachi dikerubuti media setelah foto-foto itu tersebar semalam.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukannya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia mulai gusar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, tak jelas apa maksudnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke memicing sebelum seringai penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Sepertinya pihak lawan melupakan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu berhasil meretas salah satu alamat jejaring media terbesar di negara itu. Alamat surel yang sukses ia bobol menunjukkan dua nama.

Ia merasa pernah mendengar satu nama selain Aburame Shino, nama pemegang alamat surel media tersebut.

"Hyuuga Neji. Bukankah dia sepupu tunanganmu, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Kedua orang yang duduk di kursi belakang itu langsung terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum Naruto pun segera merebut laptop Sasuke dan membaca isi surat-surat elektronik itu bersama Sakura.

Seketika itu juga, beberapa pertanyaan mereka selama ini terjawab, sekalian dengan pembenaran atas kecurigaan mereka. Tentang foto-foto itu, tentang apa tujuan lawan, dan tentang siapa pengkhianat di dalam badan organisasi pers sehingga manajemen mampu menekan Karin.

Naruto mengerang geram. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang itu justru sepupu tunangannya sendiri. Rupanya Neji tak pernah benar-benar mendukung. Dugaannya adalah Neji mencurigai motif Sakura dalam membela keluarga Uchiha, lalu menghubung-hubungkan foto-foto itu sehingga kesimpulannya menguat. Meski benar pada akhirnya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya.

"Simpan dulu amarahmu! Kita harus bergerak sesuai rencana. Soal Neji, kau bisa mengurusnya nanti," tegur Sasuke.

"Aburame adalah orang tuan Madara dan tuan Madara adalah pendana bagi kampanye Danzo. Artinya, mereka satu kubu. Aku tak percaya dia benar-benar dendam sampai seperti ini," kata Sakura.

"Jangan lupakan tentang kecurangan dana itu!" sahut Shisui. "Tapi, kita jangan berhenti sampai di kesimpulan ini saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

Tak ada jawaban kecuali gelengan kepala. Sekarang, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Neji menyebarkan foto-foto itu, lalu semua meledak sesuai prediksi Tsunade.

"Kenapa kita tidak menjadikan ini sebagai bukti? Bukankah saat mereka sudah ditangkap, kau bisa menginterogasinya?" Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui kaca _rear-view_. "Gunakan akalmu, _Dobe_! Aburame dan Hyuuga bisa saja mati sebelum kita mendapat jawaban. Kaupikir tidak ada penyusup di kepolisian?"

Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia sungguh tak tahu manusia macam apa yang segila itu.

 **XxX**

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Madara ketika ia melihat berita di televisi malam itu dengan sebuah papan catur yang ia mainkan sendiri. Tak sampai sehari dari pemberitaan kemenangan Itachi, foto-foto Itachi dan Sakura menyebar di berita-berita elektronik.

Tiba-tiba, bahunya bergetar. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa putrinya mengintip dari sela lemari besar tempat mereka menyimpan buku-buku. Izumi bergidik ngeri saat melihat sang ayah tertawa rendah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Ada yang menggali kuburnya sendiri," kata Madara. "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang lebih dulu masuk."

Pria paruh baya itu kembali menghisap pipa cangklongnya seperti biasa.

"Kasihan, putriku bisa patah hati," lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan salah satu bidak catur itu.

Izumi menahan isak tangis kemarahannya.

 **XxX**

Kedua Uzumaki itu terpaksa berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang pengkhianatan Neji. Mereka duduk berdekatan di seputar meja oval tempat mereka bisa mengadakan rapat dewan redaksi.

Kepura-puraan memang menjijikkan, namun akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menelan rasa jijik itu saat mereka harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak berpihak pada Itachi dan Sakura. Saat ini, mereka memang tidak bisa memercayai siapa pun setelah mengetahui apa yang Neji lakukan.

"Menurutku, kita harus memfokuskan pemberitaan pada Uchiha Itachi," ujar Neji.

Bagai bara dalam sekam, kedua Uzumaki itu kuat-kuat menahan murka. Mereka tak akan membiarkan pria itu menang karena kebodohan dan kegagalannya dalam melihat kebenaran.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali," balas Naruto.

"Aku senang karena akhirnya aku tahu bahwa dugaanku benar. Dan aku benar," jawab Neji tanpa mengetahui betapa Karin ingin menjambak rambut panjangnya. "Selama ini kita diperdaya oleh Haruno demi alasan pribadinya. Cih! Membela keluarga?"

Andai saja mereka bisa, mereka benar-benar akan mencabik mulut pria itu. Selama ini, mereka sudah terkecoh oleh sikap Neji. Seharusnya mereka sudah menduga hal ini sejak pertama kali melihat keberatannya untuk membantu Sakura.

Neji tak lebih dari seseorang yang ingin memenangkan egonya; rasa paling benarnya. Ia tak memiliki motif lainnya; seperti nelayan yang pergi ke laut tanpa keinginan menangkap ikan. Ini lebih menyedihkan daripada Aburame Shino yang setidaknya punya target yang ingin dicapai.

Karin menggumam. "Kurasa untuk meramaikan suasana, kita perlu mengarahkan perhatian pada Izumi."

Naruto hampir melupakan intinya. Untung saja Karin masih dapat mengendalikan diri dan mulai menggiring perhatian mereka.

"Kenapa?" Akimichi Chouji bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Masyarakat menyukai drama dan itu akan lebih cepat menarik simpati mereka. Jika Izumi memberikan jawabannya, bukankah masyarakat akan lebih menghujat?" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum licik.

Pria Hyuuga itu nampak memikirkan kata-kata Karin. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia berpikir dalam hal memberi bumbu-bumbu drama, wanita memang ahlinya.

"Kapan akan dimulai?" tanyanya.

"Kapan pun, tapi kalau kau memang tak sabar lagi, Tuan Hyuuga, kita bisa memulainya besok. Wajah Izumi akan ada di layar televisi dalam berita siang yang akan aku bawakan. Bagaimana?"

Semua yang mengikuti rapat di sana mengangguk. Tinggallah Naruto yang harus memberi tahu Sakura tentang hasil musyawarah barusan, sedangkan Karin yang meminta izin langsung pada Izumi agar para wartawan bisa meliput di kediamannya besok.

 **XxX**

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Itachi bisa bertemu tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebelum jam makan siang hari itu tiba, keduanya sudah berada di rumah Sakura dan duduk di ruang televisi. Mereka telah bebas sebab hari itu juga Izumi akan melaksanakan bagiannya sesuai dengan yang ia katakan sendiri.

Itachi menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, kemudian Sakura pun duduk di samping kekasihnya. Wanita itu bersandar pada sofa dan memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Aku ... merindukanmu," lirih Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Itachi yang sedari tadi malu hendak mengatakan hal yang sama langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya di seputar punggung Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Itachi sambil menikmati bau khas kekasihnya yang bercampur dengan parfum beraroma _cedarwood_ dan lavender.

"Kau tidak berniat membolos lagi, kan?" tanya Itachi.

Cara bertanya Itachi terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menyindir anak perempuannya. Sakura menyeringai, lalu menelusupkan hidung ke leher kekasihnya.

"Aku bisa membolos, tapi kau tidak, Kapten Uchiha," jawab Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Itachi mendengus sebelum melumat singkat bibir Sakura. "Kau berisik," katanya, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

Mereka kadang masih tak percaya dengan banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Seperti apa yang diputuskan Izumi. Biarpun dilandasi oleh rasa bersalah, untuk melakukan hal itu diperlukan jiwa yang besar. Ia harus rela andai ayahnya dinyatakan bersalah, kemudian ia juga harus membiarkan orang yang masih ia cintai bersama orang lain.

Bicara soal cinta, Sakura jadi teringat kejadian di restoran tempat ia bersama Izumi dan Sai bertemu. Saat itu, Sai melihat adik Hashirama menumpang mobil Izumi. Beberapa hari yang lalu pun ia mendengar bahwa Shino tidak hanya diperintahkan Madara untuk mengawasi beberapa hal, tetapi juga siapa lelaki yang sedang dekat dengan putrinya. Nama Senju Tobirama-lah disebut-sebut sebagai lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Itachi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan.

"Tidak, hanya ... Kalau kak Izumi dekat dengan seorang pria dari keluarga terpandang, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan tuan Madara?"

Tak begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui, Itachi hanya menggedikkan bahu. Tapi, ia merasa agak aneh karena Sakura tiba-tiba membicarakan Izumi. "Menikah, mungkin," jawabnya setelah jeda berlalu.

"Kalau pria itu adik tuan Hashirama?"

"Itu bagus," jawab Itachi. "Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

Sakura menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia ingin lanjut bertanya, tapi ia urungkan. Ia hanya penasaran dengan Madara. Mencoba mengabaikan pikirannya, Sakura kembali melihat ke arah televisi.

"Kenapa lama sekali beritanya?" keluh Sakura.

Sang kekasih mengeratkan rangkulannya dan mecoba menenangkan Sakura dengan mengelus-ngelus lengan wanita itu. Itachi sangat memahami perasaan cemas Sakura.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya wajah Karin dan seorang pembawa berita pria muncul di layar televisi selebar 21 inch itu. Sudah mereka duga, berita Itachi masuk ke dalam tiga berita utama.

 _"Pada hari Senin yang lalu, pengangkatan lima Senior Inspektur Polisi telah berlangsung dengan lancar. Salah satu dari Perwira Pertama tertinggi tersebut adalah Uchiha Itachi. Hal ini sontak menuai reaksi keras dari berbagai pihak, mengingat skandalnya seputar bulan lalu yang menyebabkannya mendapatkan penurunan pangkat dan pemindahan tugas ke kota Amegakure. Sejumlah pihak mendesak kepolisian untuk mempertimbangkan ulang meski pengangkatan telah dilaksanakan,"_ kata si pembawa berita pria.

 _"Sehubungan dengan hal ini, kami beserta awak media sedang mencoba melakukan komunikasi dengan pihak kepolisian. Namun, hal yang menarik adalah desakan berbagai pihak yang dilandasi rasa ingin tahu mengenai profil Uchiha Itachi secara pribadi terkait dengan skandal yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyebab keretakan rumah tangga Uchiha Itachi dengan mantan istri sekaligus putri tunggal pengusaha Uchiha Madara. Berikut siaran langsungnya dan kepada reporter Moegi, kami persilakan,"_ lanjut Karin.

 **XxX**

Ruang tamu kediaman Madara berubah menjadi ruang di mana beberapa peliput berita akan melakukan wawancara. Juru rias Izumi telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kini wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun sebelum dirinya diwawancara dalam berita yang akan disiarkan secara langsung.

Moegi dan Izumi saling melempar pandangan seolah mereka sedang saling mendukung. Konspirasi harus dilawan dengan konspirasi. Tak ada yang tahu menahu soal kong-kalikong mereka. Miris rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa lebih banyak yang menginginkan kejatuhan Itachi, maka dari itu, hari ini adalah saat bagi mereka berdua untuk membantu membalikkan keadaan.

"Apakah Nona sudah siap?" tanya Moegi.

Izumi mengangguk. "Mulai saja sekarang."

Madara yang sedang berdiri di balik lemari penyimpanan buku melihat keduanya menarik napas. Sebuah senyum simpul yang tak lepas dari kesan misterius dan dingin tersungging di bibir tegasnya.

Seorang juru kamera memberikan aba-aba sebelum siaran langsung dimulai. Selama Moegi membacakan pengantar berita, ritme jantung Izumi sudah tak karuan. Ia tegang dan takut. Besar harapannya untuk dapat meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Itachi memang tidak bersalah dan agar melalui ini, ia dapat menebus kesalahannya.

"Saat ini kami berada di kediaman nona Uchiha Izumi untuk mendengarkan pendapat beliau terkait mantan suaminya, Uchiha Itachi," ujar Moegi, kemudian wanita muda itu sedikit membenahi posisi duduknya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Izumi. "Apa kabar, Nona Uchiha?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih. Kuharap kalian juga dalam keadaan baik," balas Izumi.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Seperti yang telah kita ketahu bahwa Uchiha Itachi baru saja menerima kenaikan pangkat, sedangkan beberapa waktu lalu ia terlibat dalam sebuah skandal. Kami ingin tahu bagaimana pandangan Anda terhadap hal ini."

Seulas senyum menambah kesan tenang di wajah Izumi. Ia pun menjawab, "Terlepas dari persoalan pribadi kami, Uchiha Itachi layak mendapatkannya karena dia seorang polisi yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab. Mengenai skandal itu ... aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memercayainya."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengernyit, sebagian saling bertatapan.

"Jadi, saya asumsikan bahwa Anda tidak memercayainya. Apakah saya benar?" tanya Moegi.

Izumi mengangguk.

"Bukankah skandal itu terungkap setelah sebulan lebih kalian bercerai? Apakah itu penyebab perceraian kalian?"

Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu melempar senyum tenang lagi, padahal dalam hatinya serasa seperti ada derapan ratusan kuda berlari.

"Sangat lucu jika ada anggapan seperti itu karena perceraian kami bukan karena dia laki-laki yang selama ini masyarakat tuduhkan. Kami bercerai karena memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Dia tak bisa menerima prinsipku dan begitu pun aku," jawab Izumi.

Orang-orang yang sedang bersamanya sekarang saling bertukar pandangan tak percaya. Jelas mereka menyangsikan pernyataannya. Reporter lain dipersilakan untuk memberi pertanyaan dan salah satu dari mereka langsung menyinggung soal foto-foto itu.

Tatapan yang ia buat terkesan biasa-biasa saja pun langsung disorot dan Izumi membiarkannya. Seperti kata Karin, masyarakat cenderung percaya akan drama.

"Hm ... Ada yang membawa cetakan foto itu?" tanya Izumi.

Moegi mengerling kepada rekannya yang kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto yang diminta. Izumi berpura-pura meneliti keseluruhan bagian foto itu, padahal semua sudah dipelajari sebelumnya.

"Jika kalian menanyakan soal hubungan mereka, maka jawabanku adalah: aku mengetahuinya. Itu bukan masalah bagiku. Justru yang menjadi masalah adalah foto-foto itu sendiri. Apa kalian tidak menyadari kejanggalannya?" lanjutnya.

Keterkejutan dan keheranan langsung memenuhi ruangan. Izumi dan Moegi yakin bahwa semua orang di luar sana juga tercengang, apalagi sang pelaku. Izumi yang terlanjur diam-diam menuduh ayahnya pun melirik ke tempat di mana Madara berdiri. Ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Anda mengatakan bahwa Anda sudah mengetahui soal hubungan mereka. Kemudian, Anda membicarakan tentang kejanggalan foto-foto itu. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya kepada kami?" tanya Moegi.

"Sebelum kami bercerai, mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jangan kalian pikir bahwa setelah kami bercerai lantas kami berhenti menjadi kawan. Itu kenapa aku tahu bagaimana cerita mereka. Jika aku setuju bercerai, itu karena sudah lama aku juga menginginkannya," ujar Izumi sedikit berbohong, dengan tawa kecil yang ia buat-buat. Begitu pun Moegi.

"Soal bagaimana mereka bisa dekat, pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kalian bisa memilih kepada siapa kalian akan jatuh cinta? Lebih dari itu, aku ingin kalian mengetahui bahwa Itachi adalah sosok pelindung meski ia harus menanggung sakit karenanya," lanjutnya.

Beberapa dari mereka yang jelas-jelas menentang Itachi pelak dibuat kesal dan kecewa oleh pernyataan Izumi. Bukan ini yang mereka harapkan maupun yang dijanjikan atasan mereka. Janji-janji untuk mendapat pengakuan sakit hati yang penuh haru biru tinggallah janji. Cuma angin surga.

Moegi yang sesungguhnya selalu mendukung Karin pun diam-diam merasa puas. Ia melirik Izumi seakan memberi isyarat pada pewaris tunggal Madara untuk masuk ke inti dan kesimpulan mengapa wawancara ini diadakan.

Perkataan Izumi selanjutnya memang berhasil membungkam mereka dengan penjelasan soal kejanggalan foto yang ia maksud tadi. Berkat arahan yang sudah ia dapatkan dari Sakura dan Karin, Izumi melontarkan pertanyaan retoris mengenai mengapa foto-foto itu harus disebar setelah pengangkatan Itachi jika semua sudah diambil jauh sebelum hari ini. Izumi menunjukkan keterangan waktu yang tercetak di ujung kanan bawah dalam foto-foto itu sekaligus mencemooh keteledoran sang pencetak. Di sana ditunjukkan bahwa skandal Itachi terjadi delapan hari setelah foto itu dicetak.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akhirnya menggiring mereka semua untuk bertanya apakah ada unsur ancaman terhadap Itachi jika Izumi bersaksi bahwa Itachi akan selalu melindungi apa yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya, mereka mempertanyakan keyakinan mereka sendiri.

 **XxX**

Dengan gemetaran, Shino memasukkan baju-baju miliknya dan keluarganya ke dalam koper. Setelah siaran langsung itu usai, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan mempunyai kesempatan hidup tenang di sini. Atau, malah tidak hidup sama sekali.

Tak lupa, ia mengobrak-abrik brankas untuk mengambil harta benda dan paspor. Ia akan melarikan diri ke luar negri. Entah ke mana, tapi yang pasti ia dan keluarganya harus segera lari dari sana.

"Ayah, ada telepon," ujar seorang gadis kecil.

Nama 'Asisten Raksasa' muncul di layar telepon genggamnya, namun ia abaikan. Nyawanya dan keluarganya lebih penting saat ini. Persetan dengan tugas!

"Biarkan saja, sekarang kita harus segera berangkat, atau kita akan terlambat," jawab Shino sebelum melirik istrinya yang sedang menangis tertahan.

 **XxX**

 _"Tunggulah sebentar! Aku masih berada di minimarket. O, ya, tak usah menjemputku. Aku bisa naik taksi."_

Shisui mendesah begitu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Ino. Selalu saja begitu. Istrinya selalu menyerocos tanpa memberinya kesempatan berbicara saat mereka mendebatkan hal-hal kecil. Fugaku yang menyadari hal itu pun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tetap saja ia cemas karena perut Ino yang semakin besar.

Malam sehari setelah wawancara Izumi disiarkan, mereka berkumpul di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Kebekuan hubungan antara Izumi dan keluarga Fugaku juga mulai mencair. Izumi datang untuk memenuhi undangan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas kenaikan pangkat Itachi dan juga untuk keberanian semua orang. Tentu saja Madara tidak hadir.

Izumi merasa tak pantas mendapatkan kehormatan ini. Ia merasa bahwa memang sudah seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu karena ayahnya yang ada di balik semua. Setidaknya itu yang ia percayai.

"Kapan kita akan menyantap makanan-makanan ini?" rengek Naruto.

"Bersabarlah! Ino bahkan belum sampai," ujar Sakura yang dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Naruto.

Persiapan memang belum selesai, namun satu jam terlalu lama untuk Ino sampai ke kediaman Uchiha. Minimarket yang dikunjungi Ino tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Tak sampai 10 menit waktu tempuhnya dan semua orang mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Ino dalam hati masing-masing.

"Aku harus menyusulnya," Shisui berkata setelah tak bisa menutupi kegusaran.

"Aku setuju," jawab Itachi.

Sepeninggal Shisui, mereka kembali melakukan persiapan. Tak banyak yang diundang, hanya kerabat terdekat saja. Pihak media yang hadir hanyalah Naruto, Karin, dan Kakashi.

Tiga orang anak buah Itachi dan Hashirama datang setelahnya. Tak lama, seorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah tegas pun datang. Dengan sikap ceria seperti biasa, Hashirama memperkenalkan pria itu sebagai adik bungsunya pada orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya.

Jadi, itu Tobirama? Jika Ino di sini, Sakura pasti sudah diajak membicarakan ketampanan pria itu. Pantas saja Izumi langsung merona saat Tobirama menghampirinya.

"Jangan cemburu begitu," goda Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan Itachi.

Itachi mendengus geli. "Hm ... Kalau aku yang menghampiri Izumi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura mendecak kesal sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Tak ayal, wajah cemberut wanita itu membuat Itachi semakin gemas. Andai tidak sedang ramai, ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk atau melakukan yang lebih pada Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak kak Shisui pergi," ujar Sakura.

Kening Itachi mengernyit mendengarnya. Benar juga. Sudah terlalu lama Shisui dan Ino belum kembali.

Dering ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan wanita itu segera menarik telepon genggam itu dari saku blazernya. Ia menunjukkan layar ponsel di mana nama Shisui muncul pada Itachi, lalu ia menjawab panggilan Shisui.

"Kalian di-"

Diam. Sakura langsung mundur dengan kaki yang terasa tak bertulang.

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya khawatir setelah menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak ...! Ino ... ."

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Wah, panjang juga, ya, _chapter _ini. Maaf, ya, kalau_ moment _ItaSaku masih minim, soalnya saya kudu fokus sama konflik mereka semua. Semoga kalian suka sama_ chapter _yang saya bikin setelah nyawa saya kembali dari flu menyebalkan ini huhuhu._

 _ **BalgisAnisya:** Yeah! Saya udah bersemangat lagi. Makasih ya _support _-nya..._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Udah ada dua _moment _nih walau seuprit hehehe... Sabar, yaaa... Semua akan indah pada waktunya._

 _ **Hanazono Yuri:** Aduh, saya gak pake _wattpad _, neng hehehe... Tapi nanti saya coba bikin kalau pengen huahahaha_

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Jiaaahh... Malah minta lama-lama hahaha... Semoga gak pegel ya bacanya..._

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Tenang aja, konfliknya mulai mau kelar kok. Tapi saya gak bakal terlalu buru-buru juga. Wiiiii... Jatuh cinta sama **A Way** dia hahaha_

 _ **Ayase Nanjo:** Iya, kan cowok emang gitu hohoho... Saya pasti masukin _moment _mereka. Walau dikit, tapi saya pastiin manis ala Itachi #gimanacoba. Hmm... Izumi kan juga udah mulai_ move on _, jadi dia sakit pun masih ada hiburannya #dijewerTobi. Btw, **Cascade** uhuk mana uhuk..._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Waduh, serem amat sampai mau jadi hantu hahaha. Soal istri Sai sih emang gak saya ekspos, cm sebagai info kalau dia udah nikah hahaha... Iya, Izumi gimana pun juga merasa punya andil di sini, jadi dia pengen nebus kesalahan..._

 _ **Silvercerry:** Hahaha enggak kok, Sakura gak hamil..._

 _ **Febri593:** Hmm... Pastilah sebagai ayah, Madara tetep sayang sama Izumi_. Keep reading, _ya..._

 _Akhir kata, kutunggu_ review _kalian. Sampai jumpaaaa #ketjup_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _Pada musim ini duka dititipkan ke pangkuanmu yang rapuh._

 _Air matamu luruh, menjatuhi sesuatu yang masih bisa kau sentuh, namun tak lagi bisa kau rengkuh._

 _Dan, cukupkah dadaku menjadi palung bagi gigil jiwamu?_

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 21**

Hidup bagaikan mimpi. Perumpamaan ini cukup mewakili keadaan mereka sekarang, di mana batas antara kenyataan dan mimpi seakan begitu tipis. Begitu pula antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Suasana duka cita seketika menyergap semua orang yang tadi sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha Fugaku di detik Sakura menangkap gemetar suara Shisui.

Berita yang disampaikan Shisui langsung membuat mereka syok. Ino mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari. Sakura tahu bahwa ia tak memiliki waktu panjang untuk bertanya tentang bagaimana semua terjadi. Ia langsung menangis sambil menyampaikan kabar itu.

Fugaku meminta maaf pada tamu-tamunya sebab ia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Mereka sangat memahami keadaan ini, oleh karena itu mereka justru menawarkan diri untuk menemani Mikoto yang sekonyong-konyong terduduk lemas. Entah mengapa cobaan seolah tak pernah jengah menghampiri keluarganya.

Kini, sampailah ketiga pria Uchiha, Naruto, Sakura, dan Izumi di rumah sakit. Shisui nampak sedang memberikan keterangan kepada dua orang polisi sebelum kedua polisi itu memberi hormat pada ketiga pria Uchiha yang baru saja datang. Itachi langsung menelpon anak buahnya dan menyuruh mereka menyelidiki kejadian ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Bayinya?" cecar Sakura.

Tak ada jawaban meski itu hanya sebuah gelengan kepala. Shisui sepenuhnya diam dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan mata yang sarat akan duka juga amarah. Firasat wanita itu langsung tak enak. Sejurus kemudian, ia dan Izumi langsung berjalan cepat dan masuk ke ruangan di mana Ino sedang menerima perawatan.

Seorang polisi yang bertugas untuk meminta sejumlah keterangan dari korban nampak duduk sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Pria itu duduk di sofa yang terletak di seberang tempat tidur Ino. Menyadari kedatangan mereka, ia pun berdiri dan ketiganya saling membungkukkan badan.

Melihat perut Ino yang tidak besar seperti yang terakhir dilihat, perasaan Sakura dan Izumi langsung mencelos. Sakura benar-benar ketakutan meski ia sudah sempat menduga hal ini saat melihat Shisui tadi.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat gugup.

"Nyonya Uchiha masih belum sadar setelah ... menjalani operasi untuk mengangkat jazad bayinya, Pengacara Haruno," jawab pria itu.

Antara ngeri dan tak ingin percaya, Sakura dan Izumi tak dapat menahan tangis. Dengan tatapan menusuk, Sakura menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut pada polisi itu. Sang polisi akhirnya menjelaskan kronologi kejadian perkara sesuai dengan keterangan yang diutarakan oleh Shisui yang tadi menghampiri istrinya tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Beruntung, Ino tidak sendirian sebab ada dua orang remaja yang mencoba menolongnya.

Menurut keterangan para remaja tersebut, mereka sedang melintasi jalan itu sebelum samar-samar melihat sebuah mobil SUV hitam menabrak Ino, namun kabur setelahnya. Diduga pengemudi sengaja melakukannya sebab Ino sempat berlari. Sayang sekali mereka tidak berhasil menghapal plat nomor mobil itu karena jalanan di sana memang merupakan titik paling gelap. Mereka juga tak berani langsung menolong Ino saat sebelum ia ditabrak.

Mereka sangat frustrasi saat tidak ada kendaraan melintas, sedangkan mereka tidak mungkin membawa Ino dengan sepeda motor. Menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat pun jawabannya membuat mereka makin panik; mereka harus menunggu setidaknya 15 menit karena lokasi kejadian yang cukup jauh. Salah satu dari mereka menemukan tas Ino yang terlempar beberapa meter dari tubuhnya tergeletak, kemudian ia mengambilnya dan menemukan ponsel Ino. Begitulah ia dapat menghubungi Shisui yang memang sedang mencari sang istri.

"Dan, sekarang aku sedang menunggu nyonya Uchiha siuman agar aku dapat meminta keterangan," ujar polisi itu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ini artinya Ino belum mengetahui soal ... bayinya, bukan?" tanya Sakura memastikan dugaannya yang lain.

Gelengan lemah yang ditunjukkan sang polisi membuat Sakura dan Izumi menghela napas berat. Pengacara muda itu menarik rambut bagian depannya ke belakang dengan tangan. Ia frustrasi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Sakura.

Izumi yang juga mendengarkan penuturan polisi itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia baru ingat akan sesuatu. Di rumahnya ada satu mobil SUV hitam yang biasa digunakan oleh asisten ayahnya. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, pria itu sempat menggunakannya setelah Madara menelpon dan menyuruhnya datang ke kantor.

Tanpa pamit, ia menghambur keluar. Sakura yang terkejut pun segera mengejar untuk menyusul Izumi. Sial! Meskipun tubuh Izumi lebih pendek darinya, wanita itu bisa berlari kencang hingga Sakura agak ngos-ngosan. Untungnya, ia berhasil mencekal lengan Izumi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Menemui ayahku. Kami punya mobil SUV hitam-"

"Kau tidak bisa langsung menuduhnya!" potong Sakura. "Kita tak punya bukti."

Memejamkan matanya dengan erat, Izumi mencoba menepiskan perasaan tegangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia harus bersabar?

"Kau boleh pulang dan memastikannya, tapi jangan langsung menuding," lanjut Sakura.

"Baiklah!" Izumi berseru sebelum Sakura melepaskan cekalannya.

Kalau mau mengikuti emosi, Sakura pun memiliki kecurigaan yang sama sejak dalam perjalanannya menuju ke sini. Tapi, ia tak mengutarakannya karena lebih mencemaskan keadaan Ino.

Dengan gontai Sakura berjalan kembali ke tempat di mana semua orang berada. Belum lenyap kelelahannya, kini keterkejutan menyambut dirinya. Ia mendengar tangisan sahabatnya. Tangisan itu lebih terdengar seperti raungan yang begitu memilukan. Ia pun berlari hendak menghampiri Ino, namun Naruto dan Itachi sudah terlebih dulu menghalangi.

"Aku mau melihatnya," pintanya di sela tangis.

"Tidak sekarang, Sakura- _chan_. Biarkan tim medis dan kak Shisui yang menanganinya!" jawab Naruto.

Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan kekesalannya, maka ia pun menggeram sambil meronta ingin dilepaskan. Menyadari betapa kuatnya tenaga wanita itu, Itachi langsung mengurung tubuh Sakura dari belakang, mendekapnya sangat erat. Wanita itu pun menangis.

"Tidak ...!"

Akhirnya, ia pun lelah memberontak melawan tenaga sang kekasih yang jauh lebih kuat. Tubuhnya melemah dan seakan sendi lututnya lumpuh, ia pun melorot ke bawah. Ia benar-benar akan terduduk di lantai andai Itachi tidak memeganginya. Pria itu berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang sekarang menangis tak karuan.

"Aku mohon, Itachi, biarkan aku melihatnya!" mohonnya.

"Sssh ... ." Itachi mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak sekarang, Sayang," ujarnya, mengulang jawaban Naruto.

Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya setelah kematian sang ayah dan ibu, Sakura merasa tidak berdaya. Ia terus menangis mendengar teriakan Ino yang kian menyayat hati. Ia tak ingat berapa lama, namun Itachi tak pernah mengendurkan dekapannya.

 **XxX**

Lenguhan lirih terdengar saat Itachi baru saja hendak memejamkan mata untuk berpikir dalam. Ia dapat merasakan geliat tubuh lemah yang kepalanya tersandar di pangkuannya setelah setengah jam lamanya wanita itu tertidur karena kelelahan. Perlahan mata Sakura membuka dan Itachi langsung disambut oleh tatapan kosong kekasihnya. Kabut duka masih belum pergi dari kedua bola mata terindah yang pernah ia jumpai.

Tangis Sakura kembali meluncur bebas melalui sudut-sudut mata. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan terlampau nyata.

Dengan hati-hati, Itachi membantunya duduk sebelum merapikan rambut halus sang kekasih. Sakura masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, kecuali kembali terisak lemah. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukan, berharap bahwa ia akan berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Bagaimana bayinya?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke dan ayah sedang mengurusnya."

"Apa aku boleh menemui Ino?" pinta Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Itachi. "Dengan satu syarat: kau tidak boleh histeris setelah melihatnya."

Wanita itu mengangguk, kemudian Itachi mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut sebelum ia menuntun kekasihnya ke ruangan Ino. Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdegup kencang ketika ia semakin mendekati ruangan itu, seakan ia akan menemui sesuatu yang teramat buruk.

Ia berharap ini bukanlah degup terakhirnya saat ia melihat keadaan Ino. Wanita yang habis ditimpa kemalangan itu terbaring di atas kasur dengan mengenakan _straitjacket_ ; baju pengekang yang biasa dikenakan pada pasien yang melakukan tindakan agresi dan destruktif pada dirinya sendiri. Berbagai spekulasi terburuk menghantui pikiran Sakura.

"Ino," panggilnya.

Ino sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Mata biru kehijauan Ino nampak seperti lautan yang ditinggalkan ikan-ikan dan tempat wafatnya terumbu karang. Tanpa kehidupan. Di sampingnya, Shisui setia menemani sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Dengan kuat, Sakura meremas tangan kekar Itachi. Ia tak sanggup menyaksikan sahabatnya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan ceriwis menjadi seperti ini.

"Kemarilah, Sakura!" panggil Shisui dengan suara serak.

Pengacara wanita itu pun melangkah ragu-ragu. Sesampainya di sana, ia sama sekali tak berani memeluk Ino. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau Ino sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya, tapi Ino memang tak akan bisa membalas sebab tangannya tersembunyi di balik pakaian itu.

"Apa ... yang terjadi?" Akhirnya Sakura mampu berkata-kata.

Selang beberapa detik, Shisui menjawab, " _Psychological shock_. Dia mengamuk dan beberapa kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tadi dokter sudah menyuntikkan penenang."

Sakura sudah menduganya sejak awal saat ia mendengar raungan Ino dan semakin yakin saat pertama melihat wanita itu mengenakan _straitjacket_. Jiwa Ino pasti terhantam dan terganggu. Syok psikis yang dialami Ino pastilah disebabkan oleh kehilangan bayinya. Semua orang hanya berharap kalau ia tak akan berlama-lama seperti ini.

Sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, menampakkan Mikoto yang sedang dirangkul oleh Fugaku. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghambur dan memeluk sang keponakan menantu. Sepertinya ia tak peduli apakah pelukannya akan dibalas atau tidak. Ia hanya bertindak menuruti nalurinya sebagai ibu; sesuatu yang tak sanggup Sakura lakukan.

"Harusnya kau langsung ke rumah, Nak. Mengapa kau sangat bandel?" ujar Mikoto penuh penyesalan.

Meski Ino tak bereaksi, ibu dari dua putra itu tak menyerah memberikan kasih sayangnya. Ia terus memeluk dan mengelus rambut Ino. Terus dan terus sampai air mata Ino mengalir di atas wajahnya yang masih kosong itu.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu, Sakura," ujar Shisui sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Itachi. "Kau boleh menyusul kalau kau mau."

Itachi menganggukkan kepala saat wanita berambut merah muda itu menatapnya, seakan meminta persetujuan. Keduanya meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan menuju tangga darurat, tempat paling sepi dan nyaman untuk mereka bicara.

"Kak," panggil Sakura.

Ia justru menjadi orang yang memulai pembicaraan yang seharusnya Shisui lakukan. Pria itu memandangnya.

"Kurasa ... kita tak bisa melanjutkan misi kita. Tidak denganmu," katanya lagi.

Alis Shisui samar tertarik saling mendekat. "Aku baru mau membicarakannya," balasnya.

Hembusan napas berat, namun lega lolos dari rongga dada Sakura. Ia pun mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "Ini yang terbaik. Demi Ino."

"Tidak."

Jawaban Shisui pelak membuat Sakura mengernyit tak mafhum.

"Aku akan berhenti selama Ino belum sehat, tapi kau dan yang lain harus tetap maju," lanjut lelaki itu.

Merasa terkejut, Sakura semakin mengernyit sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa Shisui yang laling tahu ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan kecelakaan Ino. Peristiwa itu terjadi di titik paling gelap sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Itachi dan tidak dekat dengan CCTV yang dipasang untuk memantau lalu lintas jalanan. Namun, hal ini pun tampaknya tidak membuat Shisui gentar, apalagi mundur.

Sakura sudah cukup merasa gila dan trauma. Jika itu dirinya yang diserang, mungkin ia bisa menahannya sebab ia dapat mengukur ketahanan dirinya sendiri. Nyatanya, yang terjadi tidak seperti itu. Ino bahkan kehilangan bayinya.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Sakura benar, Shisui," timpal Itachi yang tahu-tahu sudah menyusul mereka. "Aku tidak mau mengorbankan siapa pun lagi demi kepentingan diriku. Aku dan timku bisa menyelesaikannya."

Shisui menatap tajam sepupunya.

"Aku lebih percaya jika kalian tetap maju bersama. Itu yang aku minta," balasnya. Ia tampak tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya yang kukuh itu.

Sakura mendesah, sedangkan Itachi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pria itu tahu bahwa ketika Shisui sudah bersikeras terhadap kemauannya, maka tak akan ada yang sanggup menghentikannya. Terkutuklah para pria Uchiha! Mereka memang memiliki kesamaan yang bisa jadi tidak menguntungkan seperti ini.

"Keras kepala! Apa demi ambisimu untuk mengungkap ini semua kau jadi tidak memedulikan apa pun lagi?" ujar Sakura.

"Jika kita tidak menghentikan siapa pun keparat ini, akan semakin banyak yang dikorbankan!" Suara Shisui mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak sanggup!" Sakura berseru. "Tidak, setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini," tegasnya.

"Kau bisa, Sakura! Karena kau _Pengacara_ Haruno Sakura," balas Shisui dengan suara tegas dan tak kalah sengitnya.

Alis rapi Sakura menukik tajam mendengar perkataan Shisui. Entah mengapa hal itu justru terdengar seperti penghinaan terhadap dirinya, seakan ia gagal sebagai seseorang yang biasanya berhasil menyelesaikan kasus berat sekali pun. Ia merasa gagal, juga tersudut.

"Kau sudah tidak waras!" desis wanita itu. "Demi Tuhan, Kak, yang menjadi korban adalah anakmu sendiri!"

"Justru itu!" seru Shisui. Ia sudah tak mampu menahan amarahnya. "Justru karena yang celaka adalah anak dan istriku, aku tidak akan tenang sampai aku melihat si pelaku membusuk! Tidak, sebelum aku meremukkan kepalanya!"

Suara engahannya menjadi pengiring hening yang terasa menegangkan. Sakura masih menautkan alis sedemikian rapat, antara marah dan terkejut karena ia belum pernah melihat Shisui kehilangan kendali, sementara Itachi mulai merasakan emosi yang sama.

"Harusnya kalian tidak perlu repot-repot membantu keluargaku. Aku benar-benar jadi merasa tidak berguna," ujar Itachi, memecah keheningan.

Shisui dan Sakura sontak mengarahkan perhatian padanya. Itachi yang selalu nampak kuat itu kini terlihat rapuh. Mereka menyadari ada perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar yang ia rasakan.

Meski demikian, Shisui menyeringai sinis. "Kau akan semakin tidak berguna jika kau mundur," cela Shisui.

" _Kau_!"

Dengan cekatan, Sakura menahan lengan kekasihnya yang hampir melayangkan tinju pada Shisui. Menyaksikan kedua pria Uchiha yang berseteru sengit dalam diam itu membuat Sakura sedikit gentar. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Itachi semarah ini pada Sasuke.

"Kumohon, hentikanlah, kalian berdua!" desisnya.

"Selesaikanlah apa yang sejak awal kau mulai, _Pengacara Haruno!_ " balas Shisui ketus sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lambat laun, kemarahan yang Sakura tahan habis-habisan itu berubah menjadi isakan yang menyesakkan. Ia merasa paru-parunya akan segera meledak karena ia merasa seperti disalahkan. Namun, di sisi lain Shisui memang benar, dialah yang memulai segala sesuatunya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia telah bermain-main dengan orang yang salah; si pelaku terlalu berbahaya.

Pikirannya yang mendadak dangkal karena kekalutan itu serta merta hanya bisa kembali mencurigai Madara. Logikanya yang sedang sakit itu cuma mengingat hal itu.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi.

Wanita itu tersentak dan kembali dari jalan pemikiranya sendiri, lalu memandangi kekasihnya. Ia sampai melupakan keberadaan Itachi.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkan perkataannya. Kau tahu emosinya sedang sangat labil karena kejadian ini. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri kali ini," kata Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Kita _akan_ melakukannya _bersama_. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak bodoh lagi, bukan? Lagipula, Kak Shisui benar, akulah yang salah dengan memulai semuanya hingga mengorban-"

Perkataan itu tak mencapai akhir saat bibir Itachi membungkamnya. Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan bersalah dan tertekan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Mereka pun sama-sama tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain, tidak juga dengan orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling menatap saat Itachi menyudahi ciumannya. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan raut sedih.

"Kau ingat obrolan panjang kita kemarin?" tanyanya, membuat Sakura mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya. " _Friedrich Nietzsche, 'Beyond Good and Evil_ '; **_'Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan karena cinta selalu terjadi di luar kebaikan dan kejahatan'_**. Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini untukku dan keluargaku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyayangi kalian," jawab Sakura. "Dan aku mencintaimu."

"Apa kau masih menganggap kejadian saat kau mengikutiku ke hotel adalah kejahatanku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tahu Itachi melakukannya demi melindunginya dan juga orang-orang yang pria itu cintai.

Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pipi Sakura. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Lagipula, yang kau lakukan sama sekali bukanlah kejahatan, Sayang."

Antara lega dan tersipu karena Itachi memanggilnya seperti itu, Sakura kembali menangis. Bukan tangisan menyesakkan seperti tadi, tetapi sesuatu yang membebaskannya dari rasa sesak itu. Seperti biasa, Itachi selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

Hanya Itachi yang bisa melakukan itu.

 **XxX**

Izumi memandangi sang ayah yang mengenakan celana dan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Tak ada aksesoris lain seperti cincin safir biru Sri Lanka yang biasa melingkar di jarinya. Tidak pula dengan Izumi yang biasa mengenakan macam-macam hiasan Wanita itu hanya mengenakan _mofuku_ ; kimono berwarna hitam polos yang biasa dikenakan saat acara pemakaman. Ia juga tidak mengenakan riasan wajah.

Ia benar-benar gagal memahami ayahnya. Apakah pria itu memang begitu jahat? Izumi sudah melaksanakan rencananya. Malam saat semua orang telah terlelap, ia yang masih terjaga mengendap-endap ke garasi belakang di mana dua mobil yang bukan mobil utama diparkir. Termasuk SUV hitam yang ia curigai itu.

Matanya membulat begitu ia menemukan penyok yang tidak terlalu kentara di bamper depan sebelah kiri. Tidak dalam, namun ia masih bisa mengetahuinya. Dari yang ia temukan tadi malam, ia masih saja menemui suatu keganjilan. Jika letak Ino tergeletak ada di sebelah kanan seperti penuturan remaja-remaja yang diam-diam ia selidiki sepulang dari rumah sakit, bagaimana bisa penyoknya ada si sebelah kiri?

Atau mungkin, setelah ditabrak Ino masih sempat menyebrang-

"Kita akan terlambat kalau kau terus melamun," kata Madara, memutus rangkaian formula logikanya.

Izumi terperanjat dengan pekikan halus. Melihat keterkejutan putrinya, Madara sedikit memicingkan mata, namun tak ia pedulikan lagi. Ayah dan anak itu bergegas pergi ke pemakaman sebab upacaranya dimulai satu jam lagi.

Sesampainya di sana, pelayat yang seakan tak terhitung sudah berkumpul. Untungnya, bagi orang-orang yang dianggap kerabat selalu disediakan jalur khusus agar tidak berdesakan. Izumi dan Madara berjalan di jalur itu dalam diam, sementara sang anak perempuan masih sibuk dengan analisa-analisanya.

"Izumi- _san_ ," seseorang menyapa.

Tak hanya Izumi, Madara ikut menoleh dan mereka bertemu Tobirama yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ia tampak sangat gagah. Madara melirik Izumi sekilas, kemudian pelan-pelan menghela napas saat mendapati putrinya yang sedikit tersipu. Ia sempat merasa tersinggung saat putrinya lebih memilih berjalan dengan Tobirama setelah mereka membungkukkan badan.

Sebuah tangan mendarat pelan di bahu Madara. Hashirama, si pengganggu yang tak pernah dewasa itu.

"Jangan merengut!" kata Hashirama berbisik. "Ah, maksudku, aku tahu kita sedang berduka, tapi cukup kau tunjukkan wajah surammu itu hanya untuk upacara ini. Biarkan anak-anak itu berdua, **_Otou-chan_**!"

"Hn?" Madara menoleh, melemparkan tatapan mengerikan.

Seperti biasa, Hashirama akan mengabaikannya. Ia justru berkata, "Tobirama itu adikku, Madara. Kalau dia menikahi putrimu, bukankah secara tidak langsung aku menjadi menantumu juga?" godanya.

" _Urusai!_ " balas Madara, kemudian meninggalkan kawan lama yang ia kenal sejak mereka masih berkuliah tersebut.

 **XxX**

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang pagi itu, mengantar dingin yang menggigit. Namun, sekencang apa pun hembusannya, angin itu tidak akan mampu menghempas jauh kedukaan yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang merasakan kehilangan. Mereka semua terlarut dalam keheningan.

Sakura yang mengenakan _mofuku_ berdiri di samping Itachi, sejajar dengan keluarga Fugaku dan Shisui. Naruto dan rekan-rekan media harus berdiri di belakang kerumunan. Ia tidak boleh tampak dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Semua orang ada di sana, termasuk Madara dan Danzo beserta orang-orangnya. Sai juga terpaksa harus tetap bergabung dengan rombongan Danzo, namun ia sempat melirik Naruto, seakan sedang mengirim sinyal tertentu.

Di antara semua yang hadir di sana, justru Ino-lah satu-satunya yang tidak hadir. Wanita itu masih bungkam karena terlalu berduka. Belum ada perkembangan dari kondisinya dan ini membuat Sakura, Shisui, dan keluarga Fugaku semakin bersedih.

Prosesi demi prosesi pemakaman berlalu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat Shisui menitikkan air mata. Mereka tahu bahwa ia dan Ino saling terhubung meski mereka tidak sedang berdekatan sebab mereka sama-sama kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Seorang bayi mungil yang bahkan belum diberi kesempatan untuk melihat dunia. Bayi yang selalu mereka nantikan kini sudah tidur dalam palung bumi yang seakan tidak terukur kedalamannya hingga tak akan mampu tangan mereka merengkuhnya. Dalam ceruk yang memisahkan kehidupan dengan kematian.

Tak lama setelah pemakaman usai, sebuah telepon dari rumah sakit diterima dan membawa kabar bahwa Ino sempat mengalami syok hingga tersengal. Shisui dan yang lain bergegas ke sana.

 **XxX**

Masker oksigen yang bertengger di hidung mungil dan mancung Ino membuat Shisui semakin terpukul. Semua orang memahami perasaannya yang takut akan kehilangan sang istri; satu-satunya keluarga inti yang ia punya. Namun, ia merasa lega saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Ino sudah melewati masa kritis yang sempat dialami lagi.

"Kalian makan saja dulu, biar aku yang menjaga istriku," ujar Shisui.

"Kau juga perlu menjaga kesehatanmu, Shisui. Makanlah dengan kami, biar Itachi dan Sakura yang berjaga. Mereka sudah sempat sarapan sebelum pemakaman," balas Fugaku.

Shisui menggeleng. Mereka tak kuasa menyanggah penolakannya, maka mereka pun meninggalkan Shisui, Sakura, dan Itachi di sana. Putra mendiang Uchiha Kagami itu duduk di luar bersama Itachi, sementara Sakura sedang mencoba mengajak Ino mengobrol agar Ino segera sadar. Di saat itulah Hashirama, Izumi, dan Tobirama datang dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga dafodil. Kedua pria Uchiha yang sempat terkejut juga heran dengan kehadiran Izumi bersama para pria Senju itu menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi sebaiknya Paman tidak usah masuk karena Ino tidak bisa diajak bicara sama sekali," ujar Shisui.

Kerutan yang muncul di beberapa bagian wajah Hashirama menampakkan betapa ia khawatir dan prihatin akan keadaan Ino.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Tapi, bolehkah aku melihatnya dari kaca jendela?" tanya Hashirama.

Setelah Shisui mengangguk, Hashirama berjalan mendekati kaca jendela dan melihat sang pasien. Matanya membulat saat melihat Ino yang nampak seperti mayat hidup meski sudah tak mengenakan jaket pengekang lagi. Pria tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku punya kenalan dokter terbaik di Suna jika kau membutuhkannya," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar serius.

"Aku akan memberitahu Paman saat aku memerlukannya," jawab Shisui.

"Kapan pun. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan di sana, kedua pria Senju itu meninggalkan rumah sakit, sementara Izumi tinggal di sana dan menyusul Sakura. Shisui dan Itachi kembali larut dalam kebisuan, tak banyak yang bisa mereka bicarakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Entah sudah berlangsung berapa lama mereka terdiam.

Mereka membelalakkan mata meski tak terlalu kentara saat melihat siapa yang datang selanjutnya. Seakan ada alarm tanda bahaya, keduanya seketika berdiri memasang mimik tegang. Madara datang bersama sekretarisnya.

Mencoba bersikap wajar, Shisui dan Itachi membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam. Madara hanya bergumam, lalu melirik pintu ruangan Ino. Hal ini disadari oleh kedua pria Uchiha muda dan Shisui tahu ia harus segera mencari cara agar Madara tidak masuk ke sana.

"Istriku sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara, Paman," ujar Shisui.

Satu alis Madara terangkat. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Shisui.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat. Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengajaknya bicara?" balasnya.

Andai saja mereka tidak sedang berada dalam situasi duka sekaligus menjalankan rencana, mereka pasti sudah terang-terangan mengkonfrontasi pria itu. Shisui terpaksa mengangguk dan mempersilakan Madara masuk. Ia juga tahu bahwa Madara akan sulit dihentikan.

Keterkejutan juga tak lepas dari Sakura, apalagi Izumi. Kedua wanita itu sontak berdiri tegang, namun melihat kedua pria Uchiha muda yang berdiri di belakang Madara, mereka pun hanya mengangguk sebelum memberikan tempat mereka untuk Madara.

Aura penuh kuasa Madara membuat empat orang yang lainnya merasa tegang dan geram di saat yang bersamaan. Pria itu bahkan masih punya muka untuk mengunjungi Ino dan Izumi merasa sangat malu atas sikap ayahnya.

"Ah, buruk sekali keadaanmu, Yamanaka," gumamnya sambil memandang dingin wanita yang menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke langit-langit kamar.

"Dia juga seorang _Uchiha_ ," tukas Izumi tak terima. "Lagipula, kenapa Ayah di sini?"

Madara mendengus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya itu. Ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan sengit putrinya.

"Hh!"

Shisui, Itachi, Sakura, dan Izumi tercengang ketika mendengar Ino mendesah dalam masker oksigennya. Masker itu semakin berembun seiring desauan Ino yang semakin intens. Ino bahkan menggerakkan bola matanya hanya untuk memandang Madara. Ada rasa sakit yang juga sampai dirasakan oleh mereka, sementara Madara hanya sedikit memicing tajam.

"Hh!" desahnya lagi sambil sekuat tenaga mengangkat tangannya.

Suami dan ketiga kerabat Ino pun menegang sampai sulit bergerak. Selain itu, mereka juga menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Suara ringkikan terdengar saat Ino kembali kesulitan bernapas. Matanya tetap lurus menatap Madara yang juga memandangnya dengan tajam. Mata Ino yang tadinya kosong, sekarang menampakkan emosi. Ketakutan.

 ** _Grep!_**

"Ngh!" Lenguhan panjang kesakitan Ino yang kini terdengar seiring tangannya yang berhasil mencengkeram lemah tangan Madara.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Wah, menulis _chapter _ini saya malah ikutan sedih dan tegang wahaha. Yup, cerita kembali berjalan seperti siput, mana panjang lagi. Bersabarlah, teman-teman! Hmmm kayaknya rumpiannya topiknya samaan hahaha. Oke._

 ** _sitilafifah989, chiharu rainy, BalgisAnisya:_** _Yuhuuuu... Kompakan banget pertanyaannya hahaha. Di sini udah kejawab lah ya. Maafkan daku kalau kudu_ sad _gini huhuhu._

 _ **Unnihikari:** Yeee... Pokoknya jangan berhenti di tengah jalan lho. Btw, makasih banget ya udah suka sama karyaku ini huhuhu._

 _ **Name wulansetia:** Haaai. Salam kenal dan _happy reading _yaaa._

 _ **Annis874:** Yuhuuuu! Akhirnya gak lupa mention kamu hahaha. _Happy reading _dan selamat hmmm selamat apa ya... Nangis? Huhuhu._

 _ **Hanazono yuri:** Udah nih. Keep reading yaaa #_ _smooch_

 _ **Meli209:** Aku juga pura-pura sibuk lah hahaha!_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Makasih... Ini udah sehat banget malah. Iya ini kayaknya ada yang jahatin Ino hohoho._

 _ **Chorphile:** Seneng baca _review _kamu hehehe. Ya saya usahain_ ending _-nya_ smooth. Hihihi.

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Heu... Sekalinya dateng, _review _nya ngerapel hahaha. Tapi gpp, aku suka baca apa aja kok wekekeke. Asal gak suruh ngebaca hati Itachi #uwo. Hmmm Neji emang udah kelihatan dari awal kalau gak suka. Ng... Soal Tobirama...hohohohoho #kabur. Soal antologi itu, aku tunggu kabarmu pokoknya_ and I will be glad to work with you guys _huhuhu._

 _ **Guest:** Hai! Makasih ya udah baca dan suka sama cerita ini. Tunggulah _update _berikutnya._

 _ **Febri593:** Hahaha enggak kok. Kayaknya Madara juga gak cocok kalau bunuh diri huhuhu._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Wekekekekek... Habis suka aja bayangin ItaSaku begitu. Itachi kan juga kayaknya punya sisi yang suka malu-malu dan Sakura yang kadang-kadang juga gitu tapi lebih gampang mengungkapkan perasaan. Dan si Ino yaaah... Beginilah huhuhu._

 _Pokoknya, terima kasih buat kalian yang tetep setia ngikutin cerita ini dan semoga kalian tetep semangat. Jangan lupa_ review _yaaa. Muaaahhhhh!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Cinta, mengapa engkau begitu rumit dalam ketiadaanmu?_

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 22**

Empat pasang mata bergantian memandangi Madara dan Ino, di mana wanita itu secara tiba-tiba berhasil melingkarkan cengkeraman di seputar pergelangan tangan sang ketua klan Uchiha. Segera setelah mendapatkan kesadaran mental, Shisui memposisikan diri berdiri di samping ranjang Ino yang juga sekaligus berhadapan dengan Madara. Semua orang menunggu Ino berbicara, namun tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar kecuali penggalan napas yang tersengal.

Andai kurva yang nampak dalam monitor EKG tidak menunjukkan lonjakan tajam ke atas, mungkin Sakura akan bertahan di sana lebih lama demi rasa penasarannya. Ia yakin bahwa detak jantung Ino menunjukkan drastisnya perubahan emosional yang dialami oleh sahabatnya itu. Untunglah Shisui segera menyadari betapa gentingnya keadaan sang istri ketimbang pemandangan yang masih berlangsung itu. Shisui segera menekan tombol pemanggil tim medis.

Sementara, Madara terbagi antara terpaku dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Ino. Matanya nyalang ketika wanita itu konstan mematri pandangan ketakutan juga keinginan yang besar untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tercekat di kerongkongan. Sesekali ia beralih memandang Izumi dan saat itulah ia menyadari ada tatapan penuh dengan tuduhan dan kekecewaan dalam mata sang putri tunggal.

"Tidak!" pekik Sakura tertahan, membuat mereka langsung mengikuti ke mana matanya mengarah.

Darah merembes sampai ke permukaan baju pasien yang Ino kenakan. Meski ketegangan masih kental, namun kedatangan tim medis tak lama setelah mereka menyadari keadaan Ino sedikit memberi kelegaan. Empat orang anggota tim medis termasuk dokter segera menyadari rembesan itu dan bertanya apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Perubahan emosi yang tidak stabil. Itu saja," jawab Sakura. "Tapi, yang jelas itu juga karena gerak yang terlalu aktif sejak beberapa hari lalu saat ... Ino tantrum."

Dokter muda berambut putih itu mengangguk, lalu kembali mengobservasi Ino dari balik kaca matanya. "Io- _san_ , sediakan alat bedah minor!" perintah sang dokter.

"Baik."

"Kami mohon agar Anda menunggu di luar, sementara kami menangani pasien," ujar dokter itu.

Dengan berat hati, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan, kecuali Madara. Ia tampak lega karena akhirnya ia berhasil lepas dari keadaan menegangkan beberapa menit lalu. Namun, belum sepenuhnya sebab Izumi danSakura masih menghujamkan tatapan-tatapan yang bukan lagi curiga. Mereka jelas-jelas menuduh.

"Bisakah Anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di dalam tadi?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, juga suara tegas.

Madara bergeming dan malah terkesan tak terpengaruh.

"Kupikir ayahku akan bersuara di kantor polisi," sahut Izumi.

Tak terkecuali Madara, mereka semua terperangah oleh ancaman Izumi. Kini, barulah Madara menampakkan sedikit emosi, namun Izumi sudah cukup banyak mengenal sang ayah. Wajah yang masih terkesan tenang itu tak memudarkan fakta bahwa Madara tengah merasakan ketegangan.

Jengkel dan marah akan kebungkaman Madara, Izumi pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Entah siapa.

"Lakukan!" katanya dengan nada dingin sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telepon, kemudian ia menatap sang ayah lagi. "Aku telah banyak belajar darimu untuk menggunakan uang demi kepentinganku, Ayah. Dan aku melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Madara membuka suara.

"Bukti-bukti yang tak akan bisa Ayah elak lagi. Jadi ... ." Izumi membiarkan matanya memanas dan air matanya menetes. "Hentikan! Kumohon," lanjutnya dengan setengah berbisik saat ia tak menemukan rasa tega yang sebelumnya meluap.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Tiga anak buah Itachi yang memang diperintahkan oleh sang kapten untuk memberi laporan mengenai penyelidikan kecelakaan Ino pun tiba di sana. Itachi tahu bahwa untuk menahan seseorang di tempat tanpa kasus tertentu dan surat tugas adalah pelanggaran, maka dari itu ia hanya membuat Madara tertahan di sana. Namun, tak perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk mereka dapat membawa Madara. Pihak atasan mengizinkan Itachi beserta anak buahnya membawa tersangka ke kantor polisi.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut atau di sini saja?" tanya Izumi.

"Ikutlah! Aku saja sudah cukup untuk menjagai istriku," sela Shisui.

Mengangguk, sang pengacara muda menyetujui ucapannya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama Izumi. Ia terus melangkah dengan perasaan gamang. Pikirannya berkecamuk sejak tadi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan, entah apa. Segera setelah ia mengingatnya, sebuah umpatan terucap dalam hati karena ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan hal itu sekarang. Tidak di depan Izumi.

 **XxX**

Mobil SUV hitam akan segera dijemput untuk dijadikan salah satu barang bukti setelah Izumi berhasil memastikan kalau bamper penyok itu memang akibat benturan. Asisten dan supir pribadi Madara tetap kukuh mengatakan bahwa supir menabrak kawanan ternak domba saat ia tergesa-gesa. Namun, Izumi tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah tak percaya.

Dengam geram, ia pun menghadirkan dua remaja yang saat ini sedang berada di bawah divisi perlindungan saksi. Mereka adalah remaja-remaja yang menyaksikan kejadian tabrakan Ino. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura dan yang lainnya saat mendengar kesaksian keduanya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sempat melihat sosok Madara di dalam mobil itu. Rambut panjang dan agak mencuat yang merupakan ciri khasnya itulah yang membuat mereka mudah mengingatnya. Namun, Sakura masih belum memutuskan untuk begitu saja memercayai hal ini.

Sementara mereka memberikan kesaksian, Madara ditahan di suatu ruangan di mana ia akan menjalani sesi interogasi. Sang pengacara muda berdiri di samping Itachi yang sedang mengawasi jalannya interogasi yang dilakukan oleh Ibiki melalui kaca dua arah. Hanya Sakura satu-satunya orang selain polisi yang diizinkan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aku yakin tuan Madara tidak akan bicara dengan segera," ujar Sakura.

"Kau benar, meski bukti-bukti yang diajukan Izumi sudah cukup memberatkannya," balas Itachi.

Sakura terdiam. Sejak tadi, ia menyimpan pemikirannya. Hal-hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban mengapa harus Ino yang diserang.

"Bisakah kita bicara di luar? Kupikir aku butuh udara segar," pinta Sakura.

"Hn."

Dan, mereka pun berdiri berhadapan di samping gedung kantor polisi yang merupakan titik tersejuk dari semua lokasi di sekitarnya. Tempat itu seperti sebuah celah pemisah dua gedung yang dibangun cukup berdekatan. Sakura menikmati kopi buatan polisi junior yang baru saja masuk, sedangkan Itachi menyulut rokoknya.

Sakura tak pernah keberatan jika kekasihnya merokok. Lagipula, Itachi bukan pecandu seperti Asuma. Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan bau asap yang mampir ke penciumannya sebab ia tahu bahwa Itachi sedang mencoba melepas sesuatu dengan cara itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sama pusingnya. Demi meringankan beban itu, maka ia pun berhati-hati mengungkapkan apa yang sedari tadi ia simpan.

"Akhirnya, kau menyadarinya juga," kata Itachi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" sang pujaan hati memprotes.

Mata hitam teduh Itachi sedikit menyipit saat ia mengernyit. Sejujurnya, ia cukup takut untuk mengungkapkannya karena hal itu bisa saja menimbulkan kegemparan dari hal-hal yang seharusnya tetap terkubur.

"Aku hanya yakin kau akan mengingatnya meski baru sekarang," katanya.

Sakura menggedikkan bahu tak yakin. "Aku takut."

Permasalahan yang sama dengan yang Itachi alami. Sakura mendengus antara geli dan miris. Miris.

"Apa mungkin tuan Madara benar-benar sesakit hati itu? Jika iya, bukankah ia konyol?" tanyanya.

"Pria Uchiha sialnya punya pola perilaku yang mirip dalam beberapa hal, termasuk mencintai."

Sakura menggumam panjang, bermaksud menggoda Itachi. Kekasihnya itu mendengus dan tersenyum kecil karena merasa malu sendiri. Ia cubit hidung bangir Sakura dengan gemas.

Mengenai pria Uchiha dan hal mencintai itu memang suatu hal yang lucu, kadang ironis. Mereka tak mudah jatuh cinta meski bukan berarti tak bisa mengubah hati. Ada seseorang yang menemukan cintanya dalam diri orang yang secara logika benar-benar tak mungkin dimiliki dan tak jarang rasa itu berubah menjadi obsesi hingga tak bisa dibedakan. Contohnya adalah Sasuke sebelum ia menyesali akibat yang ditimbulkan dari obsesinya terhadap Izumi. Cintanya yang sebenarnya justru lepas karena itu.

Contoh lain?

Madara.

Menikahi istrinya, ibu dari Izumi, bukan berarti hatinya dimiliki oleh wanita yang ia nikahi selama berpuluh tahun karena perjodohan itu. Mengenal Yamanaka Ino yang sebelumnya magang di kantor pengacara milik rekannya adalah awal dari segala absurditas dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan yang nyaris semuanya merupakan hasil rancangan dan aturan-aturan sebagai keluarga keturunan pendiri klan itu.

Singkat cerita, Uchiha Madara jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino yang menurutnya terlihat sangat hidup dengan sikap ceria dan lepas. Sama seperti kebanyakan pria Uchiha, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan perasaan dengan baik. Ia menyatakan ketertarikannya dengan lugas, juga keinginannya untuk menjadikan Ino sebagai istri kedua hingga suatu hari semua jadi tak tertahankan. Pria itu hendak menggagahi Ino begitu ia tahu bahwa sang gadis justru dekat dengan putra Uchiha Kagami. Ia hancur karena cinta yang baru ia temukan justru bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, kak Shisui sebenarnya tahu karena dialah yang menolong Ino?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Ia memang tak pernah mengetahui hal ini dan tak berani menanyakannya pada Ino. Hal itu terlalu sensitif. Sakura hanya tahu bahwa Ino takut pada Madara tanpa menceritakan secara rinci tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia alami.

"Cinta memang aneh, ya?" ujar Sakura sambil menerawang. "Katanya, dia akan datang tepat waktu, tapi kenapa dia malah datang pada pria yang sudah menikah dan membuatnya memandang wanita yang bahkan lebih muda daripada putrinya sendiri?"

"Kita tidak pernah punya pilihan, seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu, seperti paman Madara jatuh cinta pada Ino. Aku hanya lebih beruntung karena kau juga mencintaiku."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia pikir, perkataan sang kekasih adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Cinta sebenarnya datang tepat waktu; untuk membuat seseorang mengerti bahwa cinta adalah api yang memurnikan, sedangkan nafsu ingin memiliki dan menguasai adalah hal yang menodai atau merusak segalanya. Naas, Madara jatuh dalam pilihan kedua.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Apa pun itu, aku bersyukur karena kak Shisui tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Sikapnya membuat seolah-olah semua yang baru kita ingat ini tak pernah terjadi. Meski begitu, aku tak akan memaafkan paman Madara jika ia memang yang melakukan hal ini pada Ino!"

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu melirik sang kekasih sebelum memandangi langit yang nampak biru teduh. Langit itu lengang tanpa burung-burung, selengang jalan yang mereka tempuh dalam mencari bukti-bukti. Entah mengapa, namun firasatnya berkata bahwa bukti-bukti yang diajukan Izumi masih mentah.

"Shisui bukan seorang pendendam. Lagipula, paman Madara belum sampai benar-benar ... _menyentuh_ Ino. Begitulah pengakuan Shisui," balas Itachi.

"Apakah yang baru saja kudengar ini benar?"

Sontak, Itachi dan Sakura menoleh ke arah di mana wanita yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka itu berada. Bola mata mereka membulat, mungkin Itachi saja yang lebih bisa sedikit menutupi keterkejutannya. Raut wajah Izumi penuh dengan marah, takut, ngeri, dan banyak lagi yang tak sanggup mereka makna.

"Bisakah kalian menjawabku?" tanya Izumi dengan suara yang pelan, namun penuh penekanan.

Hening.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya," balas Itachi.

Tak ayal, tubuh Izumi terhuyung ke samping. Hanya tembok yang menerima tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba limbung. Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya pingsan, namun tetap sadar dengan ingatan semacam itu terasa lebih buruk. Mungkin fakta yang baru ia ketahui adalah potongan puzzle terakhir dan sempurnalah semuanya; sebab musabab hingga hasilnya.

Sakura melangkah menghampiri Izumi yang beringsut ke lantai paving. Dengan hati-hati, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Izumi yang bergetar hebat. Wanita itu sedang menangis; raungan tanpa suara. Sakura tahu bahwa putri Madara tersebut merasa tidak terima meski ia tak tahu apa yang tepatnya tak bisa ia terima. Fakta itu? Kejahatan ayahnya? Keadaan menyedihkan Ino?

 **XxX**

Sudah sepekan lebih berlalu sejak Ino diperbolehkan pulang, pihak pengadilan masih mempertimbangkan untuk menggelar pra peradilan guna menentukan sah dan tidaknya penetapan Madara sebagai tersangka. Di samping itu, penyidikan terhadap barang bukti juga masih dilakukan dan ini membuat putrinya merasa cemas. Cemas untuk dua alasan bertentangan. Pria itu bahkan diperbolehkan pulang setelah pengacara keluarga mereka mengajukan penangguhan penanganan yang menjadikan Madara hanya sebagai tahanan kota. Pria itu masih menghirup udara bebas, hanya saja ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan Konoha.

Bicara mengenai pengacara, mereka telah mengetahui bahwa Aburame Shino menghilang. Kemungkinannya adalah melarikan diri. Tak ada yang tahu di mana dia dan keluarganya. Naruto yang biasanya dapat menemukan keberadaan seseorang pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kali ini. Untuk masalah kaburnya Shino, Naruto dan Sai yang akan menanganinya sebab mereka yakin, Shino adalah salah satu kunci yang dapat memberatkan Madara atau sebaliknya.

Dari semua yang masih berkutat dengan rencana, hanya Itachi dan Sakura masih beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Belum banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan karena pekerjaan utama mereka menanti. Hanya di suatu pagi itu mereka meluangkan waktu di mana mereka semakin menemukan alasan untuk segera melakukan sesuatu.

Di satu sudut taman rumah Shisui, mereka menyaksikan sepasang suami istri yang sembilan hari lalu kehilangan si buah hati, berduaan di meja. Seperti biasa. Ino saja yang berbeda. Setiap pagi, Shisui mengajak istrinya mengobrol, namun tak pernah ada tanggapan seperti dulu. Hal terbaik yang Ino lakukan hanyalah menggeleng, itu pun jarang. Hanya gelengan. Penolakan. Wanita itu agaknya sedang mencoba menutup diri dari siapa pun dan ini membuat keyakinan semua orang semakin tipis. Terlebih Shisui.

Ia takut, tapi tak bisa menyerah.

Pagi itu pula, dengan sepasang boneka jari pemberian Ajisai yang menyerupai dirinya yang berwujud kakek-kakek dan yang menyerupai gadis itu, ia mencoba menghibur sang istri. Gadis itu pula yang memberinya ide cerita. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukan harapan terakhirnya, namun bukan berarti ia tak merasa lelah. Lelah dengan dirinya yang gagal membawa kembali istrinya pada kenyataan. Ia pun menggeleng, mencoba menepiskan semua emosi negatif yang ia rasakan.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil memainkan boneka yang mirip dengannya dengan posisi berjongkok di depan Ino.

Wanita itu bergeming. Memaksa tersenyum, Shisui pun meneruskan pertunjukan kecilnya dengan menaikkan boneka jari yang mirip dengan Ajisai.

"Apa kabarmu, Nyonya? Perkenalkan, aku adalah Shisui, kakek tua yang kesepian. Beberapa hari ini, aku sangat kesal dengannya-"

"Kau sungguh harus diperingatkan untuk makan, Kek! Sudah bertahun-tahun kau tidak makan! Pekerja di panti jompo sudah memasak untukmu," potongnya sendiri dengan sedikit mengubah suaranya.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, ia yakin Ino akan terpingkal melihat hal yang dalam keadaan normal pula tak mungkin ia lakukan. Kenyataannya, kini Ino tetap mematung. Shisui belum menyerah, ia pun melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin makan di rumah dengan istriku," jawab dirinya sendiri.

Lagi, ia mengecilkan suaranya dan menggumam sambil memainkan boneka Ajisai. "Tapi, rumah Anda sangat jauh dan Anda sudah berpuluh tahun tidak pulang. Apa istri Anda tidak akan marah?"

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak ingat siapa aku dan mungkin tidak mengenaliku lagi," jawab boneka Shisui tua.

Boneka Ajisai digerakkan seperti terkejut, lalu berkata, "Dia tidak mengingat dan mengenali Anda, tapi Anda tetap ingin makan dengannya?"

Shisui menggerakkan jarinya agar boneka jari yang mirip dirinya terlihat mengangguk. "Dia tidak mengenaliku, tapi aku masih mengenali siapa dia. Jadi, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

Dari kejauhan, Itachi merasa miris melihat sepupunya yang terbiasa bersikap tenang sekarang terlihat konyol dan emosional. Air mata Sakura pun menetes di akhir cerita. Ia memahami isi cerita itu.

Akan tetapi, rasa haru itu entah sampai atau tidak ke hati Ino. Wanita itu tetap diam dan Shisui mendesah putus asa. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah secepat ini merasa ingin menyerah. Ia pun menghentikan pertunjukan karena memang seperti itu saja ceritanya, lalu ia mencengkeram sandaran tangan kursi taman tempat istrinya duduk.

Shisui berusaha keras mencari secercah kehidupan di kedua bola mata indah milik sang belahan jiwa. Jika itu bara yang redup saja tak apa. Biar ia yang menyalakannya lagi entah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku akan berakhir tua mengenaskan di panti jompo jika kau terus mengabaikanku, Ino. Kenapa? Karena kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian terlebih dahulu kalau kau tidak pernah mau makan," katanya sambil menunjuk badan Ino yang mengurus.

Demi Tuhan, ia bukan lelaki yang pandai berkata-kata. Bahkan cerita tadi bukanlah karangannya. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan?

"Tapi, jika kau memilih untuk tetap diam, maka aku akan menerimanya selama kau mau makan dan tetap hidup. Tetaplah hidup sampai kita tua, aku yang akan merawatmu, kau tahu? Jadi, makanlah sarapanmu! Aku ... ." Suaranya tercekat, terasa seperti ada biji buah besar yang tersendat di kerongkongan.

Sakura tidak sanggup lagi mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Shisui. Itachi menyadari itu dan akhirnya mengajaknya pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan. Tak lupa, Sakura memberikan pelukan yang ia sertai dengan harapan-harapan agar Ino lekas pulih. Ia tatap kedua manik mata biru laut itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang, Ino, tapi kami tidak akan menyerah untuk membawamu kembali. Aku berjanji ... akan membawakan keadilan untukmu," tegas Sakura.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tidak adanya respon dari Ino, namun bukan berarti ia tak sedih. Ia hanya takut untuk berharap. Dengan lembut, Itachi menyentuh pundak kekasihnya dan mengajak meninggalkan rumah Shisui.

 **XxX**

Sakura menggeliat di ambang kesadarannya. Antara sadar dan tidak, tapi rasa kantuknya mulai sirna saat benaknya kembali berkutat dengan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan sejak beberapa bulan ini. Ia mengerjap perlahan hingga ia dapat melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Jika ia hitung-hitung, ia sudah tertidur selama enam jam.

Baru saja ia akan bangun untuk mengenakan pakaian, tangan Itachi yang masih menyampir di pinggangnya tiba-tiba mengerat. Wanita itu merona dan menutup wajah. Meski ini adalah percintaan kesekian mereka, namun mengingat bagaimana Itachi memperlakukannya selalu membuat perutnya tiba-tiba mengalami kram ringan. Jangan pernah berani membayangkan bagaimana perbedaannya ketika Itachi dalam keadaan biasa atau di depan orang dengan Itachi yang sekarang.

Pria itu bahkan menciumi pundak telanjang Sakura dengan malas hingga wanita itu meremas tangan Itachi.

"Itachi, jadi tidak?" bisik Sakura.

Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu justru semakin gencar mencumbui kekasihnya sambil perlahan bangkit. Ia memposisikan diri di atas Sakura dan wanita itu tersenyum geli.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir agar kita bisa melaksanakan rencana yang _kau_ buat tadi sore?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

Seringaian malas Itachi sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mereka bisa menunggu," katanya sebelum menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang wanita yang ia cintai itu. "Sepuluh menit. Cuma itu caranya agar aku bisa berpikir."

"Kau memang tidak tertolong," desah Sakura.

 **XxX**

"Sudah kubilang agar kita langsung saja, kan?" gerutu Sakura saat melihat kekasihnya menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pinggang.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan dengan seharian melakukan perjalanan ke Amegakure, lalu langsung kembali. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan Itachi yang masih menyisakan energinya untuk hal yang mereka lakukan sejam yang lalu. Karena itulah sekarang Sakura memaksa untuk mengemudikan mobil.

Tepat pukul 3 dini hari, mereka meluncur ke tempat yang tadi mereka rencanakan. Sebelum ini, mereka bersepakat untuk menggunakan mobil sedan milik anak buah Itachi untuk suatu alasan. Pengintaian. Mereka sudah muak dengan semuanya dan harus melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat. Dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Distrik Mokuton jelas sangat sepi. Semua penduduk masih terbuai mimpi dan meringkuk di balik selimut. Justru di saat seperti inilah mereka akan lebih mudah untuk melancarkan aksi. Melanggar hukum atau tidak, mereka sudah tak peduli lagi. Berkat bantuan Akatsuki yang meminjamkan beberapa kamera mikro dan penyadap suara yang biasa digunakan untuk pengintaian, mereka memasang alat-alat kecil di beberapa titik sebelum menghubungkan dengan _laptop_ Itachi.

"Itachi, kurasa kita perlu menunggu sampai mereka keluar," ujar Sakura.

"Kalau itu baik menurutmu," jawab Itachi.

Maka, di sanalah mereka menunggu sampai tiga jam sebelum akhirnya dua remaja yang mereka nantikan keluar dari rumah. Dua remaja itu bertetangga dan mereka tampak sedang berjalan untuk berangkat sekolah.

Ada hal aneh terjadi saat itu. Mereka terlihat sedang mendebatkan sesuatu, sedangkan wajah mereka sama-sama suramnya. Itachi dan Sakura tahu bahwa kedua remaja tersebut pasti tertekan setelah dijadikan sebagai saksi, namun seharusnya mereka tak harus setakut yang terlihat jika divisi perlindungan saksi sudah menjamin keselamatan mereka. Kepolisian Konoha di bawah kepemimpinan Fugaku tak pernah ingkar janji untuk beberapa hal seperti melindungi saksi.

Suara distorsi pada audio terdengar di speaker laptop Itachi saat kedua remaja itu mulai berbincang. Awalnya tidak jelas, namun sampai gelombang suara sudah stabil, percakapan itu pun terdengar meski pelan sebab alat-alat itu dipasang agak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

 _"Aku harap kita tidak terkena masalah karena telah memberikan kesaksian itu,"_ ujar siswi itu.

 _"Kau jangan merepotkan seperti ini! Orang itu sudah menjamin keselamatan kita selama kita melakukannya,"_ jawab si pemuda.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan lambat, seakan banyak hal yang menggelayuti kepala mereka. Itachi dan Sakura yakin bahwa si pemuda juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama, hanya saja ia berusaha mengabaikan hal itu.

 _"Apa kau yakin kalau kau tak salah lihat?"_ tanya si remaja perempuan.

 _"Aish! Sudahlah!_ Bibi itu _akan mati jika kita salah bicara dan aku tidak menginginkan itu. Kau pikir aku tidak akan dihantui rasa bersalah jika itu terjadi? Makanya ... ."_ Suara pemuda itu mulai bergetar. _"Sudahlah, Miho! Jangan sampai kita menjadi penyebab kematian seseorang meski itu secara tidak langsung!"_

Sakura membulatkan matanya, sementara Itachi memicing. Yang baru saja mereka dengarkan adalah sebuah petunjuk. Ada sesuatu yang akan membahayakan seorang wanita jika kedua remaja itu tidak memberikan kesaksian. Masalahnya, siapa wanita yang dimaksud?

Setelah kedua pelajar itu sudah jauh meninggalkan kawasan pengintaian, Sakura menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran jok mobil. Ia lelah dan takut. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa takut jika dirinya terancam. Itu wajar, namun jika Ino yang terancam, ia lebih merasa ketakutan.

"Kita tidak bisa langsung bergerak," Itachi berkata. Ia tak bisa menempatkan entah Sakura atau pun Ino dalam bahaya.

Sang pengacara muda memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku takut, Itachi, tapi aku juga tak bisa diam saja. Maju atau pun tidak, aku dan Ino tetap akan berada dalam masalah, bukan?"

Genggaman tangan pria itu mengerat seiring kuatnya keinginan untuk memberikan Sakura perlindungan.

"Kunci kita hanyalah Ino. Permasalahannya, kita tak tahu kapan dia akan dapat berbicara lagi setelah trauma yang dia alami."

Rasanya mereka menemukan jalan buntu. Dengan kekalutan yang ada, mereka sama-sama tak bisa berhenti memikirkan segala sesuatunya. Tidak, sebelum Itachi mulai menyadari sesuatu.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Sekali lagi, cerita masih merangkak, tapi saya berencana untuk menjadikan semuanya lebih jelas di _chapter _berikutnya. Semoga teman-teman tetep bersabar, ya... Saya gak nyangka kalau bisa panjang gini_ chapter _-nya hahaha._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Eh, tumben wkwkwk. Iya, ya. Aku pun keinget _scene _film_ horror _Thailand gara-gara kamu bilang gitu wkwkwk._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Biasalah, di dunia aslinya dia kurang belaian kasih sayang makanya jadi begini #hoi_

 _ **Chiharu Rainy:** Di _chapter _ini dia juga masih terpuruk, tapi nanti pasti dia bangkit. Caranya gimana, tunggu yaaa..._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Sejauh ini Madara terlibat sesuatu dengan Ino seperti yang saya tulis di atas hahaha._

 _ **Annis874:** Huhuhu tabah ya, Nak. Badai pasti berlalu hahaha. Namanya juga penjahat, pasti bengis. Kalau enggak namanya penjahit #heh_

 _ **Meli209:** Aku merasa di sini senam jantungnya langsung mereda, biar gak tegang mulu hahaha._

 _ **Chorphile:** Jelas Madara punya peran banyak di sini. Gimana dia di _chapter _berikutnya? Tunggulah hahaha._

 _ **Febri539:** Suka sama Madara, yaaa... Kita rebutan dia dong huhuhu._

 _ **Dcherry:** Saya malah gak nonton Asian Games hahaha. Wah, betah ya marathon banyak gini? Hebaaat... Tetaplah kesel dan ikutin kelanjutannya yaaa...hehehe._

 _ **Ok Aa:** Ini udah lanjut hehehe._

 _Sekian_ chapter _ini. Saya mau lanjut nulis chapter baru **'Every Woman's (Honest) Dream'** #promo hahaha. _Keep reading and leave your precious reviews, okay? _Muaaahhh!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 23**

Hasil praperadilan menyatakan bahwa Madara resmi menjadi tersangka dan barang bukti-barang bukti yang diajukan diterima setelah semua uji materi kelar dilaksakan. Kekalahan Madara yang pertama. Sang kepala klan Uchiha digiring ke jeruji besi, namun bukan jeruji besi tempat di mana para penjahat tak berduit biasa dikurung. Di sana, ia masih dapat menikmati beberapa fasilitas seperti: televisi, kamar mandi pribadi, dan kasur empuk.

Wajah yang biasanya menampakkan raut tenang dan kejam itu akhirnya tertekuk manakala mengetahui bahwa dirinya dituntut dengan pasal berlapis. Penggelapan dana, penyuapan pada pejabat, dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Uchiha Ino. Tak pernah ia nyana bahwa sang putri kandung sendirilah yang membuatnya meringkuk di sini. Namun, berdasarkan pasal yang mengatur haknya sebagai warga negara untuk mendapatkan jaminan konstitusional, maka ia akan didampingi oleh pengacara keluarga selain Shino yang sudah beberapa lama ini menghilang.

Pengacaranya yang satu lagi, Uchiha Obito yang merupakan anggota klannya, akan berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura yang bertindak selaku kuasa hukum Ino. Menarik. Ia tahu benar bahwa pengacara cantik itu juga berhasrat ingin meratakannya dengan tanah. Ia sangat mengenal dan hapal bagaimana beringasnya sepak terjang Sakura saat menangani sebuah kasus. Maka, Obito sendiri harus bersiap-siap berdebat alot dengan Sakura.

Siang itu, Obito membawa kabar buruk. Seperti dugaan Madara, Sakura memang berencana menghancurkannya. Rasa marah karena kemalangan yang menimpa Ino telah membuat wanita itu membabi buta.

"Akan kupastikan kita akan memenangkan kasus ini," ucap Obito penuh janji.

"Jadi, aku terdakwa mulai hari ini?" gumam Madara dengan nada kontemplatif.

"Aku bisa meminta keringanan hukuman untuk kasus proyek itu, bahkan untuk percobaan pembunuhan itu juga andai Anda memang terbukti bersalah. Namun jika tidak, maka kita bisa menuntut balik mereka," sanggah Obito dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Menuntut balik putriku?" tanya Madara bermaksud mengingatkan Obito tentang siapa yang sudah menggugatnya di sini.

Pengacara berwajah tampan khas Uchiha itu menghela napas. Entah mimpi apa dia sampai harus menangani kasus yang melibatkan Madara yang selama ini seakan tak tersentuh oleh supremasi apa pun. Dan, ia akhirnya jatuh karena ulah sang putri. Menyedihkan.

"Aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu tak peduli jika lawanku adalah Haruno Sakura."

Madara menyeringai tipis sambil memejamkan mata. Ah ... Wanita dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kecerdasan itu benar-benar merepotkannya kali ini.

 **XxX**

"Sampai di sini, kita akan bekerja sesuai bagian masing-masing. Kau pusatkan perhatianmu pada persidangan itu, aku dan timku akan mencari bukti lain," ujar Itachi malam itu.

"Hm," gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk lemah, pasrah.

Berat rasanya bagi Sakura untuk berpisah sementara dari sang kekasih. Rasa khawatir, takut, dan berharap semua menjadi satu, namun di sinilah ia harus sepenuhnya menaruh kepercayaan pada Itachi. Lagipula, Itachi adalah pria dan juga seorang polisi yang kuat.

Sakura melepas sang kekasih pergi dengan Sasuke dan timnya, sementara ia tetap tinggal. Karin yang hadir sebagai pengganti Ino tak henti-hentinya memberikan dukungan. Wanita berambut merah itu pun telah kehilangan ketakutannya. Ia tak peduli jika lawan mereka mengetahui ia berada di pihak Sakura, masa bodoh pula dengan tudingan ketidaknetralannya sebagai pihak media. Ia sungguh tak peduli.

Kenyataan bahwa pelaku telah bertindak sejauh ini membuatnya menyingkirkan semua peraturan pers dan tetek bengeknya. Ia berada di sana sebagai seorang kawan dari Sakura dan Ino. Sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Jadi, kapan sidang pertamanya?" tanya Karin selepas para polisi tadi pergi.

"Minggu depan. Aku sudah memasukkan berkas ke pengadilan kemarin dan persidangan akan segera digelar. Aku ... ." Sakura tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

Tak ada yang bisa Karin berikan pada Sakura selain pelukan yang menjanjikan dukungan penuh. Persidangan itu milik Sakura dan ia hanya bisa memberitakannya dari balik layar televisi. Seperti biasa.

"Aku tak menyangka ... apa yang kumulai seperti mengusik sarang lebah, Karin. Saat itu, kupikir hanya dengan mencegah pemberitaan Itachi, semua akan selesai. Aku ... tak pernah mengira bahwa pihak lawan mengambil foto kami dan memperpanjang masalah-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" sergah Karin. Ia lepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian ia tatap Sakura tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa ini memang seharusnya terjadi? Pernah kau mendengar bahwa tidak semua permasalahan di dunia ini dapat selesai dengan cara konstruktif? Kadang kala, sesuatu yang destruktif dapat membongkar banyak hal, seperti merombak sebuah rumah reyot. Kita perlu menggempur semua tembok sampai roboh dan memperbaiki fondasinya. Seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang, Sakura," lanjutnya.

Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak yang paru-parunya bisa tampung, lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar. Dengan cara itulah ia berharap bahwa semua emosi negatif; pesimistis, kecemasan, dan kelemahannya sirna.

"Kuharap kau benar," katanya seraya mengangguk-angguk demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, aku benar," balas Karin yang disambut oleh kekehan miris Sakura. "Kembalilah, _Pengacara Haruno_! Dan, ayo, kita temui Ino sekarang!"

 **XxX**

Sepekan berlalu, Konoha dan seluruh negri kembali digegerkan oleh kasus yang berawal dari kisah Itachi. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa permulaan sepele itu memiliki daya tarik dahsyat untuk menyeret beberapa orang ke dalam masalah yang sangat besar. Tiga hari sebelumnya, semua media telah menggemborkan pemberitahuan kepada masyarakat tentang sidang Uchiha Madara.

Ada yang geram dan menghujat Madara; meminta pengadilan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman berat, namun ada juga yang meneriakkan bahwa ini tak adil. Jelas yang berteriak tak adil itu kubu Danzo dan masyarakat yang kemungkinan besar akan memilihnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Madara merupakan pendukung sekaligus pendana bagi Danzo.

Suasana pengadilan Konoha sudah sangat ramai. Pihak pengadilan mengizinkan beberapa warga sipil untuk masuk ke ruang pengadilan dan menyaksikan jalannya sidang pertama. Dan, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, semua aktor dan aktris peradilan kasus itu memasuki ruangan.

Seorang petugas berdiri di depan untuk membacakan tata tertib persidangan. Setelah itu, ia meminta hadirin untuk berdiri saat seorang hakim ketua dan dua orang hakim anggota masuk, diikuti oleh seorang panitera, tiga jaksa penuntut umum, dan tiga orang anggota majelis umum. Mereka duduk di posisi masing-masing.

Mifune, sang hakim ketua, tampak bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan kedua hakim anggota di sisi kanan dan kirinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Panitera, apakah sidang sudah bisa dimulai?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia," jawab sang panitera.

"Penuntut Umum, apakah sudah siap?"

"Siap, Yang Mulia."

"Majelis Umum?"

"Siap, Yang Mulia."

Sakura tak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar sekeras ini; dadanya seperti digodam berkali-kali dengan sebuah gada.

"Berdasarkan pasal 211 ayat 2 Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Acara Pidana, maka ruangan ini sah untuk digunakan sebagai ruang persidangan. Bagi media yang ingin meliput jalannya persidangan, Majelis Umum mempersilakan selama mengikuti peraturan. Bagi para hadirin, kami minta untuk mematikan semua alat komunikasi dan menghormati jalannya persidangan," kata Mifune. "Sidang Pengadilan Tinggi Konoha, yang mengadili perkara pidana Uchiha Madara dalam tingkat pertama, Perkara nomor 234 garis miring PPKH garis miring 2016 garis miring PT garis miring PGRS, pada hari ini dinyatakan dibuka dan terbuka untuk umum," tandasnya, lalu mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali.

Sang hakim ketua kemudian menanyakan kembali (untuk mencocokkan data) secara lisan identitas dua penggugat yaitu Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Izumi, dan tergugat yaitu Uchiha Madara. Ketiganya hadir di sana, mencengangkan semua orang sebab kedua di antara mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Madara dan Izumi. Benar-benar drama yang hebat.

Mifune kembali berbicara untuk mempersilakan jaksa penuntut umum membacakan surat dakwaan terhadap Madara. Kemudian, ia memberikan kesempatan pada Obito selaku kuasa hukum Madara untuk mengajukan keberatan, namum pria Uchiha muda hanya menyerahkan sebuah _eksepsi_ (surat keberatan). Kembali salah satu jaksa penuntut umum membacakannya. Isinya jelas; Madara menolak tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Uchiha Ino.

Haruno Sakura, sang kuasa penggugat, melangkah dengan mantap dan dagu yang sedikit terangkat. Seperti adatnya. Hari itu, ia mengenakan terusan formal sepanjang lutut berwarna hitam yang dibalut blazer formal berwarna ungu tua. Warna kedukaan dan keadilan. Ia sempat meremas liontin kalung lambang klan Haruno yang berbentuk bulat yang ia kenakan; lambang dinamis, bergerak, kecepatan, tidak terputus, tidak memiliki awal atau akhir, dapat diandalkan, serta kehidupan.

Ia akan mengembalikan keadilan bagi kehidupan Ino. Itu tekadnya.

Dengan suara lantang, ia mulai mengajukan pernyataan-pernyataan pembalik keberatan pihak lawan. Semua bukti ia sebutkan, begitu juga dengan saksi yang masih masih remaja, yang besok akan dihadirkan. Seusainya, ketua jaksa penuntut umum berdiri, lalu mendekati Madara.

"Saudara Uchiha Madara, pada tanggal 10 Juli 2016, kira-kira pukul 18.47, Uchiha Ino mengalami tabrak lari di dekat hutan distrik Mangekyo. Dua orang saksi mengatakan bahwa mereka sempat melihat Anda di dalam mobil pelaku tabrak lari. Apakah Anda yakin Anda sedang berada di kantor pada saat itu?" tanya jaksa penuntut umum.

"Benar, aku sedang berada di kantor-"

"Benar atau tidak?" potong penuntut umum.

"Benar."

"Barang bukti berupa mobil SUV hitam keluaran tahun 2015 yang ada di tangan kami menunjukkan bekas benturan keras pada bamper kiri depan di hari yang sama. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya?"

"Supirku menabrak kawanan domba saat kami menuju ke rumah," jawab Madara, tenang.

"Apa Anda pernah menemui kedua remaja saksi setelah kejadian itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kapan terakhir kali Anda bertemu dengan Uchiha Ino?" sang jaksa penuntut mulai mencecar.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya," jawab Madara.

Klasik. Sang Jaksa pria itu menyeringai tipis, lalu mendengus seperti meremehkan.

"Ingatan yang buruk untuk seseorang seperti Anda. Anda bahkan ingat ribuan angka sampai nilai desimal dalam laporan keuangan perusahaan Anda," sanggah jaksa itu dengan sinis, membuat para hadirin tertawa rendah mengejek.

Pria itu dapat melihat rahang Madara yang mengeras saat sebuah guratan ke dalam di pipinya nampak. Sang terdakwa tersinggung, tapi ini hal biasa dalam persidangan. Salah satu tugas tak tertulis dari jaksa penuntut umum; membuat emosi naik.

"Aku memang tidak ingat!"

"Berdasarkan laporan kedua penggugat, Anda sempat menjenguk nyonya Uchiha Ino di hari kedua beliau dirawat di rumah sakit dan beliau mencekal pergelangan tangan Anda. Apa Anda amnesia?"

Di belakang Madara, Uchiha Obito masih mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengajukan keberatan. Mau bagaimana? Madara nampaknya lupa dengan rancangan jawaban yang ia arahkan sebelum persidangan digelar.

Mendengar penuturan sang penuntut, Madara ingin sekali melempar pria itu dengan sesuatu yang keras. Namun, ia tak dapat menyangkal.

"Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan sampai aku lalai akan hal itu," jawab Madara.

"Tentu saja." Nada sindiran sangat kental dalam jawaban sang penuntut. "Lalu, apa Anda tahu mengapa nyonya Uchiha Ino melakukannya?"

Madara menggeleng.

"Ya atau tidak?" tegas sang jaksa penuntut.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh tidak tahu!" Madara mulai terpancing untuk marah.

Untuk beberapa saat, jaksa pria yang kira-kira berusia pertengahan 40 tahun itu memandang Madara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun yang jelas tatapan itu sangat menuduh.

"Sekian, Yang Mulia," katanya.

Inilah saat yang ditunggu Sakura, di mana Mifune mempersilakannya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Madara. Sekilas, ia melirik Obito yang memandangnya dengan kesan meremehkan. Tipikal Obito.

Tunggu saja!

Wanita cantik itu berjalan dengan anggun bagai harimau lapar mendekati Madara. Mata Madara mengikuti ke mana pun Sakura melangkah sampai wanita cantik itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Tuan Uchiha Madara, berapa lama Anda mengenal Uchiha Ino dan bagaimana Anda mengenalnya?"

"Sekitar enam tahun yang lalu saat dia magang di kantor Obito," jawab Madara.

"Bagaimana hubungan Anda dengannya?"

Sialan! Wanita ini pasti sedang menggiringnya untuk membuka aib itu. Madara memejamkan mata, tak punya pilihan.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Aku ... dekat dengannya."

Obito nampak resah dan ikut memejamkan mata. Ia tak tahu apakah Sakura yang kelewat cerdik atau jalan pikiran Madara yang tak bisa dimengerti. Ia mulai ragu kalau Madara sebenarnya tak butuh dibela. Persetan!

Pengacara wanita itu menggumam.

"Kudengar Anda sempat menyukainya dan memintanya menjadi istri kedua Anda," kata Sakura.

Pertanyaan tak langsungnya sontak menimbulkan kehebohan di seluruh ruangan. Obito mendesah antara pasrah dan dongkol, sementara Madara diam saja.

"Dan, Anda sempat nyaris melakukan tindakan pelecehan pada Uchiha Ino; Yamanaka Ino saat itu," lanjut Sakura.

Suara-suara hadirin semakin riuh dan agak di luar kendali. Sama seperti Obito. Ia mulai meradang dan langsung berdiri.

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia! Pertanyaan kuasa penggugat melenceng dan memberatkan klien saya!" serunya.

Kegemparan tak terhindarkan.

"Setiap detail diperlukan demi menemukan benang merahnya, Yang Mulia!"

"Tapi, saya tidak menemukan kaitan apa pun antara tabrak lari itu dengan isu mereka berdua, Yang Mulia!" sanggah Obito lagi.

"Menggali segala kemungkinan tidak tertutup dalam sebuah kasus. Kupikir _Anda_ telah paham kalau mekanisme sesederhana _ini_ sudah lazim bahkan dalam penyelidikan," balas Sakura pada Obito, sengit.

"Dengan memojokkan klien saya menggunakan cerita aib yang belum tentu benar? Itu jelas sangat tidak relevan!"lawan Obito

"Bukankah untuk itu saya perlu mencari tahu kerelavanannya, _Pengacara Uchiha Obito_?"

Baru saja Obito hendak membalas perkataan Sakura, Mifune mengetuk palu berkali-kali dan memerintahkan semua orang untuk tenang. Ia tahu kiprah Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu memang sangat berbakat dalam mendobrak emosi orang-orang, apalagi lawan, tak sampai di jam kedua persidangan. Namun, adu mulut singkat antara kedua pengacara muda itu terpaksa membuat Mifune memanggil mereka ke hadapannya.

Sakura dan Obito melangkah mendekati Mifune. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan selama lebih dari dua menit, namun melihat raut angkuh Obito dan wajah tegang Sakura kemudian, hadirin tahu bahwa keberatan Obito diterima. Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan dan mendekati Madara.

Bukan berarti ia tak punya cara lain untuk membuat Madara bicara, bukan?

"Tuan Uchiha Madara, di manakah Anda saat peristiwa naas itu terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Di kantorku, sudah kubilang. Aku punya bukti dan saksi!"

Kedua alis simetris nan rapi Sakura tetap anteng, menampakkan ketenangan tak terbaca. Namun, andai Madara tahu bahwa ia menaruh ketidakpercayaan di dalam mimiknya.

"Bagaimana mobil Anda mendapatkan penyok?"

Madara menahan kejengkelannya.

"Menabrak kawanan domba!" jawabnya geram.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, lalu memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong blazer sebelum ia menunjukkan sesuatu.

"O, ya, Anda mengenal kalung ini?"

Madara memicing. Ia sangat mengenali benda itu dan terperangah. Ada perasaan kaget, namun juga ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dada meski itu bukan berarti harapan. Melihat kliennya mulai melemah, Obito merasa harus melakukan penyelamatan dan langsung berdiri.

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia! Pengacara Haruno menunjukkan barang yang belum menjadi barang bukti," ujarnya.

"Keberatan ditolak! Barang bukti sudah sah sebelumnya," balas Mifune.

Sang pengacara pria menukikkan alisnya, sementara Sakura melemparkan lirikan menggoda dengan maksud meledek kepada Obito. Pria itu menatapnya tajam. Omong kosong apa ini?

"Anda tahu kalung ini," tandas Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Perasaan Madara memang melemah. "Aku yang memberikan itu padanya ... Dulu," lanjutnya.

Kena. Sakura berhasil menembak titik lemah Madara. Ironis memang. Madara masih mencintai Ino dan bagaimanakah Sakura harus memandang pria di hadapannya kini? Sementara, suara jepretan kamera sudah mulai memenuhi ruangan, sedangkan Obito memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Putri Anda sendiri, Uchiha Izumi, yang menemukan ini di mobil Anda dan dia yang mengajukannya sebagai barang bukti," ujar Sakura, antara dengan amarah dan iba.

Di titik ini, mata Madara membulat sempurna. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah hadirin untuk menemukan putrinya. Izumi duduk di deretan pertama dengan air mata berlinang. Banyak luka dan kekecewaan. Dalam mata Izumi, Madara dapat membaca bahwa anaknya merasa dikhianati sedemikian dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui sang ayah tidak pernah mencintai ibunya sepenuh hati.

Namun, ia tak lama-lama terlena dalam ketertegunannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Madara kembali menatap Sakura. Dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalung itu berada di mobilku," katanya.

Sorot mata Madara membuat mental Sakura sedikit terhenyak meski wajahnya setenang danau. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan membiarkan Mifune untuk keduakalinya mengetuk-ngetukkan palu sampai ingar bingar terhenti.

"Sudah cukup dari saya, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih," pungkasnya sebelum ia kembali ke sisi Shisui.

 **XxX**

 _Deadlock._

Baru sidang pertama dan langsung menjumpai _deadlock_ ; jalan buntu. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam beberapa pengalaman sidangnya, Sakura menemui keadaan seperti ini. Luar biasa. Untuk itulah sidang ditunda dan akan dilanjutkan tiga hari lagi; sebab kesepakatan tidak tercapai sejak kedua belah pihak sama-sama kuat dalam berargumentasi mengenai pendiriannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Madara bisa menunjukkan bukti nyata, bukti tak terelakkan bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu benar? Tampang pongah Obito memang menjengkelkan, namun hal itu tidaklah sepadan jika dibandingkan dengan rekaman CCTV dan seorang saksi yang merupakan petugas kebersihan di kantor Madara. Waktu kejadian kecelakaan itu dengan keberadaan Madara di kantor berlangsung bersamaan.

Hal lainnya adalah Sakura mendapati sikap koorperatif Madara ketika pria itu dituntut dengan kasus pidana penyelewengan dana. Ia sama sekali tidak melawan dan hanya memberikan alibi-alibi masuk akal, namun terhadap kasus Ino, ia memang mati-matian menyangkal. Semuanya kini berputar-putar dalam alam pikir Sakura. Jika pada pukul 18.47 Ino mengalami tabrak lari dan pada waktu yang sama pula Madara masih mengadakan rapat kecil dengan koleganya di kantor, lalu siapa pelaku tabrak lari itu?

Apakah mereka semua sudah salah memenjarakan orang?

Satu bukti saja mampu mematahkan dugaan dan harapan Sakura beserta teman-temannya, tak peduli apakah Madara memang sempat terlibat skandal yang melibatkan Ino beberapa tahun silam itu. Bahkan Izumi sempat terhenyak tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun seusai sidang. Dan, andai memang Madara bukan pelakunya, maka artinya dia masih berkeliaran di luar dan bebas mengancam siapa pun.

Sakura terlonjak dari sofa setelah sekian jam terlarut dalam kegamangan ketika ia menonton siaran berita di televisi. Tiba-tiba, ia memikirkan Itachi. Kekasihnya masih berada di luar dan belum memberi kabar sama sekali. Pelak, kepanikan melandanya sampai ia kembali terperanjat saat bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan berbekal keyakinan bahwa yang datang adalah Itachi, ia pun segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Dan, pria itu mengernyit heran manakala mendapati sang kekasih terengah sebelum ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang begitu Sakura menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Hei," lirih Itachi sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"Syukurlah ... Syukurlah," balas Sakura seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sang perwira polisi membiarkan wanitanya membenamkan wajah di dadanya meski merasa heran. Tak ada hujan badai, Sakura tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini. Pelan-pelan, Itachi melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu memegangi kedua pundak Sakura. Ia amati dua bola mata zamrud yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Banyak kekhawatiran di sana.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Tak menjawab, Sakura hanya memandangi kekasihnya.

"Kita masuk dan biarkan aku mandi dulu, setuju?" ujar Itachi yang dibalas oleh anggukan Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menunggu Itachi selesai mandi. Begitu pria itu mendekatinya, ia segera menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat setelah memanaskan makan malam yang sudah ia siapkan sejak sebelum Itachi pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, pria itu setuju untuk tinggal di rumah Sakura atau Sakura yang menginap di rumah Itachi selama kasus ini belum terpecahkan, terutama sejak Ino mendapat kecelakaan. Keduanya sama-sama merasa perlu untuk saling menjaga.

Sekarang, mereka duduk di meja makan dan Sakura memandangi kekasihnya menyantap _roll kyabetsu_ buatannya.

"Kau sudah mulai pandai memasak," komentar Itachi.

Sakura mendecak, antara senang, kesal, dan malu.

"Itu tidak perlu dibahas, kan ... ." balasnya sambil memainkan makanannya sendiri dengan sumpit.

Dengusan geli terdengar dari hidung Itachi. "Itu pujian dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Ini memang enak," katanya.

Karena semakin malu, lidah Sakura menjadi terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Memang benar, rasa masakan yang ia buat adalah satu bukti kemajuan hidupnya sebagai wanita. Tinggal membuat dango saja yang belum ia coba.

"Tinggal denganmu menyenangkan juga," ujar Itachi. "Bagaimana kalau ... ."

"Hm?"

Kalau tak salah melihat, Sakura menangkap adanya semburat merah di kedua pipi tirus kekasihnya. Rasanya ia tidak membuat masakan pedas.

Itachi berdehem sebelum menelan ludah, lalu melanjutkan perkataan yang belum ia selesaikan tadi. "... k-kalau ... kau memasak yang lain juga? Aku tidak mungkin setiap hari makan _kyabetsu_ sampai tua, bukan?"

Keduanya kembali menciptakan kelengangan dengan makan tanpa kata. Andai mereka sama-sama tahu kalau laju jantung mereka sudah secepat jantung orang yang selesai berlari-lari. Namun, Sakura bahagia hingga tak dapat menahan senyuman malu-malunya.

"Kurasa bagus juga jika aku bisa memasak bermacam-macam menu, tapi aku tidak janji kalau semuanya enak," katanya.

"Hn," gumam Itachi. "Tidak masalah."

Mengenal Uchiha Itachi berarti memahami bahwa kata-katanya barusan adalah sebuah ajakan menikah dan hidup bersama. Hati mereka sama-sama melompat-lompat kegirangan, namun sepertinya mereka kembali mengingat sesuatu yang harus dibahas.

"Sidangnya lancar?" Itachi bertanya.

Sakura menelan makanannya dengan kesulitan, seperti menelan duri.

"Itachi, bagaimana kalau ternyata paman Madara bukan pelakunya? Di persidangan tadi, dia menunjukkan bukti rekaman CCTV yang memperlihatkan kalau dia memang ada di kantor pada jam-jam Ino mengalami tabrak lari itu. Tapi ... kalung pemberian paman Madara yang selalu Ino kenakan ditemukan di mobilnya. Kalung itu di sana dan kak Izumi sendiri yang menemukannya, demi Tuhan! Ini memusingkan," jawab Sakura.

Tepat saat Sakura selesai berbicara, Itachi juga telah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia tak langsung menjawab sebab ia masih harus meneguk segelas air di sisi kanan piringnya.

"Sejujurnya, sudah sejak hari pengangkatanku, aku mulai mencurigai hal lain. Kita semua terlalu bernafsu menuduh Madara karena semua petunjuk mengarah padanya dan untuk itulah kita memang tetap perlu mengumpulkan bukti, bukan?" balas Itachi.

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Hm. Lagipula, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki orang bayaran untuk membereskan kepentingannya. Dia ... ."

Sekonyong-konyong, Sakura berdiri, kemudian berlari untuk meraih kunci mobilnya. Namun, sebelum ia dapat mengambilnya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya dengan memegangi lengannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku meninggalkan agendaku di kantor dan ... dan- dan aku harus menemui dua remaja itu untuk memastikan apa mereka aman dan tidak salah lihat pada saat itu atau ... ."

Itachi menatap, lalu mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Jangan panik, mereka juga ada dalam pengawasanku dan timku. Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau aku juga memiliki kecurigaan? Aku semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres saat kita menyadap mereka terakhir kali. Ingat?" jelas Itachi. "Jadi, bisakah kau mengistirahatkan dirimu?"

Sakura mengangguk patuh, membuat senyum kekasihnya tersungging.

 **XxX**

Shisui meninggalkan Ino di depan televisi, sementara ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan obat untuk istri terkasih. Di ruangan itu, Ino memandangi televisi dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. Kebetulan, tayangan yang ia tonton adalah berita sekilas yang hadir setiap satu jam sekali.

Ya, itu sidang pertama kasus Madara. Sakura juga masuk televisi. Tak ada yang tahu apakah ia memahami isi berita itu, namun yang pasti ia tidak tuli. Ia mendengar, hanya untuk mencapai emosinya terasa seperti jiwanya masih tenggelam di dasar lautan dan berusaha renang menuju permukaan.

Sangat sulit, tapi ia berusaha sampai ia bisa sedikit mengerutkan kening. Suaminya masih di dapur, sayangnya. Shisui melewatkan satu hal ... .

"S-shi ... sui ... ."

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Hai, teman-teman! Bab ini panjang banget, saya tahu itu. Di sini saya harus menguatkan peran Sakura sebagai salah satu tokoh _center _dengan profesi yang sudah saya pilih buat dia dan akhirnya adegan yang sudah dari awal saya rancang ini keluar juga hahaha! Mungkin ada beberapa istilah yang asing, kecuali bagi temen-temen yang ngambil jurusan hukum, seperti 'hak konstitusi'. Itu hak jaminan hukum bagi setiap warga negara tanpa kecuali, termasuk untuk terdakwa. Jadi itu juga berdasarkan azas _equality before the law _; azas persamaan dalam hukum. Saya gak ngerti pasal2 dan sistem di Jepang, jadi saya pake yg secara umum hahaha. Pasalnya juga ngasal aja kkkkk. Semoga kalian tetap menikmati cerita ini, ya. Dua atau tiga_ chapter _lagi tamat kok hahaha._

 _ **Chiharu rainy:** Iya, Sakura bener-bener terhimpit. Nah, soal pelakunya, gimana kesimpulan kamu setelah membaca bab ini? Hohoho._

 _ **Chorphile:** Semoga bab ini masih seru dan bikin tegang hahaha._

 _ **sitilafifah989:** Hahaha! Madara memang orang yang susah ditebak motifnya huhuhu._

 _ **Meli209:** Masih ada kejutan menanti kok fufufu. Semoga kamu gak bosen, ya... Dikit lagi kelar kok._

 _ **Hanazono yuri:** Ini udah lanjut ciiiiin..._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Madara emang kampret, tampannya juga kampret banget yawloooh huhuhu. _I also love him, I can't help _. Hmmm enaena itu bentuk_ emotional bonding _#digeplak. Ya ini pan_ genre _-nya juga_ romance _wkwkwk._

 _ **Febrichan2425:** _Yes, he is. I love him _pokoknya._

 _ **Annis874:** Yang pasti ada alasan kenapa kubikin Madara suka sama Ino hahaha. Nah, di bab ini mulai terbongkar kok. Tunggu bab selanjutnya, ya._

 _ **Dcherry:** Iya. Saya gak akan _update _kelamaan kok. Selalu ada waktu di sela jam istirahat hahaha!_

 _ **DcherryBlue:** Ah, makasih, ya. Kayaknya saya berhasil menciptakan magnet antara keduanya. Hmmm ya konsekuensinya Sarada gak lahir hahaha._

 _ **MelaniEdelstein:** Semakin lama bangkai tersimpan memang bakal menimbulkan kerumitam-kerumitan sih. Gimana di _chapter _ini?_

 _ **Avheril Psychomonst49:** Hai juga! Duh, makasih bangeeeet kamu udah suka sama cerita ini hehehe. _Update _lama-lama nanti takutnya kehilangan_ feel _karena udah sekali saya hadapin yang kayak gitu sampai harus baca dari awal hahaha. Wah, kamu kayaknya salah satu yang baper banget sama Madara. Dia memang sosok misterius, bahkan di_ anime _-nya saya juga baper sama sosok dia, entah kenapa. Dia bagai poros di mata saya hahaha! Hmmm kisah klasik itu selalu ada dan sebenarnya hubungan percintaan di dunia nyata merupakan kisah klasik. Yang bikin beda sepertinya di penggalian emosi dan cara ngadepinnya huhuhu. O, ya, saya gak bosen kok baca_ review _kamu. Seneng banget malah ada yang apresiasi sedetail ini. Terharu huhuhu! Makasih ya, dan tetaplah mengikuti cerita ini. Kalau mau kritik, silakan, saya bakal senang._

 _Sekian untuk hari ini, bab ini. Semoga saya bisa mengakhiri cerita **A Way** dengan elegan dan semoga kalian tetep bersemangat. Jangan lupa_ review, _ya_. I love you all! _Muaaachhh!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _Kebenaran hanya ada di langit dan dunia hanyalah palsu dan palsu - Soe Hok Gie._

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 24**

Hari berganti hari, bulan pun bergulir ke bulan berikutnya. Hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan untuk dilalui dengan segala simpul mati dalam kasus itu. Kebenaran satu membunuh kebenaran yang lain. Bukti satu mengalahkan bukti yang lainnya. Begitulah alotnya persidangan yang telah memakan waktu dua bulan ini.

Saksi-saksi dihadirkan, pun pihak Sakura yang menghadirkan saksi ahli seperti Yakushi Kabuto selaku dokter yang menangani Ino, juga Yamanaka Fu, seorang psikolog yang memahami status mental Ino. Kedua remaja yang dipercaya menjadi saksi pun memberikan pernyataan-pernyataan berbelit yang membuat Sakura semakin meragukan kebenarannya. Sementara, pemberitaan di media makin marak dan kian menebar spekulasi.

Siang itu adalah lanjutan dari sidang keenam. Sai yang akhirnya keluar dari penyamarannya dengan bergabung kembali dengan Sakura seakan menarik seutas benang baru. Kemurkaan Danzo dan Torune bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, namun fakta bahwa Shino dikabarkan tewas terbunuh bersama keluarganya. Anehnya, terhadap hal ini, Torune sendiri seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu tak menimbulkan kegentaran di hati Sakura?

Pengacara cantik itu merasa seolah kehilangan pijakannya; melayang di hamparan ketidakpastian. Yang pasti, ia juga merasa tertipu.

"Madara bukanlah satu-satunya pendana pamanku. Ada seseorang lagi. Sayangnya, aku belum berhasil menemukan sebuah nama itu, tapi seseorang yang kerap berkomunikasi dengan Madara adalah Sabaku Rasa," ujar Sai.

"Bukankah dia pemilik perusahan properti terbesar itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sai mengangguk. "Aku sempat beberapa kali makan malam dengan mereka. Sabaku dan Madara sering melontarkan pernyataan sinis. Aku baru tahu kalau mereka saingan sejak dulu dan Sabaku Rasa sedang melebarkan sayap dengan usaha-usaha lain seperti pembangunan jalan tol. Intinya, semua tentang pembangunan," katanya.

Sakura memejamkan mata, mencoba meredakan gejolak dalam dada. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mampu bergeming. Mereka sama-sama tidak berdayanya; mengetahui bahwa mungkin Madara bukanlah pelaku utama, namun semua bukti masih mengarah kepada sang ketua klan Uchiha dan kini kecurigaan bertambah pada pengusaha asal Sunagakure itu. Seseorang yang sama ambisiusnya dengan Madara. Sabaku Rasa bahkan pernah membeli saham dari perusahaan properti milik ayah Sakura dulu dengan cara yang agak curang hingga Kizashi terpaksa hengkang dan mulai dari awal.

Jika Sabaku menaruh dendam pada Sakura, itu masih masuk akal, tapi setelah sekian tahun? Atau ada kecurangan baru dan ia merasa terancam sejak Sakura mulai secara tidak sengaja membongkar kecurangan-kecurangan para pengusaha besar yang otomatis menjadi PR bagi para penegak hukum? Tapi, kenapa Ino juga diserang? Entahlah. Sedangkan, kalung itu adalah salah satu bukti paling kuat yang menyiratkan bahwa Madara adalah dalang dari kecelakaan Ino.

Bukti yang lain adalah kematian Shino dan keluarganya. Padahal, sebelumnya ia telah dikenal sebagai pengacara Madara.

Ini semua membingungkan.

"Jika benar begitu, tapi kenapa ...?"

"Aku mencurigai satu hal, Sakura- _chan_ ," sahut Naruto, membuat Sakura dan yang lain langsung menatapnya.

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan hasil analisanya, Itachi dan Shisui datang. Mereka hadir di sana setelah memastikan Ino aman dalam penjagaan Mikoto dan dua anggota tim Itachi. Sidang hari ini tak ingin mereka lewatkan sejak mereka berniat untuk mencari 'kekosongan' dari hasil sidang sejauh ini.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya Itachi.

Maka, Naruto pun melanjutkan. "Seseorang yang menjadi bank berjalan Danzo memiliki tujuan berbeda dari Madara," katanya.

Kelima pasang mata di depannya melebar. Apa pun itu, hasil analisa Naruto sangatlah mengejutkan. Ini seperti dua ksatria yang saling bertikai dengan menggunakan senjata yang sama. Merasa mengingat sesuatu, Shisui pun tampak memikirkan salah satu penemuannya bersama Izumi beberapa bulan lalu.

Ia pun memaparkan penjelasan yang membuat kelima orang yang lain merasa sedikit menemukan titik terang. Perusahaan fiktif yang tertera dalam papan proyek yang mengerjakan rumah bersubsidi itu diduga kuat sebagai cangkang sang dalang.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Madara pun digunakan sebagai tameng?" sela Sasuke.

Shisui mengangguk.

"Perlu kalian ketahui dan maaf jika aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, tapi aku telah melakukan penelusuran diam-diam bersama Itachi tentang perusahaan fiktif itu. Selain properti, rupanya perusahaan ini juga mengerjakan reklamasi di teluk utara Konoha yang berbatasan dengan Kirigakure," jawab Shisui.

"Proyek itu belum mendapat izin dari Direktorat Sumber Daya Lingkungan, sedangkan dana tetap mengalir. Beberapa nelayan terdampak mulai menyerukan protes, namun salah satu nelayan bernama Tazuna secara tiba-tiba tewas di lautan. Dia adalah orang yang menggerakkan para nelayan itu," tambah Itachi.

"Reklamasi itu juga tentang pembangunan, kan?" gumam Sai.

Mendadak, Sakura merasa dunianya berputar. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus memroses semua informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. Masalahnya, soal proyek itu bukan wilayah yang sedang ia tangani. Itu adalah sepenuhnya wilayah Tsunade. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tangkap di sini adalah bahwa Madara dan seorang yang satu lagi terlibat perselisihan. Saling ingin menguasai demi entah kepentingan apa.

"Ayahku pun dibuat kalang kabut dalam menangani kasus itu. Setiap hampir menemukan titik terang, Madara datang dengan semua pengalihan isu, salah satunya adalah perceraianku," tambah Itachi.

"Entah kenapa ... ." Sakura menggantungkan kalimat. "Foto kita bukan pihak Madara yang melakukannya."

Semua orang terdiam. Sayangnya, tak banyak waktu yang mereka miliki sebab waktu skors (waktu tunda atau istirahat) persidangan akan berakhir dalam sepuluh menit ke depan. Dengan penuh rasa sabar, Itachi meyakinkan Sakura untuk tetap melaksanakan tugasnya.

 **XxX**

Sidang ketujuh, hari keempatbelas setelah persidangan terakhir.

Tuntas memikirkan segalanya, Sakura mendapat satu ide baru. Teori yang akan ia gunakan adalah taktik psikologi lama. Ia memutuskan untuk berjudi dengan senjatanya sendiri; kedua remaja saksi yang seharusnya berhenti di persidangan kelima. Sakura telah memohonkan penghadiran saksi tersebut hari ini.

Kebohongan berulang-ulang memang menjadi semacam hipnosis massal, namun kebohongan berulang pun tak akan bertahan lama jika disertai dengan pertanyaan yang diganti. Anggap saja ia akan memutar arah mata angin. Sakura nekat bertaruh bahwa kedua anak itu sedang melakukan kebohongan.

"Kau tidak waras, Sakura! Aku telah bersusah payah menemui mereka sampai mereka bersedia menjadi saksi kunci kecelakaan Ino dan sekarang kau berencana mengacaukannya?" cecar Izumi.

Hanya Itachi yang berpihak pada Sakura, sedangkan yang lain melempar tatapan yang sama; tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka tengah berkumpul di suatu tempat di dekat pengadilan saat sidang ditunda untuk lima belas menit.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu begini, Kak, tapi sebagai seorang anak, kau terlalu kehilangan nuranimu," jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Sakura menatap Izumi dengan tajam.

"Semoga ini semua bukan karena dendam barumu sejak kau mengetahui tentang apa yang sudah ayahmu lakukan. Kau tahu, masalah paman Madara dan Ino," katanya.

Putri Madara membuang muka ke sisi kanan. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa apa yang Sakura katakan ada benarnya. Ia marah, memang. Ia kecewa, itu pasti. Tapi, masih jelas dan gamblangkah motifnya kali ini? Masih bisakah ia berkata seperti mula-mula ia menceburkan diri ke dalam kubangan kerumitan ini, bahwa ia menginginkan ayahnya keluar dari kesalahan-kesalahannya? Kesalahan yang dilakukan mengenai penyimpangan-penyimpangan dana dan berbagai macam alasan politis.

Entah, ia sudah buta.

Maka, dengan bungkamnya Izumi di akhir masa skors itu, mereka semua kembali memasuki ruang persidangan. Hanya Itachi, Sasuke, dan rekan-rekannya yang tidak mengikuti sebab mereka masih harus melanjutkan penyelidikan.

Ruangan itu masih sama; tata ruangnya, formasi pengadilnya, kasusnya. Hanya beberapa masyarakat yang menjadi hadirin saja yang berganti. Satu kata: menjemukan. Sakura pernah menangani kasus berat dan yang terlama hanya dua bulan. Ini yang terlama. Hampir tiga bulan, namun ia belum dapat meraba akhir kisah ini.

Sama halnya dengan teman-teman Sakura, orang-orang di dalam ruang persidangan terperangah saat ia mengajukan kembali dua remaja saksi itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun keputusan yang ia ambil mendatangkan rasa penasaran pada Mifune, Madara, dan Obito. Sepertinya kasus ini menarik.

Namun begitu, Obito tetap menaruh curiga pada Sakura saat wanita itu tampak membebaskannya untuk menanyai kedua remaja tersebut. Tanpa pengajuan atau teriakan keberatan yang biasanya terjadi hingga menimbulkan perdebatan ramai dan membuat Mifune mengetuk palu berkali-kali. Kali ini, Mifune terlihat menyimak saja tanpa mengeluarkan urat-urat untuk memperingatkan kedua pengacara itu.

Atau belum.

Tibalah giliran Sakura maju dan mendekati Miho, salah satu remaja saksi yang ia yakini memiliki ketetapan hati yang mudah goyah.

"Di sini, saya percaya bahwa Hadirin dan Majelis akan dapat melihat kebenaran. Sejujurnya, saya tak dapat melihat jalan lain selain menghadirkan kembali saksi mata tabrak lari itu. Benar begitu, Asakura Miho?" ujar Sakura.

"Y-ya ... ." jawab Miho ragu.

Dari sisi lain, Obito mengelus-elus dagu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saya _sangat_ percaya bahwa Asakura Miho _tidak_ salah melihat pada saat itu sebab di setiap kesaksiannya, ia tak pernah mengubah pendirian. Saya pernah menelusuri riwayatnya dan menemukan bahwa Asakura Miho adalah siswi terpandai dan jujur. Dengan modal itulah saya bertaruh," lanjut Sakura.

Dengungan-dengungan seperti lebah terdengar sesaat, namun satu hal yang dapat Sakura tangkap yaitu bahwa mereka semua bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya. Di detik berikutnya, seruan-seruan yang mengatakan mereka bersetuju dengannya terdengar. Memang inilah yang ia harapkan agar Miho tertekan.

"Asakura Miho, aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan kesaksian jujur _tanpa_ tekanan. Aku salut dengan keberanianmu dan betapa kau tahu kesaksian _jujurmu_ akan menyelamatkan banyak orang, terutama klienku. Orang yang kau selamatkan saat itu. Bahwa ... _semua orang memercayaimu_ ," ujar Sakura.

Demi Tuhan, matanya tak salah menangkap kegelisahan yang mulai tergambar pada wajah gadis belia itu.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau _tidak akan_ merusak _kepercayaan_ mereka, maka berikanlah kesaksianmu sekali lagi," lanjutnya.

Detik itu juga Obito tersentak. Ia tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa lawannya sedang menggunakan metode psikologi pembalik. Obito tak percaya Sakura sedang menyerang kawannya sendiri, tapi mengapa dan benarkah dugaannya?

Miho mengangguk takut-takut. "Aku dan temanku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang melewati hutan distrik Mangekyo saat itu. Dari kejauhan, kami melihat sebuah mobil SUV hitam sebelum nyonya yang kami tolong itu ditabrak dengan sengaja," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa mobil itu sengaja menabrak?" tanya Sakura.

"Nyonya Uchiha berlarian dan mobil itu terus mengejarnya," jawab Miho jujur. "Kami tak berani menolongnya. Kami takut terlibat masalah sebab pria itu terlihat menakutkan."

Wajah Sakura masih datar, namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menyimpan begitu banyak pertanyaan di baliknya. Ia pun mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum pada gadis itu; senyum yang seolah menaruh banyak harapan dan kepercayaan.

"Apa pria yang kau lihat adalah pria yang sedang duduk di sana?" tanya Sakura sambil menuding Madara.

Miho terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Katakan dengan lantang, Miho! Katakan bahwa pria itu adalah Uchiha Madara, pria yang sedang duduk di sana, pria yang memiliki seorang putri yang sedang kecewa karena perbuatannya, dan ... pria yang memiliki istri yang sedang sakit-sakitan di rumah karena kejahatannya. Bebaskanlah mereka dari semua ini! Tak peduli jika bebas di sini sama dengan memenjarakannya, tapi semua akan berakhir," cecar Sakura.

Mifune mengernyit dalam-dalam hingga ia lupa mengetuk palu demi meredakan ingar bingar yang muncul. Sang hakim ketua lebih peduli akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika sekarang yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis belia yang ketakutan di podium saksi.

"Ya," jawab Miho lirih.

"Katakan bahwa dia adalah Uchiha Madara yang menabrak seorang wanita hingga kehilangan bayinya dan wanita itu sedang menatap kosong di rumahnya karena kehilangan harapan yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha Madara. Bayangkan jika itu adalah kakakmu!"

"KEBERATAN, YANG MULIA!" seru Obito. Ia lepas kendali. "Kuasa penggugat mengintimidasi klien saya secara tidak langsung!"

Ketegangan baru muncul, semua orang nampak seperti banteng yang baru saja dilepaskan dari kandang. Seruan-seruan hujatan pada Madara sekaligus dukungan yang menuntut Miho mengatakan kesaksiannya tak dapat dikendalikan. Di titik ini, Mifune berteriak, memerintahkan mereka untuk diam sambil memukul-mukulkan palu dengan membabi buta.

"Keberatan ditolak-"

"Saya mohon agar Yang Mulia tidak bertindak berat sebelah!" potong Obito.

"Keputusan Hakim adalah mutlak dalam hal ini, Kuasa Terdakwa!" balas Mifune yang kemudian menatap Sakura dan berkata, "Lanjutkan!"

Uchiha Obito mengerang berang. Bagaimana mungkin Mifune melakukan ini? Dengan seringai tipis, Sakura kembali memandangi Miho yang sudah nampak pucat. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa tangan gadis itu sudah basah karena keringat dingin seiring gigitan bibir bawah yang menguat.

"Jadi, Asakura Miho, apakah benar Uchiha Madara yang kau lihat di dalam mobil itu?" lanjut Sakura.

"Y-ya ... Itu dia," jawab Miho.

"Kau yakin? Demi keluargamu?"

Miho mengangguk ragu.

"Yang Mulia, Asakura Miho dengan seyakin-yakinnya bersaksi demi keluarganya jika ia-"

"Pengacara ... ." sela Miho.

Gadis itu masih terlalu polos dan inilah yang sedang Sakura manfaatkan. Sakura yakin bahwa sumpah yang membawa nama keluarganya telah menumbangkan dirinya sendiri. Pengacara wanita itu pura-pura terkejut, pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Miho? Kau yakin kalau itu Uchia Madara, kan? Lihat dia baik-baik dan katakan kalau itu dia!"

"Ya ... aku tak yakin," lirih Miho.

Ini dia.

"Ya atau tidak yakin?" cecar Sakura.

"Aku tak yakin karena saat itu gelap."

"Jadi, siapa yang kau lihat sebenarnya? Biasakah setidaknya kau menyebutkan ciri-ciri fisik pelaku?" Sakura membombardir gadis itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak tahu. Saat itu terlalu gelap." Suara Miho melemah. "Aku ... ." Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Selanjutnya, beberapa orang mulai mencerca gadis itu karena tiba-tiba memberikan pernyataan tidak konsisten.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat sebelum ia menatap mantap sang Hakim Ketua.

"Yang Mulia, dengan ini saya memohonkan pengguguran saksi saya sendiri, Asakura Miho," ujar Sakura. "Kesaksian tidak valid dan saya tidak akan mengajukan keberatan jika menurut yurisprudensi ia telah memberikan kesaksian semu atau bahkan ... palsu," tandasnya.

Tak ada kejutan yang lebih mencengangkan daripada apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Tidak pula di sepanjang satu setengah dekade masa jabatan Mifune sebagai hakim untuk melihat kegilaan semacam ini. Seorang pengacara yang memohon agar saksinya sendiri digugurkan?

Miho pun terbelalak sebelum tersungkur di tempatnya. Ia terisak, lalu dua orang petugas wanita menolong dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruang persidangan. Gadis itu syok.

"Aku menghadapi wanita sinting," gumam Obito sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Haruno?"

 **XxX**

Malam itu, seperti biasa, diadakan rapat kecil yang dihadiri oleh Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Kecuali Itachi, semua pria di sana memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan aksi gilanya di pengadilan kemarin pagi? Hanya ksatria yang bosan hidup saja yang membuang senjata dalam peperangan.

Cuma Itachi yang memahami situasinya. Maka, ia pun mengingatkan mereka akan percakapan kedua remaja itu yang berhasil ia dan Sakura sadap. Sayang sekali usaha mereka hanya bisa sampai di situ sebab mereka tak bisa merisikokan keduanya dalam bahaya. Mereka yakin bahwa remaja-remaja itu pun bertindak di bawah tekanan. Itu saja yang Sakura sadari, yang membuatnya memilih menggugurkan mereka. Selain memperburuk temperatur persidangan dengan kesaksian tidak valid, Sakura hanya berusaha melepaskan mereka dari beban.

"Bahkan anak-anak boleh menjadi saksi dan kau tahu itu!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Aku tahu. Ini hanya untuk sementara, Naruto. Kau tahu bagaimana nasib Shino. Kurasa semua orang yang mengetahui secara langsung tentang siapa pelaku ini akan dihabisi. Ino salah satunya," jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau pikir kedua anak itu akan tetap selamat jika kau tahu bahwa si pelaku adalah orang yang segila itu? Meski mereka menutup mulut?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terhenyak. Benar, ini cuma masalah waktu. Bersaksi benar atau pun palsu, mereka tetap berada dalam bahaya. Namun, dengan pengguguran itu setidaknya dapat mengulur waktu sampai ia dapat menemukan cara baru.

Sakura tak peduli jika Naruto mengatainya penakut. Ia memang takut. Kasus pembunuhan yang pernah ia tangani tidak meninggalkan kesan sesuram yang ia rasakan seperti sekarang, apalagi yang melibatkan sahabatnya sendiri. Itu belum dengan kematian Shino dan kemungkinan dua remaja itu. Andai benar pelaku adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mencelakai Ino, Tazuna pun telah menjadi tumbal. Lalu, nanti siapa lagi?

"Kau berniat membela Madara?" tanya Sai.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu adil yang sesungguhnya, Sai, tapi jika saat ini aku tetap berkeras menyalahkan Madara seutuhnya, maka itulah ketidakadilan. Bukan berarti aku berniat membelanya. Jangan lupakan tentang penyelewengan itu! Selebihnya, aku tidak yakin lagi, bahkan gilanya, aku percaya jika bukan dia yang melukai Ino," jawab Sakura.

"Firasatku, orang ini memiliki masalah dengan Madara. Ia juga memanfaatkan perceraianku dulu. Apa yang dilakukan Madara sepertinya ingin melindungi Izumi dan ... bisa jadi keluargaku," sela Itachi.

"Madara?" Naruto tak percaya.

Jadi, inilah bara dalam sekam. Nampaknya masalah itu kecil, sepele, namun ternyata mampu membakar dari dalam. Pelan, tapi pasti. Pasti habis.

Dengan mampetnya ide-ide yang ada, maka berakhirlah diskusi kecil itu. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai meninggalkan rumah Sakura, sementara Itachi tetap di sana. Ia memang tinggal di sana dan sekarang sedang merangkul kekasihnya. Keduanya duduk di gazebo belakang rumah, saling melindungi diri dari angin yang semakin dingin. Mungkin dua hari lagi akan turun salju pertama.

"Aku lelah," keluh Sakura lirih.

"Aku percaya padamu," balas Itachi.

Akhirnya, sesak yang sedari tadi Sakura rasakan lepas dan mewujud air mata. Ia peluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Sudah tak sanggup lagi ia berandai-andai; andai ia tak pernah mencoba memulai semua ini. Namun, kata-kata Karin tempo waktu yang mengandung kebenaran memberinya sedikit penguatan.

Dan, andai Itachi tak pernah bercerai, mungkin semua tak akan seburuk ini. Mungkin ... ia dan Itachi tak akan pernah bersama. Dunia memang menyediakan banyak tawaran, banyak pilihan. Sejenak, ia memikirkan mana yang ia akan pilih jika masing-masing pilihan memiliki risiko kejamnya sendiri.

"Aku bersyukur karena kaulah yang di sampingku, Sakura," ujar Itachi tiba-tiba.

Oh, Sakura lupa bahwa Itachi dapat membacanya. Tangis lelahnya seketika berubah menjadi tangis haru dan rasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah telah berandai tentang pilihan di mana ia tak memulai apa pun, yang sama artinya dengan membiarkan pria tercintanya berjuang sendirian. Ia baru menyadari atau lebih tepatnya mengingat bahwa si pelaku akan tetap melancarkan tujuannya dengan atau tanpa adanya campur tangan seorang Haruno Sakura. Dirinya.

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa Itachi membutuhkannya dan alam semestalah yang telah merancangkan ini semua. Sakura sebagai pengacara dan Sakura sebagai wanita.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, jadi jagalah selalu dirimu," balas Sakura

 **XxX**

Shisui hampir berada di ambang batasnya. Ia mulai putus asa melihat sang istri yang tak kunjung kembali seperti dulu. Wanita itu masih membisu meski ia sudah mau makan dan kadang memberi sedikit respon. Demi Tuhan, Shisui lelah.

Maka, dengan berlutut di hadapan sang istri, Shisui mulai menampakkan semua keputusasaannya. Ia biarkan wanita itu tahu kesusahannya, sisi terlemah dari dirinya. Semua ia lakukan agar Ino menyadari betapa berharganya wanita itu bagi dirinya. Dua bulir air meluncur dari mata seorang Uchiha Shisui.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli. Aku tahu kau mendengar berita dan semua ceritaku tentang persidangan itu. Semua orang sedang berjuang demi hal besar, atau setidaknya demi dirimu. Apa kau tahu ... ." Shisui membelai pipi Ino yang menirus. "Seperti apa rasanya berjuang untuk seseorang yang telah menganggap dirinya mati, sementara kami ingin kau tetap hidup yang benar-benar hidup?"

Bola mata Ino bergerak ke kanan.

"Kasus ini mempertaruhkan nyawa dan kau tahu bahkan Aburame Shino tewas. Sakura, Itachi, semua, bahkan aku ... bisa mati kapan saja. Tapi, apa kau akan membiarkan salah satu dari kami mati sia-sia? Kau tahu, Sayang? Kadang sikap diam adalah kejahatan terbesar dan kau telah melakukannya. Setidaknya kau telah membuat seorang suami putus asa, kau mengabaikan kami yang masih hidup dan mencintaimu yang justru terlalu mencintai diri, juga lukamu. Itulah kejahatanmu," lanjutnya.

Kini, mata Ino terarah pada Shisui dan pria itu seakan mendapat pengharapan. Semoga kali ini harapan itu tidak kosong.

"Andai ... semua tidak terselesaikan dan kami tidak dapat menemukan si pelaku, atau meski dunia ini harus berakhir, tapi tolonglah ... setidaknya kau kembali. Setidaknya kita bisa bertengkar, tak apa jika kupingku panas mendengar omelanmu yang menyebalkan atau ketika kau membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting. Tak apa ... asal kau ada dan kita bisa bercinta sebanyak yang kita mau. Tak apa jika ... ."

Shisui mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jari.

"Jika aku harus mengubah diriku menjadi romantis. Jika ikan harus memanjat pohon ... asal kau kembali seperti sedia kala. Kau ingin bercinta di alam bebas, di bawah bulan, kan? Aku mau, Ino, meski artinya aku harus menjadi orang sinting terlebih dahulu. Jadi, kembalilah demi keegoisanku karena aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dukamu, aku sungguh tidak peduli. Biarkan aku seegois itu kali ini, Sayang," katanya.

Seakan mendapat kekuatan, jiwa Ino mulai muncul di permukaan. Air matanya turun, mengarsir wajahnya yang masih tetap cantik. Tangisnya adalah kesadaran bahwa dirinyalah yang telah terlalu egois karena telah membuat semua orang menunggu. Ia telah membuat sang belahan jiwa menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Shisui ... ."

Sontak, wajah Shisui terangkat dan ia membelakak. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak sedang mengalami halusinasi.

"Ino," panggilnya.

"Sai ... I-tachi ... Bawa aku ... dalam sidang itu, Shisui."

Shishui mengernyit dalam. Ia mendapat firasat tak baik manakala nama-nama itu meluncur dari bibir sang istri yang mulai mendapatkan kesadaran mental itu. Dengan buru-buru, ia menarik ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celana dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat.

"Itachi."

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Hmmm sepi ya kemarin hahaha. Dan kayaknya ini juga bakalan sepi. Muncul dong kalian huhuhu. Supaya _review _kalian bisa memperbaiki apa yang kurang. Tapi saya lega karena sudah_ update _babak-babak terakhir._

 _ **Chiharu rainy:** Hmmm... Ya bisa dibilang gitu hahaha. Tapi sudahlah, itu tak penting wkwkwk. Iya, emang makin rumit, tapi gak bakal lama kok. Bab berikutnya bakal lebih jelas karena emang udah mau selesai hahaha. Semoga cerita saya yang lain juga bisa bikin membekas di hati, ya..._

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Untuk penjelasan pidana dan perdata udah saya kirim di PM yaaa hehehe. Tetap ikutin dan _review _yaaaa..._

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Iya, kemungkinan besar bukan Madara hahaha. Tetep ikutin ya..._

 _ **Chorphile:** Hahaha... Masih ada cerita lain. Mungkin butuh sedikit waktu buat _move on _hahaha tapi saya usahain cerita yg lain bisa ngasih penyegaran._

 ** _Febrichan2425:_** Yeah, likely hahaha.

 _Jadi, beginilah proses penyelesaian konfliknya._ Please, leave your reviews _yaaa... Jangan bosan-bosaaan. Muah!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 25: A Way To An End**

Pengkhianatan selalu menyisakan dendam, apalagi disertai dengan penipuan. Seperti itulah pandangan Danzo mengenai keponakannya sendiri. Kandidat perdana menteri itu sedang mengamati Sai di tengah pertemuan keluarga, di mana Sai seperti tidak menganggap bahwa segala pengkhianatannya pernah ia lakukan. Di sisi lain, ada perasaan takut menyeruak dari balik kerasnya amarah yang Danzo rasakan. Ia menyadari bahwa Sai telah mengetahui banyak hal. Terlalu jauh.

Danzo hanya dapat memandangi punggung Sai yang kian mengecil ketika ia meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Shimura malam itu. Ia tahu keponakannya sudah siap dengan segala risiko karena sudah berani bermain-main dengan si raksasa, dalang dari semua kericuhan yang ada. Jika ia tak salah mengartikan, ucapan pamit Sai seperti menyiratkan kalimat terakhir, seakan esok ia akan pergi sangat jauh. Mungkin Sai sudah menyadari bahwa bahaya mengancam dirinya.

Tepat satu jam setelah perginya Sai, Danzo terduduk lemas di kursi goyang milik mendiang kakeknya. Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Torune sangat mengguncang mentalnya. Sama halnya dengan Danzo, di akhir kalimat pesan Torune, calon kepala kepolisian negara itu juga mempertanyakan apakah mereka sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah.

 _'Maaf, aku terpaksa mencelakai keponakanmu. Aku sungguh tak punya pilihan. Kuharap ia masih memiliki kesempatan dan tidak menyusul keponakanku.'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, Danzo dapat merasakan seperti ada sebuah tangan yang begitu besar meremas jantungnya tanpa ampun. Tak sanggup lagi ia tanggung beban ini. Ia tak dapat menipu diri sendiri; bahwa ia sangat menyayangi keponakan yang selalu ia banggakan karena kecerdasannya. Malam itu, ia tersungkur tak sadarkan diri, membuat seluruh keluarga Shimura kalang kabut.

 **XxX**

Naruto dan Karin duduk terpaku di sofa ruang tamu rumah Sakura sambil memandangi si pemilik rumah yang mondar-mandir. Sang pengacara muda sangat gelisah sebab tak satu pun pesan maupun panggilannya dijawab oleh Sai. Di detik-detik menegangkan itu, entah mengapa firasatnya sangat buruk dan pikirannya tertuju pada Danzo. Kemarin, rekannya itu memberitahu bahwa ia akan menghadiri rapat keluarga besar Shimura.

Sakura tahu, Sai pasti bertemu dengan Danzo yang kadung marah besar akibat pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan dengan menjadi mata-mata. Ia belum lupa kalau Danzo adalah boneka milik si dalang yang masih berkeliaran bebas. Bukan Madara. Madara tak mungkin melakukannya sebab ia masih di dalam sel tahanan. Ia tak dapat menekan rasa marah yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri saat ia merasa tidak berdaya untuk berbicara dengan Madara. Kode etik profesi melarangnya melakukan hal itu; kode etik yang ia tanggung dengan status hukumnya dan Madara. Madara adalah tergugat dan terdakwa, sementara Sakura adalah kuasa penggugat. Tak ada jalan.

Ia sangat membutuhkan Sai sebelum sidang dilanjutkan esok hari, setelah tiga hari berselang dari sidang sebelumnya. Ketika suara jejak-jejak kaki terdengar, ia pun merasa lega dan berharap bahwa Sai-lah yang datang, namun semuanya meleset. Itachi dan timnya yang datang dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi," katanya. "Shimura Sai sedang tergeletak di rumah sakit dan belum melewati masa kritis."

Ketiga pasang mata membulat sempurna. Karin sudah menjambaki rambutnya, sedangkan Naruto terperanjat hingga berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" desis Sakura.

"Dugaan sementara adalah kecelakaan. Salah satu anak buahku yang menerima panggilan seseorang yang melaporkan kejadian itu," jawab Itachi.

Kini, terjawablah semua prasangka dan kekhawatiran Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah kesesakan yang ia rasakan hingga paru-parunya kembang kempis. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat agar dapat mengikis rasa syoknya.

"Dengar, Sakura! Aku minta agar kau tetap melaksanakan tugasmu, besok Ino akan hadir sebagai saksi. Sementara ini, ia masih disembunyikan di rumahku. Tak akan ada yang berani menjamahnya di sana," ujar Itachi.

"Lalu, kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menahan pelakunya. Dengar, apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kuharap kau tidak akan mundur," jawab Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menyela.

"Tidak ... ." Sakura tersungkur lemas. "Jangan lakukan apa pun! Berhentilah, kumohon! Kita hentikan saja semuanya."

Dengan lembut, Itachi berjongkok dan memegangi bahu kekasihnya. Ia tatap wanita tercintanya yang masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata.

"Jauh sebelum aku menjadi diriku sekarang, aku telah disumpah untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawabku. Bukankah kau juga begitu?" katanya mulai menjelaskan. "Aku tidak ingin berakhir menjadi pengecut. Jadi, apa pun nanti, tetaplah menjadi seorang pengacara yang bisa diandalkan. Bisakah kau mengabulkan harapanku ini?"

Akhirnya, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, berjanjilah kalau kau akan menjaga diri dan kembalilah secepatnya," pinta Sakura.

"Pasti."

Derai air matanya membawa Itachi ke dalam rasa takut, sejujurnya. Namun, ia tak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Jadi, siapa pelakunya?"

Itachi tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih karena ponsel pria itu berdering. Sakura menduga bahwa salah satu anak buah Itachi yang menelepon sebab pria itu sontak berdiri, lalu meninggalkan mereka setelah mengecup bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Seakan itu adalah kecupan terakhirnya. Sakura tak suka dengan ini.

Naruto dan Karin perlahan mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya bersama-sama. Mereka berharap bahwa dekapan mereka cukup untuk meredakan getar tubuh Sakura yang tak terkendali.

Andai ... andai Shino masih hidup, maka semua akan lebih mudah karena ia juga merupakan saksi kunci, atau mungkin malah saksi yang bisa menjadi tersangka. Namun, sang pelaku selalu tahu siapa yang harus ia habisi terlebih dahulu dan setelah ini mungkin Itachi yang akan ia lenyapkan.

 **XxX**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tidak dapat berkonsentrasi di tengah persidangan. Hal itu disebabkan oleh absennya Itachi. Tak ada kabar, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mengenaskan. Padahal, sidang ini akan menjadi puncak sekaligus jalan penyelesaian utama, namun sepertinya ia tidak akan melakukannya dengan maksimal.

Sakura sangat ketakutan. Saat persidangan memasuki masa rehat, Fugaku yang tak disangka-sangka hadir di sana memberinya kata-kata penyemangat. Sebagai ayah, Fugaku memang merasakan ketakutan yang sama, atau bahkan lebih, namun sebagai seorang polisi, ia telah menyadari risiko profesi yang harus ditanggung oleh semua polisi. Itachi tidak terkecuali dan apa pun itu, mereka semua harus siap.

Kenyataan bahwa ia masuk ke ruang persidangan dan menanyai Madara dengan tubuh gemetar membuat Obito terheran. Obito tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan diri Sakura dan mungkin ada yang tidak beres dari semuanya. Sebagai pengacara, ia pun merasa bodoh sejak Madara sulit diajak berkomunikasi. Berkomunikasi dengan jujur. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dibela dari seorang Madara jika pria tua itu sendiri tampak menutupi banyak hal.

Dan, Obito tahu bahwa Sakura sudah kelelahan. Wajah pucat wanita itu kian pasi seiring matahari yang merangkak ke barat. Sakura jelas sedang mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang besar. Pria itu terus mengamati Sakura sampai waktu di mana lawannya tersebut menghela napas berat.

"Saya akan menghadirkan saksi kunci dari kasus ini, Yang Mulia," katanya.

Tak ada yang tak terkejut saat melihat Uchiha Ino memasuki ruang persidangan. Ia datang didampingi oleh sang suami dan seorang petugas wanita. Sejenak, rasa haru dan rindu sama-sama dilemparkan oleh kedua bersahabat itu. Sakura dan Ino. Rasanya seperti telah beberapa windu mereka tidak bertemu yang benar-benar bertemu. Sakura menangis lega saat didapatinya kehidupan di mata sang sahabat. Ino telah kembali.

Mifune pun mempersilakan jaksa penuntut untuk menanyainya berbagai hal, namun rasa trauma masih bercokol di hatinya. Ia bungkam bahkan ketika Obito diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya. Wanita itu hanya bergetar dan menjawab sepenggal-sepenggal tanpa menjelaskan secara terang.

"Yang Mulia," sela Sakura. "Izinkah saya untuk berbicara dengan klienku."

Mifune tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk mempersilakan Sakura melakukan apa yang ia mau. Maka, dengan langkah mantap, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ino. Keduanya berdiri bertatapan; Ino yang sambil meremas pinggiran podium saksi dan Sakura yang lurus menatapnya.

"Ino," bisiknya saat keduanya berdekatan. "Itachi sedang berada di luar sana untuk menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi ... jika aku harus kehilangannya ... ." Sakura mulai terisak. "Jika aku memang harus kehilangannya, maka izinkan aku untuk melihat senyum terakhirnya, senyuman bangga karena dia tidak gagal dalam bertugas. Jadi, bisakah kau kalahkan ketakutanmu demi permohonanku ... Ino?"

Seketika, pundak Ino naik turun dengan ritme tak beraturan. Ia menangis kesakitan hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk, lalu menatap Mifune. Keraguan dan ketakutannya seakan lenyap. Sudah cukup baginya untuk bertindak tidak adil dengan kebungkamannya.

"Yang Mulia," ia mulai berkata-kata dan nada bicaranya sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Saya bersumpah demi nama Tuhan dan demi orang-orang yang saya cintai, demi mendiang anak saya, bahwa saya memberikan kesaksian sebagaimana kenyataannya. Jika kesaksian saya palsu, maka saya siap dengan segala hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan kepada saya."

x

x

x

 _10 Juli 2016, pukul 18.15_

Uchiha Ino bersenandung pelan seusainya ia berbelanja dan menutup telepon dari Shisui. Ia tampak memeriksa ulang apa saja yang ia beli untuk keperluan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas kenaikan pangkat Itachi. Kini, ia sedang menunggu taksi, namun belum ada satu pun yang lewat. Kalau pun ada, sudah ada penumpangnya.

Baru saja ia hendak menelpon Shisui dan mengubah keputusannya dengan minta dijemput, sebuah mobil SUV mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Sejenak, ia merasa ketakutan karena mengira mobil itu adalah mobil milik Madara. Mobil itu sama, namun setelah kaca jendela belakang terbuka, ia pun merasa lega. Senyum Ino mengembang begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Nyonya Uchiha?" tanya pria itu.

"Halo, selamat malam, Tuan Baik Hati!" jawab Ino. "Aku sedang menunggu taksi untuk pulang ke rumah paman Fugaku, tapi tidak ada yang lewat."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku! Aku juga akan ke sana," kata pria itu.

Dengan sekali anggukan, Ino pun menuruti permintaan sang pemilik mobil, si Tuan Baik Hati. Mereka terlibat dalam obrolan ringan di sepanjang perjalanan sampai pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dahi Ino mengernyit samar.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan sahabatmu. Dia memang wanita luar biasa. Setelah disakiti pun, ia masih mau menyusul pria itu ke Ame dengan kereta," katanya.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi lengang. Ino tahu betul bahwa pria itu baru saja kelepasan bicara. Itu tampak dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ya, begitulah Sakura. Dia memang memiliki hati yang terlalu baik," jawab Ino dengan suara yang ia buat setenang mungkin, atau dengan sikap ceria seperti biasanya.

Dari mana si Tuan Baik Hati tahu tentang apa pun yang dilakukan Sakura? Ia bahkan tahu Sakura ke Amegakure dengan kereta. Saat itu juga Ino menyadari bahwa pria inilah yang memata-matai Sakura dan pria ini pula yang kemungkinan besar sebagai si dalang.

Pria paruh baya itu kembali terkekeh, menampakkan keramahan seperti biasa. Jantung Ino berdegup kencang saat ia tiba-tiba melihat raut dingin di wajah pria itu. Si Tuan Baik Hati membuka jendela, sepertinya ingin menikmati angin malam yang mengibarkan helai-helai rambut halusnya.

"Tuan," panggil Ino. Pria itu menoleh. "Bisakah kita kembali ke supermarket? Ada yang lupa kubeli. Atau Anda ke sana saja dulu, aku yakin masih banyak taksi meski harus menunggu lebih lama," lanjutnya.

Mumpung mereka masih di jalanan yang ramai. Tapi, pria itu tersenyum dan senyumannya justru tampak lebih seram dari senyum palsu Sai.

"Kau takut padaku, kan? Karena kau tahu siapa aku," jawab pria itu.

"Itu tidak benar," balas Ino dengan kekehan canggung.

"O, ya?"

Ino memejamkan mata sekali lagi, mencoba menahan gejolak emosi yang mulai menguasai. Sambil berdoa dalam hati dan memegangi perutnya, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya.

"Mengapa Anda melakukan semua ini? Jangan berbohong, Tuan! Andalah pelakunya!" desis Ino.

Pria itu menggumam panjang.

"Kau mau kuceritakan sebuah dongeng?" tanyanya.

Ino terdiam. Perasaannya sudah amburadul karena menghadapi perubahan sikap pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia pun menghela napas sedalam dan sepelan mungkin.

"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang saudagar yang belum kaya, namun bersahabat dengan pangeran dan ia jatuh hati pada seorang putri. Tapi, sang putri memilih pangeran itu, padahal sang pangeran tidak mencintainya dan mereka pun menikah setelah dijodohkan. Saudagar itu menerima keputusan sang putri dengan harapan bahwa sang pangeran akan mencintainya suatu hari nanti. Lambat laun, saudagar itu menemukan seorang wanita yang membuatnya juga menaruh hati dan menikahinya. Harapan keduanya adalah wanita itu dapat membuatnya melupakan sang putri," kata si pria.

Ino semakin gelisah.

"Kenyataannya, setelah bertahun-tahun menikah dan sampai sang pangeran menjadi raja, ia tak kunjung memberikan hatinya kepada tuan putri, sang ratu. Suatu hari, sang raja pergi berburu di hutan dan bertemu dengan seorang peri. Ia jatuh cinta pada peri itu, begitu dalam, tapi si peri malah jatuh cinta pada seorang ksatria. Ksatria itu membebaskan si peri yang diculik oleh sang raja yang bahkan sudah memiliki putri yang dinikahkan dengan seorang bangsawan penegak hukum yang jujur. Di saat itu, si saudagar sudah menjadi pria yang kaya raya dan berkuasa dengan jalan yang sedikit ... tidak baik," kata si Tuan Baik Hati.

Cerita pun berlanjut di mana si saudagar berniat untuk menghancurkan sahabatnya, sang pangeran, karena telah membuat sang ratu menderita dan bahwa raja mengetahui kecurangan-kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh saudagar. Salah satunya adalah proyek pembangunan rumah dan ia bahkan berhasil memenangkan lelang proyek reklamasi dari wali kota yang salah arah. Ia tak peduli dan bersembunyi di balik kuasa sang raja selama itu mendatangkan uang banyak demi keberhasilannya dalam menghancurkan sang raja. Ia sangat bersemangat, terlebih saat sang ratu datang pada saudagar dan meminta untuk membantunya menghancurkan suaminya sendiri. Suami yang membuatnya menderita selama puluhan tahun, ditambah dengan pengkhianatannya; bahwa sang raja yang tidak mencintainya sebagai istri, tapi justru jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Bagaimana bisa saudagar itu menolak permintaan wanita yang masih ia cintai meski ia sendiri telah memiliki hati pada istri yang telah ia nikahi?

Si Tuan Baik Hati berhenti sejenak saat mendapati Ino gemetaran sambil meremas-remas jari-jarinya sendiri. Ia menyeringai sinis dan tetap melanjutkan cerita.

Saudagar itu tahu bahwa niat raja menikahkan putrinya dengan bangsawan itu adalah karena keluarga si bangsawan dapat menghentikan dan membekuk si saudagar yang melakukan kecurangan-kecurangan. Beruntung, si saudagar berhasil menjebak dan mengancam sang raja dengan skandal putrinya, juga skandal dirinya yang pernah akan menodai si peri. Semua dilakukan agar si saudagar tetap aman. Sang raja dan dirinya bersaing untuk memenangkan kandidat boneka demi tujuan berbeda. Sang raja bertujuan agar keluarga mantan besannya tetap menang menjadi bangsawan penegak hukum tertinggi, sementara si saudagar menginginkan calon penegak hukum korup yang bisa ia kendalikan.

"Dongeng yang indah, bukan?" tanya pria itu.

Tak perlu menjadi jenius bagi Ino untuk mengetahui bahwa tokoh-tokoh yang pria itu maksud adalah si Tuan Baik Hati, Madara, istri Madara, Izumi, Itachi, Shisui, dan ... dirinya. Kilatan-kilatan ingatan tentang penemuan Shisui dan Izumi melintas di kepala Ino. Proyek atas nama perusahaan fiktif itu, Madara yang berkeras agar Izumi tetap bersama Itachi.

Satu hal yang tak pernah ia duga adalah istri Madara yang bernama Uzumaki Mito juga ada di balik semua ini.

"Sayangnya, seorang ksatria wanita yang telah menjadi yatimpiatu mulai membongkar semuanya. Semua ia lakukan demi menutupi skandal mantan kekasih yang merupakan adik dari bagsawan itu. Hebat sekali! Kekasihnya main belakang dengan si kakak ipar. Lucunya, setelah berpisah dari putri raja, sang bangsawan jatuh cinta pada si ksatria wanita. Saudagar ... ah, sudahlah, sebut saja aku. Aku mengetahuinya dan memafaatkan situasi." Si Tuan tidak berhenti bercerita, tak peduli dengan Ino yang semakin pucat.

 _Sakura ... ._

Dering ponsel pria itu berbunyi. Karena suasana terlalu senyap, Ino sampai dapat menangkap sebuah suara dari seorang lelaki di seberang sana. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia yakin mendengar nama Aburame Shino disebut. Jadi, Shino mengkhianati Madara? Ini gila!

Namun, Ino masih menyisakan kepintaran di tengah ketegangan yang nyaris memberangus akal sehatnya. Diam-diam, ia melepas kalung yang ia kenakan dan ia jatuhkan di dalam mobil itu. Ia berjaga-jaga andai sesuatu yang buruk harus ia alami, maka setidaknya ia sudah meninggalkan petunjuk.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya pria itu.

Ino memejamkan mata.

"Turunkan aku!" desisnya.

"Baiklah, asal kau berjanji akan bungkam atau Sai, si mata-mata, dan Itachi, juga ... Sakura akan menerima akibatnya. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan diam selamanya!" jawab pria itu dengan tenang.

Dia bukan Tuan Baik Hati, melainkan serigala berbulu domba. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Maka, setelah itu, ia pun turun dari mobil, namun naas, ia turun di kawasan hutan Mangekyo yang gelap. Ia tak peduli selama ia tidak berada di dekat pria itu.

Dengan derai air mata, ia berjalan sambil bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia akan bungkam. Sayangnya, ia tak tahu bahwa bungkam yang dimaui oleh si serigala adalah diam untuk selamanya. Benar-benar selamanya. Mobil itu hampir menabraknya dan Ino masih berhasil menghindar. Ia terus berlari sambil berteriak, tak peduli betapa percuma teriakannya itu. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa menolong sampai akhirnya, ia pun merasakan sakit tak terkira dan tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Yang ia tahu, begitu membuka mata ia telah kehilangan bayinya, lalu Madara datang menjenguknya. Masih ada cinta dan rasa sakit dalam mata pria itu meski ia tutupi dengan sikap dingin. Ino tahu bahwa Madara merelakan dirinya demi melindungi keluarga Uchiha sebagai orang-orang dalam klan yang ia ketuai dan juga diri Ino sendiri sebagai wanita yang ia cintai.

Pria itu bahkan tidak ingin menghancurkan Sakura karena ia adalah wanita yang sangat berarti bagi Uchiha Itachi.

Ino sangat ingin menyampaikan pesan pada Madara; ia hendak meminta tolong pada pria itu agar cepat bertindak dan melupakan persahabatannya dengan si serigala berbulu domba. Demi orang-orang yang Ino kasihi. Madara harus meninggalkan hatinya yang lemah karena persahabatan itu, namun karena keadaan fisik dan psikis Ino, suaranya tertelan begitu saja. Ia pun kembali terpuruk dan dihantui ketakutan. Itu sebabnya ia diam. Selalu diam.

x

x

x

"Dengan ini, saya mohon pada Yang Mulia agar Anda memberi keadilan bagi saya dan semua orang yang menderita bahkan mati karenanya dengan mendakwa dan menjatuhkan hukuman seberat-beratnya ... ." Ino terengah setelah berbicara dengan gemetaran. "PADA SENJU HASHIRAMA!" teriaknya dengan sangat emosional.

Kalimat pungkasnya bagaikan godam keras bagi Tsunade dan Tobirama yang duduk di antara masyarakat. Pengakuan bahwa sepupu dan kakak mereka merupakan dalang di balik banyak kejahatan adalah seutas tali yang mencekik leher mereka dengan sangat kuat. Sementara, Izumi terbelalak dan gemetaran. Jelas sudah semuanya, ia telah menghakimi ayah yang tidak bersalah. Justru ibunyalah yang menjadi memiliki andil.

Uzumaki Naruto memeluk Uzumaki Karin yang sangat terpukul setelah mengetahui bahwa kerabat jauh mereka terlibat. Ini adalah kegilaan yang tak pernah mereka sangka. Dan, jangankan masyarakat, Mifune dan yang lain pun dibuat terkejut hingga kehilangan kata-kata. Mifune bahkan sepenuhnya abai pada kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh hadirin.

Lagi-lagi, Obito menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia merasa kepalanya mau pecah. Meski Madara tetap terhitung menang, namun kemenangan itu justru bukan datang dari usahanya, melainkan dari pihak Sakura, lawannya sendiri. Kasus ini, persidangan ini adalah anomali. Ia pun menatap Madara dengan tajam seakan minta penjelasan. Obito benar-benar merasa dungu, namun Madara hanya diam dengan sikap dingin yang seperti biasanya meski keterkejutan juga tak sepenuhnya berhasil ia sembunyikan. Obito yakin bahwa Madara juga tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya juga terlibat.

Belum reda kegemparan itu, salah satu polisi yang menjaga jalannya persidangan berjalan mendekati meja hijau. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Mifune.

"Menimbang beberapa hal dan bahwa Senju Hashirama berhasil diamankan, maka sidang ditunda sampai waktu yang ditentukan," tukas Mifune, lalu mengetukkan palu sebanyak tiga kali.

Mendengar bahwa Hashirama telah ditangkap, Sakura langsung menghambur keluar untuk mencari seseorang; anak buah Itachi yang ditempatkan di gedung itu. Ia pun berhasil menemukan Ebisu, anak buah Itachi.

"Pengacara Haruno!"

"Ebisu- _san_ , di mana Itachi?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Perasaan tak enak merayapi hati Sakura dengan cepat saat melihat Ebisu yang gelagapan.

"Di mana dia?" teriak Sakura.

"Kapten ... tertembak saat mengkonfrontasi para anak buah Hashirama dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Dia sedang melawan masa kritisnya. Itu kabar yang kuterima dari salah satu rekan yang bertugas dengannya," jawab Ebisu.

Napas Sakura tersengal mendengar berita itu, sementara air matanya berlinangan tanpa diminta. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar tersungkur di lantai, seseorang berhasil menahannya.

"Sakura!" bisik Fugaku sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangan pada bawahan-bawahannya. "Ini perintah langsung dariku. Tangkap Shimura Danzo dan Aburame Torune!"

o

o

o

o

o

 **Bersambung...**

 _ **A/N:** Aaaakkk saya gak tahan untuk tidak _update chapter _ini. Ini adalah babak yang saya tunggu di mana kebenaran terungkap._ Well, chapter _depan adalah_ chapter _terakhir yeeeeaaayy!_

 _ **Lacus Clyne 123:** Haha! Udah terjawab kan pertanyaan kamu di _chapter _ini? #grinning_

 _ **sitilafifah989:** Yo! Kamu udah gak perlu puyeng lagi karena pelakunya udah terungkap dan tertangkap. Gimana?_

 _ **Chiharu rainy:** Udah ketangkap, beibeh! Hahaha. Memang cuma Ino yang bener-bener tahu kejadiannya._

 _ **Yencherry:** Haaaiii! Makasih udah muncul. Ha, saya juga suka sama ItaSaku hehehe._

 _ **Chorphile:** Makasih banget udah diingetin soal _typo _. Udah saya perbaiki kok hehehe. Semoga_ chapter _ini tetap gak mengecewakan ya..._

 _ **Sina:** Yup! Ini _super fast update _hahaha._

 _ **Febrichan2425:** Iya, Madara di sini sangat baik. Mulia malah. Tapi, sikap diamnya juga harusnya gak dipertahankan kan... Gimana pun pokoknya Madara_ is the best lah #tetep

 _ **Avheril psychomonst49:** Haaai... Aku paling seneng nih kalau kamu udah komen. Itu tuh bener-bener _sharing _dan ngasih masukan hehehe. Untuk situasi sidang, mungkin aku mengambil contoh dan mengadopsi 'atmosfer' dari sidang-sidang yang pernah aku hadiri waktu asistenin si bapak/ibu bos pas membela klien-klien beliau. Asik aja dibuat cerita, jadi bisa_ sharing _hal baru. Gitu juga saat ada fiction yang ada pembahasan dunia kedokteran yang mana gak aku kuasain, tapi aku jadi tahu seputar dunia kedokteran. Yup, Madara memang poros dari konflik yang aku bangun di samping masalah_ romance _ItaSaku hahaha. Pada kenyataannya, yang kamu bilang emang betul, bahwa sesuatu yang menonjol paling mudah disorot dan dipermainkan. Tapi, di sini udah kejawab kok tentang Madara. Dan, untuk saran kamu soal tanda baca, makasih banget ya... Btw, yang aku pakai itu sesuai dengan_ ** _PUEBI (Pedoman Umum Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia)_** _yang disahkan tahun 2016, yang juga membahas penggunaan tanda baca, termasuk tanda baca dalam kalimat langsung (percakapan dalam karangan narasi). Coba kamu_ download _Pdf-nya. Cuma, yang kamu bilang itu juga gak salah karena itu gaya penulisan_ British _hehehe. Penulisan dengan_ British style _memang menempatkan tanda titik/koma di belakang_ quotation mark _(tanda petik) untuk akhir percakapan._ _Makasih udah ngasih semangat dan aku harap kamu gak bosen ninggalin_ review _. Makin panjang, makin seneng aku hehehe._

So, this is it. _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi dan jangan lupa_ review- _nya. Mmmuuuaaahhh!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**WARNING:** Bab terakhir ini amaaat panjang. Kalau kamu tak kuat, serahkan pada Dilan_

x

x

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A Way**

 _Semuanya datang dan pergi dengan begini rahasia._

 _Matamu mengandung kota kepulanganku, kota tanpa bangunan dan papan nama. Cuma angin kelana dari dadaku yang jelata._

 _Sampailah sampai segala yang sembunyi. Sampailah sampai segala yang tersesat._

o

o

o

o

o

 **Chapter 26: An End**

 _15 Juli 2016_

Di suatu siang, Izumi mendatangi sekolah kedua remaja saksi yang ia ketahui bernama Asakura Miho dan Honda Kyouhei. Kuku-kuku jari tangannya hampir menyobek lapisan kemudi mobilnya akibat ketidaksabaran yang ia tekan habis-habisan. Ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, kedua remaja itu pun nampak sedang berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Izumi langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Tak tahu bagaimana pembicaraannya, para siswa lain hanya melihat kedua teman mereka terkejut, terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian, Izumi membawa mereka ke rumahnya.

"Apakah mobil ini yang kalian lihat?" tanya Izumi ketika mereka sudah berada di garasi belakang rumahnya.

Sepasang siswa-siswi itu berpandangan, lalu menatap Izumi takut-takut. Miho menelan ludah sebelum melongok ke arah bamper mobil SUV hitam itu. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Ny-Nyonya ... ." panggil Kyouhei tergagap. Miho nampak gelisah sampai meremas-remas rok, namun Izumi luput menyadarinya. Izumi lebih menaruh perhatian pada pemuda itu.

"Ada lagi yang kau ketahui?" tanya Izumi.

"Tidak, hanya ... kupikir Anda sebaiknya juga memeriksa bagian dalam mobil. Si-siapa tahu Anda akan menemukan petunjuk ... Ah, aku hanya mengingat adegan di film-film detektif yang pernah kutonton," jawab Kyouhei.

Masuk akal.

Tak butuh pikir panjang bagi Izumi untuk mencoba saran pemuda itu. Dengan cepat, ia membuka mobil milik sang ayah dan melongok ke seputar bagian dalam mobil. Tak lupa ia menggeledah laci dashboard.

"Perlu kubantu, Nyonya?" tawar Kyouhei.

"Boleh," jawab Izumi tanpa menoleh.

Sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu belakang mobil, Miho menarik ujung seragamnya. Sebuah pelototan ia hadiahkan kepada Miho agar gadis itu melepaskannya. Tak punya pilihan, Miho akhirnya membiarkan sang teman meneruskan niatnya. Gadis itu membuang muka saat Kyouhei mengeluarkan seuntai kalung yang ia bungkus dengan tisu dan meletakkannya di balik karpet secara hati-hati dengan menarik tisu itu.

Sidik jarinya tak boleh tertinggal.

Merasa usahanya nihil, Izumi pun menghela napas berat, lalu keluar dari mobil. Di saat itulah Kyouhei menyarankan Izumi untuk memeriksa bagian belakang. Siapa tahu Izumi dapat menemukan sesuatu yang tak berhasil ia temukan. Wanita itu pun setuju sebelum menggeledah setiap tempat, termasuk bagian-bagian yang mungkin dapat menyelipkan sesuatu.

Dan, kalung itu pun ia temukan di balik karpet.

"Kau tidak menggeledah di situ?" selidik Izumi.

Kyouhei berusaha menahan gagapnya, sementara Miho menunduk. "Maaf, itu tak terpikirkan," jawabnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Izumi mengantarkan mereka pulang. Wanita itu meminta mereka untuk menjadi saksi dan keduanya bersedia. Namun, di sepanjang jalan, hanya kebisuan yang ada. Ketiganya terlena dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Hanya kedua remaja itu yang memikirkan hal sama.

Didatangi oleh suruhan Hashirama adalah mimpi buruk. Rupanya Hashirama sempat menengok ke belakang dan melihat mereka menolong Ino. Mereka tahu bahwa pria di hadapan mereka adalah anak buah Hashirama saat si pria dewasa tak sengaja menjatuhkan kartu nama dari dompet saat ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Uang suapan yang sisanya akan diberikan saat Madara sudah ditangkap dan jika mereka mau memberi kesaksian palsu di pengadilan. Uang yang saat ini mereka terima adalah uang suap agar mereka mau melaksanakan tugas yang baru beberapa menit lalu Kyouhei laksanakan.

Mereka tak punya pilihan sejak pria itu mengancam keluarga mereka. Ia bahkan menyebutkan semua informasi rinci tentang keluarga mereka sebagai bukti bahwa tuannya tidak main-main. Hashirama memang sakit jiwa. Ia bahkan tahu jika Izumi akan mendatangi mereka ke sekolah dan untuk itu mereka harus selalu membawa kalung Ino.

"Sudah sampai. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujar Izumi, membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Sama-sama, Nyonya. Maaf kalau kami merepotkan," jawab Miho.

Izumi menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kini, keduanya berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah yang terletak di gang kecil hingga Miho mengakhiri kesunyian itu dengan terisak pelan. Kyouhei menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku juga takut, Miho, tapi aku lebih takut kalau keluarga kita celaka. Bahkan si tua bangka itu berpikir akan melenyapkan bibi tadi dan nyonya yang kita tolong. Bisakah kau mengerti?" ucap Kyouhei pelan, penuh kesabaran.

Isak tangis Miho sedikit reda.

"Apa kita akan menjadi penjahat?" tanyanya.

"Apa pun yang kita lakukan tetaplah jahat. Jika saat itu kita membiarkan korban di jalanan, kita secara tidak langsung sudah membunuhnya. Saat kita sudah menolongnya, kita dihadapkan pilihan seperti ini. Memberi kesaksian salah itu jahat dan membiarkan keluarga kita celaka juga jahat. Mana yang akan kau pilih?" balas Kyouhei.

"Orang kaya memang merepotkan!" gerutu Miho geram.

"Setidaknya, kalau kita bersaksi, tidak ada yang terbunuh meski ayah bibi tadi harus dipenjara."

Dengan itu, kecemasan yang dirasakan Miho menjadi sedikit hilang.

x

x

x

Dua pasang suami istri yang merupakan orang tua Kyouhei dan Miho memekik saat Izumi mengamuk. Beruntung, Ino menahan Izumi yang hendak menampar pemuda itu. Ia sangat memahami bahwa Izumi sangat marah karena merasa tertipu mentah-mentah dan menampar Kyouhei bahkan tidak akan sepadan dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aalasan lain mengapa Ino tak ingin gegabah adalah karena ia menyadari bahwa kedua anak itu pada dasarnya adalah anak-anak baik. Lagipula, tamparan Izumi tak akan mengubah masa lalu.

Semua sudah terjadi. Ino kehilangan si buah hati dan tak akan sekali pun bayinya akan kembali ke dunia. Kedua remaja itu sampai bersujud di depan Izumi, Ino, dan Shisui saat mereka semua berada di kantor polisi. Mereka memohon ampun atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

"Kami tak punya pilihan. Kami ketakutan!" bela Kyouhei.

"Bangunlah!" ujar Shisui.

Kedua remaja itu bangkit dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Setelah tenang dan bisa berpikir rasional, Izumi kembali menatap kedua remaja yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan nyawa istriku saat itu. Kecelakaan itu bukanlah salah kalian, tapi memberikan kesaksian palsu juga tidak baik. Apa kalian tahu kalau kalian bisa dihukum? Ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang peradilan anak-anak," ujar Shisui.

Mereka tak kuasa membendung air mata dan perasaan ngeri setelah mendengar ucapan Shisui. Mereka menyadari bahwa karena perbuatan mereka, keadaan menjadi kacau dan membuat banyak masyarakat mengumbar ujaran kebencian. Mereka tahu itu.

"Kalian masih berumur 17 tahun dan masa depan kalian masih panjang. Bagaimana kami akan menuntut kalian?" ujar Izumi dengan suara melemah.

"Nona, biarkan kami sebagai orang tua menanggung hukuman mereka. Kami telah lalai dan tidak mengetahui ini semua, tapi mohon pertimbangkan mengenai tekanan yang anak kami alami agar semua menjadi adil," kata ayah Miho.

 _Adil._

Mereka tak tahu apakah mereka bisa benar-benar adil. Menghukum mereka atas kesalahan yang didasari dengan tekanan dan ancaman semengerikan itu terasa tidak adil, namun tidak menghukum juga tidak adil. Hukum dibuat untuk mengatur perilaku masyarakat agar keadilan bisa dicapai. Membiarkan mereka bebas tanpa sanksi pun tidak akan mendidik mereka sebab memanjakan orang bersalah justru mengaburkan nilai keadilan. Akan banyak orang bersalah akan mencontoh kejadian ini, terlepas apakah benar mereka bersalah atau tidak.

Di tengah ketafakuran mereka, seseorang datang dengan sangat mengejutkan. Obito.

"Tuan Uchiha Madara yang memintaku ke sini," katanya. "Beliau memintaku untuk menjadi pembela mereka."

Izumi menganga. Ayahnya meminta pengacaranya menjadi pembela bagi orang-orang yang telah bertindak tidak adil padanya? Ia tak percaya ia telah terlalu jauh salah menilai tentang Madara.

"Kalian tahu atas dasar apa mereka perlu dibela, bukan berarti mereka tidak akan dihukum sama sekali," lanjut Obito.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Izumi.

Kedua Uchiha itu bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Obito tersenyum pada wanita di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, Izumi tak pernah tahu bahwa Obito bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Tidak lembut, namun jauh dari kesan angkuh. Ia jadi ingat akan kejadian setelah sidang tadi. Pria itu juga yang secara tak terduga membelanya di depan Tobirama yang menuduhnya melakukan ini semua pada si kakak. Wajar saja sebenarnya, Tobirama pasti belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini dan fakta bahwa Izumi adalah putri Madara membuatnya semakin sulit untuk berlapang dada.

"Hukuman kurungan selama 10 bulan dari tiga tahun; sanksi yang sebenarnya dalam undang-undang untuk anak di bawah umur dan kalian tetap bisa mengikuti ujian akhir. Apa itu cukup adil?" ujar Obito, sementara Izumi masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi ... yang kami tahu, jika seseorang dipenjara, maka namanya akan ada di catatan kriminal. Kami akan sulit diterima kerja di mana pun," ujar Kyouhei.

Obito menyeringai angkuh.

"Aku bisa mengusahakan itu, bahkan kalian bisa berkuliah nantinya," katanya.

"Apa?" ujar Ino, Izumi, dan Shisui secara bersamaan. "Ayah juga ingin mereka kuliah?" Izumi bertanya.

"Ah, itu kemauanku karena aku punya ide bagus," jawab Obito.

"Obito-"

Obito buru-buru mengangkat telunjuk dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan untuk menahan Izumi melayangkan pertanyaan. Selanjutnya, ia menatap kedua remaja yang sama-sama terbengong.

"Jangan menganggapku baik hati," ujarnya angkuh, seperti adatnya. "Kalian hanya boleh mengambil jurusan hukum. Aku sudah menelusuri tentang kalian. Hm ... siswa-siswi berprestasi dan kritis. Lagipula, cara Honda Kyouhei meletakkan barang bukti itu sangat cerdas untuk anak seusia kalian. Untuk itulah aku ingin memafaatkan kepandaian kalian. Kalian akan berkuliah dan aku akan meminjamkan biayanya, lalu kalian harus menjadi mesin uang di kantorku sampai hutang kalian lunas dan mungkin sampai aku merasa cukup. Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seorang pun sejak perasaan bodoh membuat mereka tercenung, namun Izumi cukup memahami karakter pria itu. Mengenalnya sejak kecil membuatnya mengerti bahwa Obito hanya gengsi mengakui kebaikan hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau-"

"Mau!" seru kedua remaja itu serentak. "Kami tidak akan mengecewakan Anda," lanjut Miho.

Sekonyong-konyong, mereka berlutut dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga maaf kepada orang-orang dewasa di sana. Mereka berjanji akan bertindak benar setelah ini. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Obito meninggalkan tempat itu. Izumi memandangi punggungnya sebelum berlari menyusulnya.

"Tunggu!" seru Izumi.

Obito berhenti, lalu mereka pun berdiri berhadapan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Soal kuliah itu, maksudku," tanya Izumi. "Aku tidak akan menganggapmu baik, aku janji," seloroh Izumi saat dilihatnya Obito hendak menjawab dengan seenaknya.

Obito menyeringai jenaka.

"Membiarkan mereka menjadi pengangguran padahal mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, lalu memiliki dendam?" Obito menggeleng. "Aku hanya mencegah lahirnya kriminal baru dari generasi muda yang pada dasarnya masih bisa diselamatkan," jawab Obito.

"Tapi, dua-duanya?"

Pria itu memasang tampang sok berpikir, kemudian memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Ia menggumam panjang.

"Kyouhei ... berbakat menjadi pria ambisius dan itu tidak baik bagiku nantinya, sedangkan Miho berwatak lembut dan memiliki hati nurani yang besar. Dia bisa menyeimbangi Kyouhei dan menjadi pengingat. Lagipula, pria tersesat akan selalu membutuhkan wanita yang bisa menuntun kembali ke jalan yang benar. Bukan begitu ... _Izumi-chan_?" jawab Obito, kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Izumi.

Wanita itu menekan dadanya sendiri sambil memandangi Obito yang melambaikan tangan dari belakang. Izumi mendengus, dengus yang miris sekaligus merasa lucu.

 **XxX**

Bukan. Ini bukan _dejavu_ sebab ini nyata, bukan sebentuk aktivitas alam bawah sadar. Ini hanya kejadian berulang dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sakura kembali berlarian di rumah sakit yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sama saat semua kisah ini dimulai. Itachi. Pria yang sedang bertaruh nyawa di ruang operasi demi mengeluarkan dua peluru yang bersarang di perut dan punggungnya. Kecelakaan yang berbeda dari yang Itachi alami dulu.

Sekali lagi, Mikoto berlarian bersama Sasuke, tanpa Izumi. Mungkin hanya ketidakhadiran Izumi dan beberapa orang yang menemaninya sekarang yang membuat situasinya berbeda. Ia tak sendirian sebelum ketiganya datang. Fugaku, Naruto, dan Karin sudah bersama dengan dirinya. Izumi, Shisui, dan Ino masih harus meneruskan kasus itu.

"Itachi-ku," rengek Mikoto begitu ia menghambur ke pelukan Fugaku, bukan lagi Sakura.

Karin langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya, membiarkan sang pengacara menangis. Mengingat masih ada satu pasien lagi yang harus diurus, Naruto pun berpamitan untuk menjenguk Sai. Istri Sai pasti sedang sendirian.

Sedetik terasa begitu lama, entah berapa lama. Seumur hidup, mungkin. Maka, satu jam terasa seperti telah mengalami reinkarnasi berkali-kali, namun belum satu pun dokter atau tim medis yang keluar dari ruang operasi hingga sampailah mereka tersentak saat pintu luar ruang operasi terbuka. Tampak beberapa anggota tim medis berjalan seperti semut yang membentuk dua saf barisan. Semua yang mengenal Itachi berdiri tegang sampai seorang dokter menghampiri.

"Operasi berhasil, tinggal menunggu tuan Uchiha Itachi sadar. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan. Itu saja," ujarnya.

Desah napas lega serempak lepas dari rongga dada mereka saat mendengar berita baik itu. Mereka bersyukur bahwasanya tak perlu ada kisah lelaki koma yang membuat mereka semakin resah. Sudah cukup jantung mereka dipermainkan dengan semua kejadian hari ini.

Mereka tetap setia menunggu hingga Itachi bangun. Bibir pucatnya membentuk sebuah senyum lemah ketika tahu bahwa ia masih bisa melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Terutama wanita yang ia amat cintai. Sakura. Mereka cukup tahu bahwa sepasang kekasih itu ingin berdua, maka mereka pun pergi setelah perbincangan dianggap cukup.

Begitu tinggal berdua, Sakura mendekati dan mencium kening sang kekasih, lalu ciumannya turun ke sepasang kelopak mata Itachi dan turun lagi ke bibir pasinya. Itachi lebih memilih menahan sakit di perutnya daripada harus menahan dengus geli.

"Jangan ulangi ini lagi, atau aku akan mati jantungan!" bisik Sakura.

Sang kapten polisi memandangi mata basah kekasihnya.

 _Peluru-peluru itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menyeretku ke dalam neraka, Sayang. Matamu seperti magnet yang mengalahkan daya tarik kematian. Aku masih ingin menatapnya._

 _Aku pulang._

Itachi mengangguk. Tangannya yang tak diinfus terulur demi menangkup wajah jelita sang kekasih. Ia mengelus Sakura yang menekan pipi ke tangan besarnya yang masih dingin. Ah, sekarang sudah musim dingin. Salju pasti turun sebentar lagi dan tangannya dapat merasakan sensasi itu; dingin karena sakit dan musim.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Sakura. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Tolong mengertilah!"

Itachi tersenyum sambil terus membelai wajah sang kekasih dan menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku mengerti," jawabnya sebelum mengernyit. "Di mana celana seragamku?" tanyanya.

"Hah?"

Sakura mengusap sisa air matanya.

"Aku menyimpan cincinmu di kantong celana itu," jawab Itachi.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menaikkan sepasang alis, lalu terkekeh. Entah bagaimana ia harus mengartikan kata-kata Itachi tentang celana dan cincin, sedangkan satu-satunya cincin pemberian mendiang ibunya masih ia kenakan.

"Tapi, tak ditemukan apa pun di situ dan aku baru tahu kalau ini adalah perkataan yang bisa diucapkan oleh pasien yang baru sadar," ledeknya.

"Menikahlah denganku," balas Itachi tanpa menghiraukan gurauan Sakura.

Jadi, benar itu maksudnya.

Seperti Rhone dan Arve yang bertemu di muara, air mata bahagia Sakura mengalir sebelum menyatu di bibirnya, bibir yang menjadi muara kegilaan Itachi. Ah, andai pria itu cukup kuat untuk langsung bangkit, ia akan segera menyesapnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

Tak perlu Itachi yang mengecup, Sakura tak keberatan menggantikan tugasnya. Mereka pun berciuman lama; ciuman yang lembut, lemah, tapi tetap menggetarkan.

"Ah, pengeluaranku boros sekali bulan ini," goda Itachi saat ciuman mereka usai.

"Aku akan membelinya," balas Sakura.

Itachi mendelik, alisnya terangkat agak tinggi.

"Seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Sakura. Jangan menyinggung harga diriku!" katanya.

"Tapi, hubungan juga soal kompromi," balas Sakura.

Itachi mendecak. "Tidak dengan yang satu ini."

Kekehan merdu Sakura kembali terdengar, membuat Itachi merasa bahagia. Ia sangat nyaman berada di dekat wanitanya, wanita yang sanggup membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk bertahan hidup ketika peluru kedua ditembakkan di perutnya.

 **XxX**

Seorang gadis kecil berwajah lembut berjalan menuju suatu tempat di penjara dan tibalah ia di depan seorang pria muda. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan rambut panjang yang begitu hitam, sehitam matanya. Pria hangat yang selalu gadis kecil itu kagumi dan banggakan. Keduanya terperangkap di dunia mereka sendiri hingga semuanya berputar. Terus berputar seakan dinding-dinding di sekitar bergerak cepat sebelum menampakkan gadis cilik tadi berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa dan pria itu menjadi pria berwajah dingin yang tetap tampan di usia yang mendekati 60 tahun dengan gurat-gurat tipis di seputar mata.

Izumi dan Madara.

Putri Madara membiarkan sang ayah menyaksikan air mata yang tak kuasa ia bendung. Tangis haru, rindu, dan sesal. Madara tak berkutik dan matanya terpaku pada sepasang mata coklat putrinya. Ketertegunannya berhenti saat Izumi langsung menghambur ke tubuhnya dan ia peluk putrinya itu.

"Maaf ... Maafkan aku, Ayah," isak Izumi.

Madara menggeleng. Ia merasa bahwa putrinya tidak melakukan kesalahan. Semua rekaan kejadian yang ada menjadikan semua ini sebagai kewajaran. Justru dirinyalah yang bersalah karena menyimpan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Dan, Izumi tak pernah tahu bahwa ayahnya merasa kesepian. Tanpa cinta sejatinya.

Tapi, cintanya pada Izumi lebih sejati daripada cintanya terhadap wanita yang mencuri hatinya enam tahun lalu. Itu mengapa ia merasa tak perlu memaafkan Izumi sebab tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.

Ia sudah cukup bersyukur bahwa dirinya hanya dihukum kurungan selama sepuluh bulan atas penyelewengan dana dan pembiaran kejahatan yang dilakukan Hashirama. Pledoi pembelaan Obito diterima dan inilah hasilnya, sementara Hashirama masih mengamuk tak terima karena dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup atas semua tindakan kejahatannya. Tak ada yang lebih setimpal dengan kejahatannya, bahkan penjara seumur hidup sekali pun.

Mito? Setelah diketahui bahwa andilnya ternyata tidak terlalu besar, maka ia hanya akan dikurung selama enam bulan. Wanita itu sekaligus menggugat cerai Madara dengan alasan yang sudah jelas. Mereka tidak akan bahagia, apalagi setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi dan Izumi menerimanya.

Lain lagi dengan Danzo dan Torune. Torune langsung mendapatkan pemecatan dan dipenjara, sedangkan Danzo mengalami stroke hingga melumpuhkan seluruh sisi kiri tubuhnya. Ia juga kesulitan berbicara, jadi proses untuk dirinya terpaksa ditunda.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu," bisik Izumi.

Madara melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap putri sematawayangnya.

"Jadilah wanita Uchiha yang kuat," pesannya.

Madara tetaplah Uchiha Madara. Ia tak akan mengatakan perasaannya dengan gamblang, namun sikap dan pengorbanannya sudah menjelaskan hal itu.

Sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sakura. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapan Madara, memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Meskipun semua yang terjadi, namun Anda telah mengubah pandanganku terhadap Anda sepenuhnya," ujar Sakura. "Andalah ... Si Tuan Baik Hati yang sesungguhnya. Terima kasih telah melindungi kami semua."

Ayah dan anak itu tertegun manakala Sakura membungkukkan badan, melakukan _saikirei_ ; rasa penghormatan yang amat tinggi.

"Tegakkan badanmu! Aku hanya minta agar kau bisa menjadi seorang Uchiha yang bertanggung jawab," balas Madara.

Sakura tersenyum dalam tangis harunya.

 **XxX**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shisui merasa bahwa pelukannya dengan Ino adalah pelukan paling hangat, paling melegakan. Mereka tak buru-buru menuntaskan hasrat sebab keadaan psikis Ino masih belum memungkinkannya. Setiap mereka hampir melakukannya, perut Ino merasa sakit dan kelebatan kehilangan itu kembali datang. Tapi, itu tak jadi masalah bagi Shisui.

Atas hal itu, Ino menjadi merasa bersalah hingga ia menarik diri untuk beberapa saat. Yang ia takutkan adalah jika penyatuan mereka tidak akan membuahkan hasil; seorang keturunan. Padahal, dokter kandungan sudah menyatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah di rahimnya, namun ia tetap khawatir. Kepercayaan dirinya menguap tiap kali ia berpikir bahwa ia tak akan mampu menjadi wanita yang sempurna bagi suaminya. Sebagai istri dan ibu.

Hari itu, ketika ia meringkuk dalam kamar gelapnya yang dingin di malam salju pertama, Shisui menghampiri. Pria itu menyelimuti Ino dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan jadilah pelukan hangat itu. Seperti perisai. Ino yang berbaring memunggungi sang suami, menahan tangisnya. Sayang, ia tak berhasil. Shisui menyadari itu dan membalikkan badannya, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Hei," bisiknya.

"Hei," balas Ino.

"Kau masih takut?" tanya Shisui dan Ino mengangguk.

Ino memandangi sang suami dengan penuh cinta dan sesal. Rasa bersalahnya tak dapat ia kuasai. Ia berpikir bahwa ia telah mengecewakan Shisui dengan tidak mampu menjaga buah hati mereka dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa hamil lagi?" Ino bertanya.

"Dokter tidak pernah bilang begitu," jawab Shisui dengan sabar.

"Tapi-"

"Jika hari itu tidak pernah datang, maka biarlah. Kalau kau ingin merawat anak, kita akan mengadopsi seorang bayi. Setuju?" potong Shisui.

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mengecewakanmu, ya?"

Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir Shisui. Senyuman sabar memang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Pria itu mengeleng sambil mengusap-usap rambut Ino.

"Jangan kecewakan aku dengan sikap putus asamu, Istriku. Aku tidak menikahimu karena hanya ingin memiliki keturunan denganmu. Kau adalah wanita yang aku cintai, bukan mesin penghasil anak," jawabnya.

Sontak, Ino memukul manja dada Shisui. Ia bahagia. Shisui memang belum bisa menjadi pria romantis dan mungkin tidak akan pernah meski ia pernah berjanji. Namun, ketabahan, kesetiaan, penerimaan, dan hal-hal kecil yang Shisui lakukan untuknya melebihi semua jenis keromantisan yang ada di dunia ini. Seketika, romantis seakan menjadi kata-kata tak berarti.

"Bercintalah denganku, tak perlu memikirkan anak," kata Shisui.

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Ino merona. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Shisui membuatnya semalu sekaligus sebahagia ini. Dengan hati yang terbuka, ia menerima kecupan-kecupan Shisui.

 _Bercintalah denganku dengan bebas, Belahan Jiwaku. Lepaskan semua bebanmu dan juga bajumu. Mereka hanya pengganggu yang tak diperlukan di sini._

 _Bercintalah denganku sampai nanti, sampai kita tak mengingat siapa diri kita lagi, kecuali aku dan kau sebagai Adam dan Hawa yang kali pertama mengenal sebuah dosa yang manis. Semanis bibirmu, buah dadamu, dan firdaus kita sendiri._

 **XxX**

Setelah badai berlalu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengadakan peringatan kecil bagi semua korban kejahatan Hashirama. Rupanya proyek-proyek pembangunan yang diam-diam ia lakukan dengan mengatasnamakan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Madara telah memakan beberapa korban. Kecelakaan yang dialami beberapa pekerja diakibatkan oleh standar keamanan yang tidak memadai. Ia korup.

Acara ini diselenggarakan sebagai penggalangan dana bagi keluarga korban. Ia dan teman-teman media mengumpulkan masyarakat di bundaran Konoha untuk sama-sama merenungkan dan mendoakan arwah para korban. Ribuan lilin menyala, seperti harapan agar itu cukup menjadi penerang para arwah untuk pergi ke alamnya. Dan juga simbol duka.

Foto-foto korban terpampang di layar LCD, begitu pula dengan Aburame Shino dengan kekuarga kecilnya dan seorang nelayan tua dari perbatasan Konoha dan Kiri. Saat melihat foto itu, Sakura terbelalak. Haruskah ia meraja takjub? Tak menyangka? Menyesal? Yang pasti ia merasa sedih.

 _"Tuhan pun tak pernah menjanjikan bahwa langit akan selalu biru, Nona. Mendung akan membuatmu berjaga-jaga sehingga kau akan menjadi bijak."_

Sakura meremas dadanya, sementara air matanya mulai merebak.

 _"Mendung kadang membuatmu lupa bahwa matahari masih ada sebab ia terselimuti. Bukan berarti matahari benar-benar pergi. Atau ... Apa kau tahu bahwa di depan sana ada dua buah kapal?"_

Ia masih ingat betul senyum ramah dan bijaksana si nelayan tua.

 _"Kabut ini tidak selamanya menutupi apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Saat kabut ini berlalu, kau akan melihat banyak hal. Saat mendung usai, matahari itu akan menampakkan dirinya. Beberapa hal boleh saja tertutupi, namun mereka akan nampak saat semua berlalu. Ini soal waktu saja, Nona. Jika kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menemukan hal yang ingin kau ketahui saat mata hatimu sedang buram, kau hanya melakukan kesia-siaan."_

Dan juga petuah bijaksananya yang pertama dan terakhir. Nelayan tua itu pergi setelah berkata bahwa kapalnya sudah menunggu. Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa kapal itu adalah sebuah kapal dari Tuhan yang menjemput si kakek untuk mengarungi lautan yang membawa jiwanya pergi.

Si nelayan tua yang bijak tewas dua hari setelah mereka bertemu di pinggir laut berkabut itu, hari di mana Sakura pertama kali patah hati karena Itachi. Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia memandangi langit; sebuah keyakinan purba di mana manusia selalu percaya bahwa orang mati akan naik ke sana. Air matanya meleleh, mengalir melalui ujung-ujung luar mata.

 _'Mendung sudah berlalu ... Kakek Tazuna. Sayang, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, padahal keadaanku sudah baik,'_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi. "Kau menangisi Tazuna."

"Ya. Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Sakura, membuat Itachi mengernyit tak paham.

Ia pun menceritakan saat ia tak tahu akan pergi ke mana setelah Itachi membuatnya kecewa. Saat Itachi bersandiwara menjadi pria brengsek di hotel itu bersama Kurenai. Itachi bahkan merasa takjub setelah mendengarnya.

 **XxX**

Sai dan rekan-rekannya; Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, dan Karin memasuki makam yang sepi sore itu. Naruto yang mendorong kursi roda Sai.

Ya, Sai hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda akibat kaki kiri yang diamputasi karena kecelakaan itu dan tangan kanannya patah sehingga ia belum bisa menggunakan kruk. Butuh waktu beberapa hari baginya untuk menerima kenyataan. Begitu tahu sebelah kakinya tak lagi ada, ia terpuruk dan hanya mengurung diri. Ia baru siap menghadapi dunia lagi setelah mengingat ada seseorang yang harus ia balas.

Kecelakaan itu adalah perbuatan Torune setelah Hashirama tahu bahwa Sai mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Pria tua itu kalut saat salah satu orang suruhan yang bertugas membunuh Shino yang saat itu bersembunyi di desa terpencil melaporkan bahwa saat ia melakukan misinya, ia menemukan ponsel Shino dan membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirim dengan menggunakan nomor baru. Dan, pesan paling atas adalah pesan yang Shino kirimkan pada Sai. Shino membocorkan semuanya karena ketakutan dan memberitahu Sai bahwa ia pernah menyelipkan selembar surat di tasnya.

Hashirama sudah tak bisa mengatasi situasi lagi hingga ia bertindak gegabah. Mencelakai Sai di waktu yang agak berdekatan setelah kematian Shino terungkap adalah kesalahannya. Memang tak ada bangkai yang tak tercium meski sudah disembunyikan.

Kini, tibalah mereka di depan makam Shino yang bersebelahan dengan makam istri dan anaknya. Suasana duka kembali menyelimuti, sementara salju yang turun menambah kesan dingin yang suram.

Naruto mengernyit saat melihat tulisan panjang yang terukir di permukaan nisan lebar milik Shino. Itu bukanlah kutipan ayat suci sebagai doa, namun kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya ada di atas nisan seorang pengacara yang bersih. Ia pun berdehem.

"Aku tak bermaksud membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang yang sudah meninggal, tapi ... kenapa kau menggunakan kata-kata ini?" tanyanya.

Memang benar bahwa Sai-lah yang memesankan nisan itu untuk Shino. Sesuai dengan permintaan mendiang mantan rekannya yang tertulis dalam surat itu. Surat yang ditulis sehari sebelum Itachi naik pangkat. Ia bersyukur bahwa surat itu tak dirampas Torune. Paman Shino tersebut justru melemparkan tas kerja Sai saat ia berhasil keluar dari mobil sebelum mobilnya meledak. Ternyata, sesuai pengakuannya di persidangan Hashirama, ia merasa dendam atas kematian keponakannya. Ia ingin Sai menyampaikan surat itu andai ia berhasil kabur.

Dan, jika diingat, saat pertama kali Sai berkenalan langsung dengan Hashirama di restoran tempat ia dan Sakura mengadakan pertemuan dengan Izumi, ia tak menyebutkan marganya. Entah mengapa intuisinya memintanya melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya ia merasa percuma ketika ia membaca pesan dan surat dari Shino.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sai tetap terpukul atas kematian Shino, apalagi anak dan istrinya juga ikut dihabisi. Ia menyesalkan mengapa Shino tak diberi kesempatan hidup setelah ia mengubah pikirannya, setelah ia menyesali kesalahannya.

"Dengan cara inilah aku dapat membalas kebaikannya," ujar Sai.

"Surat itu ... ." sahut Karin.

 _'9 Juli 201_ _6_

 _Dalang sebenarnya adalah Hashirama, bukan Madara. Dia menyuruhku memata-matai kalian dan bahkan Madara. Dia pula yang ada di balik tewasnya Tazuna. Reklamasi kotor itu Hashirama yang mengerjakannya dengan nama perusahaan fiktif. Itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu. Anggap saja aku sedang melakukan penebusan agar aku sedikit pantas mencantumkan kutipan Yap Thiam Hien, si pengacara idealis dari Indonesia itu, di nisanku. Setidaknya, jika ada rekan yang mengunjungi kuburanku, mereka akan selalu teringat tentang tugas pengacara yang sesungguhnya, bukan seperti yang aku lakukan selama ini. Kau tahu, Si Raksasa itu tidak akan melepaskanku, tapi aku berharap aku masih bisa melindungi keluargaku. (Aburame Shino)'_

Sai tersenyum saat mengingat surat itu, surat yang ia ajukan sebagai barang bukti. Mereka yakin Sai benar-benar berduka atas semua yang terjadi pada Shino; ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang sendu.

"Dia pantas," ujar Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. "Karena dia telah memutuskan sesuatu yang benar."

Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya saat menyadari kekasihnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Musim dingin kali itu memang lebih buruk dibandingan tahun lalu.

"Benar juga," gumam Naruto.

"Kita berdoa sekarang. Suhu sudah semakin turun," sela Itachi.

Kelima orang itu menangkupkan telapak tangan dan memejamkan mata. Doa-doa mereka panjatkan, juga pesan-pesan pribadi pada Shino seakan ia berada di sana dan mendengar. Itachi yang terlebih dulu membuka mata yang kemudian disusul Sakura. Sai adalah orang terakhir yang selesai berdoa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah menjadi rekan Shino, jadi doa dan pesannyalah yang paling panjang.

Mereka kembali membaca kutipan di permukaan nisan Shino sebelum meninggalkan makam. Ya, badai sudah berlalu dan setiap pemeran dalam drama kehidupan ini telah menjalani bagian masing-masing dengan babak-babak manis sampai menyakitkan. Ini adalah sebuah jalan yang harus mereka temukan dan lalui, namun Shino telah menamatkan perjalanannya.

Mungkin ... ada dua orang lagi yang menemukan jalan yang sama. Mungkin, jika yang terlihat adalah Izumi dan Obito di area parkir pemakaman setelah keduanya turun dari mobil Obito. Pasti mereka akan mengunjungi makam Shino. Sakura dan Itachi menoleh dan saling menatap, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan jari-jari yang saling berpaut. Erat.

 ** _Aburame Shino_**

 ** _Januari_** ** _1988 - Juli 201_** ** _6_**

 ** _"Jika Saudara hendak menang perkara, jangan pilih saya sebagai pengacara Anda karena kita pasti akan kalah. Tapi, jika Saudara merasa cukup dan puas mengemukakan kebenaran Anda, saya mau jadi pembela Saudara (Yap Thiam Hien)"_**

o

o

o

o

o

 **TAMAT**

 _ **A/N:** Akhirnya, selesai sudah babak terakhir cerita ini. Terima kasih buat kalian para pembaca yang budiman budiarti. Berkat semangat dari kalian, saya juga semangat untuk menulis sampai cerita ini tuntas. Soal Sasuke, _well _, tidak semua orang harus mendapat ending sempurna. Biarlah Sasuke tetap berjalan sampai menemukan tujuannya. Selanjutnya, ehem, saya mau nerusin cerita_ **Every Woman's (Honest) Dream** _#PromoSelalu. Um... Kalau cerita_ romance-mistery _gimana? #ea #makinbocor_

 _ **Sitilafifah989:** Emang penjahat besar itu justru gak menonjol karena prinsipnya, mereka jangan sampai ketahuan. Mereka biasanya muncul di saat-saat krusial. Kalau kamu tanggap, sebenernya dia yang datang terlambat ke syukuran(?) Itachi dan pas jenguk itu adalah pertanda hahahaha. Ah, apalagi kayak yang disebut di adegan Sai di mana di situ dijelaskan kalau dia ragu untuk nyebutin nama marganya pas kenalan sama Hashirama hahahaha!_

 _ **Chiharu rainy:** Itachi gak mati kok hahaha. Cuma kudu sedikit mengorbankan Sai huhuhu._

 _ **Annis874:** Haaaai, akhirnya ada kuota jugaaa hehehe. Soal kalung itu udah dijelasin ya di sini. Gak nyangka kalau Hashirama ya hehehe. Penjahat kelas kakap biasanya mainnya alus sih hahaha._

 _ **Sina:** Hai, udah lama kamu gak nongol. Dan, inilah _ending _ceritanya hehehe._

 _ **Avheril psychomonst49:** Hai Vhe, boleh kok panggil Zoo atau Banana hehehe. Menurutku Madara itu gak cuma manis di sini, tapi di anime juga manis. Cuma karena ketutupan dendam, jadi gitu deh. Manisnya dia ya dia _open _sama Hashirama, sayang sama adiknya, terus waktu pertama keliling desa, dia yang pertama kali nolong anak kecil yang malah takut sama dia karena mukanya yang sadis-sadis seksi itu #kyaaa. Dia sebenernya punya perasaan yang halus tp ditutupin dengan sikap dingin._ Overall, I love him so much _huhuhu. Yup, cerita ini mewakili kegilaan cinta dan gimana cinta jika ditunjukkan dengan cara yang salah, maka akan jadi bencana. Daaan, makasih banget kamu juga udah suka dan baca cerita panjang ini._ I'll write other good stories. Hopefully _hahaha._

 _ **Andromeda no Rei:** Nongol juga dese wkwkwk. Well, soal segi kepolisian, aku cuma bisa bilang, saat tim melakukan tugas, kenyataannya gak sehebring di cerita-cerita. Prosedurnya standar. Justru yang mengaduk emosi adalah di proses sidangnya. Di situ argumen, pembelaan, saksi, bukti, pasal, digodog sedemikian rupa. Drama banget kadang. Jadi, karena aku udah "menyatu" dengan kenyataan kayak gitu, aku jadi susah mau mengolah cerita dari segi kepolisian. Maafkan mbakyu untuk itu, adinda huhuhu. Tapi, biar kupikirkan ide itu untuk _next fic _hoho #bocormulu. Oh, soal Hashirama. Iya, udah jelas kok di adegan_ flash back _itu hahaha. Dari awal, aku emang udah menentukan dialah si dalang #ketawadiataspohon._

 _ **Ivacherrygmail:** Hai, makasih ya udah baca cerita panjang dan memusingkan ini hehehe. Yaah, kamu baru nongol pas udah mau tamat hahaha. _But, see you!

 _ **Wenidevianti2:** Entah kenapa, tapi saya juga gak menduga kalau ceritanya bisa gini #lho. Enggak kok, emang udah direncanakan dari awal kalau Hashirama bakal jadi _villain _hehehe._

 _ **Chorphile:** Wah, kok sampai baca berkali-kali? Semoga ending cerita ini gregetan juga, ya..._

 _Ah, sedih juga cerita ini kelar, tapi kalau gak kelar, tar saingan sama sinetron #heh. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa_ review _, nanti balasan_ review _saya tulis di kolom_ review _juga hahaha. Sampai jumpa di cerita lain._ Love you all _muaaaaahhhhh!_


	27. EPILOG

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEBUAH EPILOG**

o

o

o

o

o

 _Sakura ... Musim semi tahun 2018._

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura saat aku baru saja turun dari mobil, di depan sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi dan anak. Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kasus Hashirama terungkap, kakakku dan Sakura menikah beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Aku tersenyum. Pahit. Alangkah lucu jalan hidup ini, tapi aku menyadari bahwa ini juga merupakan hasil dari kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Kini, aku hanya bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dia, tanpa Sakura. Terkadang aku mulai berandai; andai saat itu aku tak pernah menyentuh kehidupan rumah tangga Itachi dan Izumi, mungkin saat ini anakkulah yang berada dalam rahim Sakura.

Di sinilah aku menyadari bahwa keputusan hidup semua manusia akan menentukan sebuah nasib yang berbeda, sedangkan takdir lebih banyak bicara mengenai kehidupan dan kematian. Aku telah belajar banyak hal dan kuanggap ini semua adalah pembelajaran agar aku tidak mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah.

Kini, aku memutuskan akan melepaskan semua masa laluku dari pokok harapanku. Masa-masa yang tidak mungkin kupertahankan sebab angin kehidupan telah memintanya terlepas. Seperti kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur dari pokoknya. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melepaskan Sakura.

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum. Tipis. Kupastikan tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali diriku sendiri atau entitas tanpa wujud yang justru selalu dapat melihatku tanpa melewatkan apa pun. Aku tersenyum dengan tetap menikmati perihnya luka yang kian lama kian membuatku merasa terbiasa. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah menjadi milik Itachi sepenuhnya dengan satu pengikat yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan hitam di atas putih. Anak.

BRAK!

Seseorang yang membuka pintu toko yang hendak kutuju dengan kasar itu mengejutkanku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyuuga Neji menghambur dari dalam toko bersama Hinata, istri Naruto. Toko itu memang milik keluarga Hyuuga, tapi wanita yang membuka pintu pertama kali tadi tidak pernah kulihat.

"Tunggu! Hei!" teriak Neji.

"Dengarkan kami dulu! Kumohon ... ." sambung Hinata.

"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah!" teriak wanita itu.

Yang jelas, aku punya firasat kalau wanita dengan warna mata yang sama dengan semua keturunan Hyuuga itu adalah wanita keras kepala. Sengaja kuhentikan langkahku dan menuruti kata hati yang memintaku untuk menyaksikan apa yang sedang berlangsung.

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan dia atau siapa pun yang tidak aku inginkan! Aku masih muda!" seru wanita muda itu. Kutaksir, usianya belum sampai 25 tahun.

Keluarga Hyuuga kadang gila dengan peraturan-peraturan kolotnya. Jika seorang wanita berani memberontak sefrontal itu, maka dugaanku memang benar. Dia sangat keras kepala dan membebaskan pikirannya. Terbukti dari ucapan penolakannya terhadap ide pertunangan itu.

"Dengar, ya! Bahkan jika leluhur Hyuuga bangkit dari kubur, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengubah keputusanku. Kalian semua tidak akan bisa menghentikanku!" katanya.

"Kubilang, masuk ke mobil dan kita akan temui paman!" perintah Neji.

Sayang, Neji terlanjur mencekal lengan wanita itu, namun ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku lebih jauh. Caranya melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Neji dan membuat pria itu terbanting membuatku tersadar bahwa wanita itu baru saja melakukan salah satu jurus dalam beladiri _Shorinji Kempo_. Neji mengerang kesakitan, sementara Hinata langsung menolong Neji dan membantunya berdiri.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang setelah mengibaskan rambut coklat tua panjangnya. Tak ada ketakutan nampak dalam sikapnya ketika Neji menatapnya tajam sambil masih menahan kesakitan yang masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku baru berumur 21 tahun! Setahun lagi aku lulus akademi kepolisian dan aku ... _punya mimpi_!" ujar wanita itu. Lagi. "Aku memang gila dan tidak berencana untuk waras dengan bertunangan dengan pria itu, apalagi sampai menikahinya!" imbuh wanita muda itu.

Aku tertarik di bagian di mana aku tahu bahwa wanita itu masih berusia belia dan akan menjadi polisi. Banyak wanita menjadi polisi, tapi mereka tak harus selalu berkepala batu seperti dia.

"Ini hanya pertunangan, Hanabi- _chan_ ," Hinata mencoba menenangkannya.

Jadi, dia bernama Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi, dan ia adik dari Hinata.

"Pertunangan tetap saja belenggu bagi mimpiku! Kakak tahu kenapa? Hyuuga Kou adalah pria yang sama kolotnya dengan ayah!" tentang Hanabi. "Kalau Kakak saja bisa lepas dari tradisi omong kosong itu, maka ini seharusnya lebih mudah bagiku! Dan kau, Kak Neji! Kapan kau akan belajar mengerti bahwa Tuhan menciptakan sayap untuk burung agar burung itu bisa terbang? Kalau hanya untuk dikurung dalam sangkar, patahkan saja sayapnya, atau bunuh sekalian!"

"Kau ini perempuan. Untuk apa kau bersikeras untuk masuk ke Divisi Anti Teroris atau menjadi sniper?" sahut Neji.

Divisi Anti Teroris?! Penembak jitu, ya ... .

"Memang kenapa kalau seorang perempuan masuk ke divisi itu, hm? Tinggalkan sikap _chauvinist_ -mu itu, maka kak Tenten akan kembali padamu dan pulang ke rumah kalian! Cih! Kau pikir kami ini hidup di zaman apa? Zaman Edo sudah berlalu, Tuan!" Hanabi menyerocos, menceramahi sang kakak sepupu.

"Tidak usah membawa urusan rumah tanggaku karena ini berbeda!" tukas Neji tak terima.

"Oh, tentu saja ini sama. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa kak Tenten selalu mengeluh tentang dirimu yang selalu memenjarakannya di rumah dengan upacara-upacara keluarga kita? Aku saja lelah, bagaimana dia yang pada dasarnya bukan seorang Hyuuga?"

 _Sakura_ ... .

Bagaimanapun, aku masih selalu mencari sesuatu yang sama dengannya dalam diri orang lain. Kekeraskepalaan itu, keberanian itu, dan kecerdasan itu ... ada di dalam wanita yang sedang berdiri di sana. Ia masih berkacak pinggang. Hanabi mungkin sedikit lebih tidak waras dari Sakura dan sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan wanita waras? Bahkan Izumi cukup gila dengan berani berselingkuh denganku saat itu.

Bukankah seleraku aneh?

Pertama, Hanabi memiliki beberapa kualitas Sakura dan kedua, ia lebih muda delapan tahun dariku. Aku yang paling gila. Bukan berarti aku langsung menambatkan hati pada Hanabi itu, aku masih sebatas tertarik untuk mengikuti alur yang akan ia ambil.

Gadis itu ... meletup-letup seperti kembang api. Siapa pun ibunya, ia telah memberi nama yang sangat sesuai untuk sang putri.

Seperti dirinya, kakiku juga mulai mengikuti ke mana kata hatiku mau. Aku juga memang berniat untuk membeli kado untuk Sakura dan Itachi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa Hinata.

Hanabi dan Neji ikut menoleh. Aku mengangguk untuk membalas sapaannya sambil terus berjalan sampai aku tiba di sana, di hadapan mereka.

"Kau sedang istirahat?" tanya Neji.

Siang itu memang jam istirahat di tengah dinasku. Seragamku masih lengkap; jas dengan lencana polisi yang menempel di dada sebelah kanan. Hanabi memperhatikanku.

"Aku berencana membeli hadiah untuk Itachi dan ... ." Aku berdehem.

"Sakura," lanjut Hinata.

Aku mengangguk. Hinata mengangguk mafhum dan aku tak nyaman dengan caranya mengangguk.

"Aku baru ingat kalau Sakura akan melahirkan sebentar lagi. Tinggal menunggu hari, ya?" kata Hinata lagi.

Belum sempat kujawab perkataan Hinata, wanita keras kepala yang berdiri di dekatnya itu menyela.

"Itachi? Kapten Uchiha Itachi suami pengacara Haruno yang sama-sama memecahkan kasus dua tahun lalu itu?" Hanabi mengerjap sebelum melirik Neji dengan sinis. "Kasus yang sama yang membuat kakak sepupuku yang _chauvinist_ ini dihajar oleh kak Naruto?"

Neji langsung mengerang jengkel, sementara Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Sasuke adalah adik Uchiha Itachi dan adik ipar pengacara idolamu itu," jawab Hinata.

"Astaga! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi! Uchiha Sakura benar-benar sinting dan aku sangat, _sangat_ mencintainya. Aku serius! Kudengar dia sedang dicalonkan menjadi jaksa pengganti Senju Tsunade kelak. Tunggu! Berarti, Anda ... Inspektur Uchiha Sasuke, intelejensi negara bagian _cyber crime_?" balas Hanabi dengan penuh semangat.

Tanpa berkata-kata, aku mengangguk. Sepertinya Hanabi sedang larut dalam ketertegunannya. Ia nampak seperti sedang mengagumi hal terhebat di seumur hidupnya.

"Astaga, ini luar biasa!" bisiknya. "Ah, maafkan aku! Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hanabi. Aku akan menyusul Anda meski divisi kita akan berbeda, tapi tolong ingat wajahku ini dan sampaikan pada kakak dan ayah Anda bahwa aku akan menjadi polisi handal. _Percayalah_!" ujar Hanabi panjang lebar dengan meniru perkataan populer Naruto.

Tak kusangka perkataan menggelikan Naruto jadi terdengar ... menjanjikan saat Hanabi yang mengucapkannya. Atau, apa telingaku saja yang berlebihan?

Aku melirik tangan Hanabi yang terulur. Catatan lain: ia telah membuang segala bentuk sopan santun warisan negara ini dengan memperkenalkan diri tanpa membungkukkan badan. Aku tak keberatan. Maka, kusambut uluran tangannya dan aku tahu ia memiliki jabatan tangan yang kuat. Entah bagaimana, hatiku agak bergetar.

 _Aku terperangkap dalam kedua matamu. Entah siapa yang sudah berniat mengganti bola matamu dengan sepasang mutiara..._

"Uchiha Sasuke. Akan kusampaikan dan kami akan mengingatmu," jawabku. Hanabi tersenyum.

Aku akan mengingatmu, jadi ... cepatlah lulus dan menyusulku. Aku ingin melihat ke mana angin membawamu sebab sepertinya kakiku ingin berada di belakangmu. Lagipula, siapa yang bilang jika musim semi hanya bisa dinikmati dengan duduk di bawah rimbunnya pohon bunga sakura? Mungkin aku bisa duduk di salah satu sudut kota di mana aku bisa melihat kembang api di malam festival musim semi.

o

o

o

o

o

 **SELESAI**

 _A/N: Sesuai dengan permintaan beberapa teman, saya memutuskan untuk berbaik hati membuat epilog ini. Saya gak menceritakan adegan pernikahan karena cerita ini berisi keseriusan-keseriusan di mana inti dari perjalanan hidup mereka terjadi. Yang penting kalian tahu bahwa ItaSaku sudah menikah dan Sakura sedang hamil tua haha! Saya lebih tertarik untuk menceritakan Sasuke secara khusus di bab terakhir ini. Bab yang benar-benar akhir, jadi semoga kalian puas hahaha._

 _Terima kasih untuk **Febrichan2425** , **sitilafifah989** , _**_chiharu rainy_** _, **Annis874** , **Andromeda no Rei** , **Chorphile** , dan **Lacus Clyne** yang terakhir memberi _review _. Semoga kalian senang sama epilog ini dan sudilah kiranya kalian membaca karya saya yang lain hahaha. Kalian luar biasa #tebarkonfetti_

 _P.S: Saya mengganti tahun karena cerita ini harus berakhir di tahun 2018 kan? Hahaha. Maaf atas kekeliruan saya. Sampai jumpa!_


	28. BUKAN BAB BARU

**CATATAN AKHIR**

Selamat pagi, semuanya!

Menimbang beberapa hal dan karena saya sangat menghargai semua teman yang mampir di 'rumah' saya, maka saya memutuskan untuk sekali lagi memperpanjang jumlah halaman ini hahaha. Udah kayak skripsi, ya, ada halaman semacam ini. Bedanya, ini di akhir. Saya memutuskan untuk membalas _review_ kalian di sini dengan pertimbangan akan lebih mudah mencapai kalian karena gak semua menyebutkan nama atau punya akun, jadi saya gak bisa membalas secara pribadi melalui PM.

Di sini, saya pastinya cuma membalas _review_ terakhir. Btw, maaf, ya, udah merepotkan kalian untuk baca halaman ini hahaha #dimassa

 **White LentLily:** Halo! Iya, gpp kok. Saya justru yang makasih banget kamu udah meluangkan waktu dan menguatkan diri untuk baca cerita panjang banget ini. Ngegas, lagi. Ah, iya, Sasuke, ya? Awalnya, saya juga berpikir untuk membuat dia ngenes aja hahaha. Tapi di sisi lain, saya mencoba untuk memberikan dia 'kesempatan'. Menuliskan cerita untuk Epilog ini bukan perkara enteng sebenernya. Saya juga harus menghadapi perasaan kesal gara-gara inget dia selingkuh dulu hahaha. Tapi, sesuai 'misi' saya menuliskan cerita ini, saya ingin membuat beberapa konflik di sini mendekati realita dan realitanya adalah manusia ternyata masih dikasih kesempatan untuk meraih hidup baru setelah berbuat fatal meskipun ada banyak orang yang tidak menginginkan itu hehehe. _However, I'm very happy that you love ItaSaku more; means that I've successfully built their chemistry._

 **chiharu rainy:** Sama-sama #kecup. Iya, saya pernah nemu beberapa film yang pake epilog model begini, lupa aja judulnya, di mana setelah _credit_ kelar, film-film itu menceritakan salah satu tokoh yang ibaratnya menjadi 'pelatuk pistol' yang ditarik dan pelurunya tertembak ke sebuah _Pinata_. Artinya, tokoh itu sebenarnya krusial dalam meledakkan sebuah konflik meski dia tidak harus banyak diceritakan selama cerita utama berlangsung. Ya, ada yang tetep ngenes, ada yang bahagia juga, atau cuma ditunjukkan seakan dia akan mengawali sesuatu tapi belum pasti. Sasuke masuk ke kategori terakhir. Tapi, saya lega kamu legawa untuk menerima bahwa Sasuke mencoba membuka diri dan tertarik sama cewek lain. Btw, Hanabi belum ada rasa, lho. Gak ada kalimat yang menjelaskan itu hahaha. Makasih ya huhuhu.

 **sitilafifah989:** Aih... Maunyaaa. Btw, saya juga mau banget ngegantiin Mito buat Madara #dikeroyokMadaLovers. Terima kasih banget kamu gak pernah absen _review_ dan selalu mendukung...

 **Lacus Clyne 123:** Hahaha... Beberapa hari ini, salah satu _provider_ yang murah banget yang saya pakai juga ngadat sinyalnya, jadi sementara saya terpaksa pake _provider_ yang huhuhuhuuuu mahal. FYI, **saya** ini pada dasarnya **SSL** , _I really love them being together_ , tapi untuk perorangan, saya herannya lebih cinta Itachi hahaha. Apakah mungkin kamu kurang ikhlas kalau Sasuke sama Hanabi? Itu kesan yang saya tangkap soalnya. FYI (2), sebenernya saya juga huweeeee. Makasih juga karena kamu selalu ngasih semangat dan nunggu cerita lain. Semoga saya tidak mengecewakan hahaha.

 **Annis874:** Halo, Buk! Hahaha. Aku yang justru sangat berterima kasih karena kamu selalu mampir dan ngasih _review_ , _plus_ ditemenin ngobrol panjang lebar di PM. Makasih buat semangatnya, semoga aku tetep semangat menulis, di sini maupun di tempat lain #winkwink

 **MelaniEdelstein:** Hai! Terima kasih banget, ya, kamu udah ngasih banyak _review_ selama ini. Ada tiga soal nih. Pertama, soal Madara. Dia sebenernya gak jahat lah di sini huhuhu. Dia emang gitu aja orangnya, _lovable_ malah hahaha. Kedua, soal Sai dan Shino. _Well_ , seperti dalam medan perang politik dan berhubung ini juga jadi salah konflik dalam **_A Way_** , maka rasanya aneh kalau saya gak mengorbankan beberapa tokoh. Kalau di dunia nyata, banyak lah. Mulai dari Marsinah sampai Munir. Dari Antasari sampai banyak lagi aja pokoknya hahaha. Ketiga, soal epilog. Pada dasarnya, saya juga gak adil kayak kamu, tapi kemudian keegoan saya dalam bentuk lain menantang saya untuk keluar dari 'adat' yang saya terapkan pada Sasuke selama ini; kalau gak sama Sakura, mending dia ngenes atau mati aja #diamaterasu. Jadi, menuliskan epilog ini sama kayak menikmati ikan dengan bumbu lezat, tapi sayangnya kecampur dengan empedu yang pecah. Pahit juga, bo'! _So_ , kalau kamu _skip, then it really is understandable_ hehehe.

 **Guest:** Hai, _Guest_! Saya bertanya-tanya apa kamu orang yang sama dengan yang pernah _review_ positif sebelumnya. Kalau iya, maka saya simpulkan bahwa kamu kecewa dengan akhir cerita ini; Sasuke dalam Epilog sampai kamu bilang kalau gak ada yang peduli sama SasuHana. Penjelasan untuk itu sama dengan balasan _review_ saya pada **chiharu rainy**. Penjelasan kedua: tanpa saya tahu apa yang tepatnya membuat kamu kecewa (kalau soal kenapa gak menceritakan ItaSaku, balik lagi ke penjelasan pertama), tapi andai kekesalanmu karena kenapa Sasuke dipertemukan dengan Hanabi, saya cuma bisa bilang kalau saya memang punya hak untuk mengatur tokoh-tokoh saya di sini. Saya pengennya dia ngenes aja karena saya gak pengen dia sama orang selain Sakura, tapi bagi saya selama saya membuat cerita di dunia nyata dulu, saya belajar memahami bahwa tokoh dalam cerita itu sebaiknya diberi 'hak' layaknya manusia lain. Membuat cerita ini sama halnya mengerti dan belajar bahwa kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai apa yang kita mau. Itu aja. Kalau kamu masih tidak peduli, itu adalah pilihanmu dan saya membuat satu halaman khusus untuk membalas _review_ karena saya sangat menghargai semua _review_ dalam bentuk apa pun tanpa kecuali, termasuk _review_ kamu. Pada akhirnya, maafkan saya atas kekecewaan kamu dan terima kasih banyak untuk _review_ -nya, terlebih kalau kamu yang pernah _review_ sebelumnya. Salam hangat hehehe.

Masih banyak nama yang pengen saya sebutkan, tapi saya rasa ini sudah cukup tanpa mengurangi rasa terima kasih pada yang lainnya, terlebih pada yang sempat mampir di awal-awal.

 _S_ _pecial thanks to_ **Avheril psychomonst49** yang banyak berbagi pikiran dan bertukar info dalam _review_ panjangnya, lalu **Andromeda no Rei** yang buanyak sekali berbagi info, komen, dan rumpi sampai di PM. Untuk **Annis874** , kemudian _I'll try to summon_ **Ayase Nanjo** dan mau nagih janji _update_ hahaha. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang pernah nyemangatin saya saat saya sempat ngilang dua bulanan lebih karena _down_ (sakit dan kehilangan sahabat dari SD saya). Lagi-lagi (dan saya janji ini yang terakhir di sini), sampai jumpa!

 _Regards,_

BananaZoo.


End file.
